SON POTTER
by Dalton Mars
Summary: New take on the fic with an upgraded plot and some major changes. Gohan finds out he's magical. Follow his adventures as he make friends with the golden trio. Powerful Harry. Powerful Voldemort. Hidden enemies. Betrayal. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN. I SAW SOME HAD TOLD ME MY TAKE ON 'SON POTTER' WAS A GOOD ONE BUT UNFORTUNATELY I RAN OUT OF IDEAS ULTIMATELY.**

 **THE THING IS, I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE INTRODUCING THE SOUL BOND BETWEEN GOHAN AND HERMIONE THAT IT BECAME DIFFICULT FOR ME TO FIND A WAY TO STABILISE THEIR BOND. THEN THERE WAS THE PROBLEM OF SIDE CHAPTERS LIKE HOW HARRY AND GOHAN WILL CONFRONT UMBRIDGE AND THEN SLUGHORN. AND THEN THERE WAS THE HORCRUX HUNT. I SAID TO SOME THAT I HAD THE MAIN PLOT READY BUT NOT THE SIDE PLOTS. I WAS SPEAKING THE TRUTH AND NOW I HAVE MADE SOME RECTIFICATIONS REGARDING THAT AND HAVE THROWN ANOTHER HIT AT THE STORY.**

 **THIS ONE WILL BE A BIT DIFFERENT BUT TO THOSE WHOM I HAVE GIVEN SOME IDEAS OF MINE – OF HOW I ACTUALLY WANTED THINGS TO GO ON WITH THIS FIC, LET ME TELL YOU IT HASN'T CHANGED. THE MAIN PLOT WILL BE LIKE THAT BUT THERE WILL BE SOME MERE CHANGES LIKE THERE WILL BE NO SOUL BOND BETWEEN GOHAN AND HERMIONE BUT THE TWO WILL BE PAIRED. AS FOR HARRY, HIS PART IS A SURPRISE BUT YOU'LL KNOW OF HIS PAIRING SOON ENOUGH.**

 **ONCE AGAIN – I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO THERE WILL BE SOME MINOR MISTAKES ALTHOUGH I HAVE DECIDED TO GO THROUGH MY CHAPTERS TO CORRECT THEM BUT MISTAKES CAN AND PROBABLY WILL HAPPEN. I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO BE PATIENT.**

 **AND YES, THOUGH IT WILL BE A BIT DIFFICULT, BUT I WILL TRY AND FINISH IT THIS TIME AS I'VE REALISED MY PREVIOUS MISTAKES.**

 **THANKS TO THOSE WHO PRAISED MY WORK ON THIS FIC BEFORE. I REALLY APPRECIATED IT. I CAN ONLY HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT YET AGAIN.**

 **MY OTHER STORIES ARE ALSO BEING GOING ON AND I INTEND ON FINISHING THEM SOON BUT I ACTUALLY AM NOT GETTIGN MUCH TIME THESE DAYS. BUT I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THEM. YOU HAVE MY WORD.**

 **ALRIGHT! ENOUGH TALK. LET'S BEGIN WITH IT!**

 **HOPE YOU HUMANS LIKE IT!**

 **D.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue.**

The couple ran inside the house. The woman in her early twenties had a small baby in her hands – apparently the hero of their world. She could hear her husband applying many complex charms and wards on the door but she and he both knew it would hardly be worthy to stop the maniacal being who was after them, or more precisely, their son's blood.

The couple had seen and fought many battles since the last three years. This threat was unlike any other threat their world had ever seen. A man who couldn't be killed had turned bad and that mere thing meant they were all screwed.

"I can't believe he'd betray us!" the woman said as she gripped her baby boy in her arms tighter than ever.

"We can't do anything now, Lily," the woman's husband said. She could hear how her husband was trying to remain calm and in control over the going situation but he was already reaching his breaking point.

"We should never have changed our keeper, James! I knew the bad feeling I had when we did that. Just why couldn't I stop from letting this happen?" Lily said.

"It wasn't your fault, Lily," James, Lily's husband said, calming his wife. "I don't know whether or not we will survive tonight but what's important is Harry's life. He is very important and though I hate to admit it, but he is our only hope. I know I sound like looking over to Harry like he's some sort of a weapon but..."

"Don't," Lily said, hushing her husband. "Many will look on him like that if they come to know about the prophecy. But I know the people whom we've trusted all this time will surely protect our Harry from those troublesome people."

Suddenly the two heard a loud noise as if someone had hit the church's bell with all their might. The colour on the faces of the couple drained and Lily's arms tightened a bit more around her sleeping son's body as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she felt a firm grip of her husband on her arm.

"Lily, take Harry and run," James said calmly. She knew it was not the time but her love for this man forced her.

"You can't take on him alone!" she said, knowing what the answer from her stubborn husband would be.

"I sure can't," James said with a faint smile. "But that doesn't mean I can't delay him and as long as I've known you, I know you have a way to protect our son even if you haven't told anyone about it. Not even your husband. Now, go."

His grip tightened on her hand for a moment before he let it go and pushed her gently, indicating her that he was serious. One more tear rolled down her cheek but Lily knew it was now too late to change her husband's mind. And she knew it would be worthless to do it either. The breaking of the wards around the Potter cottage was mere enough to signal them that their life was up. But they weren't sure about the life of their son. However, Lily being Lily had a final trick rolled up in her sleeve.

Covering her son protectively between her hands, she dashed towards the stairs, heading towards her son's nursery. She knew she didn't have much time and so she had to be quick. She had it all ready for just in case her son was in need of it.

As Lily opened the door and entered the nursery of her son, an explosion was heard downstairs and it was soon followed by the sound of a chain of spells fired. She knew he was inside the house and on her instinct; she closed the door and applied several locking charms and wards within a few moments. She knew, as great a dueller her husband was, he'd at least stall Voldemort for half a minute. That was enough time she needed.

Reaching over to the crib, she placed Harry in it and lifted up his top to bare his stomach. She saw the rune she had made on her baby boy's stomach using her blood. It was considered a dark ritual nowadays but to save her son's life, she'd do anything necessary.

The noises coming from downstairs had stopped and Lily knew what it meant. But she tried not to get herself distracted from it. She was more worried about two things right now – one was her son's life and second, what was taking HIM so long to finally show up!

A final word escaped her mouth as the rune on Harry's stomach glowed a bright white, finalising the spell to his body. A smile came upon Lily's face but it was soon gone as the door leading to the nursery was blasted to smithereens. She quickly covered the rune and turned to see the most possible thing in her life.

Standing near the blasted door, in his dark robes, stood Lord Voldemort with his familiar red eyes and pale body. He had a snaky smile on his face as his wand arm held his wand while his other hand caressed it like the wand was some sort of a pet.

He walked gently over to her. It appeared as if he was floating for his dark robes were dragging itself smoothly on the floor.

Lily flinched a little but tried not to let Voldemort see it. But the tyrant had already seen it and his feral smile grew scarier as it widened on his pale snaky face.

"That's right, mudblood. You need to be scared of Lord Voldemort," Voldemort said as he closed the distance between them.

Lily stepped a bit backward, touching Harry's crib with her back. She had held the railings of the crib tightly. To be honest, seeing death facing her, she felt kind of funny.

"Move aside and let me do what I came here to do," Voldemort said.

"I will not," Lily said with confidence. "You are gonna have to go through me to get to my son, Voldemort!"

The said person formed a scowl as no one but Dumbledore was fool enough to call him by the name. To others, he was someone who must not be named. But he would spare this filth for her mistake because he was currently in a hurry at the moment.

"As you wish, mudblood," Voldemort said and a moment later a green spark escaped his wand, hitting Lily straight on her chest. The said woman fell on the floor like a limp body, face first. "Now it's your turn, baby Harry," Voldemort said and walked up to the crib where he saw the boy looking at his fallen mother. "And don't worry, little one. You, too, will join your mother soon."

Pettigrew waited for his master outside the cottage. He was given the duty to kill anyone who was to approach the cottage until Voldemort was done. The rat was currently hiding in the shadow of the moonless night of Halloween when a deafening blast took him by surprise. Being what he was, Pettigrew first covered himself from whatever he thought might be heading towards him, forgetting the fact that he was hiding in a place where flying objects couldn't hit him. The creak between the cracked streets served a good place for the rat animagus to hide. Once he was sure it was safe to come out, he came out only to see a burning top floor of the Potter Cottage. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was his master this eager to kill the child that he straightaway had blasted him to oblivion? The mere thought only made him fear the dark lord more. But then he saw people living in their homes across the streets come out of their warm houses to see the source of the explosion. He knew he had to act soon. He ran inside the house in his rat form so no one could see him.

He went straight upstairs and into the room where the explosion had taken place. What he saw was unimaginable. He saw the dead body of his former friend Lily Potter. He had also seen James' body downstairs. The said man had suffered heavy injuries before the dark lord had relieved him from his pain. But what surprised Pettigrew most was the crying boy standing in the crib.

Harry Potter was alive.

He had survived the dark lord's signature attack and was standing in his crib unharmed but with a scar. The scar, as Pettigrew saw, was currently a small wound. It was fresh but surprisingly no blood was coming out if it. It was just blood red. He knew what he had to do. If his master had failed then he wouldn't. Knowing he would one day return, Pettigrew wanted to give his master the good news that he had killed his master's enemy. But the current place wasn't right. He needed a more secure place. Knowing how great the Potters were politically and publicly, Pettigrew was at least smart enough to reckon that this place will be crawling with aurors in a few minutes. He needed to get this boy out of here.

Sirius Black had finally made it to Godric's Hollow and was nearing the Cottage when he heard the explosion. Getting nothing but bad feeling about it, he turned the throttle of his bike, maximising its speed and sore through the air towards the cottage where his two best friends and one godson were currently hiding. He had felt a weird feeling suddenly remembering the address of the Potter Cottage. That had what made him to go there.

What he saw made him pray that he was watching a nightmare and nothing else.

The second floor was burning as if some bomb explosion had taken place there. The ground floor had an obliterated door, blasted off of its hinges.

Sirius quickly got off of his bike and made a run towards the cottage when he saw Pettigrew coming out of the place holding something in white clothes. Being an experienced animagus, Sirius used his animagus eyes in his human form and saw the rat was carrying Harry.

"Peter?" Sirius called.

The said man halted on his steps. He knew he'd have to play it smart but being smart was just one thing Peter wasn't very much capable of. He could see the magical and mundane people, a population of both who resided in Godric's Hollow had now started to gather to have a look at the ongoing disaster. The magicals were gasping, expressing grief and shock as they all knew who lived in that house. The mundane weren't very far but their reaction was different. Being muggles, they were more concerned about the health of the people living inside the cottage. Knowing muggles through Lily, Peter knew they were loads smarter than the magicals and that was the very reason they posed a threat to the magical world. But he also knew that the magicals hardly used their common senses and so this might just work out for him.

"Peter, what the hell happened here? And where are James and Lily?" Sirius asked as he was now walking towards Peter, who was still static at his place. He currently had two important things with him – Harry Potter and his master's wand. And he didn't want either of them to be taken away from him. And so he had a plan which brought a faint smile on his face.

"How could you, Sirius?" Peter said a bit loudly so the nearby magicals and mundane could hear him.

"What?" Sirius said, confused as to what Peter was trying to say when he suddenly realised everything. "You! TRAITOR!" he screamed and ran at his fellow marauder.

"You betrayed the Potters, Sirius!" Peter screamed and used his wand to create smoke around him and an approaching Sirius. He then targeted the gas pipeline that had been uncovered due to the broken street and a moment later a huge explosion shook the entire Godric's Hollow. A shield charm had protected Pettigrew but in a hurry of casting those spells, he accidently let his grip lose on Harry and the little boy fell off of his hand. Good thing Harry had been stunned before Peter had taken him out of the house.

As the fire and smoke cleared away, the scene revealed all the twelve magicals and mundane dead on the street. Sirius was thrown away due to the aftershock of the explosion and was currently lying on the street, semi conscious. Pettigrew could hear Sirius mumble "my fault. This was all my fault..." He then saw the first few apparitions and knew the aurors had started to arrive. Seeing he would be caught if he wasted any more time in grabbing Harry, he decided to run away leaving the boy behind. The job could be done any other time. But to make things more interesting, he bravely cut his small finger and saw it drop on the street before he turned into his animagus and ran away from the crime scene. A few days outside the magical pet shop would surely make him find a new home where he'd enjoy his days and wait for his master's arrival.

Fate frowned as he saw what plans laid ahead for the child. He was angry that someone was forcing him in someone's life. Fate was one thing that couldn't be controlled but currently he was being forced into someone's life. He turned the pages of his giant book, looking through ways in which he could make this all a little bit interesting to those who wished the boy harm when he suddenly stopped as his eyes stuck on the name of a particular boy. Yes, this boy would be ideal for making things more exciting but to make things go as the way fate had planned, he hated the circumstances these two boys would have to face and experience. But knowing certain people because of whom his boss, death, was currently so upset about, fate knew his hands were tied. He brought up his two hands and tapped the two boys' pictures in his book at the same time. The world will see them as their savoir when the time comes but the boy because of whom all this problem began, fate was sad he'd have to suffer some hell for some time. As for the other boy, his life wasn't going to be easy either but its outcome will make him what the two boys would ultimately need for the betterment of their respective worlds.

Unknown to the world and to a certain headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a crystal sphere glowed inside the Room of Prophecies within the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magical Britain. Things had already started to change and this would certainly bring surprises for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a whole month since the great battle took place. But its end had brought nothing but a flood of sadness into the lives of the Son family.

Gohan stood by his window, looking out towards the open hills of Mount Paozou. His vision was getting blurry as memories of his father randomly came up in his mind. He rubbed his eyes again and kept looking outside when his stomach growled and like the growl was heard he heard his mom call him to have breakfast.

This was one more thing he was scared to face.

It would only take a fool to not hear the muffled cries of Chi Chi every night. She clearly missed her husband but there was one more thing – she was pregnant, with another soul of Goku. And she had never wanted her child to come into the world while its father was not going to be there. She knew being depressed with losing her husband would only affect her child but what else could she do?

Gohan walked up to the kitchen and saw his grandpa sitting on the couch, reading the morning paper. It wasn't surprising to see Ox King there. The giant man had never left his daughter and his grandson since the day Goku had sacrificed himself yet again.

Slowly walking up to the dining table, Gohan sat in the chair, avoiding the swollen eyes of his mother which were the result of one more night she had spent crying, remembering his father. But why couldn't he come to blame himself? He knew it was his fault but why wasn't he feeling like accepting it? Was it because his father had told him so when he was fighting Cell?

He focussed his attention on the amount of food his mother piled up before him. Even though he was half saiyan, he ate like a complete one. Thankfully he had table manners unlike his dad.

It was near to noon when the Son family phone rang after one complete week. Knowing his mom was out, drying clothes; Gohan got up from his study and went over to receive the call.

"Hello?"

"Gohan?" came a familiar voice from the other side. "Oh, Gohan! How are you? And how's your mom?"

"We are all fine, Bulma," Gohan said. I was wondering why you would call"

"Oh," Bulma said, suddenly remembering. "I was wondering if you and Chi Chi could come over to my place today. There's something we need to talk about."

Gohan wondered what talk Bulma wanted to have but agreed and cut the call.

It was an hour later that Gohan and Chi Chi arrived at the door of Capsule Corporation. Gohan had been taught by his father how to use instant transmission when the father-son team were training in the time chamber to prepare themselves to fight Cell. Even his mother like it as Chi Chi hated travelling by flying.

The door opened revealing Bulma, carrying her one year old son Trunks in her hands. She smiled when she saw the two friends of hers and invited them both in.

Gohan and Chi Chi walked into the drawing room and were surprised to see all the Z warriors except for Piccolo, Tien, Choutzou and Vegeta there. Gohan felt confused. He thought maybe there was some new threat but that would mean everyone having some serious expressions which certainly none had at the moment. And what was more surprising was the fact that they all had their luggage packed.

"You all are going somewhere?" Gohan asked.

"Wrong," Krillin said with a happy face. "We are going somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Chi Chi asked. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Bulma. The blue haired multi-billionaire woman had a smile on her face.

"We all have decided to go on a long vacation," Bulma said. "And guess what? You and Gohan are coming with us."

The mother-son team looked at Bulma dumbfounded.

"We...We can't," Chi Chi said.

"Chi Chi, when was the last time we all spent some quality time together?" Bulma asked. "I know you are sad about Goku. Trust me. We all are. He was like a brother to me and I feel like I have lost a family member, too. But grieving for him isn't going to bring him back. It was his decision not to be wished back and as his last wish, we all should respect that. Besides, you look like hell. It isn't good for your baby's health. You, Gohan and his upcoming sibling needs some free and carefree time. you are coming with us on this vacation no matter what you say about it."

Knowing she wouldn't win this argue, Chi Chi thought over the words Bulma had just said. Somewhere, the scientist girl was right. She then looked at her son who was looking back at her as if seeking her permission. She sighed. It was after a very long time she was seeing Gohan this hopeful. A faint smile came upon her face.

"Alright. We'll come along," Chi Chi said and heard Krillin, Pu'ar and a certain Trunks cheer in happiness. Gohan had a smile on his face and that was the only thing that made Chi Chi happy.

"Alright folks," Bulma said. "We are all going to Europe!"

The large drawing room was filled with cheers of happiness.

Vegeta punched the flying drone hard under the 600x gravity as he heard them all cheer. He had no interest in going to some useless vacation. He felt humiliated. First it was Kakarot pon her face.g time she was seeing Gohan this hopeful. a sion. she h us on this vacation no matter what you sawho was stronger than him and now his son had surpassed him as well. This was far annoying to the prince and a nearby drone felt subjected to his anger as it was punched into oblivion.

"I will show them all that I can be the strongest warrior in this universe!"

00000

Harry boarded off the Hogwarts Express. He had a small frown on his face. His first year had just ended and summer had just begun but only two things worried him at the moment – why wouldn't Dumbledore tell him Voldemort was after him and why was he sent back to his relatives? He could've stayed at Hogwarts, away from his relatives' abuses. He felt a hug from the bushy haired friend and returned it. This girl was the first ever person in his life to have ever hugged him and to be honest, he really liked it. Ron patted him on his back and then joined his family. Harry saw as his friend's sister was eyeing him was bit weirdly but he had heard from Ron how great a fan she was of him. He felt a bit weird about it. Ron had told him Ginny was obsessed with him and his stories. T be honest, Harry wasn't feeling all good about it. When Ron had told him about his sister, Harry had also looked upon Ginny like a brother would look on his sister. But now he thought Ginny might not approve of it. But he soon shrugged those thoughts aside. He had other things to think of like how he will survive his personal hell of which he was sure as Vernon will surely get him for what Hagrid had done to them when he had come to fetch him to Hogwarts.

Looking back once again to the family of his two new friends, Harry frowned. Was he feeling jealous of them? How could it be that he had all this fame and wealth but not his own family? Maybe one couldn't have it all.

"Get in the car boy!" Vernon grunted with pure distaste, not in the mood to wait anymore longer when he saw his nephew coming towards them. The hippo like man got inside his car and so did his wife and Harry's aunt Petunia Durseley. The trunk was popped open by Vernon from his driver seat and Harry gave out a tired sigh. He somehow lifted the heavy trunk which was almost twice his own weight. He knew it well if he put a single scratch on the car loading his trunk and other stuff, he'd be look looking forward to a whole week in his cupboard without food and at least three broken bones. He was just lucky enough no one had been able to make it out just how he was abused by his relatives. Those who knew like Ron and Hermione, they thought his relatives only made him do the house chores. And he wanted them to know only this much.

A ten minute struggle later Harry had finally put his trunk and other stuff of his in the car trunk without putting a scratch and got in on the rear seat. The car was started and the three soon left the parking of King's Cross.

Harry let out a sight. This was going to be a long summer.

00000

A month had already been passed and McGonagall was in Dumbledore's office, presiding over the duties of Hogwarts in place of Dumbledore who was currently in an ICW meeting when the list of new students glowed.

Getting up from her seat, McGonagall walked over to the list and picked it up. Was some student missed by them this year or someone had realised it a bit late that he or she was magical? Some questions raved inside McGonagall's mind as she opened the list to reveal the name of one male student. She was a bit surprised as this student's magic had shown up a year late. But seeing how the rules of Hogwarts were and how much respect she had for the founders who made up this rules, McGonagall would have to get this boy admitted in the second year. But first, she needed to give him the acceptance letter from Hogwarts and she would do it personally. This wasn't a rare case, someone realising they were magical, but it wasn't a normal case either.

Sitting down in her chair once more, she took out a parchment and quill and began writing the letter for this kid. She'd have to wait for Albus to return so she would have his signature on the letter as was customary and then she'd be ready to deliver it all by herself. She would need to see how much this kid would need to be taught before he could be called ready for the second year curriculum.

00000

A month out of two had been spent roaming around the continent of Europe. The entire group went to see many tourist locations, all in ravish ways as Bulma was paying for it all. The vacation did its magic on them all, especially on Gohan and Chi Chi who both finally looked relieved and happy after so many days.

Chi Chi was calm and happy. She hadn't cried thinking of Goku for a whole month. Gohan was happy because his mother was happy.

The group returned to the hotel they had booked for their stay in London. They all went to their respective rooms, planning to return back in an hour after freshening up, for lunch.

Lunch was served to them like they were some royal people. The hotel was very happy as Bulma had paid for nothing but top class services. Plus, the hotel was a five star. Knowing Bulma wouldn't listen to anyone upon not spending her money like this, the entire group decided to just enjoy it all.

They all gathered in Bulma's room. She had taken a villa for herself. It was big enough for them all to settle in for a nice, peaceful lunch. The servers were stunned seeing the amount of food this group was ordering. They didn't know a majority of it was being gulped down by a twelve year old boy who was half alien.

In the midst of their lunch, the doorbell rang. Bulma wondered who it was as she had told the staff to not let anyone to their room.

"Now who would that be?" Bulma asked.

"I'll get it," Krillin said and jumped off of his chair. He went over to the door and opened it to reveal a woman probably in her early sixties. She wore a black robe and a pointy hat on her head. The said woman looked down upon the short bald man. From his looks, she could see this man was surprised to see someone in that fashion of clothing.

"Good afternoon, sir. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am here to see Mr Son Gohan," Minerva said.

"Uh...right," Krillin said. He felt weird looking at this old woman's dressing sense. Was she from a circus or something?

"Who's it, Krillin?" Bulma called as she came over to the door and stood behind Krillin, looking with curious eyes at the woman. "Who are you? I suppose I told the service not to let anyone disturb us?"

"She says she's here to see Gohan," Krillin said.

"I am sorry to cause any trouble, ma'am," McGonagall said. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am here to see Son Gohan. I was informed he was here. If you would let me in, I could tell you the purpose of my arrival."

Bulma looked the woman from bottom to top, scanning her and making her mind whether or not to let this stranger in. She could be a thug or something like that. But then Bulma had four fighters in her group and they could easily take down this woman if she decides to cause some mishap.

"Alright, come in," Bulma said and Krillin stepped aside to let the elderly woman walk into the room. By then others had come there as well, wondering what was taking Bulma and Krillin so long.

McGonagall saw the group of people and realise they were probably on some sort of vacation. Muggles did live a very great and easy going lifestyle. If only the magical world's leaders were this sane then the magical world will also be a happy place to live in.

She saw a young boy of around twelve years of age. But his body was definitely not that of a twelve year old. McGonagall was surprised to see the bulging muscles of Gohan. But from his face, Gohan looked like any other normal boy, currently confused as to why this woman wanted to see him.

"You must be Gohan," McGonagall said. "I have something I'd like you to have." And with that she took out the letter and gave it to Gohan who took it with interest. He had never received a post probably because all those he cared about lived nearby.

Opening the envelop, Gohan took out the letter.

.

'Mr Son,

You are hereby informed that you will be attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland.

The list of the school supplies have been listed at the back of the letter. You are not allowed to bring a broom with you but a pet in the form of an owl, a toad or a cat is acceptable.

We will be looking forward to have you in Hogwarts on September 1st of this year.

Yours faithfully,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Chief Warlock of Ministry of Magical Britain,

Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.'

.

Gohan thought this was some sort of a joke until he saw the look on the face of his mom. He got curious. Chi Chi didn't looked puzzled at all. In fact, she looked a bit shocked.

"Mom?" Gohan asked.

"So it finally happened!" Chi Chi said in a low voice. It was clear she was happy about it but what was it actually? From certain words in the letter, Gohan knew it had something to do with magic and stuff. Seeing he wouldn't get any answers from his mom at the moment, he turned to face McGonagall.

"I don't get what the letter is saying," Gohan said.

McGonagall smiled. "It is completely fine, Mr Son," she said. "That's basically the first reaction of every muggleborn."

"Muggleborn?" Gohan mused over the term.

"Magical children born to non magical parents. You are a wizard Mr Son," McGonagall said. "The first of your generation and so you are a muggleborn as we call non magicals muggles."

"He isn't muggleborn!" Chi Chi said suddenly, taking everyone by surprise.

"Mum, do you know anything about it all?" Gohan asked.

Chi Chi let out a sigh. "I do," she said. "Your grandma...my mum was a witch. Everyone from her line of family was."

Everyone was shocked at this revelation. Especially McGonagall who never thought this boy would never be a muggleborn.

"Grandma was a witch?" Gohan asked.

Chi Chi nodded. "She was and everyone else before her."

"So that means you are a witch, too?" Gohan asked.

"No," Chi Chi said. "I am not. I wasn't born with that trait but you were. I saw it in you the day you were born. I was very happy for you but then there was the side of your father in you as well and that added to my happiness. I was happy you were like your father. I was happy you didn't turn out to be a mundane like me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan asked.

"Because I didn't want to distract you," Chi Chi said. "You had a lot going on in your life. I had already sensed all of that the day you were kidnapped by that freak who came looking for your father. I wanted you to have as much a normal life as you could before things took a turn. But now I see you can't run away from it anymore."

"So you are giving me permission to go to this...this academy of magic?" Gohan asked.

Chi Chi smiled. "Gohan, you had everything in your life but friends who were of your age. You were homeschooled but I think it is time now. I think you need to go. Make new friends and learn about this world your mum and her family side were born in. Your grandpa would be very happy about it you know?"

00000

Harry lay curled up in his cousin's second bedroom. He was bleeding, had three broken ribs and a broken torso. This was the treatment he had received for something he hadn't done. That thing had come out of nowhere, made the cake fall on Dudley's aunt and then he was blamed for it. Then there was this letter from the ministry waiting on the small table. It was addressed to him for doing underage magic in front of a muggle. Who would make the world understand that he had not performed any sort of magic? He tried to turn over. He had been in this position for the whole night and morning was just an hour far. Why did Dumbledore wanted him to stay here? He had not yet able to understand that. Dumbledore had told him that it was for his safety. But from whom? He was experiencing near death experiences almost every week here. He was sure whoever wanted bad of him at least wouldn't be this cruel.

A painful groan came out of his mouth but he suppressed it quickly as he tried to turn over. His entire body screamed in pain. The floor was covered in red blood which had dried over the night. He knew he wouldn't even be allowed to wash himself up in the bathroom.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a car's engine. Not being able to get up and look at it, Harry could only wonder who would've arrived at the Durseleys' at four in the morning with no sun out. But then light filled his room and he had to turn his head to look at the source of the light. He could only see two round lamps from which light was pouring in his room and on his face and eyes.

"Turn the light off or you'll wake them all up, you dweeb!" someone said but Harry thought he recognised that voice. The thing was, he wasn't in any condition to actually make out whose voice it was. He was in just too much pain and his head felt spinning. He had also lost too much blood.

The lights turned off but the engine's sound didn't. Then Harry heard someone doing something to the grill that his uncle had drilled this evening. This piqued his interest but before he could try his best and lift himself to see what was going on, the engine roared with power and Harry saw a flash of some metallic blue surface before a loud noise took him off guard.

The grill on his room's window had been taken out. Quickly grabbing his glasses, Harry put them on his eyes and saw a...a flying car? What was going on?

The car then came near his window through which even Vernon could jump out and the passenger door opened.

"Ron?" Harry said, amazed at seeing his friend. then he saw Fred and George.

"What are you waiting for...Harry! Who did this to you?" Fred who was sitting on the front passenger seat saw Harry's condition and couldn't suppress his shock. Fred, being busy making sure the car was still visible to the muggles, had his attention focussed. Ron had his eyes wide open as he also saw the condition of his friend.

Not waiting for someone to speak, Fred jumped out of his seat and entered Harry's room through the broken window. The same time they all heard someone's heavy footsteps downstairs.

"We need to hurry. I am sorry, Harry, but this is going to hurt a little," Fred said and lifted Harry's extra light body and put him on the rear seat beside Ron. He then looked around the small store like room and grabbed everything he thought Harry used and put it in his trunk and then taking Hedwig and her cage along with her, he put them all in the car's trunk. George controlled the car like a professional and everything was sorted out quickly until the door leading the room opened and in came uncle Vernon.

"YOU! YOU FREAKS WILL NOT TAKE HIM BACK!" he bellowed loudly which scared the fourteen year old Fred a little but then he remembered his marauder oath – a marauder feared no one. Knowing he couldn't use magic to teach this hippo of a man a lesson, Fred picked up the broken leg of the table and threw it at Vernon. Say it luck or practice, the broken piece of wood hit Vernon in his face and the fat man let out a scream in pain.

Grabbing the chance, Fred turned quickly and dashed towards the car but Vernon, even though being fat, was no slouch as he dashed after Fred. But Fred was quicker and he was the son of Molly. He had enough experiences like this at home when he and his brother would be found being in pursuit by their mum. The decade long experience helped Fred as he jumped towards the car.

Vernon tried to jump as well but two things happened – he barely missed Fred's foot which succeeded in saving itself from the man's grip. And Vernon had chosen the wrong place and time to dive as his dive brought more than half of his body out of the large window and the next moment saw him in the bushes of the Durseley lawn. He was now screaming with two types of pain – on in his face and the other in his arse. He had landed straight on his arse and being how heavy he was, the fragile bushes couldn't reduce his momentum.

"I can't believe someone can do something like this to a kid!" George said.

"We need to get home quick," Fred said. "Ron, keep Harry conscious. He's lost too much blood!"

"How do you know so much about it?" Ron asked.

Would the twins say? Not really. They were great in potions, charms and arithmency. But they didn't let the professors or their mom see it because if that happened, they would be forced to take a job in the ministry, something the two would gladly exchange with death. They had their own plans for their future and from the way one looked it, it was a great plan for someone like them. But the current moment wasn't right to think of their dreams. They needed to reach home faster. George applied his full force on the already crap like car's his father had somehow made to fly and do stuff. The car's already overheated and leaking engine roared even more and they blasted off towards the wards of the Burrow. Hell with their mom's screaming and screeching. Harry needed some medical attention and they were sure there was something at the Burrow that would help regulate the health of this boy.

.

Harry woke up as he felt warm light on his face. This was weird. He had never felt warmth and light on his face at the same time. Was he dead? Or had his uncle left him in some desert? But that would be ridiculous. That would mean he would feel the heat in his entire body.

Then he heard murmurs around himself and that piqued his interest.

It was painful but Harry managed to open his eyes slowly. He let them adjust with the light for a minute before he saw the faces of Fred, George, Ron, Arthur and Ginny.

'What the hell?' he thought when he heard someone enter the room. That brought him to more attention. He was in a room – more precisely in something that looked like the room. Then he remembered the room's structure and realised he was at the Burrow and the events of last night came flooding in his head.

"Here, give him this," Harry heard Molly's voice and then saw Ginny take a small bowl filled with something that was steaming.

"Careful, it's hot," Ginny said before bringing the bowl closer to his mouth.

"What...What is it?" Harry asked.

"It will make you feel better," Molly said, coming in Harry's vision radius. "It's a pain relieving potion. Drink it. You'll feel better."

Nodding his head in understanding, Harry took a sip from the bowl. It was dense and hot but it was tasty. It smelled like strawberries but its taste was salty. Anyway, the combination was acceptable but the moment he gulped down the first sip, he felt better immediately and took another sip. He didn't notice a look of content on the face of Ginny who was making him drink the potion from her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MEETING**

"Are you ready, Gohan?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, mom," Gohan said. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No," Chi Chi said. "Your grandpa called me home for some work. He wanted you to know how happy he is for you. It is after a long time that someone in our family was born magical."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Chi Chi went over to see who it was. She saw it was McGonagall. "Good morning, professor," she said.

"Good morning, Mrs Son," McGonagall said. "Is Gohan ready?"

"Yes. Gohan, professor McGonagall is here to take you to Diagon Alley!" Chi Chi called.

"I am coming, mom," Gohan said and came out a minute later. "Good morning, professor."

"Good morning, Mr Son," McGonagall said with a faint smile. She was pleased with the noble behaviour of this kid. If only pureblood children could learn from muggleborns how to actually be noble. They all belonged to noble houses but that was only to be called for. "I suppose we should hurry. We are already behind schedule."

Gohan said his mother good bye and caught McGonagall's hand and the both apparated.

Popping in the dingy pub of Leaky Cauldron, McGonagall let go of Gohan's hand.

"This place is called the Leaky Cauldron, Mr Son," she said. "We all use it to go to Diagon Alley from the muggle world. Though you can apparate but you will have to first learn it and then have a licence for it and that only happens when you are at least seventeen years of age. I hope that's all clear to you?"

"Yes, professor," Gohan said.

McGonagall noticed the boy acted quite normal. "Are you sure you are fine, Mr Son? It normally isn't normal to see a muggleborn to act so calm after they've experienced their first apparition," she said.

"I am fine, professor," Gohan said with a smile. "That feeling was nothing for me." He had promised he wouldn't tell anyone about who he really was unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Well," McGonagall said, a bit surprised by the boy's answer, "We will now head for the Alley where you will meet Rubius Hagrid. He will be the one to show you around and will help you pick your school stuff for I have some important schoolwork to do. Now let's hurry."

And with that the two walked over to the back of the pub. Gohan noticed many recognised McGonagall. She must be a respectful lady in this world and he could tell that by her demeanour. She showed herself as a strong lady in public but Gohan, having his enough time with Piccolo, knew she was as soft hearted from within. The outer sternness was just for show and it definitely worked on other people. Many addressed her with respect.

Gohan noticed the two of them were standing in a bricked room at the back of the pub. The place was small with only five people's space in it. He noticed McGonagall taking out her wand and tapped it in a certain pattern on the wall in front of her and the net moment saw the bricks move on their own, revealing an alley in front of them. Gohan was amazed at this.

"Remember the patter, Mr Son," she said. "You will need to use it to enter the Alley from the muggle world."

Gohan nodded and the two of them stepped through the bricked gate and into the alley. They walked and crossed a few stores and shops when Gohan saw McGonagall stopping in front of a large man. He was easily the size of his grandpa, with only long hair and beard. And he wore what appeared clothes made from animal skin.

"Professor McGonagall!" the large man said in his booming voice. "Is this the boy?" he then said looking at Gohan.

"Hello, Hagrid," McGonagall said. "And yes. He's the boy. Mr Son, meet Rubius Hagrid. He is the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. He will be the one to help you with your purchases."

"It is good to meet you, Mr Hagrid," Gohan said politely. The large man looked a bit surprised for this boy had called him 'sir'.

"Well...let's...let's get going already," Hagrid said. "We are running behind schedule."

McGonagall parted and went in a different direction and Gohan saw her apparate at a distance.

"So, starting as a second year, eh?" Hagrid asked, having Gohan's attention.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "Professor told me I realised that I was magical a year late. She gave me books on first year so that I could prepare myself enough to be admitted in the second year. I passed the test so I guess I am going to be a second year."

"Blimey! You must be very intelligent just like our Hermione!" Hagrid beamed with a smile.

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"She is a witch and you will probably meet her. She is a muggleborn like you and is the smartest witch in her year, probably in all of Hogwarts," Hagrid said. "Come on, then. Let's get you done with your shopping."

The two then spent two hours getting everything Gohan required for his new school. He had no money problems. Bulma had made it quite clear that she will be paying for Gohan's seven years of school fees and extra expenses so he was ultimately sent to the magical world with a hundred million zenis which counted a total of twenty million galleons in total – more than enough for Gohan's seven years of life in this magical world. He had gone over to Gringotts, had a new account open and credit all his money, before having some for his school shopping. Then from there the two went to Madam Malkin's, and then to the place where he bought three listed sized cauldrons for his potions' class. The other stores were visited as well and as per Hagrid's advice, Gohan left the wand's shop for the last.

Two hours and after buying everything, Gohan was left to buy the wand and so Hagrid took him to Ollivander's. The half giant stood outside the shop, telling it was personal for someone to buy a wand. Gohan nodded and entered the shop. It was just like the rest of the shops in Diagon Alley with a layer of dust covering almost everything when suddenly a ladder came sliding in front of him which startled the boy. Since the moment he had arrived in this world, Gohan had realised he had trouble sensing the ki of the magical people. It made him feel a bit dizzy as their ki was different than normal humans. It all felt so clouded for him to actually focus on the ki of a certain person but he thought he would be able to refine it in time as it had taken time for him to sense other people's ki in his own world.

He saw there was an old man on the ladder, looking back at him with curious eyes. If only Gohan would know, that was the way Ollivander looked to his new customers.

"Ah! A new addition to our world," Ollivander said, climbing down from his ladder. "I suppose it will be a special moment for you to buy your first wand, Mr..."

"Son," Gohan said. "But call me Gohan."

"Of course," Ollivander said. He then took out a measuring tape and a quill and parchment and asked Gohan to extend his wand arm – the hand he planned to use as casting spells from his wand. Gohan brought forward his right hand and the old wizard measured its length, thickness and wrote something on the parchment with trembling hands Gohan couldn't understand. Ollivander then walked over to his shelves where several boxes of wands were kept, tasting dust. He would look at his parchment and then would choose from several of the boxes. At last, he came out with two boxes."Well, here we go," he said, making Gohan has a wand. The boy looked puzzled for a moment. "Well, give it a wave!"

Gohan nodded and waved his wand. What happened wasn't expected as his Saiyan power reacted to this new power's contact and the resulting blast from the wand was magnified to ten times and it took out an entire rack section of the shop, leaving nothing but broken wands and wood on the floor. While Ollivander was amazed at the raw power of this kid, Gohan was scared that he had destroyed this man's shop.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" he said quickly, putting the wand at the counter.

"Don't worry, m'boy," Ollivander said, trying to calm the boy. He then took out his own wand and gave it a flick. To Gohan's surprise, the damage was repaired automatically. Though it took a bit more time and three more 'reparos' for Ollivander, he had finally repaired his damaged shop. He then turned and huffed at the boy. "Well, at least we know that wand isn't for you."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"You see," Ollivander said with a spark in his eyes. He always loved this part where he'd to explain someone how wand chose a wizard, "it isn't a witch or a wizard who chooses a wand. It's the wand who chooses his master. That's what happened to you. I gave you the wand but it didn't choose you and that's why it was destructive in your hands."

"How will I know that a wand has chosen me?" Gohan asked.

"Well, that's a good question," Ollivander said with a smile. "We who study wand lore have always been taught that it is the wand that chooses its master. It's never been clear why but it does. One can perform great magical feats with the wand that has chosen him."

"So I get a feeling or something like that when a wand chooses me?" Gohan asked.

The old wizard had a wide smile on his face. "Exactly, Mr Son," Ollivander said. "I will lay the possible wands in front of you now. I would like you to close your eyes and pick up each wand one by one and see whether or not it chooses you."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders, feeling a bit weird about all of this. He could see Hagrid was peeping in through the glass windows, wondering what was taking him so long but it sometimes took someone time to have their wands.

Gohan saw as Ollivander picked up his parchment again and then for the next twenty minutes collected wands that would probably be suitable for him and once he was done, he placed thirteen wands in front of Gohan who was taken aback a little.

"This many?" Gohan asked.

"I am afraid so," Ollivander said. "But don't worry; it is normal for one to take his or her time to have their wand. It is after all, a personal business and is very much respected in the wizarding world."

Gohan stepped forward and picked up the first wand. He felt nothing from it and so placed it down. Being good at sensing up energies, Gohan knew he'd pick up something from the wand that'll choose him. For the next ten minutes, he kept picking up and putting down each wand on the counter when suddenly his senses caught something. This was also noticed by Ollivander who was noticing Gohan's expressions.

Gohan knew this feeling wasn't coming from the wand he was holding so he put it down and opened his eyes. Using his heightened senses of his saiyan side, Gohan amplified the feeling of this sensation and now he could track it inside the shop. He turned to see a hoard of broken and rusted wands in the corner of the shop and knowing he felt something from there, started walking towards him.

Ollivander was confused as to why this boy was walking towards the garbage. Gohan reached the place and crouched down. He rummaged through the wooden scraps and picked out a thirteen inch blackish brown stick and suddenly felt something so familiar, it made him wet his eyes.

"Da...Dad?" he said slowly when Ollivander came near him.

"Curious!" he exclaimed.

"I am sorry?" Gohan asked, turning to see the old wizard.

"It is very curious," Ollivander said. "Mr Son, are you sure that's the wand you are feeling familiar to?"

"I am positive," Gohan said with a smile. He didn't know why he felt his dad's ki in this wand but that was more than enough for him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because that wand actually doesn't work," Ollivander said.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"The core in that wand..." Ollivander said, "...it's actually of some magical being unknown to me. It was given to me by an old witch many years ago who had a debt to pay. She, in turn, gave me a single strand of hair saying that it was the hair of a very strong magical creature, one which is very rare and does not exist anymore. I took that hair strand and pardoned her debt but when I used it as a core in a wand, it didn't work."

"But I am feeling like I should have this," Gohan said.

"By all means, Mr Son, you are welcome to try it," Ollivander said. "But don't be disappointed if it doesn't work."

Gohan nodded and gave the wand a flick and suddenly a white aura surrounded him, quickly followed by warm lights. Ollivander was shocked to no bounds as what he saw had never happened before. The wand had chosen the boy and not only that, it had bonded with him. The old wandmaker had read about some wands bonding with their masters. It meant that no matter whether the wizard had been disarmed, his wand would never betray him and would forever be his wand. Only Merlin's wand was the bonded one until now. And Ollivander didn't know what to say to this boy.

"I...I see that this...wand has chosen you and is working fine now..."

"I'll take it," Gohan said. He was getting bored to be honest and wanted to get out of here as soon as he could. This old man was making him nervous.

"Alright," Ollivander said quickly. "That will be thirteen galleons."

Gohan paid the money and came out. Hagrid was waiting for him.

"Took some time in there, eh?" the gentle half giant asked.

"I was just finding the right wand for me," Gohan said as the two then walked along.

"Gohan," Hagrid said, "Listen, I have to buy some slug repellent so I was wondering if you would be okay for a while on your own?"

"Yeah," Gohan said. "That won't be a problem. But why can't I come with you?"

"It's actually, uh, it's actually not a very good place for kids where I am going," Hagrid said.

"I will be fine," Gohan said confidently. "I know how to take care of myself."

Being what he was, Hagrid came in the boy's charms quickly and the two then walked towards the Knockturn Alley. Gohan noticed this place was very different from the Diagon Alley. It was cramped and people here looked different. They wore hooded robes, had scowls or crazy expressions on their faces and were eyeing him and Hagrid curiously. From this all, Gohan knew why Hagrid didn't want him to tag along.

"Stay close," Hagrid said in a low voice. Gohan nodded. They walked through several twists and turns and Gohan was sure if he had failed to give any attention, he'd have forgotten his way out of this place but as he spoke those words, it was like fate had heard him and he did find himself separate away from Hagrid. The half giant was already walking with fast paces, in a hurry to buy what he needed and get the hell out of here.

Gohan was lost.

"Now where should I go and find my way out?" he muttered to himself. "None of this people looks friendly..."

"Are you lost boy?"

Gohan turned to see an old lady wearing a hooded robe lingering in him. she had bare black teeth and ruffled twisted hair which gave Gohan the idea that she would not be a good company to be with.

"I think I am fine," Gohan said calmly. He had been trained by Piccolo to survive these kinds of situations.

"Oh, don't be shy. You can come with me. I can help you out," the old woman said and grabbed his hand. Gohan didn't flinch.

"Let me go," he said. The woman only gripped him harder. "I don't want to hurt you so I am asking you to let me go."

The lady didn't budge so Gohan was forced to do what he prevented himself from doing. He raised his finger and threw a very light punch in the old woman's guts which sent the lady flying and then crashing into a dingy store which was empty of anyone. She had lost consciousness.

Gohan sighed. he hated it but he knew he couldn't hide it. After his dad had sacrificed himself, Gohan would not bear hearing his mother's muffled cries all through the night. So in order to get away from it, he would go to the nearby forest where Piccolo trained at night. His first ever teacher and a surrogate father, Piccolo told Gohan he couldn't run from truth as if he tried, the truth will haunt him and make him go crazy.

"You sure would've learnt one lesson when you fought Cell, didn't you?" Piccolo had asked him one night. "And it's that that you must not take everything lightly, like your father did. Sure, it is a good thing to be humble and forgivable to your enemies but sometimes they are too cruel to be forgiven. This should be a lesson to you and not a burden. Stand up and face it for the Gohan I saw that day would do the same, not hide from it."

Those words had imprinted inside Gohan and from that day on he had tried to work a little on his personality. And seeing Vegeta helped him. The saiyan prince was sure cruel, but he showed care towards his family, though he would never admit it.

And from that moment on, Gohan had formed a hard side for bad people. They needed to be treated with a lesson or else they would never learn.

He continued his walk, going more and deeper into the alley, trying to find a way out when he saw a group of people surrounding someone. Knowing the kind of people who dominated this alley, Gohan was curious to know who was being bullied by them. Using his saiyan senses, he saw a thin boy with glasses was being surrounded by these people who were disturbing him. The boy sure looked afraid and a bit confused. His face was covered with black ash which Gohan wondered how it had happened. But he knew he shouldn't waste anymore time so he prepared himself to cause these low lives as less damage as he could.

"Hey! Leave him alone," Gohan shouted.

The group got silent before turning around. The boy with spectacles also looked over to see who it was.

"Run along, kid," a man with a scarred face said.

"You leave that boy and I will," Gohan said.

"Looks like you don't know what you are getting yourself into," another man said who looked a bit younger and more maniacal than the one who had spoke first. He took out his wand and pointed it at Gohan who never moved from his place. "Sell, let's see if you take this," the man said and fired of a red spell.

Gohan never moved. He had sensed the power of the spell and knew it wouldn't even scratch him. He also knew it was nothing but a stunning spell and he couldn't do magic to counter it as that would attract aurors. So he did what was the most obvious choice. He dodged it with lightning fast reflexes, surprising everyone, including the bespectacled boy.

"I said, let him go or all of you will regret it," Gohan said this time with a little anger in his voice.

"We'll see who goes from here!" a lady from the group said and fired off a purple curse which Gohan didn't recognised but sensing it's power, he knew it wouldn't be able to do him any harm and he could easily squat it away. But he had promised he wouldn't show off his power until it was absolutely necessary so he dodged it again. It wasn't hard for him. The spells were coming towards him very slowly. "I can do this all day if you must know," he said, angering them all. "But I am currently lost and would like my way out of here and as far as I can say, that boy is lost as well and you all are trying nothing but bullying him so this is the last time I am telling you. Let. Him. Go."

"Get him!" another man who appeared to be the leader of the group shouted and everyone ran towards Gohan. They all had their wand tips glowing but Gohan recognised some had their tip glowing bright green. He had read about that spell. It was an unforgivable and now these people had crossed their line. Like wind, Gohan took a swift, dodging the coming punches and spells and connected two firm punches of his own in two people's guts who soon tumbled down, grabbing their stomach and groaning loudly in pain. The others saw it and while some took a few steps back, some got enraged seeing they were losing to a mere kid. They started off firing curses and Gohan easily dodged them without any difficulty. The outcome was soon clear. Those who were casting spells were soon out of breath and that's what Gohan had intended to do. He had read casting powerful spells were draining and required physical prowess but unfortunately many magicals didn't know or believed in that. Training was very important and Gohan knew it very well.

The seven witches and wizards each felt a mighty blow in their guts and fell on the ground, curled up like a ball. The bespectacled boy saw this muscular boy standing in front of him. He didn't know what to say when he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry? Gohan?"

Gohan turned to see it was Hagrid. He had what appeared a large metal tank in his hand with a slug's picture on it which as crossed with red paint.

"Hagrid!" the bespectacled boy exclaimed and ran up to the half giant and engulfed him in a hug, though his thin arms never make it to the half giant's circumference.

"How did you end up in Knockturn Alley, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"I didn't know," Harry said. "The Weaselys and I travelled by the floo..."

"It was your first time travelling by floo. Isn't it?" Hagrid asked with a small smile and the boy nodded in embarrassment. "That's okay. Many end up at different places in their first attempt. You need to speak the place's name clearly. Well, now that everything's okay, I need to talk to Gohan."

"That boy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hagrid said. "And I was wondering if you could help him show around a little bit. I am sure he's a curious kid and would like to make some friends."

"So he's a first year?" Harry asked.

"No," Hagrid said. "His magic actually showed up a year late and so he will be joining Hogwarts as a second year. Professor McGonagall took a test for his first year curriculums and he passed it. So he's allowed to start from second year."

"I see," Harry said.

"Sorry, Hagrid. I got lost," Gohan said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"No worries," Hagrid said, waving it away. "The important thing is, you two are alright."

"Yeah," Gohan said quickly before Harry could say anything about what had actually happened.

"Listen," Hagrid said, "since because of you Gohan, I spend a hefty amount of time searching for you. I am running late. I will get you two out of Knockturn Alley and from then on, I hope you can go back on your own?"

"I think so," Gohan said.

"Good," Hagrid said. "Or else, you can tag along with Harry. I am sure the Weaselys would be going mental not finding you amongst them Harry. I propose we hurry."

And with that the half giant turned around and started walking with fast steps. Harry and Gohan had to jog in order to keep up with him. None of them wanted to get lost again.

Ten minutes later the three were out of the dark alley when someone came and tackled Harry in a tight hug.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said, breaking the hug. He had a smile on his face, seeing his other best friend after months.

Gohan saw the girl the name had rung a bell in his mind. Hagrid had told him about this girl. She was the smartest witch in their year.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said happily. "Hello Hagrid." She then looked at Gohan and then at Hagrid again. "Taking the first years on a tour?"

"I would explain you but I am actually running a little late," Hagrid said. "Take care you three and I will see you in Hogwarts!"

The three waved a goodbye to the half giant and Hermione instantly placed her gaze at the new boy. Gohan blushed a little under her gaze.

"Hermione, meet Gohan," Harry said. "He will be starting as a second year at Hogwarts."

"As a second year?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"Apparently," Harry said, "Hagrid told me Gohan came to know about his magic this year and so as per Hogwarts' rule, he will be admitted in second year. Professor McGonagall took his test and he passed it to be qualifying to second year."

"So you are from a magical family?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yes and no," Gohan said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Um, I found out my mother's side's family was magical. But my mom wasn't one of them so I was unaware that magic existed," Gohan said. "But the professor McGonagall came and gave me the Hogwarts acceptance letter and told me I was magical and that I would be starting as a second year as I realised my magic a year late. So there you go. You have your answer."

.

A/N: I had to complete the chapter here only though you might have guessed that it is some sort of incomplete because it is. I just didn't have much time and wanted to get this chapter out.


	5. Chapter 5

[Type text]

 **A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. MY PC WAS DOWN. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

 **. . .THE MEETING PART II: THE TRAIN RIDE TO HOGWARTS. . .**

.

Gohan stayed silent for the rest of the walking. Sometimes, Hermione would ask him the kind of questions McGonagall had asked him in the tests. Knowing someone who had passed the first year curriculum in a matter of weeks was clearly a sign of beware for someone like Hermione. She might be seeing a possible completion in Gohan and so she was trying to know the ways Gohan had prepared himself for the tests.

The group of three reached Flourish and Botts, and it was as crowded as Gohan had remembered it to be. Some wannabe writer's book signing was taking place and if he wasn't wrong, that wannabe man was supposedly their DADA teacher. And having his personal share of experience a few hours ago, Gohan had no intention of getting inside the shop again. From what he had seen, the man whose book signing was happening was more or less like Satan. Having his fare share of training with Piccolo, it wasn't hard for Gohan to make it out that this Lockhart guy was nothing but an imposter. But who was there to question it and he already had this many books written on him...by him.

He shook his head. All this thinking about a man regarding whom he gave nothing but damn was making him feel dizzy.

"I guess you already had your shopping done?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "I have already bought my school stuff and to be honest, I really don't want to go inside. I get a bit nervous in crowds."

"I understand," Harry said, having his fare share of being The Boy Who Lived. "Well, then I hope you will wait here while I and Hermione go and buy our books?"

"Go ahead," Gohan said. The demi saiyan saw as the two went inside the shop. He saw Hormone walked a bit dreamy, trying to make her way towards the counter where Lockhart was currently having a tiny photo session with whatever girl or woman could make it. He sighed. What is it with famous men and girls?

After an hour's wait, Gohan saw Harry and Hermione coming out of the shop with a group of red hairs. And almost all of them had a frown on their faces. Harry reached him first.

"Is everything alright?" Gohan asked.

"Everything's fine," Harry said, dejectedly.

"Then what's with everyone's faces?"

"We faced...um...let's say not a very good man and his son," Harry said.

"Let me guess, a student from Hogwarts?" Gohan asked. "You can tell me. I, too, am going to be a student there and hence, should know about these kinds of people beforehand so that I can at least be prepared enough to talk them out."

"We encountered the Malfoys," Harry said with an irritated tone. "And trust me you don't want to see them around you. The son is a complete git while his father is even a bigger git that the son with a little more nobility of being a git...you know what I mean to say?"

"I do," Gohan said with a small smile. "So these are your friends?"

"Yes," Harry said as a smile came up on his face. "Ron, would you like to come over here?" he called. Shortly, a red haired boy came towards them and he had already seen Gohan. "Well, Gohan, this is Ron, my best friend..." Ron's chest buffed up when Harry called him his best friend but Gohan was amused "...and Ron, this is Gohan. He is going to be a second year."

Ron's eyes widened a bit before he eyed Gohan from top to bottom.

"A second year?" Ron asked. "But we never saw you before at Hogwarts."

"That's because he realised his magic a year later, Ron," Hermione said as she came and stood by his side. Ron rolled his eyes and for a moment, Gohan swere he noticed Ron mutter something but he couldn't make out what it was.

"So what, he realises he is magical a year late and gets admitted in Hogwarts directly as a second year?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes at the haughtiness of his friend.

"He passed a test," Hermione said quickly. "Professor McGonagall took a test of him regarding the first year curriculum and he passed it and only then did they allow him to be a second year."

"They can do that?" Rona asked, still not believing someone could directly be admitted in some other year directly.

"Probably they can," Gohan said and brought his hand forward. "It is nice to meet you," he said politely.

Ron eyed him more but returned the shake half heartedly. He then quickly turned towards Harry. "So what's next?" he asked. "We've all done our shopping. I say we go home and have a round of Quidditch!" the enthusiasm on Ron's face was clearly visible but Gohan was confused.

"What's Quidditch?" Gohan asked.

Ron turned to look at him as if Gohan belonged to some other planet. "You don't know about Quidditch? Oh, probably you are a muggleborn," he said.

"He isn't muggleborn," Hermione said. "His mother's side's family is magical."

"Then how come he doesn't know about Quidditch?" Ron asked, now more shocked as he thought how a wizard could stay oblivious to the most popular sport of the magical world.

"My mom was born without magic," Gohan said, "And so I had no idea of what magic was until I got my letter from professor McGonagall and only then did my mom told me about her side's family."

Ron didn't reply. He just nodded his head in understanding but then turned towards Harry again. Harry understood what his best friend wanted to say and he also liked the idea. Harry turned towards Gohan.

"Would you like to come to the Burrow?" Harry asked Gohan. "We can show you a bit more about the wizarding world and obviously Quidditch."

Ron looked like he wanted to protest but Gohan gave his answer.

"I would probably head home. Mom would already be worrying about me," Gohan said. "But thanks for the invitation. I guess I'll see you at school?"

"You will," Hermione said with a friendly smile.

A minute later Gohan watched them heading towards the exit. He had a contented smile on his face. He had managed to know some of the students already and would likely befriend them more. For the first time in his life, Gohan had friends of his own age. And boy was he happy about it.

00000

Gohan rolled his eyes in amusement as his grandpa asked another question regarding his trip to the magical world. Even his mom had satisfied her enthusiasm after asking many questions from Gohan regarding the magical world but his grandpa was hardly looking like he'd stop any sooner.

"That's enough, dad!" Chi Chi shouted from the kitchen. "You've already been at it for nearly all day! Gohan needs to rest!"

And Gohan wasn't surprised to see his grandpa quaver with fear when he heard his daughter's angry voice. It was no surprise. Nearly everyone, save for Vegeta, feared Chi Chi – even Piccolo. Gohan smiled when he thought about his first ever teacher looking scarily at his mom.

'This reminds me, I need to see Mr Piccolo tonight. I suppose he'd want to know about it all,' Gohan thought as his mother brought in the dinner. The demi saiyan got off his chair and helped his mom serve the dinner.

The stars were tinkling in the high sky and down at a small hill on Mt Paozou, in a small round home, two out of three people were asleep.

Gohan got up silently from his bed and opened his room's window. The cold air blowing through the hill made him feel relieved. This was what he did every night – when everyone in his home was asleep, he'd sneak out to go and meet Piccolo.

The window made a slight creaking sound but it wasn't enough to surpass the loud snoring of Ox King. Gohan smiled, thanked his grandpa and flew out of the window, towards the woods where he knew Piccolo would be waiting for him.

00000

Harry was wide awake on his bed. There were two major reasons – one was Ron's loud snoring who was sleeping on the bed besides his and the other was the incident that had happened a day before the Weaselys had rescued him from that hell house.

'What did that elf meant to say that it wasn't safe for me to return to Hogwarts?' Harry thought. He felt pity for the elf that the tiny creature had to punish himself for revealing the information to him. Why would he do that – punish himself? Harry didn't completely know what a house elf actually was. And he had clearly told no others that he had encountered one the day before the Weaselys had rescued him from the Durseleys.

'He even kept away my friends' letters,' Harry kept thinking. 'Why would he do that?'

A slight creaking noise got away his attention as he looked up towards the slightly opened door. Save for the room of Mr and Mrs Weaselys, there weren't many manual locks on the doors of other rooms. Well, Percy being Percy, would use several locking and privacy charms on the door to his room as he had the impression of the 'ideal son' in the eyes of his mother. A studious and serious boy in the family of the Weaselys was a startling thing nonetheless. And so Percy had the special permission to keep his doors locked...so no one could disturb him during his study time – especially the twins who's usually prank their third oldest brother when at home because while at Hogwarts, their targets were basically the snakes.

Harry saw a shadow pass by his or rather Ron's room. He recognised it. It was Ginny. Over the days he had stayed at the Weaselys, Harry had come to like this girl but he'd constantly slap himself mentally. 'She's your best friend's sister damn it!' He would think. Until a year ago, he didn't know her at all. He had met her when he had asked Mrs Weasely how to get to the platform in his first year and at that time Ginny surely didn't know who he was. But when the twins had told him how their little sister was obsessed with The Boy Who Lived shit, Harry was clearly surprised. He, from then on, knew that this little girl had a crush on him and now, living at the Weaselys for more than a week, he had certainly talked to her more than once and their conversations had brought them closer no doubt. But having feelings for her? Harry wasn't too sure about it. He knew anger was an issue with Ron and he clearly didn't want to be on the bad side of the Twins who could be deadly dangerous with their pranks whenever the need would arise. And most of all, Ginny was Ron's sister! That reason should've been enough for Harry to get his mind off of her but why couldn't he? Maybe because she was cute? Beautiful? He already knew she'd have a lot of boyfriends once she'd be in Hogwarts and a few years older. He could already see the beautiful woman she'd be.

"She's your friend's sister, Harry," he whispered to himself before laying back on the bed. The door o the room was creaked open slightly and little light was pouring into the room. Harry glanced at the several hanging posters and pictures of Ron's favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. There were also many maroon flags with imprinted lions too. All this was enough to bring back the needed sleep in Harry's eyes as he slowly closed them.

00000

Gohan said his goodbyes to his mom, grandpa, Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha and many others with the exception of Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien and Choutzou. They were all currently at Capsule Corp where Gohan was receiving some last hugs and good wishes to begin his new journey in a new world. It was the first of September, the day he'd be heading to Hogwarts and for that he needed to be at King's Cross by eleven. With his instant transmission, he knew he couldn't be late and so he was making the most of his spare time to say his last goodbyes to his family and friends.

His talk with Piccolo was really a relieving one. His first ever real friend and a father figure – Piccolo, had clearly understood that it was time for Gohan to make the most of his life. The boy clearly needed a little bit of a change. For his age, Gohan had seen many horrible battles, bullies and many other things Piccolo knew no other normal kid would be able to bear. But then he had smiled. Gohan was no normal kid. Currently he was the strongest being Earth had had. And Vegeta had been training intensely in his gravity room in order to surpass him. Every night, Gohan would come to meet him in the nearby woods which had been Piccolo's place to spend his nights as from there he could keep an eye on his first ever friend. Gohan and his family had almost broken down after Goku's noble sacrifice and he needed to make sure Gohan was holding on his own and to his surprise, the boy had.

Gohan said his last goodbyes to the group as he put two fingers on his forehead. 'I hope you were here, too, dad,' he thought before he vanished away with a happy smile on his face.

He appeared in a deserted corner of the station, managing to appear out of the eyes of other people. He then walked towards the required platform. He had been told about it by Hagrid and then later by Harry in the Diagon Alley. He was hoping to see them once again. It would be good to arrive at Hogwarts with a few knowing faces beside him.

He stood facing the pillar which divided platforms nine and ten. He was still amused thinking magicals would actually run into the pillar in order to get to platform 9¾. He looked at the clock hanging above the pillar. There was still half an hour time left for the train to leave but he didn't want to be late on his first day so Gohan ran into the pillar, phasing through it and then coming out on the other side. Opening his eyes, Gohan was surprised to see the platform was completely changed. And then his gaze turned to see the beautiful scarlet engine, ready to depart on a long journey.

He could only stare at the beauty of the train when he got back to his senses and walked the length of the platform, deciding in which car he should go and sit when he noticed Hermione in one of the car's compartment. A smile came upon his face as he saw her sitting with a boy with a round face and a nervous expression. She was friends with Harry so Harry would probably sit with her once he comes. He entered the car and then approached the compartment; knocked it before opening it and peeping his head inside. Hermione and Neville were looking at him, the former with a smiling face, the later with the same nervous expression.

"Mind if I join you?" Gohan asked.

"Not at all," Hermione said, patting the seat next to her.

Gohan nodded in thanks before he entered the compartment, dragging his trunk behind him. He pushed it under his seat and sat beside Hermione who had already gone back to reading a book she was carrying. Thinking not to disturb her, he turned his attention towards this other boy who was looking down at the floor, his legs closed and a nervous expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked, momentarily surprising the boy.

"Yea...Yeah," the boy muttered.

Hermione looked up from her book and towards Neville and Gohan. She felt bad for the boy as he had no friends in Hogwarts and so she had decided to befriend him. She had been in his shoes. Before coming to Hogwarts, she, too, had no friends in the primary school where she went. Students would make fun of her because of her studious nature and would often call her a bookworm and a know-it-all.

"He's Neville," she said. "And Neville, meet Gohan. He'd be starting as a second year."

This got the round faced boy's attention as he looked up at Gohan. But he didn't look much surprised like Ron had when he came to know about Gohan being a second year.

"So...you realised your magic a year late?" Neville asked.

Gohan nodded but Hermione asked, "How do you know that?"

"My grandma's member of the Educational Board," Neville said, surprising the other two children, "and she once told me that it was important for magical children to learn magic at their right age because with age our core develops as well..."

"And if one doesn't get his magical knowledge as per their core's development, it would prove to be bad," Hermione said, finishing up Neville's sentence who nodded in acceptance.

"Well, congratulations on your selection of coming to Hogwarts," Neville said with a shy smile. Gohan sensed this boy needed a heavy dose of some character training but making Piccolo do that would be rather too hard for Neville to bear.

"Thanks," Gohan said with a smile when he remembered something. "Aren't Harry and Ron coming?" he asked.

"They would be here," Hermione said with a smile. "He's coming with Ron's family who are quite famous for reaching everywhere just in time. Don't worry, he'll be here."

But they never came. The twins opened the three students' compartment gate, greeted them with a smile and upon Hermione's asking, said that Harry and Ron were right behind them and would come soon.

But they never came.

A hopeful Ginny entered their compartment ten minutes later after the train had started to move. She was sad that she couldn't see Harry with them and while she asked for Harry in an indirect way, Hermione and Gohan were now getting worried as to where these two were.

00000

It was half an hour later when two teenagers sneakily entered the shabby shed and uncovered the blue Ford. One of them looked over to the other's face asking of this is a good idea.

"We won't be caught, Harry," Ron said with a smile which did magic on Harry's current situation and he felt better.

"Alright, then. Let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6

**...SORTING AND STUFF...**

Gohan said a brief good bye to Hermione and Neville and accompanied Ginny towards the small group of first years gathering around Hagrid as he called for them in his booming voice. Even though he was a second year, Gohan needed to be sorted in one of the four houses as he'd been already told by Professor McGonagall. He wondered which house would he be sorted in. He had asked Hermione about the way Hogwarts did its sorting but the girl had only told her that it was a secret. It was a sort of tradition to not tell the new comers of the way Hogwarts sorted its students and so with a defeated sigh Gohan had parted from Hermione and Neville as the other two walked towards the carriages after they looked around a few minutes for Harry and Ron. The two hadn't been on the train and now it wasn't a good feeling Hermione and Gohan were getting for the two friends of theirs.

Sharing his boat with Ginny and two others names Luna and Colin, the former being Ginny's childhood friend, Gohan started the water travel up to the castle whose beauty and might took his breath away. It was larger than the palace on the Lookout and was even larger than the Capsule Corp building which was the largest building Gohan had ever seen in his life.

As the boats stopped once they touched the shore on the other side of the Black Lake, Gohan got out first and then helped the other three students. Once all four were on the dry land and were joining the line of first year students, Gohan saw through the corner of his eyes how an elderly man with an angry expression on his face took Ron and Harry towards the castle.

"Where were they?" Gohan muttered as he watched the two getting inside the castle through another door, being led by an old man.

After her small introductory 'Your house is your family' speech, McGonagall told Gohan to wait as he'll be sorted at the end. Other first years, who didn't know Gohan was starting as a second year, turned to look at the muscular boy. Clearly he was a muggleborn as some students belonging to pureblood families thought and sneered at the boy who only looked at them with confused expressions.

It was fifteen minutes later when McGonagall returned back and informed them all to follow her and so did the students. As they all entered, many of them gasped as Gohan noticed while some didn't. he only thought they'd have already come to Hogwarts previously for some reasons or other. The floating candles looked nice and the hall where he currently was as like the rest of the students, appeared to be like a very large cathedral to him.

Gohan noticed Hermione and Neville sitting at one of the tables, the twins sitting nearby them. He flashed a smile towards them and Hermione replied with her own smile. Neville nodded shyly.

The students were told to stop as Gohan saw McGonagall standing beside a small stool with a roll of parchment and a worn out hat in either of her hands. He wondered what it was when she put the hat on the stool and suddenly its fabric folded to imitate eyes and mouth for the hat. Gohan was amused seeing this.

Listening a worn out hat singing in a hoarse voice was certainly a few moments of entertainment when McGonagall called in the first student to be sorted. Gohan observed with intrigued eyes how the professor put the hat on the student's head and let the hat decide which house the student deserved and after a minute it'll yell that house's name and viola! Sorting done!

Once everyone else was done, McGonagall cleared her throat as every student's attention was now turned towards the deputy headmistress from Gohan, who was the only student left standing. Many wondered why his name wasn't called.

"May I have your attention please?" McGonagall called. "We have amongst ourselves a student who realised his magic a year late and so he'll be starting as a second year..."

Murmurs filled the great hall as McGonagall formed a frown on her face. She hated whenever she was stopped from speaking and so another clearing of her throat brought back everyone's attention towards her. She smiled mentally.

"And so for that to happen, he'll be sorted first so may I now call Mr Gohan Son," McGonagall said.

Gohan took a gulp and walked over towards the deputy headmistress who gestured him to take a seat on the stool which Gohan did and a moment later the hat was placed on his head and instantly Gohan felt his mental barriers being messed so he strengthened them.

'For a student your age, I must say your Occlumency is quite strong.'

'Who said that?' Gohan asked mentally, hearing the mental voice within his head.

'I did,' the hat spoke once again.

'So you check people's minds and then sort them in different houses?' Gohan asked.

'That's correct,' the hat said, 'And so would you please lower your shields so that I can look into your mind and nature to determine which house would be best suitable for you?' the hat asked.

Gohan gave a mental nod and lowered his shields but he carefully secured his most private memories which he didn't want this world to know – yet.

'I see you endured great pain as a child,' the hat said, 'and yet it appears you are still trying to hide something from me?'

'I prefer to keep those things a secret,' Gohan told the hat mentally.

'Hmm, I see you are not lying and suppose your sorting can be conducted after all,' the hat said. 'So let's begin. The first thing I'd say is that you have tremendous amount of bravery, unlike in any others I have ever seen. Then there's your intelligence. Hmm, perhaps you will prove to be a great competition for our Ms Granger there but that's another day's talk. I see you are loyal, too. You have been to others in your former life, where you live. There's no sign of any Slytherin-ness within you so that house is a no go. Merlin, you are proving to be an even more of a challenge than Mr Potter!'

'What did he do?' Gohan asked.

"Well, I faced the same problems with him I am facing with you but the problem is, I was debating from among two houses which would be better for him. As for you, I see you'd be a suitable candidate for the three houses except Slytherin. You have the loyalty towards the people you care and then there's the ridiculous amount of bravery within you unlike I've ever seen before and not to mention you are quite smart and intelligent,' the hat said.

'Well, then. What did you do with Harry if you faced with the same problem?' Gohan asked.

'I gave him the choice of house he wanted to be in,' the hat said.

'And he Chose Gryffindor?' Gohan asked.

'Well, not in a way, I'd say. He just didn't want to be in Slytherin because of a certain boy he had met on the train and when that boy was sorted in Slytherin, Mr Potter chose otherwise for himself,' the hat said.

'So then I have a choice among Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,' Gohan said.

'That you do,' the hat said. Now come on and hurry up. Everyone's staring.'

Gohan now noticed the hall was dead silence as every pair of eyes were upon him. He felt a bit uncomfortable under this attention so he gave out his choice.

'I want to be in the house of my friends,' Gohan said.

"So it will be,' the hat said. "GRYFFINDORE!" the hat yelled and a round of applause came from Hermione and Neville's table.

Gohan formed a smile as he got off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor Table with calm steps. He knew he had to keep his cool in this new world. Taking a seat beside Hermione who had saved it for him when she heard the hat yell his name, Gohan thanked her as he took the seat beside hers.

"That took some time," Hermione said. "What was up?" she asked.

"The hat was confused as to where to put me," Gohan said.

"Where to put you?" she asked. "You mean you, too, got a choice like Harry and me?"

"You got a choice, too?" Gohan asked.

Hermione blushed. "I wanted to be in the house of Professor Dumbledore. He was a Gryffindor when he was a student at Hogwarts. The hat told me I would be far better in Ravenclaw but I was adamant that I wanted to be a Gryffindor. By the way, what houses did the hat made you choose from? As for Harry, he was given a choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"The hat told me I would be good with any of the houses except for Slytherin as I had none of its traits within me," Gohan said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Reckons why the hat took so much time then," Hermione said. "Now where are Harry and Ron?" she muttered herself when the doors to the great hall opened and Harry and Ron entered. On the other end of the great hall, near the staff table, another small door opened and Snape and Dumbledore entered as well.

"This doesn't look good," Neville said, his eyes more on Snape than on Harry and Ron. The professor gave him chills like no one – not even his grandma.

"Where were you guys?" Hermione hissed as soon as Harry and Ron took their seats at the Gryffindor table. They both had tired expressions and a few scratches on their faces and hands. Ron looked especially broken and his expression was a funny one as Gohan thought it to be.

"Long story," Harry said.

"Welcome everyone to another new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore's voice boomed, distracting Hermione and Harry from their small talk. "First of all, welcome to the first year students and welcome back to the rest of you. I hope your summer was spent nicely. Now, there are a few things I would like you all to know. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to every single student. Use of wand is prohibited in the corridors and Mr Filch has reminded me that the number of banned items have been increased from 358 to 623 this year. You can have a look at those things' name on the list outside Mr Filch's office. Now, that's all for now. Tuck in!"

And with that the table was filled with delicious food. Gohan almost watered his mouth but he remembered he wasn't his dad while eating. While everything he loved about his father, eating habits weren't one of those.

"Now. Speak!"

Gohan was about to devour the delicious food when Hermione's stern voice took away his attention as he saw her looking intently at Harry. Ron's expression was still the same and Gohan thought the red haired boy was struggling between something as his eyes wandered over the food in front of him but then he took away his gaze.

Harry gave out a tired sigh and started telling his and Ron's experience of the day. At the end, once he was finished, he saw Hermione's eyes were wide but she was struggling with something – a question perhaps as Harry thought. It wasn't hard not to read Hermione's expressions. After knowing her for almost a year, Harry knew her quite well.

"The barrier leading to the platform has never been closed," she said at the end. Harry rolled his eyes while Ron wasn't paying attention to all of this at all. Though he was now eating, his heart wasn't in it completely and this surprised everyone else sitting around him save for Harry, Hermione, Neville and Gohan who knew Ron's wand had been broken by the Whoomping Willow. Though Hermione had then made Gohan understand what this Whoomping Willow was.

00000

Gohan was happy he had been given the same dorm as Harry. Harry was happy Gohan was sorted in Gryffindor but he and Ron had better things to discuss – how would they face Molly and Arthur because the car was a complete wreck thanks to the guarding tree with no leaves and a life. It was no better that some muggles had seen a car flying. Snape had clearly enjoyed lecturing them both on that fact.

Gohan changed into his pyjamas and got on his bed. He was tired with the day's hassle. He hadn't even eaten to his full capacity, not wanting any unwanted attention from other students but still, some had shown interest over the still large amount of food he had eaten. He saw Harry and Ron were still worried about Ron's parents and how would they react over the day's incident. Then he saw Neville. The shy boy was left alone in the dorm. Dean and Seamus were talking in the corner where their respective beds were. They had nothing to do with what others in the dorm were doing. From what Gohan could tell after observing these two for a moment, these two boys were a gossip channel and it wouldn't be wise to speak anything private or important around them or else the whole school will know.

He thought about going over to Neville's bed and have a small talk just to pass some time as the boy really hoped for something like it but to be honest, Gohan was feeling tired and his eyes were going heave because of the sleepiness. He was an early sleeper and an early riser back at home and knew this routine would take time to change. He also had another thing going on in his mind – where would he train? Back at home, he'd sneak out in the middle of the night and would go to the forest behind their house and have a training session with Piccolo or he's spar with a shadow image of himself whenever Piccolo wasn't there. But here was a problem. He knew he felt the powerful wards around the castle the moment he passed them when he was on the boat. Fortunately, a part of Forbidden Forest was within the wards of Hogwarts and he could train there. But the problem was how he would sneak out at night. He'd lose points and would be in serious trouble if someone will catch him. He needed to think it out and he needed to find a way to resume his training. After the events of the Cell Games, he had promised to himself that he'd weighed both – study and training – equally, without giving more importance to other over one. And now that he was away from his home, there wasn't a chance of his mother knowing that he was training and he didn't need to worry about not telling her about it all. But the authority would be a problem. He would have to make sure not to be caught while sneaking out at night. Planning to use his instant transmission technique the next day, Gohan closed his eyes and drifted to deep sleep.

00000

 **A/N: Sorry for the small chapter but I needed to get this one out before the next ones came in...**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**...CLASSES START...**

 **.**

It was really hard for him to sleep in all this noise. Cursing his saiyan side for giving him heightened senses; Gohan slept covering his ears the whole night, preventing the loud snores of Ron, Dean and Seamus. But it wasn't completely effective.

When the first streak of sunlight hit inside the dorm, Gohan got up walked down his four poster bed. He felt a bit tired because of the lack of sleep. Normally a lack of sleep wouldn't bother him at all but he felt already tired the previous night so adding that with the lack of sleep- Gohan felt tired.

Looking around, Gohan saw every other boy was in deep sleep. Dean and Seamus' snores had stopped in the middle of the night but Ron was still snoring. He wondered how Harry and Neville slept with all this noise around them when he slapped his head for not thinking it out. He could've used a silencing charm around his bed before going to sleep.

"Well, at least now I know to use that spell," Gohan muttered as he walked over to the door, leading him out into the common room. He was planning to have a run around the school grounds. The ground was big but the landscape of Mt Paozou was a lot bigger.

Stepping into the common room, Gohan saw someone sitting on the couch. The couch had its back towards him so Gohan couldn't figure who it actually was until he got closer. He saw her engrossed deep into the Transfiguration book. She hadn't noticed him coming into the common room at all.

"Good morning, Hermione," Gohan said.

The mentioned girl gave out a yelp of surprise and dropped the book from her hand. She looked up and saw it was just Gohan.

"Don't ever do that!" she hissed a bit angrily but then her anger was gone as well. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same," Gohan said.

"Well, I was planning to revise a little bit before the classes star today," Hermione said.

"You know which classes we'd have today?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I had already asked my class schedule from professor McGonagall last night after the feast ended. We have transfiguration the first thing today morning. By the way, what are you doing this early?" she asked.

"I hardly slept the last night" he groaned.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"If you have three out of five of your dorm-mates snoring as loud as a trumpet, do you think one can sleep in peace?" Gohan asked.

"You could have used a silencing charm around your bed," Hermione said with a chuckle. She knew how loud Ron's snoring was. She had witnessed it during her weeklong stay at the Burrow during this summer.

"I know. I was too tired last night to think logically. Besides, who knew I was sharing a dorm with those who'll snore the hell out of me?" Gohan said.

"So you didn't sleep at all?" she asked.

"I did. Just a few hours after midnight," Gohan said. "I was planning to have a run around the school grounds. Want to join me?"

"Okay," Hermione said after a moment's thought. "But I won't accompany you in your run."

Ten minutes later the two were out in the grounds of Hogwarts. While Gohan was running laps after laps around the black lake, Hermione sat under the shade of one of the trees, reading her transfiguration book.

'How long can he continue this?' she thought as she saw Gohan from over her book. 'It's already been more than twelve laps and he doesn't look tired at all.'

When the final bell rang, an indication for the students to finally wake up, Gohan stopped his run and came towards Hermione. The girl was surprised as Gohan didn't look tired at all.

"How come you're not tired after all those laps around the black lake?" she asked, closing her book and standing up as the two started to head towards the castle.

"Back at home I exercise a lot harder," Gohan said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Exercise?" she asked.

"Yes," Gohan said. "You need to do it, too, you know. It is good for your health."

"That's not what I meant," she said, looking Gohan's muscular arms as he wore a sleeveless shirt. She quickly removed her gaze from his arms, blushing slightly which Gohan didn't notice. "I meant, you appear like a body builder. And I noticed you did some reflexive moves while you were running. Are you a martial artist?"

"I am," Gohan said. He knew people knowing his martial art side wouldn't be a problem until they come to know about him being half alien with enough power to take out the entire planet with ease. He could live with it. "I was wondering to find a suitable place so that I could train while I am at Hogwarts. Back at home, we have plenty of space in the forest behind my house. Here is a bit difficult."

"So who taught you, you know, martial arts? Who taught you?" Hermione asked.

"His name is Piccolo. He was the one who taught me martial arts. He took me in when I was five," Gohan said.

"That's...That's pretty early, don't you think?" she asked, her mind already going over through the name Gohan had just said. 'I know I've heard the name somewhere before but where?' she thought.

"I thought the same, you know," Gohan said. "But then I realised it was actually a good thing. You can learn it, too. It will be good for your health and you will improve physically and mentally."

"Mentally?" Hermione asked. "How can one improve mentally while learning martial arts?" she asked.

"The kind of martial arts I know requires a clear combination of a fit body and a calm mind. Once you learn to keep your mind calm and organised, it becomes a lot easier for you to concentrate easily on things. Things then come easily to you," Gohan said.

"So you need to meditate?" she asked.

"In the beginning, yeah. But it proves to be very beneficial in the long run. Besides, I learnt that the magical world has wizards' duels. So someone knowing martial arts can hold an upper hand as I hardly see the magical people with a completely fit body. No offence," Gohan said.

"None taken," Hermione said. "And I think you are right about it. My parents made me join a karate school for a year when I was nine. I didn't do well enough and pleaded them to take me out of that academy. I think I'll only be a nuisance to you if I accept you training me," she said with a smile. "Thanks, Gohan. But I think I'll pass this one out."

Gohan looked at her and then nodded in understanding. One thing he knew was never to force someone to do something they didn't like. But sometimes people started to like that after sometimes, just like he had started to like studying after sometime.

00000

Gohan entered his dorm and saw everyone but Ron was awake.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"I was out for a run around the castle," Gohan said.

"Oh. Well, get ready. Breakfast's already started and we have classes starting in next one and half hour," Harry said and went over to Ron's bed and started to wake him up.

Gohan rolled his eyes, seeing Ron was in no mood to be disturbed. Walking up to his trunk, Gohan opened it and took out his school uniform and went to the bathroom for a shower.

It was twenty minutes later that Gohan was sitting in the great hall with Hermione and Neville who was deeply engrossed in his herbology book. Hermione, too, had a book by her side but it was close at the moment.

"How can you eat so much?" she asked, looking at Gohan.

"I don't know," Gohan said. He didn't want to reveal it was due to him being half saiyan. "I am just hungry right now."

'At least he has table manners unlike Ron,' she thought with amused eyes looking at Gohan.

Harry and Ron joined them a couple minutes later as McGonagall started distributing their class schedules. Gohan was finished by then with his breakfast which was worth the breakfast of at least twenty students so when Ron started to eat, Gohan was thankful that he had eaten already. This boy's eating habits were just gross as what Gohan thought as he watched the red head shoving food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

'He's eating like dad but only dad never spilled food while he ate them,' Gohan thought as he looked at the schedule in his hands.

00000

Transfiguration was fun after McGonagall instructed Gohan how to control his magical flow through his wand. He had surprised everyone when he used a transfiguration spell to change a conjured mouse into a goblet. But in turn, his spell was so powerful it changed the entire desk into something unrecognisable as the spell was particularly meant to change animals into goblets and not furniture into one.

McGonagall was in awe just like every other student in the class seeing the raw power of Gohan's wand. Blushing hard, Gohan tried to cover himself under his table when McGonagall came over to him with a stern face. He knew he was in trouble but then McGonagall told him how he could control the flow of his magic and after a few more exposure of his powerful core, Gohan had grasped his control and then everything went smoothly. Ron's transfiguration was a light entertainment as his rat got transfigured into a furry goblet with a moving tail attached to it. He got a stern advice from McGonagall to change his wand as soon as possible.

Potions was a nightmare. Gohan admitted it without a doubt. Snape targeted him particularly. He first said how 'inappropriate' it was for someone to be admitted directly as a second year. Hermione frowned but she knew Snape was like this. He despised every other house except for his own one. And as it had happened with Harry, Snape, thinking of humiliating this boy, asked him questions way over Gohan's league and as expected, Gohan couldn't answer a single one of them.

"Well, perhaps the school did happen to mistake you as a second year, Mr Son," Snape sneered before taking away twenty points from Gryffindor because Gohan had failed to answer any of his questions. The class then went ahead until Gryffindor lost another fifty points when Neville's cauldron exploded – a result of Draco's spell as Gohan had seen it. He tried to complain but lost another twenty points for that. Hermione, who was grouped with him, gripped his hand, preventing him from speaking anything regarding this injustice. It was finally a relieved breath which left Gohan when the class had ended, taking away a hundred and seventy points in total from Gryffindor house and rewarding ninety points to Slytherin.

"Couldn't you have shut your mouth?" Ron asked angrily once they were all out and in the corridor, walking towards the common room.

"It wasn't his fault, Ron," Hermione said. "You know professor Snape needs excuses to take points away from Gryffindor and other houses."

"But couldn't he have shut his mouth? Who told you to complain regarding Draco? You cost us another twenty points. Neville explodes almost every cauldron of his in almost every potions class! You don't need to speak for him!"

"Ron!" Hermione said loudly, making the angry red head shut his mouth. "It wasn't his fault. It was simply Draco's and professor Snape's."

"She's right," Harry said quietly. "You did nothing wrong Gohan and neither did you, Neville," he said, looking over to the round faced boy who was close to tears now.

"I am of no good," Neville said, close to sobbing.

"You can't say that," Gohan said immediately, putting an assuring grip on his shoulder. He had sensed a great potential within this boy but was confused why Neville wasn't using it. Perhaps the boy didn't know about it. "You just need to see who you really are."

"I know who I am," Neville said. "A squib. Grandma's fear was right after all. It was an accident and not magic I did. I am a squib!"

"You can cast spells Neville! You are not a squib!" Hermione said firmly and Harry nodded and so did Gohan. Ron kept quiet all this while. "And a squib is someone who can't do magic at all. You can and so you are not a squib. All you need to do is open up more. Don't listen to what others say about you," she said, glaring at Ron who only frowned in return, something Gohan didn't like for unknown reasons for himself. But he kept quiet.

"She's right," Gohan said. "You need to see what you really can do. You need to open up more. Your reserved nature causes you to lose your confidence. From what I know, magic strictly depends on your emotions. You think that you can't do magic while you try to cast and that's what makes you look weak as a wizard. Think that you can do magic. Think it with confidence and you'll see the results."

00000

"What's wrong with him?" Gohan asked as he, Hermione and Neville were heading towards the great hall for lunch. Harry had said he'd join them after he has calmed down Ron.

"He's been like that since we know him," Hermione said. "And we won't talk to you if you believe even a single word of Ron's, got it, Neville?"

Neville only nodded in fear.

'He needs to be more confidant,' Gohan thought, looking at Neville. "But there can be a reason for that kind of behaviour from Ron, you know."

"He just has issues with his jealousy and anger," Hermione said with a tired sigh. "We think it is because he has all this older brothers."

"I don't get it," Gohan said.

"Ron's family consist of six brothers, including him, Ginny, their sister and Mr and Mrs Weasely," Hermione said. "And their financial condition's also not that good. It is fair but when you have seven children, it becomes hard for you to struggle financially. Because of this and because Ron is the youngest of all brothers, he receives hardly anything new. He has hand-me-down books, school robes, and his pet rat from his brother Percy and even his wand was of one of his late uncles, which he recently broke. All this is hardly liked by him. Then there's Ginny, who, being a girl, needed to have her own robes for her year at Hogwarts...you know what I mean to say." Gohan nodded. "Ron's a bit insecure from the inside and because of that and because he's hardly given any attention in his home, he's developed these kinds of issues. We tried to make him understand that his parents are doing the best they can for him but he doesn't seem to understand it and you know people do unthinkable when they are angry."

Gohan nodded, understanding what Hermione was saying. Ron was the youngest brother and being from a poor family, he was handed down the stuff already used by his brothers. But he should understand that as what Gohan thought regarding Ron. The boy appeared old enough to have his own understanding towards his brothers and parents and his sister.

The three saw Harry and Ron enter the hall a few minutes later. Harry had a bit tired and annoyed expression on his face.

'Looks like it was harder this time to convince Ron,' Hermione thought as she watched her two best friends take a seat in front of her on the table.

No one talked, fearing that Ron would be pissed again regarding something. The five stayed quiet. The sound of their cutleries being enveloped by the normal shouts and talks all around the great hall as other students talked and discussed their own matters with each other over the meal.

No one noticed Ginny writing something in an old, worn out black diary. She was sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor table. Luna had been sorted in Ravenclaw and at the moment, Ginny was hesitant to make some friends. She had been to Hogwarts just yesterday night and so she hadn't made any friends. This diary, Merlin knows where it came from, was the only companion of Ginny at the moment and from the first time she had started to use it since last night in her dorm, she had instantly felt a connection towards it.

The hidden dark soul within the diary smiled satisfactorily. The process was slow but it would be worth it.

00000

 **A/N: THANKS FOR READING...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Introducing Parseltongue speech format – {Parseltongue}**

 **.**

 **...ATTEMPTED DISCOVERIES...**

A week had passed and Gohan had shown to everyone and especially Hermione that he was a bright and intelligent student. He was now at par with Hermione in theory and with his powerful wand; he was excelling in casting as well. But one thing was still a mystery to him – why was he feeling his father's presence in his wand? There was another problem. He had not found out a way to sneak out at night so that he could train in the Forbidden Forest. He hadn't just got enough alone time. He was always surrounded by students everywhere and was worried whether someone would see him sneaking out at night. But he had to do something. The lack of some real training had already started to slouch him down.

Classes were going as they had. Lockhart's first impression had failed horribly for the blond teacher with twinkling smile. His class was the second day and if it wasn't for Hermione, those tiny pixies would definitely have caused havoc all around the castle and not just in the classroom. And it was annoying yet amusing to see many of the girls, even Hermione infatuating towards Lockhart. He was a fraud. Why did frauds always have all the attention? Not that Gohan wanted attention, especially from girls as he didn't know much in that area, but liars were supposed to be recognised by people. Why was everyone being so blind? And the most important question was – how come a fraud like Lockhart was allowed to teach in Hogwarts. From what Gohan had heard, Hogwarts was the best magical school ever so hiring a teacher like Lockhart simply wasn't something that was making sense to him.

Other things also had happened. He had made some friends. Neville, Hermione and Harry. He wanted to befriend Ron, too but the said boy appeared reluctant and a bit annoyed regarding this. Gohan couldn't understand why Ron acted like that. Having friends was a good thing so why was Ron trying to avoid him?

Snape's classes were as horrible as ever before. A first year muggleborn had complained about Snape to the headmaster in front of the entire hall. He was a student from Ravenclaw – clearly showing the strategy of placing the matter in front of everyone. And Gohan, along with other students, had seen Flitwick angry regarding the fact that Snape was taking unnecessary points yet again and he, too, wanted to speak to Albus regarding this prejudice that Snape showed. But then Dumbledore had said just one thing, much to the annoyance of Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout – "Professor Snape has my utmost trust." And that was it. No one failed to notice the look of sadness, anger and with some students from other houses – a feeling of disgust towards that statement from Dumbledore. Gohan was shocked to see a Slytherin girl among those students. He knew Slytherins adored their house head for all he points he 'donated' them but seeing a Slytherin angry on their house head was something going over his head. And this Slytherin was a girl – Daphne Greengrass was her name but she was also known as Ice Queen among her peers and from what Gohan had seen, she was more or less like Piccolo. A stern girl with hardly any openings that would show her weakness to others. And Gohan had instantly started to respect her for that.

00000

Harry groaned mentally as he answered Lockhart's fan mail.

'I don't know what to do. Do I hex him or the people who are actually his fan?' Harry thought, going through one of the fan letters. Stupid things were written! Stupid things! How could anyone not see what fraud Lockhart actually was? It was clear since the first day that this git knew nothing. How could anyone still regard him as the hero his books said? The books which were written by him?

"Harry, my boy! I can't tell you how indebted I am for this help of yours. Answering my fan mails really becomes a hard job sometimes, or I should say, many times!" Lockhart said, flashing his twinkling smile.

"Happy to help you, professor," Harry said, gritting his teeth and somehow preventing the rolling of his eyes.

"And for that I thank you once more," Lockhart said. "I see it's already late. Here," he said, writing permission for Harry that he was allowed by him to stay out of dorms after curfew, "take this and go back to your dorm. That's enough detention for one night, don't you think?"

Harry took the parchment without saying anything. He couldn't believe Lockhart had actually attached a photo of his with the parchment.

'Like I am ever going to keep it,' Harry thought mentally.

"{Blood, death, ripping off}."

Harry steadied at once. "What was that?" he asked, looking around.

"What was what?" Lockhart asked.

"That voice," Harry said. "I just heard a voice."

"I guess answering all those fan mails of mine has taken a toll on you, my boy," Lockhart said, desperately trying to hide his worry regarding what Harry had just said. "I guess you need your due rest now."

Knowing the git won't do anything for him, far less believe him, Harry got up from the chair and headed out of the office of Lockhart.

"{Blood, death, ripping off}."

The voice echoed again and Harry heard it coming from the walls on his left. He neared and closed the gap between the wall and his ear, hoping to hear the voice when he heard it again.

'It's coming from the other side of the corridor,' Harry thought and jogged towards the source of the sound, hoping to find it. But then when he arrived where he thought the voice's source would be, he noticed something out of the world.

The floor was flooded and in the reflection of the water, Harry saw two things – two very disturbing things. Following up his gaze, he stopped and gasped as he looked at a stony figure of Ms Norris – Filch's cat, impaled on the wall above an empty class's doors. And beside her was a message written in bold red colours but before Harry could read it, the nightmare came in form of filch who was searching for her beloved cat and seeing her stony and impaled on the wall with Potter nearby, the caretaker accepted the first thing that came in his mind as he launched himself towards Harry.

00000

Morning was something one could not say to be very quiet or normal. The news about Ms Norris being petrified with Harry Potter found at the sight of crime was something the Slytherins were enjoying and the Gryffindors were shocked of. Then there was the bloodied message regarding some chamber of secrets written on the wall beside Ms Norris' hanging body. Fortunately, she'd just been petrified as per what Dumbledore had explained after he examined the cat. Madam Pomfrey only confirmed it after an examination of her own. Filch had let out a visible sigh of relief that his precious cat wasn't dead but that didn't decrease his hate towards Harry, whom he thought responsible for the act.

"He needs to be punished for what he did to my cat!" Filch had cried once the teachers and Dumbledore had gathered on the floor after one of the ghosts had informed them all what had happened.

Fortunately for Harry, Dumbledore controlled the entire commotion for which the boy was heartily thankful for the headmaster.

Harry groaned. Hermione looked sympathetically at her best friend. She knew how much he hated the unwanted and sometimes even wanted attention and at the moment, almost every single student had their eyes on him and Harry was trying desperately not to lose himself over all this. She also had another thing going in her mind. She looked over to Gohan who was currently trying to calm Harry down under all those unwelcomed gazes. Filch was still pushing daggers at Harry from where he was sitting and it certainly didn't help the matter.

'I think he'll let me have it for the night,' Hermione thought as she looked from Gohan to Harry. She had something bothering her for a week now and she wasn't going to let it bother her for long. She knew she had heard that name somewhere last year and she was going to find it again and no one could stop her.

00000

It was a weekend and most of the students were out, enjoying the beautiful weather. Gohan used this opportunity to test his instant transmission. He had heard that each of the common rooms had protection spells at their entrance portraits and unless someone spoke the password or solved the riddle as it was with the portrait of Ravenclaw's common room, one could not enter.

Having settled with his destination towards the back of the castle where no one was there, Gohan concentrated. He had developed this technique after the Cell Games. He could now travel without sensing anyone's ki. All he needed to do was to imagine the place in his mind. Picturing the back-fields of Hogwarts' grounds, Gohan closed his eyes and felt himself teleporting. He felt the sun's heat and opened his eyes to find himself where he wanted to be. A smile came upon his face. He could pass through the magical barriers placed on the portrait of Gryffindor common room. Now he needed to find a suitable place in the Forbidden Forest and that would happen tonight and from tomorrow on, he could restart his training.

00000

Harry pondered over why Hermione would ask him something like that. It was so unlike Hermione regarding what she had planned to do though she wouldn't tell him what it actually was. She had just told him she needed to get a book from the restricted section of the school library and that was it. Sighing at the end, Harry agreed to lend her his invisibility cloak tonight. Hermione could hardly hide her grin.

00000

It was past midnight when two people got up from their beds at different intervals of time.

Hermione looked around and saw her dorm-mates were in deep sleep. Being cautious as she always was, she applied silencing charms all over her body and then took out Harry's cloak from her trunk. Harry had given it to her after they had come back in the castle after the day.

Covering herself with it and completely making herself invisible, Hermione exited her dorm and came into the common room. Not wasting another moment, she opened the portrait hole and got out. The corridor was deathly silent with chilly air blowing. She clenched her hands, forming fists. She should've worn some warm clothes. Warming charms were a third year curriculum and her core wasn't yet developed to cast those spells, too, not that she didn't know them. She was Hermione Granger after all.

Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she started walking towards the library. The school looked haunted and the hour was so late that no one would be patrolling the corridors. After the prefects had their shifts, some professors took over the patrolling duty from them but only for a few more hours after which the school was on its own for the night. But then it was the safest building in magical Britain and this mere thought calmed Hermione enough to continue her small journey towards the library.

00000

Gohan listened and sensed his surroundings quietly. Everyone was in deep sleep and the time was perfect. But not taking any risk, Gohan got off his bed silently before he remembered the silencing charm and applied them on himself. No one would hear him now and with that, he walked out into the common room.

"Let's not take any chances," Gohan muttered and headed towards the portrait hole.

00000

Hermione had the book clutched in one of her hand and close to her chest as the other hand was busy keeping the cloak in place all over her. Once she had been into the restricted section of the library, it wasn't hard for her to recognize what book she needed to see as she immediately saw the book cover and not wasting any more seconds, grabbed it and came out of the library.

00000

She gave out a sigh of relief when she saw the last turn in the corridor after which she'd be back in the common room but as soon as she turned, she saw something that stopped her at once.

What was Gohan doing out in the corridor at this hour?

She blinked and when her eyes opened it widened as there was no Gohan anymore. In fact, there was no one.

'Am I dreaming?' she thought. She knew her eyes weren't deceiving her. The portrait hole was near enough the turn for her to clearly see it was Gohan – a life-sized real Gohan. But where had he vanished? She had only taken a blink when the boy near her had vanished in thin air. Or was she hallucinating? She knew she was feeling tired as she had woken up in the middle of the night but Gohan was so clearly visible to her that she couldn't trust her inner self telling her that it was just a hallucination.

"Maybe I am hallucinating after all," she muttered and walked towards the portrait hole. She spoke the password and the fat lady wondered who said it but opened nonetheless as she was charmed to do. Hermione entered the common room when a thought struck her.

"I can't be seeing things," she muttered and with a determined look on her face, she ran over to her dorm, missing a shadowy figure quickly exiting the common room.

Quietly opening the door, she entered her dorm. She kept the book carefully in her trunk. If anyone came to know she had taken a book without Madam Pince's knowledge and especially from the restricted section where no one was allowed until they had a special written permission from the professors, she'd be in a LOT of trouble.

Putting the book and then covering it over with some of her clothes, Hermione closed her trunk and applied all the locking charms and spells she could think of and could cast. She then hurried out of her dorm, the cloak still covering her from being seen as she entered the common room. Sleep had now vanished from her eyes as she wanted to know about something. Making sure she was still invisible, secured under the cloak, Hermione hid herself behind one of the couches for more security. Now she had to wait.

00000

Gohan looked around him with a contended smile. The clearing he had made deep within the forest was enough for him to have a 'real' training from the next night on. But there was one thing that was disturbing him. He had been told that this forest was home to many magical creatures and now Gohan could sense them. But as he had experienced it before, the magicals had a different ki signals which made him feel dizzy. He had started to cope up the ki of magical humans but different creatures with different ki signals was definitely going to take some time. But Gohan was sure to come up with this, too.

Taking one last look around and doing some slight changes, Gohan was satisfied with his work and so he teleported back inside the castle.

Appearing outside the portrait hole as he had wanted to, Gohan spoke the password and the sleeping fat lady opened it, not knowing someone had been out late at night. She was doing what she was supposed to do – open when someone tells the password.

00000

Hermione steadied herself, gripping her wand in her free hand while the other now clutched the cloak over her tightly. She had heard the portrait hole being opened and since there was no one in the common room except for her and since she was currently hiding behind the couch, the door could only be opened from the outside.

To say that she was surprised to see Gohan enter the common room would be wrong. She was, instead, feeling proud that whatever she had seen in the corridor wasn't some hallucination. It actually was Gohan who was out of the common room late at night. But the question was why?

Gohan immediately felt the ki of someone else in the common room and his feet stopped cold. Was he discovered sneaking out? He cursed himself and waited for a complete one minute but no one came or called him. But there was someone on the room as Gohan could sense its ki clearly and from what he could feel, it was the ki of a girl and it was coming from behind one of the couches and so he started to walk towards the source.

Hermione gasped and was confused to no end. Why was Gohan coming towards her? Did he know she was hiding there?

Gohan was surprised. There was nothing behind the couch but then the ki signal was the highest here. This only lead to one thing in his mind – whatever it was, it was invisible.

"Show yourself," Gohan said in a firm voice which made a shiver run down Hermione's spine. But then she steadied herself again. Whatever happens now, she was ready to deal with it.

Standing up in her place, Hermione let the cloak fell on the floor. Gohan's eyes were wide seeing it was Hermione.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can ask you the same," she said in a firm voice and Gohan noticed her wand in her hand. He understood it all. She was being defensive – from him. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Gohan was at loss of words. He couldn't tell her that he was at Forbidden forest. He couldn't tell her he was preparing for a place where he could train and even if he did, there was no saying whether or not Hermione would believe him so he stood silent for a couple minutes.

Hermione was now feeling uncomfortable. The silence was like a torture to her. Gohan's eyes never left her and he never made a move. He just stood there – like a statue.

"Gohan?" she said when suddenly the two heard the portrait door click open.

"In the cloak. Now!" Gohan said quickly and forgetting everything else, Hermione nodded as the two got under Harry's cloak, hiding themselves behind the couch once again and waited for this new comer to enter the common room.

The portrait flung open slowly and quietly as a person's shadow entered the common room. It was dark inside and only the fire burning in the fireplace was what spread the small amount of light in the room but it was enough for the two to see who this person was and it had left them both in shock as to why.

What was Ronal Weasely doing outside the common room at this hour?

00000

 **A/N: THANKS FOR READING...**


	9. Chapter 9

**...SCRAPING THE SURFACE...**

Something was wrong as Harry pondered over, looking at his three friends. Gohan and Hermione were eyeing each other with peculiar looks but that was not all. Sneakily, the two were throwing glances at Ron, too. What was up?

He could understand about Hermione. She used to have frequent quarrels with Ron but now Gohan was also acting like her. As for Ron, well, he was acting normal.

'Should I ask them what's going on?' Harry thought again but then ignored the idea. Not knowing about Gohan, he definitely knew about Hermione and if she got angry on him then he'd definitely be in trouble. 'They are like this since the morning,' he thought again.

Gohan concentrated on his food and so did Hermione but their eyes met randomly as they sneaked at Ron who was clearly oblivious to all of this. But they didn't know they were being noticed by Harry and even Neville looked at them now with doubt.

[LAST NIGHT...]

As Hermione and Gohan hid behind the couch, being under Harry's cloak, they couldn't put a finger on what was going. The two exchanged questioning glances after they had seen Ron enter the common room but then shook their heads together.

"What's he doing this late?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Gohan said.

"You don't know? Wasn't he with you?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Don't play smart, Mr Son," she said with a steely voice. "I saw you vanish out in thin air outside the common room portrait in the corridor. You didn't tell me you could apparate? Far less inside Hogwarts which is seemingly impossible seeing the wards the school has around itself?"

"Apparate?" Gohan asked, confused. But he knew he was caught teleporting. Maybe Hermione was talking about his teleportation. "What about you, then?" he asked, trying to change the course of her words. "What are you doing up this late? And that too, in Harry's cloak?"

"That's none of your business," she spat back.

"Well, so you, too, don't have a right to ask me where I was," Gohan said with same annoyance.

"And what about Ron, then?" she asked.

"I told you he wasn't with me!" Gohan exclaimed. Their voices were growing louder but they both knew they were under a silencing charm. "He was sleeping when I woke up!"

"So you have no idea where Ron was?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said. Want me to ask him where he was?" Gohan asked.

Hermione chewed her lower lip in frustration. Gohan got a funny feeling watching her do that. However, he didn't understand this feeling.

"We will not talk about this. Get it?" she said, more like threatened.

"If only you promise not to tell anyone that I was out of dorms late at night," Gohan said.

"Deal. The same is with you. You can't tell anyone that I was out," she said.

"And what about Ron, then?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. He was with you," Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"He wasn't!" Gohan hissed. "He was not with me!"

"Fine! Fine! Forget about him. But this is between us. No one must know that we were out during the curfew hours. After last year, the rules have been made stricter," Hermione said.

"Fine!" Gohan said with a sigh. "But what about Ron?"

"We can't ask him. Merlin! I have no idea what he was doing out at this hour but to think of it, I have no idea what you were doing out either," Hermione said.

"Would you drop it?" Gohan asked. "I can tell you I wasn't doing anything bad if that's what's bothering you. Think of Ron. What reason could he have for staying out so late?"

[PRESENT TIME...]

Neither Hermione nor Gohan were talking to anyone. They were stealing glances at each other and towards Ron. Harry looked towards Neville who had started to come close to his group. The round faced boy only shrugged in a helpless gesture. Why was it that he had received this weird group of friends? But then again, they were all his true friends. They had their own moments but they were his friends.

But this hour long sneaky stare completion was really making him impatient and so he let his hands fall on the table a bit loud enough to get the attention of his friends.

The three looked up at Harry. Ron's mouth was filled with food and the sight was quite disgusting. Hermione and Gohan had confused looks on their faces.

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked, looking at Gohan and Hermione.

The two looked at each other and then again at Harry.

"Nothing," Hermione said rather quickly, failing to say that she was speaking the truth.

Gohan was more professional. He said in a calm and controlled tone that it was nothing. Harry believed him but then looked towards Hermione who mentally glared at Gohan who was hiding his small smirk behind his hand.

"I said nothing," Hermione said a bit sternly, making Harry jerk. He got the indication that it wasn't in her interest to tell him that she didn't want to share something. He had seen Hermione's rage and to be honest, Harry' didn't want to be its reason. But he had a theory about what Hermione would probably be hiding and to think of it in detail, he was sure his guess was right.

00000

"So you sneaked out last night?"

Hermione almost tumbled when she heard Harry say those words. She looked at him with a pale face. Harry only smiled.

"It wasn't hard for me to guess, you know," he said. "You asking my cloak could mean just one thing – you wanted to go somewhere and since I gave you my cloak yesterday evening and you returned it to me today morning, you probably sneaked out last night without anyone's knowledge."

Hermione blushed. She felt lucky that no one else was around them.

"What did you do last night?" he asked with a friendly tone, seeing she was hesitating.

"Don't tell anyone, please," Hermione pleaded. "I wanted to fetch a book from the restricted section."

"For what?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"I can't tell you at the moment. I have to be sure about it first," she said.

"Sure about what?" Harry asked again. He was confused as to what Hermione was trying to say.

"It's something...,"

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"I can't exactly tell you. Just know this that I need to find something in that book. I will tell you everything once I find out what it is that I am looking for," Hermione said. "But please don't tell anyone about this. Please."

Harry frowned but nodded. "And what about Gohan?" he asked a moment later. "I saw the two of you exchanging glances during breakfast."

"That's something I can't tell you. It's a secret at the moment," she said.

"A secret?" Harry asked but then a grin came upon his face. "You two like each other?"

"WHAT! No!" Hermione said quickly. "It's not that. I just can't tell you right now. If you need to know then you'll have to wait."

"Alright," Harry said with a sigh. "But promise me it isn't something dangerous."

"It isn't," Hermione smiled fondly at him. She and Harry had definitely some closer after the end of their first year. The first reason was her encounter with the mountain troll and then it was the Quirrell chore. They had witnessed death almost as nearly as they could never have thought. Hermione hugged him. Harry responded back warmly. She was the first ever to hug him and he really liked it.

00000

Gohan sat on his bed inside the dorm, thinking deeply. Harry and Ron were currently out on the Quidditch pitch. While Harry had to practice with his team, Ron would never miss his chance to see any sort of Quidditch work going on, be that the training only. He had several things going on in his mind but among them, the most bothering thing was what were Ron and Hermione doing last night.

He gave out a sigh after an hour of thought. It was a free day with no classes and so he thought to use it outside. Getting off of his bed, Gohan walked down towards the school grounds. A meditation would be good to keep his mind calm.

00000

Lockhart could see his influence on the students but his concern was the Potter boy. He didn't seem to be impressed with him. But why? Lockhart saw no reason to get Harry to spend more time with him so that he could tell the boy his tales. If only Harry could show him what other people thought Lockhart to be, it would be a very nice thing ever to have happened in the professor's life.

"Perhaps holding a duel contest among students would be a nice idea," Lockhart muttered and then nodded, agreeing his own idea and got up to go to Flitwick's office. Being a master duellist in his age, Dumbledore had given Flitwick the responsibility to hold any sort of duel within the school walls, be that an honour duel or a simple, training/teaching duel.

00000

Ron's mood wasn't a happy one but he tried his best to look happy. Why was his life becoming more and more troublesome with the kind of job he had been entrusted upon? He gave out a sigh. Maybe this was all worth it? The outcome was definitely promised in his favour but it was a difficult job.

He frowned again when he saw Harry do a summersault on his Nimbus 2000 while he tried to catch the snitch. His teammates clapped and cheered. Things would be better in the end was what Ron thought before he walked towards the castle, unknown to Harry.

00000

Piccolo smiled as he looked upon Gohan who was in deep meditation. The Namek was happy for him. After a long time in his life, the boy was finally living a normal life, even though living as a magical was not that normal but at least Gohan now had friends – friends who were his age. But what impressed Piccolo was that the boy had not forgotten his training. He had just seen the clearing Gohan had made in the forest and could see signs of slight training Gohan did there. It was a start but the boy would adapt. That was what Piccolo had taught him in his very first lesson – survive and adapt to your surroundings for it was essential for the surrounding to be of your liking in a battlefield and though there was peace again, one couldn't be too sure when the next threat would hit and so it was better to always be prepared.

"Stay alert and safe, kid," Piccolo said with a small smirk on his face as he vanished into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Gohan was unknown to the fact that he was being watched over by his guardian Piccolo. After all, the Namek had promised this to Gohan a few years ago.

00000

Hagrid came out of Dumbledore's office sniffing and blowing his nose in a rag piece of cloth. He was happy at least that Dumbledore had assured him that he will look upon the matter as soon as possible. Someone had killed his entire flock of roosters two nights ago and so Hagrid was devastated because of it. The half giant had unconditional love towards animals and magical creatures and so losing his beloved flock of roosters was certainly a big hit on him and ever since then he had been sober.

00000

Dumbledore gave out a sigh of relief once Hagrid left his office. Sometimes, the large man got on his nerves, really. Glancing at a set of silver trinkets on one of the tables, Dumbledore mused. Though he knew all of this would be dangerous, it was certainly necessary for the greater good.

00000

.

 **A/N: Sorry for the small chapter. I had not much to write in this one but a few important things. As you might've got an idea about Ron and Dumbledore. Yes, those two have plans for Harry and it will develope as the fic proceeds.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	10. Chapter 10

**...SOME DUELLING AND SNAKE TALKS...**

The appearance of the great hall was changed completely. The classes had been over for the day and now the duelling competition was going to take place. Lockhart was beaming with happiness. This was his move after all. The Potter boy had doubt about him and so conducting a duel would certainly clear the boy's doubts.

Flitwick erected the wards around the joint tables that would act as platforms for the contestants to duel. He had arranged everything Lockhart had asked for and now his work was complete.

The students had gathered around the table as contestants and as participants. Lockhart chose the moment to give his dramatic entrance on the table.

Suddenly there was darkness inside the great hall and nobody could see anything when a lumos spell spread light over the table. Everyone saw and Gohan, Ron and Harry heavily rolled their eyes.

Lockhart was standing in the middle of the table, his lumos spell making him stand in spotlight. The girls were swooning seeing his smile and his posture of standing. The boys were normally looking at him. Some of them were angry seeing their girlfriends swooning at the professor. Snape was watching him in disgust and his feelings could clearly be seen on his face.

"I can't believe he can do this!" Gohan muttered to Harry.

"At least it's entertaining to watch," Harry replied. "Imagine if something wrong happens to him right now. It really would be funny to watch."

Gohan and Ron grinned with their friend while Hermione glared at the three boys.

"Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?" Lockhart said loud enough for everyone to hear him clearly.

The girls cheered and this widened the fraud's twinkling smile. Dumbledore mused over this fraud's actions.

'I don't know what made Albus choose him as the DADA teacher,' Snape thought with anger and disgust towards this man. 'And he never lets me take the position. For how long have I pleaded him? But no.'

Harry, Gohan and Ron almost fall down when Lockhart threw his coat over to the crowd of the students and the girls standing leapt towards it.

"Well, not taking any more of your time, let's begin the first match!" Lockhart said. "Professor Snape, if you would be so kind to be my trusted opponent?"

Snape sneered but then a smirk came on his face. This would be a nice opportunity to show this fraud what a read DADA professor is supposed to do.

"I accept your invitation, Professor Lockhart," Snape said and climbed the platform. The two professors now stood facing each other with a few distance's gap between them. Both had their wands out. Lockhart did try to show=off and took out his wand with style – something which instead of making the students' surprise, confused them. They didn't understand the purpose of the way he had taken out his wand. It was time consuming and everyone knew time was a very essential thing in a magical duel as duels were fast. Snape thanked himself for his years of control over his expression or else it would really be a sight for the students seeing their potions teacher laugh at Lockhart's antics.

"Before we begin, I would like to state the rules for our students," Lockhart said and Snape curtly nodded. He was only waiting for the duel to start.

'Rules or not, I will humiliate him and that's a promise I make to myself,' Snape thought as he smirked again.

"Only disarming hexes will be used," Lockhart said. "There will be no use of other spells, especially dark spells. Now, I hope you all know, we first bow to our opponents to show them respect," he said as he bowed towards Snape. The said professor bowed as well, his smirk never leaving his face. "Now, steady yourselves," Lockhart said as he came in a position which confused some children who had seen how a duel was fought. Lockhart's position was hardly what people would call a duel friendly. He had his legs stretched a bit too much which would certainly prevent him to dodge the first coming spells from professor Snape. Then, he was holding his wand wrong. His grip looked like it would lose soon enough if the duel lasts long enough. There were many flaws on his position as many of the pureblood students could see but many were still singing praises for the professor and definitely Snape was getting more and more annoyed. "So if we are ready...?"

Lockhart didn't even have time to finish up his line when an overpowered disarming hex flew towards him at blinding speed. The red spell hit him straight on the chest and the next moment saw him flying in the air and falling hard at the end of the platform.

Snape's smirk was maintained on his face. He was satisfied but he thought he should rather have used a bit less power in his spell. But then he thought who cared.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked, worried for Lockhart.

"Who cares?" Ron said as he tried hard not to laugh out loud. Hermione elbowed him.

Lockhart grunted as he tried to get up. It took him four tries to get completely on his feet. Snape frowned. Lockhart still looked as if this attack on him hadn't taught the fraud a lesson.

"It was a good move, professor Snape," Lockhart said, flashing his twinkling smile again which made many of the girls swooning at his charm.

'I can't believe he's still trying to show that my spell did nothing to him,' Snape thought, bemused. He could clearly see Lockhart slightly limping on his left leg. A dislocation, Snape thought. He had seen Lockhart land on the table in a wrong way. But Lockhart was doing a marvellous job not showing his pain.

"I could've stopped it without even moving my wand. But I thought to let you win," Lockhart said.

"Perhaps you should try to teach the students how to really duel, professor, instead of showing off," Snape said.

Those words were like stings for Lockhart who frowned for a moment.

"Ahem! Err, well then. Let's give the students a chance, shall we?' Lockhart said, avoiding saying anything to Snape for his cruel comment. Snape's smirk only increased. This was a good day in a long time.

"Alright, Harry! Up you come," Lockhart said, flashing a smile at Harry.

For a moment, Harry thought he heard it wrong but seeing the eyes of other students at him made him rethink his thoughts. He let out a sigh of defeat. He was angry at Lockhart for choosing him to duel a student of Snape's choice. Whom would Snape choose? Please don't let it be Draco was what Harry kept thinking as he climbed the table and walked over to stand beside Lockhart, trying his best not to stand too close but Lockhart put an arm on his shoulder and pulled him closer, just like he had done at Flourish and Blotts. Harry could see an amused face of Ron and Gohan while...was Hermione feeling jealous? This was something Harry had never expected from Hermione. He sighed. Even Hermione wasn't left being a target of Lockhart's fake charm.

"Draco, come over here."

Harry closed his eyes when he heard Snape call the name. His nightmare had come true.

'In no way am I going to stand a chance against Draco. I am sure of that,' he thought. It was true that Draco had far more skills in duelling than Harry even though Harry had started to show how great he was at DADA subject. He was the top of his class in that subject practically and third in theory after Hermione and Draco. But in case of duelling, he was clearly not as good as Draco.

The said boy climbed on the table with a smirk which clearly told Harry something wrong was going to happen.

"Remember the rules!" Lockhart said loud enough for both boys to hear clearly. "There will only be the use of disarming hex. No dark curses, body bind or anything. Only disarming hex. Now, bow to your opponent." The two boys bowed to each other reluctantly. Neither of them wanted to show respect to the other one and it was worse doing it in public.

"BEGIN!"

And once Lockhart had said those words Harry barely dodged the shower of disarming hexes coming from Draco. The pale blond boy had a smirk of victory on his face and that was scaring Harry unlike anything.

"This looks bad," Hermione said as she saw Harry jumping around, doing his best to dodge Draco's blast. The Slytherin was hardly giving Harry any chance to cast back.

"He has no experience in duelling?" Gohan asked. Hermione shook her head. It had never come for Harry to duel someone in his life. Confronting Quirrell was a different matter. As per what Harry had told her and Ron, Quirrell had touched him and then his body had started to burn and it wasn't long when the possessed professor was nothing but ash.

"This will be hard for him. I can't imagine how Gryffindor will react if Harry loses to him," Ron said. "He's the only one who bluntly hates Draco."

"How can you think of something like that at this moment?" Hermione asked. "He's getting plundered in there by Draco's spells and all you care about is the reputation of your house?"

Suddenly there was silence. Confused, Hermione and Ron looked up at the ongoing duel. Gohan already had his attention at it. He was observing Harry's moves. The boy had good reflexes, probably because he was a seeker but it still wasn't enough for Harry to swiftly dodged Draco's spell.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Harry hit Draco with a disarming hex," Gohan said calmly.

"Then how come he's still standing?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Gohan said. "Draco was too busy casting his own hexes that he didn't see Harry's sneak attack which took Draco off guard. But even though the spell hit him, Draco's wand didn't left his hand. It appeared as if the wand remained stuck in his hand."

"He'd be using a wand holster," Ron said.

"Won't that be against the rules?" Gohan asked.

"No," Hermione said. "In fact, it is encouraged to use one during duelling. It can only be Draco's father giving him one. Harry would need to cast more accurate at him with more power. Only then would he succeed disarming Draco."

Gohan nodded in understanding and turned his attention back at the duel.

Draco was fuming. If it wasn't for his holster, he would definitely have lost the duel and losing one to a half blood, far less that half blood being Potter was something Draco could never accept. And blind in his rage, Draco started throwing a bit dark curses. One after another everyone saw how binding, mild cutting and overpowered disarming hexes flew towards Harry at even more speed.

He was already having a hard time dodging those spells from Draco and now the said boy was throwing more dangerous curses at him with even more speed. Using the best of his reflexes, Harry tried dodging the spells. Most of them hit the ward around the table but the last two spells caught him. The first one was body binds which made Harry immobile and made him fall on the table. The other was a mild cutting hex which grizzled barely over her left torso, resulting in a small yet nasty cut. All of this happened so quickly that none of the professors had time to intervene when one other spell left Draco's mouth as his wand glowed a pale yellow and a fifteen foot black cobra came out of it and fell few feet away from Harry. Fortunately by then, Snape had intervened and had caught Draco firmly to prevent him from doing any more harm.

Filius ran over as fast as he could and dropped the wards until he realised that the snake was still around.

Every single student backed up when the wards were removed and the snake started looking at them. It was very long and was as thick as a baby python. Its poisoned fangs glistened in the light of the great hall as it rose high and spread its hoods becoming more feral looking. Parvati fainted looking at the sight. It was common knowledge how much she feared snakes. Some senior Gryffindors helped her out while the rest still had their attention towards the large snake.

"{Where am I?}"

Harry heard the snake speak. For a moment he was surprised until he remembered the incident at the zoo almost a year ago where he had accidently let a python free on Dudley. And now he could sense that the snake was afraid.

The snake looked around frantically. The expressions of these humans were scaring him more.

"{It's okay. No one will hurt you}," Harry said, too engrossed in his talk that he failed to notice the hall had gone deathly silent.

"{Who are you?}," the snake asked.

"{I am Harry. Don't be scared of them. You are frightening them as well}," Harry said.

The snake looked around, seeing some students' faces more closely that it made a few students almost scream in fear. The snake understood that he was equally scaring them all as much as they were scaring him but before he could do or say anything a spell hit him and Harry heard the snake cry out in immense pain as it was incinerated.

Harry looked up at the caster to see it was Snape. The potions master, however, was looking at Harry with not a very pleasant expression and only then did Harry notice that the hall was too silent to be called comfortable as every set of eyes were locked on him. Many were wide with shock and surprise while many were from fear.

00000

"HYAAAAAA!"

Another blast was taken up by Gohan as his shadow self fired upon him. Splitting up his body reduced his power but it gave him a sparring and training partner. The clearing was large enough with the trees so far away that Gohan's blasts could not cause a forest fire if he was careful and this only made his training a bit more difficult.

There were things his mind was finding hard to understand. Since the day had ended. First was the weird language Harry had spoken who later claimed to have been talking to the conjured snake by Draco. It was a weird feeling that Gohan felt when he first heard the language. It was more like hissing with an unrecognisable set of words or voices. And then there was the reaction of the students. One student, Gohan remembered by the name Cormack, had screamed loudly that Harry was the Slytherin heir once they were all in the common room a few hours ago. He remembered Hermione and Ron telling Harry that he was speaking some pasrel...parseltongue. They said that it was considered to be evil in the magical world as this You Know Who guy was also a parseltongue and so was Slytherin. And then the bloodied message had flashed in Gohan's mind – The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies to the heir of Slytherin, beware!

Another blow hit Gohan as his shadow self fired a kamehameha upon him, seeing his distraction. With a cry of pain, Gohan fell hard on the forest floor. His clothes were torn but thankfully he could materialise them later on. Closing his eyes Gohan let his shadow self merge back in his body again as he took out a senzu bean from his pocket and ate it. He had found a packet full of it after he had completed his meditation yesterday. He knew it was Piccolo who had given these beans to him. He knew his first teacher wanted him to keep on training and he mentally promised to do it.

As the bean did its job, Gohan got up from the forest floor and materialised a new set of clothes before teleporting back to the Gryffindor common room and then walking up to his dorm to finally sleep, unknown to the fact that a pair of eyes was watching him enter the dorm and going too his bed.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	11. Chapter 11

**...LUNA...**

 **.**

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," Hermione said, giving a firm grip on Harry's hand. Gohan put a firm hand on his shoulders. These gestures sure brought Harry some calmness and confidence but he was still in no mood to do what he was about to do. Ron was walking a few steps behind them. He had his eyes locked on one certain person and he was really pissed off at the moment but he had to show that he was normal. He had an inside feeling that if things went on like this, it wouldn't end well for him. And he hoped it never happened. He needed it. They needed it. It was a brilliant plan after all. It had been knitted with sheer amounts of probabilities and there had been put a lot of hard work to let the circumstances be in the plan's favour. No. It simply couldn't fail and Ron promised himself that he would not be the reason for the plan's failure.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked, looking down on the floor.

Hermione and Gohan kept quiet. Maybe Harry was right about skipping breakfast. They could later have it in the school kitchen, a marvellous place the twins had showed Harry, Hermione and Ron last year.

Not hearing any words from his friends, Harry knew he was right after all but the damage was done. He was in the great hall and now he couldn't step back. That would only prove the rumours to be nothing but true. And Harry knew the rumours were NOT true. And so, with all the confidence he had, Harry raised his head, trying to keep his vision straight but ultimately he lost the fight as his eyes wandered over the students sitting in the hall.

Every single set of eyes were on him.

Harry gave out a sigh. 'Nothing's changed,' he thought. 'Maybe I should convince myself that my life will have these kinds of experiences.'

It had been three days after the events of the duel and Harry was desperately trying to avoid everyone's eyes as much as he could. Though he couldn't escape the glares and stares during class hours, he tried his best to do the same thing in the free times. And that was the very reason that for the last three days he was having his meals at the school kitchen. He was thankful that his friends accompanied him. He desperately needed someone to talk as everyone avoided him. Everyone but one girl.

Harry looked over to the table at the left end of the hall. Yes, all eyes were at him but his eyes were searching for one particular pair of eyes and it wasn't hard for him to find it as he spotted her quite soon. She was sitting at the other end of the table, away from other students of her house. A first year and friends with Ginny. He remembered Ginny mentioned her name to him once. Luna Lovegood. A bit weird or rather a quirky girl as Harry would like to put it; he had seen that this girl saw the world around her in a very special way. It was like she lived in a whole lot different world while still living in the real world at the same time. Randomly mentioning one creature or another that none had ever heard or seen. He had only been in her company for a couple hours during the summer after the Weaselys had rescued him from the Durseleys. She would often come over to the Burrow and she and Ginny would talk and play for hours. And he had noticed her noticing him unlike others since the duel's day. Her eyes didn't say that she believed what others were believing at the moment. Her eyes spoke of something else – something he wasn't able to understand. But then he had never been able to clearly understand people's expressions unless they were his close friends like Hermione and Ron. And he knew Gohan and probably Neville were also coming in that category soon. They were his friends but not as close as Hermione and Ron were but he was willing to give them a chance. He liked having friends and he wanted to have as much as he could. Dudley had made it his second most primary duty to not have Harry any friends and so since that baby elephant wasn't here, Harry would not let go of any chance he would have for befriending others. Of course, gits like Malfoy would never be his friends but he might give them a second chance if the git shows some changes.

Carefully walking over to their house table, the group of four sat where Neville had saved them seats. Harry mumbled a thanks to the round faced boy before he began filling his plate up. Ron was already stuffing food in his mouth while Hermione and Gohan gave Harry caring stares. At least they weren't showing sympathy towards him as Harry thought it that way. He would really hate if someone showed him sympathy at the time like this. He looked across the tables. Even his housemates were eyeing him. Most of their eyes with filled with fear while some showed hate – pure hate. Why, because Slytherin was a parseltongue? He didn't even know Slytherin was one until he heard the students say it. He didn't know Voldemort was a parseltongue until the students start saying it. And since he was now a parseltongue, he was either a Slytherin or as dark and evil as Voldemort. Sighing, he looked up at the staff table. The professors were quietly having their breakfast. He looked at each of them carefully. Their behaviours had changed slightly towards him save for a few. Hagrid passed him a faint smile. Harry responded back with a smile of his own. McGonagall had an expressionless face but she always had one. She was a stern professor so she had to maintain her demeanour. Flitwick was busy focussing on his meal and so were other professors. Snape had avoided him. Slytherin head had avoided him as much as he could, not asking any questions from him during potions class, not taking any points from him. Well, the latter would happen if Snape would ever speak with him. His behaviour was the strangest as Harry put it. Dumbledore showed no signs of anything. It was like nothing had happened in the school. He would still greet him with a warm and loving smile and Harry liked it. Dumbledore was the only person apart from his friends whom he could look upon.

As he took a bite from his sausage, Harry felt someone sit beside him. Thinking of who it might be, Harry turned and for a moment he was surprised to see Luna sitting there, giving him her dreamy stare. He felt a bit uncomfortable, receiving such a stare. Her stares were the weirdest once if he wanted to be honest with himself.

"You look troubled?" Luna asked in her sing-song voice.

'Is it that obvious?' Harry thought as he mentally rolled his eyes at the question. 'Of course I'm in trouble. I'm been in some since the day I entered this magical world.'

"I am fine, Luna," Harry said.

"No you are not," she said. "I can tell you are a very bad liar, Harry," she said.

"You wanted something, Luna?" Hermione asked, trying to divert the young girl's attention.

"I just wanted to tell you, Harry, that you are not what you are letting other people think you are," she said. "You are definitely not Salazar Slytherin's heir."

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. Was she telling what he heard her tell right now? She did believe him not being Slytherin's heir.

"How...How can you say that?" he asked. "You don't know me very well."

"I say that because I would've known if you were Slytherin's heir," she said as she came closer to him, close enough that Harry knew she wanted to whisper something only to him. "Just the way I know that Neville is the heir of Hufflepuff and you are heir of Gryffindor and not Slytherin."

The group heard harry drop his fork which made a clinking sound as it hit the plate. They looked at him who was staring Luna with wide eyes.

"Wha...What?" Harry croaked.

Luna smiled. "I can see it around you," she said, her eyes scanning Harry from top to bottom with a satisfied smile on her face. "And the founders would like for you to keep this a secret. Don't let anyone know about it," she said, whispering again so only Harry could hear, "because they told me that something very bad is going on in the school."

For a moment, Harry thought to shout at the girl but something stopped him from doing that. Instead, he asked, "Is it because of that message that was written on the wall? The thing about the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked.

Luna shook her head. "The founders didn't tell me that," she said.

"You can talk to the founders?" he asked.

She nodded with a happy gleam on her face. "They are very good companies except for Salazar. Well, he is a bit grumpy but he's friendly and is nothing like the history books have mentioned him," she said.

"And they told you that I am the heir of Gryffindor and not Slytherin?" he asked. She nodded. "And that Neville is the heir of Hufflepuff?" she nodded again. Harry put his hand on his head as he felt a bit dizzy.

"They also told me to tell you not to tell this to anyone. And don't let Neville know that he's an heir of Hufflepuff," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"That's something they didn't tell me. I asked them," she said, "but they didn't tell me. And if you think that I am telling you stories then visit Gringotts. The founders told me that since you are the only heir alive of Gryffindor, his vault would now belong to you. All you need to do is notify the goblins and they will take care of the rest. I have to go now. They won't be able to hold the charm for any longer."

"Charm?" Harry said as his eyes caught that something was wrong. He looked around and was shocked to see none of the students were moving. It was like they had all been frozen or something. He then looked at Luna who was smiling back at him.

"Don't think about what I told you because you know magicals can read each other's minds. And it will be bad if some bad ones come to know about this secret," she said.

"Why? What will happen if anyone comes to know about it?" he asked.

"They will kill you, for instance," she said dreamily.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Since you are an heir, if you are killed by someone sneakily or in a duel, your heir ship will go to that person and he or she will then become the heir of Gryffindor by conquest?" she said.

"Conquest?" Harry asked.

"Because they'd have defeated you and so they would rightfully claim the title of being an heir of the founder," she said. "This is how it's always been. I need to go now. Hogwarts can't hold on to the spell much longer. She is weak and tired for a long time. I was told that you are of a curious nature and that you will find everything out yourself if you are given a hint. I gave you whatever hint I was told to be given, Harry. It is now your job to find out what those hints are for." She got up and started to move towards her table when she stopped and turned towards him. "And trust Gohan," she said. "He and you are going to gain a lot from each other in the long run. I know this will be a bit hard for you but he's hiding something and the founders would not like to force you to ask him about it. Just wait for the right moment and he will tell you himself. Just, trust him more than anyone you ever did. His help is something that you will need desperately in the coming future."

He watched her skip over to her house table where she sat where she was sitting a few minutes ago. As she busied herself with her breakfast, a dizzy feeling washed over him and he heard Hermione's words.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

He turned to look at her. She was looking at him with concerned eyes. He smiled. "I'm...fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"I am," he said with a warm smile and a nod which seemed to satisfy Hermione as she nodded back and went on to eating her breakfast. He then looked at Gohan. The boy was busy eating a large course of meal but had enough grace to not let anyone else feel disgusting about it unlike Ron. No one liked to sit near him during meal times. The way he ate made others forget their hunger. Finally, he let out a tired sigh as he thought focussing on food would be a better thing to do at the moment. He had a lot going on in his mind right now. He ignored everyone's stare who were still staring at him. He ignored the slight angry stare of one of the staff member as well.

00000

A warm feeling washed over Luna and she smiled. "It was my pleasure," she said.

00000

Sighing a bit loudly, Hermione sat on her bed and let the curtains fall around it, securing her from any sort of disturbance. It was the student-made rule of every dorm in Gryffindor house that if a student was sitting on their bed with the curtains drawn, their privacy would be respected.

She hadn't got enough time to look at the book she had sneaked out from the restricted section. She had returned the book and was luckily not caught by Madam Pince. And she was smart enough to copy the whole book down before returning it. She knew it wasn't possible to read the entire book before the teachers would know it was missing from the library.

"Let's take a look," she said as she flipped the first page and her eyes wandered over the contents of the book. A smile came upon her face when she found what she was looking for but it soon changed into a determined expression. It really was hard for someone to hide anything from Hermione Granger.

Flipping through the pages, she opened the one she wanted to see. As she read on through the lines and as she scanned the pictures in the book, her expression changed from a determined one to a horrified one. Was Gohan really in his right mind? If he was, then he sure was doing some silly mistake. She now needed to find out if this guy Gohan had once spoken of was the same guy in the book. She still couldn't come to believe that Gohan would hide something like this.

00000

"I can't believe this! Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I am absolutely sure, Harry. He spoke that name that morning. I knew I had heard that name in the previous year. Turns out, it was the name I had found in this book when I was searching for the book on the Philosopher's Stone. There's something off about him and I know that. The way he stays secretive about many things, the way he never have spoken about his family...all this is really curious to be if you see it this way. We only need to find if this man in the book is the one Gohan spoke of because there can be two different people with same names, you know?" Hermione said.

There was no one in the common room and Hermione was looking for a time like this to tell Harry about what she had found out.

"I don't know...Hermione. We'd have known if Gohan was hiding something like this from us," he said, not paying full attention to what Hermione had just said.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"It's that you seem a little off about something since yesterday," she said.

"No, I'm not," Harry said.

"Harry Potter, you are really very pathetic in hiding away your emotions," Hermione said as she glared at him.

"It's nothing I'm telling you," he said quickly. "And even if it is, it's not that important."

"If you don't want to share it then it's alright," Hermione said after a moment's pause. "But don't let it be the reason to not trust your friends."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You seem a bit distracted about whatever it is that you don't want to tell us," she said slowly. "It's just that, I don't want whatever it is that's bothering you, to be a cause of distance in our friendship. I see you have ignored Ron and me since yesterday. If it is anything about what people are thinking about you being Slytherin's heir, then it's just plain stupid of you to believe them. You and I both know the students here believe the rumours more than what's taught to them and rumours aren't true."

Harry mentally sighed as Hermione thought that it was something to do with what the bloody message was about. But was he ready to tell the real thing to his friends? And Luna had told him to trust Gohan the most because he and Gohan were to gain help from each other in the coming future. What did she mean about that? He had known Gohan since the beginning of this year's term and the boy was likeable. He was humble, patient and good natured and had not yet shown anything bad about him but then it could all be deceiving, too. And he wasn't completely sure about what Luna had said, too. Half of what that girl said appeared to be nothing but part of fairy tales. But then two years ago he wouldn't have believed that there was a magical world. Two years ago he wouldn't have believed that he and his parents were magical. Two years ago he wouldn't have believed that unlike in the muggle world, here he was regarded as a celebrity.

He sighed. Why did it all happen to him? Couldn't he lead a normal life?

"Have you told Ron anything about it?" Harry asked, looking at the book.

"No," she shook her head. "You know how he is. Even though he's our friend, there might be a chance that he might spit it out by mistake. And, he's got anger issues and we both know about it. And people don't think clear when they are angry. I just don't want to risk it by telling Ron about it. I hope you understand," she said.

Harry knew what Hermione was talking about. "Alright, we will look for what you think is going on," he said.

"There's also one more thing I would like to tell you," she said. "And it's about Gohan as well."

"What?" he asked.

The night I borrowed your cloak to go to the library too get this book out, while I was returning, is w Gohan out of the common room and in the corridor. And he just vanished in front of my eyes," she said.

"What do you mean 'he vanished'?" Harry asked.

"He vanished, Harry. Literally! I still don't know whether or not that was something I saw or was it real but after sometime, once I had returned back to the common room, Gohan came in as well. He was out that night doing what I don't know. And he caught me. I was under your cloak, completely hidden and had used silencing charms all over me and yet he found me," she said.

"Was that why you and he were exchanging stares that day?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"He's up to something, Harry and I think it's related to this man in this book. I am not getting a good feeling about this all," she said.

"It's all going to be alright," Harry said. "If what you're saying is true..."

"It is true," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry stammered a bit, "We need to see what Gohan is up to," he said. He knew if whatever Luna had told him was true then he, too, needed to find out what Gohan was up to. This was all needed if he wanted to trust this guy.

"And there's one more thing," Hermione said.

"What now?" he asked warmly.

"That night, when I discovered Gohan was out during curfew hours, we both saw Ron, too, was out."

"Ron?" Harry asked. This was new to him. "What was Ron doing out at that hour?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was with Gohan as he returned soon after Gohan had returned but Gohan denied it. He said he was not with Ron and that Ron was sleeping when Gohan went out," she said.

"This is getting weirder after every passing moment," Harry said. "First, that message and Filch's cat being petrified. Then everyone believing me to be Slytherin's heir. Then it is what you are saying about Gohan and Ron...not that I don't believe you," he said quickly as he saw Hermione glare at him. "We will solve it all out," he said. "We did last year. What's this year? Just a couple hard things to do."

Hermione smiled at him as she placed her head on his shoulder. He let his hand rest on her shoulder sa he sighed mentally. What was to do now? There was the shock of him being Gryffindor's heir and then Luna telling him that Neville was Hufflepuff's heir and then that he had to trust Gohan more than anyone. Then Hermione shows him a book and tells things that makes him doubtful towards Gohan...and Ron. Why Ron? He was his best friend. Why would Ron do something and not tell him about it? And what about Gringotts? He knew students were immediately notified about whatever it was related to their vaults at Gringotts. So if he was Gryffindor's heir and he had Gryffindor's vault to his name now, wouldn't he have got a letter from Gringotts? Or what Luna said about others not wanting him to know about it was true?

He let his head fall on the backrest of the couch as he closed his eyes for a moment to calm his mind. This was all getting weird with every passing moment.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	12. Chapter 12

**...QUIDDITCH...**

 **.**

The enthusiasm could easily be seen on the faces of each of the students of Hogwarts. it was the first Quidditch game of this year's term and it was between two of the most fiercest enemy houses: Gryffindor and Slytherin. Everyone knew the real match was the match between these two houses and with Draco now being the seeker for the snakes; this had got even more exciting. Everyone was aware of the deep rivalry between Draco and Harry. It was deeper than the entire relation between the two houses.

00000

Harry sighed as he sat on the table to have his breakfast. Hermione, Ron and Gohan took their seats beside him with Hermione sitting between Harry and Gohan as she never sat beside Ron during meal times. Neville took the seat opposite to them and began filling his plate just like everyone else.

"This will be the best game ever!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically. Like every other student, he was excited about today's game. "You are getting a golden chance to kick hard on Malfoy's face, Harry! Do you know how many Gryffindors are counting on you?"

"Not helping, Ron," Harry moaned. It wasn't a good thing as Wood had his mood off since the day the entire Gryffindor team found out that every single Slytherin player had the later Nimbus 2002 with them with Gryffindor's fastest flyer, Harry, being with Nimbus 2000. The rest had Cleansweeps, with Fred, George and Angelina using the school brooms and everyone knew that story. There was hardly any chance of them winning this game and seeing how the lions had built up a reputation in Quidditch after Harry had become their seeker, not letting them lose any of the matches, it would be hard if they lost today's match.

It was only twenty minutes later and that a half filled Harry was dragged away by the twins as Wood had called for a last strategic meeting. Since last week, their captain was hyperventilating, making plans after plans of what team positioning would be ideal to take the snakes off guard as the snakes were also infamous for their rough play style.

"He looks worried," Neville said.

"When your opponent team has the best brooms to play on and your nemesis is also on that team, it really is hard for you not to be worried," Hermione said as she looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco smirking in their direction. She scowled. If only Gryffindor wins today's match, she would like to see how that smirk wears off of Draco's face.

Gohan listened to it all with curious attentiveness. Yes, he had seen Harry practice but seeing a real game was going to be a first time experience for him.

00000

As the teams entered the pitch, the deafening sounds of the students cheering them could easily be heard. Harry tried not to let his mind wander. The last few days weren't good for him. he was getting too much of an unwanted attention and could still see his teammates, save for the twins, wouldn't talk to him much. Was it because he was a parseltongue or like they all believed, an heir of Slytherin? Luna had told him he was Gryffindor's heir so being the one of Slytherin was out of question.

"Be focussed, Harrikins," Fred said, or was it George?

"I'm trying," Harry replied.

The Slytherins were already on the pitch waiting for their rival team to make an entrance and after the two captains had shook hands; Madam Hooch's whistle signalled them to take their positions as she opened the small trunk and first let the bludgers out and then took the quaffle in her hands.

"I want a fair game!" she said loud enough for the players to listen as she threw the quaffle high up in the air and the game began. Harry, being the seeker, was hovering higher than his teammates, waiting for the snitch to make an entrance as he saw Hooch letting the snitch go. He tried to keep his eyes on the small golden ball for as long as he could before the snitch vanished away from his sight. As per the rules, the seekers weren't allowed to look for the snitch in the first three minutes of the game as this would allow more fairness in the game.

Gohan, Hermione, Neville and Ron were cheering for their team and Harry from the Gryffindor stand. Hagrid stood right behind them, himself cheering for the lions. The Gryffindors loved him more than any other house and the Slytherins simply despised him so it was clear he was cheering for the lions and not for the snakes.

As the game progressed, Lee Jordan's commentary told everyone how the game was going on. He was as excited and wanted his house to win this match as it will prove a severe blow to the pride of those snakes who each had a Nimbus 2002 with them. Beating them with old Cleansweeps and one Nimbus 2000 would be a scene to watch but until now the lions were being pushed back by the snakes. There was their better brooms and not to mention their rough style of playing. Katie had already been taken out by two other chasers of Slytherin and the loss of one of their most talented chasers was proving a bad thing for the lions. The snakes had played it nice and made it look like it was Katie's mistake but every Gryffindor knew it was the mistake of the snakes but since Madam Hooch was unable to see Slytherins' fault, she allowed the match to continue.

Gohan was watching with interest and now knew why Quidditch was so popular. It wasn't because it was the only game apart from wizard's chess which hardly anyone other than Ron was interested in, but there was this carnage in this game that was making it exciting for Gohan to watch it. It was his saiyan side that was approving him more to watch the game. The thrill of flying at neck-breaking speed with two iron balls after you to knock you out...it was really a thrilling and dangerous game and Gohan had an instant liking to it.

"This is unlike anything what I saw in their practice!" he exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not you, too, Gohan" she said. Ron heard it and passed a short glare but Hermione didn't notice it.

"Why?" Gohan asked. "You are not a fan?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well, I think it's exciting. I find it thrilling!" he said.

Hermione let out a sigh and continued watching the game like she had always watched – half heartedly.

00000

It had been past an hour and still the cheering hadn't died down. Save for Slytherins, the other three houses were on Gryffindor's side – no one wanting to have the snakes play with their house's team in the next match. It was a good thing that Slytherins had their first match against Gryffindors because only the lions were tough enough to continue playing against the snakes, irrespective of their rough play styles. Save for this match, other matches between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were friendly ones and weren't filled with such a carnage sort as the match between Gryffindor and Slytherins were.

"Harry! Look out!"

Fred's voice echoed through the pitch and his seeker reflexes allowed Harry to turn, see and dodged the incoming bludger at the right time or else he was sure to have suffered with at least a three broken ribs and heavy injuries.

Many in the Gryffindor stand gasped as they saw Harry barely dodging the bludger while the Slytherins cheered more loudly. But before Harry had a chance to regain his composure on his broom, the bludger took a turn and started coming at him yet again.

"Great, now this bludger wants me," he muttered and doing a summersault to have a quick turn, began flying away from the iron ball. He was glad his broom wasn't a Cleansweep or else the ball would've gained on him. Ignoring everything, he let his broom fly at its top potential, ignoring the smirk on the faces of the Slytherin team and the look of worry on the Gryffindors.

Fred, telling his brother to look for the second bludger, took off after the one that was after Harry but his old, worn out school broom wasn't able to keep up with neither Harry's broom nor the bludger. But he knew how to use a Cleansweep like a pro and he took sharp turns, finding shortcuts to reach Harry and for three consecutive times, Fred's bat hit the bludger hard but it was like the said ball had taken a liking towards Harry.

"Any ideas why it is only after me?" Harry asked. Fred only shook his head.

00000

"That's not supposed to happen, right?" Gohan asked, looking towards Ron who was still engrossed in the game like nothing was happening. The red head was watching other players.

"He'll win," Ron said. "It's nothing for Harry. The bludgers are charmed to go after players."

"But not only after one particular player!" Gohan said. Ron ignored him as he kept hi attention on the game.

Gohan rolled his eyes as he focussed his attention on the game until Hermione's voice distracted him.

"The bludger looks charmed," Hermione said.

"What?"

"Someone must've charmed the bludger," Hermione said again. "It's just like last time," she said and moved her attention towards the staff stand, looking through the omniculars.

"Whom are you looking at?" Gohan asked.

"Trying to find someone who might be charming that bludger," Hermione said as her frown deepened when she found no one she thought to be charming the bludger.

"Found anything?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing," she said with a sigh. "Someone must've already put some charm on it."

"Well, whatever it is, I can tell that Harry can't dodge that thing for much longer," Gohan said and Hermione could see what he meant. Harry was now having difficulty dodging the charmed bludger and now everyone could see that the bludger was flying higher than what its maximum speed was.

"What happened, Potter? Finding it hard to dodge a simple bludger?" Draco taunted, hovering at his place when another bludger flew towards him, hit by George. Draco barely dodged it before giving death glares towards the red head when he saw a glint of gold a few metres ahead and a smile came on his face as he blasted off on his broom.

It didn't take a troll's mind for Harry to understand that Draco had seen the snitch and was now after it. He sighed, annoyed. He was at the other end of the pitch, trying to evade a crazy bludger while Draco was mere inches away from grabbing the snitch.

"Screw this!" he said as he took a u turn, now heading straight for the bludger. Many gasped. Even the Slytherins were looking at him interestingly as to what he will do when Harry took a sharp, neck-breaking turn, narrowly escaping from the bludger. The heavy iron ball, due to its weight and speed, took long enough to turn and go after Harry but by then, Harry was at par with a now angry Draco.

"And the two seekers are now after the snitch! What a great dive, Harry!" Lee's voice boomed over the mic and everyone's enthusiasm returned as the pitch was filled with deafening cheer.

"You thought I would let you go after it alone?" Harry said as he tried to stay at Draco's level.

"No," Draco said as he smirked. "I was thinking how long would your old broom would keep up with mine." And with that he increased his broom's speed and easily overtook Harry. The said boy, already having his broom flying at its top speed, could only see Draco go after the snitch when an idea struck him head. He knew he couldn't win against Draco in matters of speed. He'd have to do it the other way round.

The Gryffindor team was trying their best and had maintained enough gap between their and the Slytherins' score that there was still chance of Gryffindors to win if Harry managed to catch the snitch. Losing one out of three chasers was now proving a curse on the team as the remaining to chasers were trying their best to score and Wood was trying his best to save as many of the Slytherins' goals. While George was hitting the one of the bludger away from his teammates and towards the snakes' players, Fred was after the one which was still following Harry.

It was already hard to try and dodge a bloody bludger as now Harry was after the snitch, taking sharp shortcut turns to reach for it before Draco, who was still relying more on his broom's speed, unlike Harry, who was relying more or less on his own agility and seeker reflexes. The turns he took could easily get him unconscious on his brooms but he was somehow holding on. At the same time, he tried to get the following bludger in Draco's path and until now he had no luck as Draco dodged every attack of the bludger as his anger towards Harry increased.

"Play fair, Potter!" Draco shouted.

"Why don't you tell that to your team members?" Harry taunted, dodging another blow from the bludger. They were now towards the boundary of the pitch, after the snitch which was flying close to the ground. To make matters worse, the snitch dived down, now flying between wood supports of the pitch. The two seekers groaned as they, too, dived down after it, disappearing from the eyes of the anticipated spectators while the remaining members of each team were still trying to score points.

Knowing his old school broom would not be able to let him go after them anymore, Fred let go of following Harry and now focussed his attention on the remaining bludger and helped his brother hit it towards the snakes. With the return of both the twins as beaters, the snakes now found it hard to dodge the bludger that the twins hit towards them and it wasn't long enough when the said bludger, receiving a hit from George, hit the Slytherin keeper as one of the Slytherin chasers, after which it was thrown, dodged it.

A cry of excitement arose at the Gryffindor stand as the chasers of Gryffindor didn't waste any more moments and started scoring goal after goal, reducing the score gap between them and the snakes. The Slytherin beaters tried to hit the remaining bludger but they weren't as good as the twins, who protected their fellow chasers and Wood from the incoming ball.

Another wood support was broken into splinters as the bludger hit it and continued following the two seekers under the pitch, through the wooden supports. Draco was finding it hard to move through the supports as his broom's speed was a key factor for it. This caused him to lower his flying speed and Harry grabbed the chance and overtook Draco. He had more experience and with an inborn talent on a broom as he dodged every wood support with ease, leaving Draco far behind.

The Slytherin now had two troubles – one ahead of him as dodging the wood supports and another behind him as a crazy bludger who was finding out a clear path to go after Harry, something Draco's presence wasn't allowing the ball to have. And because of this all, he didn't notice a wood support coming right in his way as his broom took a swing, hitting the support and breaking in half as Draco as thrown away and onto the Quidditch pitch, landing hard on his back and quickly losing consciousness.

To those who didn't notice what had happened, Lee's comment towards Draco let them knew what had happened to the Slytherin seeker as another roar of cheer erupted from the Gryffindor stand as Harry emerged out, still following the snitch as the bludger was after him.

"Go, I'll handle it here," George said and Fred nodded, taking off towards the Bludger which was after Harry. With his bat ready, Fred hit the bludger as hard as he could, making the iron ball break through the wooden boundary and flying away from the pitch.

This was enough for Harry as he bent down, testing his broom's limits as his speed increased to whatever level it could and seeing he was mere inches away from the golden ball, did what he had done last year.

As Harry jumped off of his broom and towards the snitch, it all happened in a single moment for his body to completely cover the snitch before hitting the ground hard quickly followed by a faint 'crack' that some people, including Fred heard loud and clear. But the silence was soon replaced by cheers of exciteness as Harry raised his left hand which was firmly around the snitch.

"He caught the snitch! Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor has won the Quidditch match!" Lee's voice boomed but the danger wasn't gone as the charmed bludger returned back in the pitch and Harry narrowly moved away from its path as the ball hit the ground beside him. it was a close call for Harry who dodged the ball again.

"We need to do something!" it was Neville who spoke.

"But what?" Gohan said. He and Neville were standing together, watching the match with Hermione and Ron a couple feet away from them.

Suddenly Gohan saw Hermione had her wand out and pointed towards the bludger.

"No!" Gohan said, gripping her hand and lowering it down.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"You can't cast a spell right now. The bludger it too fast and you might hit Harry!" he said. Hermione understood and nodded, putting away her wand when she saw Gohan running towards the pitch.

'Alright, I should be able to get away with this if I don't use my powers for show,' Gohan thought as he ran down towards the pitch.

Everyone saw as Gohan ran towards Harry, who was still trying hard and was, until now, lucky enough not to receive a serious hit from the bludger when they all saw the effect of exhaustion and a broken wrist take its toll on him as Harry stopped moving. He was unconscious and the bludger was now coming right at him but then like a blur, something came in the bludger's path and the next thing they all knew was the bludger to be in Gohan's hand.

Using his saiyan strength, Gohan caught the ball hard using his hands. Ignoring the shocked silence around him, he took the ball and placed it in the trunk with other balls before locking it. Once it was done, he took a sigh of relief until he noticed he was now the subject of everyone's stare.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I couldn't make out a name for this chapter so...**

 **00000**

 **...(A Chapter)...**

 **.**

It was the middle of the night when Harry woke up from the pain the skele-grow was giving to him. With a groan, he got up and looked around. The light of the moon was showering within the infirmary. What had happened to him? He remembered falling from his broom and landing hard on the pitch when he felt a sharp tinge of pain in his wrist...the wrist!

He looked down and saw his wrist had a support tied to it. But then he felt something weird, too. Somehow, he felt his wrist to be...empty? Then he looked at the small table beside his bed and saw a bottle of Skele-grow. Why was he given a skele-grow? He had only a broken wrist! Or was it something more?

A whimper caused Harry to sit up attentively, momentarily forgetting the pain he felt in his wrist. The entire infirmary was empty except for him. It was really creepy to be there, in the huge infirmary, at this late hour of night. Suddenly something stumbled below his bed and Harry quickly bent down to see a pair of large round eyes staring back at him.

00000

As a blast shook the forest ground, Gohan let out an angry cry. He had barely managed to make it out today. He hadn't realised that catching a bludger with bare hands was something everyone considered not normal. With every set of eyes staring down at him today at the Quidditch pitch, it was hard for him to slip away and so ignoring them and walking out of there was something he had to do with a lot of confidence. And then there was that bastard Lockhart, who, just for showing off, used who knows what spell and made the entire bone in Harry's hand disappear. Fortunately Harry wasn't conscious or else he'd surely have exploded with anger. Then madam Pomfrey had her own ranting as to why Harry wasn't directly brought to her. If it would've been done like that, he'd have been freed from the infirmary by tonight.

With a sigh Gohan powered down from a super saiyan to his normal form. He still feared going to his ascended form as he still needed to have several grips on that transformation. He had asked Piccolo once and it had turned out to be a very ugly choice as Gohan, blind with power of an ascended saiyan, had beaten Piccolo to near death before Vegeta, sensing his power had come and stopped him in time. Since then on, Gohan had tried to only go up to his ascended form in Vegeta's presence. It really was weird but the saiyan prince had come to respect his powers, instead of being jealous of them. He had once said it to Gohan how different he was from his father as he fought like a true saiyan, so unlike his father. That comment had made Gohan both happy and sad but he took it with gratitude and thanked Vegeta for helping him master his form. Though Vegeta was still training hard to surpass him now, Gohan knew it would be safer to ascend in Vegeta's presence because the prince would not hesitate in beating him to pulp if Gohan once again becomes blind with the power of his ascended form.

Another thing which worried him was Harry, and to a certain extent, Neville. He had now started to come to recognise magical ki more clearly but while in the Forbidden Forest, it was still hard for him to keep track of a certain ki as the magical creatures residing here had their own signatures of ki and Gohan's senses had not yet come to grasp a total control regarding this problem. This only added to his benefit, though as whenever he'd split himself in two, having a sparring partner, it was difficult for him to track his other self's ki and so he had to rely completely on his hearing senses to dodge and shield his other self's attack.

Regarding Harry and Neville, Gohan had sensed the two had enormous amount of magical power compared to their age. While Harry's showed Neville's power to be nothing in front of it, Neville, too, definitely had much more strength magically than the rest of the students and professors at Hogwarts. But the problem was why the two boys weren't able to harness it. Didn't they know about it? It could be a possibility as he himself was unaware of his true potential until Piccolo had started to train him when he was five years old. Maybe he should ask Harry first as he wasn't that close to Neville at the moment. The two talked but the boy was just too shy to open up confidently. Maybe that, too, was a reason for Neville's lack of spell casting. No, it was definitely the reason for Neville's poor performance. He would have to do something about it or else Neville won't improve at all.

00000

Dobby had just left when an angry Harry heard someone coming to the infirmary. The news had been shocking to him. What was so dangerous that Dobby was so bent to make him go away from Hogwarts?

Harry pretended to be asleep as he heard several footsteps enter the infirmary.

"There, put them both right there," Pomfrey's voice came. "Albus, how did this happen?"

'Albus? What's headmaster doing here?' Harry thought.

"Two attacks at the same time!" Minerva's voice came next. "What will happen to the safety of the children?"

"Perhaps Mr Creevy has taken the monster's photo in his camera?" Snape's voice came.

"I suppose this can be a possibility," Dumbledore's voice came next and a moment later there was the sound of something like a small explosion.

"What does that mean, Albus?" Pomfrey asked.

"I think this means nothing but danger," Minerva's voice said. "I am afraid the children will have to be sent back. It looks like Hogwarts will have to be closed."

00000

"Why don't you spill it?"

"I told you I was able to do it because of my martial arts training!"

"What's martial arts?"

Harry heard whispered voices as he opened his eyes. It took some time for his eyes to adjust as he noticed Gohan, Ron, Hermione, Neville and the twins standing there, surrounding him. Even Ginny was there and for a moment Harry blushed seeing her. Hermione was looking directly down at him; her hair was covering most of his sight.

"Let him breath, Hermione," Fred said. Hermione formed a mock frown before moving aside, giing Harry a full view of the people around him.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Gohan asked.

"Tired, but fine," Harry said with a faint smile.

"No need to worry," Hermione said. "We talked to madam Pomfrey and she said you'll leave the infirmary by noon. She still has some diagnoses to run on you and only then will she free you."

"Can't argue her on that," Harry said as he chuckled. "So, what happened to me?" he asked.

For a moment there was silence as no one spoke until it was Fred.

"Well, you took a dive, showing off your Gryffindor traits and caught the snitch..."

"I know about that one," Harry said, interrupting Fred.

"Alright then. I'll tell you after you lost consciousness," Fred said with a mock hurt expression. "Well, you landed pretty hard on the pitch and I heard your wrist snap. Maybe it was a good thing you lost consciousness as I think it would be bad if you were conscious enough to bear the pain of your fall. Anyways, dunderhead Lockhart chose the exact moment to make his appearance, telling us all to side step as he knew the spell of fixing bones..." for a moment Harry paled and Fred only nodded for his reaction, worrying Harry more. "And your guess is right, dear Harrikins. He did some weirdo spell and boom! No bones in your hand! That really was a disgusting sight – to see your limp, rubbery, boneless hand – you know, he said, while shuddering a little.

"Yeah, and madam Pomfrey was all mad at us for not bringing you to her directly. That's why you are still here," said George. "Or else you'd have been freed yesterday after a couple hours."

"And there was another attack last night," Fred said again."

"Wait, what happened to the bludger that was after me?" Harry asked. "Who stopped it?"

"It was Gohan if you are dying to know that," George said.

"And he stopped the bludger just by gripping it hard from his bare hands," said George.

"And he says it was all due to his martial arts training, something we have no idea about," Fred said.

Harry knew what martial arts was. He had seen Dudley watch some movies based on it and he had developed an instant liking towards the fighting style. He had even tried to train himself once but strained his muscles badly.

"You stopped the bludger with bare hands?" Harry asked. Gohan gave a sheepish smile, his one hand rubbing the back of his head like his father used to. "I trust you," Harry said.

"What?" Ron, Fred, George and Ginny exclaimed together.

"I believe what he says. Besides, that's not what I wanted to say first. Gohan, thanks for saving me from that bludger," Harry said.

"No problem, Harry," Gohan said.

"And I know about the two attacks," Harry said. "I heard headmaster Dumbledore and other professors bring them to the infirmary last night."

"Everyone's terrified, Harry," Hermione said. "Two attacks at the same time! It's not a good thing. Besides, the two will have to wait until the end of the term unless the mandrakes are matured enough to create an antidote for the petrification."

"The end of the term?" Harry exclaimed. "What do their parents have to say about this?"

"They haven't been informed and Dumbledore has forbidden everyone to inform them. Seems logical as it would only be bad if their parents come to know about it," Hermione said. "With two muggleborns petrified, you can imagine how their parents would react. Their first step will be to get their children out of Hogwarts and this will prove a grave dent on the school's reputation."

"Says who?" Harry asked, slightly angry.

"Dumbledore," Gohan said. He, too, appeared against the idea but could do nothing about it.

"I think it was a better thing what Dumbledore did, you know, not informing their parents about the attack. Since the Daily Prophet is always after Dumbledore, the announce of two students been petrified within the school would only make the Prophet grip its claws more in Dumbledore's shoulder and there might be chances of the Board removing him because we all know Malfoy is also its member and he'd do everything possible in his power to see Dumbledore removed from being the headmaster," Ron said. "And we all know how important Dumbledore's presence is to the safety of us students."

For a moment, everyone was silent, hearing something this much sensible from Ron.

"Maybe you are right, Ron," Hermione said with a sigh. "But what would Dumbledore say to those two's parents about their kids not going home during Christmas holidays?"

"He'll think of something," Ron said with a shrug.

"Well, I really appreciate you all coming here to see me," said Harry. "You, too, Ginny," he said, blushing slightly. Ginny jerked for a moment before giving Harry a blushed smile. Everyone noticed that and for once, Ron wasn't angry. Everyone knew the story of Colin who tried to be friends with Ginny but Ron threatened him so much that the poor boy never talked to her again. So seeing Ron now, not angry over the ongoing commotion was something that came as a surprise too them all.

The group left Harry a minute later after Pomfrey came and rushed them out, telling them Harry needed rest and that they would see him after lunch. She gave a dose of skele-grow which Harry almost spit out but under the mediwitch's glare, gulped down with much difficulty.

00000

As the group waited for Harry at lunch table, Hermione looked over to Gohan who was in deep thought. His reason to the show of tremendous power at the Quidditch field was something Hermione had not come to digest yet. She knew about martial arts. She herself had a year's training in it when she was young. She knew it better than anyone that being trained in martial arts wouldn't give one enough power to stop a crazily charmed bludger by bare hands. It could easily have snapped away Gohan's hand and yet the boy had held it without showing a sign of effort on his face.

Gohan was in a world of his own thoughts. His mind was going through the three attacks that had happened in the school. First the cat and now two students. He remembered the day when Hermione had asked McGonagall about the Chamber of Secrets. McGonagall had told them about how Salazar had built it, unknown to the other three founders' knowledge and had hidden some monster so that it would keep the school free from those who 'didn't deserve to learn magic' or in simple words – muggleborns. And now he could see as the two petrified students were muggleborns. This meant that more attacks would happen. There were many muggleborns at Hogwarts. McGonagall had said that many a times the school was searched for the chamber but nothing came out and so it was believed to be just a rumour.

'Maybe Piccolo would know something about it,' Gohan thought. 'He has merged with Kami who's been earth's guardian for hundreds of years. He'd know for sure about the chamber and where it is in the castle.'

Hermione watched from the corner of her eyes as Gohan's expressions changed from one to another. The boy sure had something going on in his mind and she had caught him again sneaking out last night. Where did he go and what was he hiding? Then there was that name Gohan had mentioned and that had terrified Hermione. She had told Harry about it but he seemed to be in doubt whether or not to believe her. She didn't blame him. It was something she, too, was finding hard to believe but after Gohan's show of power at the Quidditch pitch, her confidence had boosted up and she knew it wasn't normal for someone to just catch a charmed bludger.

A few metres away at the staff table, Dumbledore was in his own world of problems. He looked at the raven haired boy at Gryffindor table. He had tried to read Gohan's mind but had failed heavily. He was shocked to find a very different kind of protection the boy's mind had and it was very unlike the shields of occlumency. After he was informed about the boy sneaking out of his dorms every late night, Dumbledore's interest had piqued towards this boy. He had placed several charms in the Gryffindor tower to monitor the boy's late night movements but he could see nothing. If Gohan went out every night, then why wouldn't the charms alert him? Knowing he couldn't apply those charms inside the Gryffindor common room, Dumbledore had tried to charm the corridor with a time spell that would activate the charms after the curfew hours began. Where does the boy sneak out every night was the question that was eating away Dumbledore's calm mind. And he hated for not being able to find what he was looking for. He already had too much going on that this new problem was very unwelcome.

As Harry entered the hall, he avoided everyone's stare as he walked over to his friends and sat. It was now known by everyone that two students had been attacked last night and like before, they all thought it was Harry's deed.

"Ignore them," Hermione said.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Harry said as he concentrated on filling his plate.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll find out who or what's responsible for the attacks," Gohan said. Harry looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, we will," Hermione said, looking at Gohan for a moment before looking back at Harry.

"You should be careful, you know," Harry said, looking at Hermione.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"That monster...it's targeting only the muggleborns," Harry said.

For a moment, Hermione stayed quiet. "I know that, Harry," she said with a soft smile.

"I know you know that. I am not a fool to remind you about it," he said with a smile. "I just want you to be careful. That's all."

She gave him a warm smile. Unknown to the group, a few students away, Ginny was seething with anger, seeing the two.

Once lunch was over, Dumbledore rose from his seat and came to the speech stand. Everyone quiet down.

"I know you all know that two of our students and members of Hogwarts family were attacked last night and are currently in the infirmary," Dumbledore said as slight murmur started to erupt. A wave of his hand and everyone was quiet again. "I know this is sad and somewhat terrifying news to hear and cope with but I assure you that investigation is being done to find out this Chamber. Until something comes up, new rules are being implemented. The curfew hours have been increased from eight to ten hours that means after dinner you all are expected to be within the bounds of your respective common rooms. No student is allowed to roam in the castle alone during day time. He or she must have an escort of a prefect or one of the professors. I know this will be hard for some of you to follow..." he said glancing at the twins and then towards Harry's group, but his eyes weren't on Harry. "...and so I can only request you to follow it. This is for your own safety dear children. Don't let your teenage mind fool you with the fact that there's nothing dangerous roaming around. It pains me to say this but unless this problem's solution can be found, we are all in danger so I expect each and every one of you to follow these new set of instructions. Now, off to your classes, everyone."

The murmur turned into loud discussion tone as students rose from their seats and went out of the great hall, discussing what they'd just been told.

"Isn't he going to call the school board?" Gohan asked.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?" Ron asked.

"Well, the School board is what actually runs this school and so it is important for them to know what is going on, right?" Gohan asked. "They will have some solution regarding this problem."

"Dumbledore's the greatest wizard of the century, Gohan," Ron said like it was very obvious. "He can take care of the safety of the students all alone by himself. There's no need for the board to know about it."

"Well, two students and a cat have been petrified," Gohan said. "I see Dumbledore doing nothing."

"Gohan! He's our headmaster. Talk respectfully about him!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said. "It's just that I was wondering why Dumbledore wouldn't buy the mandrake potions and cure the ones who've been petrified. I mean, why wait until the end of the term? It will be easy. They'll just buy some mandrake potion, make the cure and would free the children from their petrification."

Everyone seemed to understand it. This made sense after all. Why wait for months when the cure could be made within weeks? The school only needed to buy the potions from the market and that would be it.

"We can ask Dumbledore about it," Hermione suggested.

"I'll ask him," Harry said.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	14. Chapter 14

**...PICCOLO...**

 **.**

As the first snow started to fall and cover the green and beautiful grounds of Hogwarts, the excitement could be seen on the faces of the children, especially the first years. With Christmas two weeks away, the days were now numbered before the students would return to their homes to celebrate with their families.

As Harry made his way back to his dorm, he recapped what Dumbledore had told him moments ago.

[FLASHBACK...]

He saw the door was open so he went inside, without knocking. Harry knew it was rude but with what he had in mind to ask Dumbledore, knocking the door before entering never came to him as he simply walked inside the office which, at the moment was empty. As he made his way more and more inside the office, his sight caught the beautiful bird sitting on the perch beside Dumbledore's desk. It was a beautiful, golden yellow bird with streaks of red all over its body. The sight was mesmerising. Harry noticed that the bird was also looking back at him and he didn't know what it was but he felt attracted towards the bird.

When he got closer, he raised his left hand and caressed the bird's feathers before his eyes widened with shock and fear as he saw the bird catching fire and turning into ash.

"Harry?"

He turned as he heard his name mentioned and saw Dumbledore looking at him and at the perch where the bird used to sit.

"Professor! Professor, your bi...bird! It...It burnt. I...I didn't do anything!" Harry said quickly.

"Now, now," Dumbledore said, waving his hands. "I know you didn't do anything, Harry. Fawkes was not feeling well since the last few days and so he burnt itself up. You know, Fawkes is a phoenix," Dumbledore said as he walked down up to the perch, his eyes twinkling more and more. "And they are marvellous creatures with the ability to be reborn from their ashes," he said as he and a shocked Harry now saw a tiny head of a baby bird coming out of the ash. "Their tears can heal almost any wound in moments and they are very strong and can lift up tons of weight."

"Brilliant!" Harry whispered. Dumbledore only smiled warmly at him.

"So, what brings you here, Harry?" he asked, gesturing Harry to take a seat which the boy did.

"I actually wanted to ask you something, professor," Harry said.

"Anything, my boy," Dumbledore said.

"It's that, Hermione and Gohan brought up a point and I think it's a reasonable point. Sir, why doesn't the school buy mandrake potion from the market and then create the cure from it to free the petrified ones?" Harry asked. "It will be a lot faster and those two would be able to return home for Christmas break."

For a moment, Dumbledore frowned but hid his expression behind his beard as he smiled at Harry again, his eyes twinkling. "I know what you and your good friends are trying to say, Harry. But the problem is the school does not have enough money to buy mandrake potion. As you see, the potions have to be bought in bulk and they are costly, too. Besides, Madam Sprout's mandrakes' quality is the best in all of magical Britain and Hogwarts supplies the potion it makes from it to various shops all around the world. But the season is, as you can see, starting to turn cold and cold. The mandrake potion tend to go bad in this weather and so it becomes very costly to buy one and I already told you that it has to be bought in bulk as spares aren't sold anywhere, no matter what you say to get it," Dumbledore said sadly. "That is why we are waiting for madam Sprout's mandrakes to mature. Here, at Hogwarts, they grow far more nicely than anywhere else and so once they are matured, we will harvest them, make potions from it and then the children will be cured. I know this is not good, leaving those two poor souls petrified in a corner in the infirmary, but what else can we do? I hope you understand the circumstances?"

Harry nodded slightly. It was bad for those two to be left all alone in the infirmary for the rest of the remaining term. And then there was no clue as to what that monster was that was responsible for all of this. So, with a sigh, Harry thanked Dumbledore and left the office.

[PRESENT...]

There was no one in the castle. It was a Hogsmead weekend and every student except for the first and second year, were out of the castle so the place was nearly empty as those who were left behind, were enjoying the snowy day out in the school grounds.

Entering the common room, Harry met Hermione.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"He sneaked last night, too," she said.

"I know," Harry said, remembering the event of the last night.

[FLASHBACK...]

It was dark inside the dorm when Harry heard something or rather someone walking around inside the dorm. Stealthily, he raised his bed curtain a little bit and saw Gohan sneaking out of the dorm. As the said boy got off his bed and walked over to the door and finally out of the dorm, Harry woke up as well, walked over to his trunk, pulled out his cloak and covered himself with it before applying many silencing charms all over his body. Once ready, he sneaked out of his dorm and came into the common room to find it empty. It was weird as Gohan was mere seconds ahead of him. Maybe he directly went out of the room and was probably in the corridor. So, Harry walked over to the portrait hole, opened it but saw nothing. The entire corridor was dark and empty and it was cold as winter winds blew all across it. This was certainly weird. Where did Gohan vanish?

It was ten minutes later when Harry returned to his dorm silently, let go of the silencing charms and his cloak before getting on his bed when three hours later he heard the dorm's door creak open. Sleep had vanished from his eyes after he had returned to the dorm and so he raised his bed curtain slightly to see Gohan entering, walking up to his bed and then sleeping.

[PRESENT...]

"Something's up, Harry. I can also sense it," Hermione said. "With whatever going around in the school..."

"Wait. You are not suggesting that Gohan is the one who opened the chamber, right?" Harry asked, interrupting her.

"I try not to believe it, Harry," she said. "But looking at everything, I can't come to deny myself from this. The way he sneaks every night out of your dorm, the way he remains secretive about his personal life..."

It was true that Gohan had always avoided answering any of their questions which was related to his life.

"...and there are many more," Hermione kept saying. "The way he caught that bludger – you should've seen it Harry. It was clear from his face and body language that he was not applying any effort at all while we all know, even I do, how hard it is to keep a hold on to a bludger. Something's up with him!"

"Alright," Harry said. "We will see what he does in when he's alone. From what I saw last night, I, too, have started to doubt him. Maybe you are right after all. Maybe Gohan is the heir of Slytherin."

00000

It was a few nights later that Harry and Hermione awoke together in their respective dorms. Harry had kept a close eye on Gohan every night since he had seen him sneak out. The boy sneaked out every single night and would remain out for hours, returning just a few hours before sunrise. What Harry hadn't been able to understand was how come Gohan didn't look tired. Did he go and sleep somewhere else? No, that was a stupid thought.

Harry got up from his bed mere seconds after Gohan had left the dorm and quickly applying the silencing charm on himself and then grabbing his cloak, he got out as well and went directly to the common room. Gohan was nowhere to be seen so Harry thought to try his luck and see if he could catch where Gohan was going and so he opened the portrait hole and came out in the deserted corridor when his eyes caught something.

Gohan was in the school grounds and he was walking towards the forbidden forest.

'How...How did he get down so fast?' Harry thought. Knowing he had no time to waste, he entered the common room again and taking out a coin from his pocket, flipped it thrice. It was a new product the twins had invented to signal each other and many have bought it in the school. It was a handy item to signal others as Harry thought about it.

It was ten minutes later that Hermione came down in the common room, her hair ruffled and a curious look on her face.

"Where's he?" she asked as soon as she was near to Harry.

"Saw him in the school grounds couple moments ago. I still don't know how he got down that fast. I was mere seconds behind him," Harry said.

"Harry, where was he going?" Hermione asked.

"Towards the Forbidden Forest," Harry said.

For a moment Hermione paled before she took a gulp. "We need to go after him," she said. "We need to see what he does there."

"Will it be okay?" Harry asked.

"This could save the lives of many students, Harry. If Gohan is the real heir of Slytherin and is responsible for petrifying the students and Filch's cat, we can catch him red handed. We have the chance!" she said.

"And what if something wrong happens?" he asked. "Look, I am not telling this because I am afraid to go. I am telling this because of our safety."

"Alright," she said, chewing her lower lip. "We get out of there in the first sign of danger we see."

Harry nodded before the two took cover in Harry's cloak and headed out of the common room and towards the school grounds.

00000

It was ten minutes later that Harry and Hermione were facing the boundary of the Forbidden Forest. It was beyond midnight. Behind them was Hogwarts and in front of them was the dark and dangerous forest. Harry, remembering where he had seen Gohan enter the forest, let himself and Hermione. Both were nervous and both knew that from each other's looks. But it was their shared decision.

The silencing charm they had placed over themselves was working as they could only hear the voices inside the forest and to be honest it was all very creepy and scaring.

00000

"Why did he have to choose such a late hour?" Gohan muttered as he walked over to the clearing. He enjoyed taking a walk at this hour. Every night, he'd teleport himself near the forest and then he would take a walk from there up to the clearing or rather jog.

He had got a telepathic message from Dende this morning that Piccolo would see him under his request. Gohan had asked Piccolo, through Dende to meet him as it was important.

As he neared the distance to the clearing, a smile came upon his face as he faintly sensed Piccolo's ki. Surely he had come. He would never betray him. It was still hard for Gohan too track a particular ki inside this forest but since Piccolo's ki was a lot stronger he could easily sense him.

His smile grew wide as he saw Piccolo floating in the air in a meditating position, a couple feet above the ground. His face looked extremely focussed and calm at the same time.

"I can see you've made a very good use of this place," Piccolo said in his deep voice. His eyes were still closed but Gohan knew he could sense him.

"It's good to see you, too, Piccolo," Gohan said with a smile.

00000

As they covered the distance, Harry and Hermione were getting more and more impatient.

"Are you sure he came this way?" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure but something inside me is telling me to keep walking in this direction," Harry said.

"Very dramatic, Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, did you hear that?" he asked, stopping suddenly.

Hermione stopped as well and focussed just like Harry and now she, too, could hear a very slight voice. It appeared to be of two people talking.

"Come on, let's see who's there," Harry said and the two started walking towards the source of the voice when their feet stopped and a deathly feeling enveloped them.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Harry asked.

"I knew it from the day I found his picture in that book," Hermione said.

There was Gohan, a few yards away from them both, talking to a caped, green man with two antennas and long ears.

00000

"I am sorry, kid," Piccolo said. "But even Kami's side of thoughts can't seem to know anything about this chamber you are talking about."

"Oh, no. I thought maybe he would've known something," Gohan said. "You don't know how bad it is, Piccolo. Everyone thinks one of my friends is responsible for the petrification of those two and that cat. Whatever that thing is, it is targeting only the muggleborns and one of my closest friends is a muggleborn. I can't protect them if I can't know what the danger is!"

"You are a good kid Gohan," Piccolo said. "It is..." he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, seeing the worried look on Piccolo's face.

"Someone's here. There are two people not far away from here and are aware of our presence," Piccolo said in a serious tone, but then he always talked in a serious tone.

Gohan knew Piccolo's ki senses were far greater than his and so he could sense things more clearly in the forest than Gohan could so he had to believe him.

"Who's there?" Piccolo shouted in his deep, rumbling voice which sent chills down Harry's and Hermione's spine as the two shuddered.

"Time to get out of here," Harry said and Hermione nodded before the two turned around and started walking away from the place when the green thing suddenly appeared in front of them, blocking their path. The two stopped cold on their feet, their breathes hitched in their hearts which was not beating like anything.

With a wave of his hand, Piccolo shoved away the cloak revealing Harry and Hermione.

"Harry? Hermione? What are you two doing here?" Gohan asked as he came behind them.

"Wait till the whole school knows that you are with the Demon King!" Hermione said.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry for putting up a small chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

**...DISCOVERY...**

 **.**

As Gohan stood shocked, looking at his two friends, Hermione's eyes had tears while Harry's face showed a grim and angry expression. Piccolo stood behind them two as Harry and Hermione were now facing Gohan.

"What are you two..."

"Don't say anything!" Hermione shouted, interrupting Gohan's question.

"What are you up to, Gohan," Harry asked.

"I am up to nothing if that's what you want to ask really. Though, I can say that that's not the actual question that's going on in your mind right now," Gohan said. "What was about that Demon King, Hermione?"

"Don't play innocent!" she said. "We know he is the Demon King Piccolo," she said, pointing towards Piccolo who growled, making Hermione and Harry take a few steps away from him.

"We've been watching you sneaking out of the dorm every night since a couple of days," Harry said in a firm tone.

"You were spying on me?" Gohan said in a surprised tone.

"We saw you coming towards the forest tonight," Hermione said.

"Why would you spy or follow me?" Gohan asked in a bit firm tone.

"Easy, kid. Their intentions are based on false theories," Piccolo's deep voice said from behind Harry and Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"See their thoughts," Piccolo said.

"Will that be okay?" Gohan asked. He could read people's minds but doing that to his friends would be like something wrong.

"Do it," Piccolo said. They can't stop you and you won't get further ahead with them unless you find out their real intentions."

"Alright," Gohan said and focussed his eyes on them two.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. She was now crying.

"Nothing that will hurt you," said Gohan when he saw Harry reach for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that," Piccolo said, grabbing Harry's hand firmly. The boy shuddered with fear but maintained his cool.

Gohan kept his focus on them two for a minute before his expressions softened and a smile came upon his face. "That's really funny," he said.

"What's funny?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth.

"That the two of you thought that I was Slytherin's heir," Gohan said. "Well, I assure you that I am not."

"Well, then. What are you doing here every night? And why are you familiar to the Demon King?" Harry asked.

"What's with the Demon King?" Gohan asked.

"They mean me, Gohan," Piccolo said, surprising Gohan who didn't know Piccolo's life story.

"What...What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"They are talking about my father," Piccolo said. "He was the one who used to go by the name Demon King. Your father defeated him and before he died, he gave me birth so that I could walk on his steps and fulfil his dream of conquering the world."

"What?" Gohan asked, shocked upon what he was hearing and then it hit him. "So that was why you and my fathers were enemies back a few years ago?"

Piccolo nodded. "And to the two of you," Piccolo said, looking at Harry and a crying Hermione, "Gohan came to visit me because he wanted to know about the monster and the chamber. Your thoughts about him are wrong. Gohan is not the heir to this Slytherin guy."

"Then what did you do sneaking out every other night before today?" Hermione asked.

"I came to train here," Gohan said. "I know this is all very confusing and sort of not seemingly true for you to but I assure you I am not evil if that's what you are thinking because I know that's what you are thinking. I just wanted a normal life and so I kept things from you about my past and my life."

"Weren't we your friends?" Hermione asked.

"You were and are still my friends and I wouldn't want to lose you to anything," Gohan said. "I just didn't want you two to think that I was some sort of a freak because that's what normal people would think of me...of my other friends."

There was a minute's silence when Harry spoke up. "He," Harry said, pointing towards Piccolo upon which the Namek formed a scowl, "said that you came here to ask him about the chamber. Does he know about that?"

"I do not," Piccolo growled. "Gohan, I know you are friends with these two and I know how much importance you want and are willing to give to these friends of yours. I would only suggest that you tell them the truth if that's okay with you."

"If you think that's alright, I will. Thanks, Piccolo," Gohan said with a smile and nodded. The Namek nodded in return and flew towards the dark skies. The two teens kept watching him go in awe.

"We should really need to get going back," Gohan said. "Since I need a lot of explaining to do and you two need to hear my side of the story, it's going to take time."

After a minute's silence, Harry nodded and gave a firm grip on Hermione's shoulder. He then took out his cloak and was about to cover them both when Gohan stopped them.

"What?" Harry asked.

"This will take a lot of time for us to walk back to the castle," Gohan said with a smile and brought his hand forward. Harry gave him a criticising and doubtful look. "I am not going to hurt you, I promise," Gohan said.

Reluctantly, Harry grabbed a hold of Gohan's hand. "Keep a hold of Hermione," Gohan said and Harry gripped her shoulder a bit more firmly. As a look of concentration came on Gohan's face, Harry and Hermione felt a slight breeze on their faces before they found themselves standing in the Gryffindor common room.

"What...?" Hermione was shocked as hell, looking around with wide eyes.

"How...How did we get here so fast?" asked Harry.

"Using something I call instant transmission," Gohan said with a smile. "Or you can just say that I teleported you both here."

"What's teleport?" Harry asked, new to the term.

"You can teleport?" Hermione asked, shocked upon the revelation.

"It's more or like teleportation but not completely," Gohan said. "I'll explain you two later about it. But tell me this first, Hermione, what, or rather how did you find out about Piccolo?"

She hesitated for a minute but then was about to speak when Gohan raised his hand, gesturing her to stop. She and Harry looked up at him with a confused look.

"Someone's coming," Gohan said. "Quick, let's hide behind the couch!"

"How do you know that someone's coming?" Harry asked.

"Just hide for now! I'll tell you later," Gohan said.

It was a minute later that Harry, Hermione and Gohans, from behind the couch, saw Ron enter the common room and walk towards the dorm.

"Ron?" Harry muttered. "What's he doing out so late?"

"That's what I want to know," Hermione said, looking towards the boys' dormitories stairs where Ron had just gone to. "I thought he was sneaking out with Gohan."

"I told you he didn't!" Gohan said.

"So where does he go?" Harry asked.

"We don't know," Hermione said. "Maybe we should ask him?"

"I wouldn't suggest that?" Gohan asked.

"Why not?" asked Hermione with an annoyed look. She hated when someone didn't approved her advice at once.

"I didn't want to tell you both about it because I thought that you two wouldn't believe it," Gohan said.

"Believe what, Gohan?" Harry asked.

"I have sensed that Ron is hiding something big from you, Harry," Gohan said. "And by that I also mean lying. He's lying to you about something big and is hiding it."

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked,

"Don't you remember I read yours and Harry's mind a couple minutes ago?" Gohan asked.

"So you read people's mind without them knowing?" Harry asked, angrily.

"No," Gohan said. "I just wanted to make friends with good people so I checked everyone's feelings. It's not at all like mind reading. It only tells you whether or not a person is of good nature and is truthful. After a few days spending with you guys, I checked each of yours feelings and mind you, not thoughts. I don't do that because that's like seeing through someone's private stash and I would hate if someone sees my private things or my thoughts without my permission. No. I searched and checked your feelings. When I checked Ron's I found out that he's hiding something big from you guys and is lying to you about it. I didn't want to tell you about it because that would've rose suspicions about me as to how did I came to know about it and so on. I didn't want to disclose my life and its past."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"It isn't normal," said Gohan. "And like I said before, you would all think of me as a freak and most of what I tell you, you wouldn't even believe it."

"Normal people wouldn't believe that there exists a magical world unless they are shown," Hermione said.

"And as for the freak part," said Harry, "I've been living that part for a decade now and still do whenever I go back to my relatives' place during summer."

"Try us," Hermione said. "We might just believe you. There shouldn't be any secrets between friends."

"Alright," Gohan said. "But I wouldn't ask you two to tell anyone else about it. Not even Ron. I don't trust him."

Harry looked offended at this but a firm hand of Hermione on his shoulder forced him to give a nod of acceptance. The Weaselys were like a real family to him – a family he never ha too have – and Ron was like a brother to him so hiding something from Ron was going to be difficult. But then he remembered Luna's words. She had told him that he needed to trust Gohan more than anything and anyone.

"Your secret's safe with us," Harry said after a moment's thought.

Gohan nodded gratefully at him. He knew this was going to be a long one and pretty much difficult for Harry and Hermione to take on but then this would have him feel lighter, too and what would friends be if they couldn't share their secrets with each other?

"So, I actually don't know where to begin with this," Gohan, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright! Do you guys believe in aliens?"

00000

 **A/N: Sorry for the small chapter...**

 **Thanks for reading, though...**


	16. Chapter 16

**...MARTYL...**

 **.**

"It's good that I'll have some company over Christmas," Harry said as he, Ron, Gohan and Hermione walked down to their common room after the end of the day's classes.

"Do you really don't want to come?" Ron asked for probably the twentieth time.

"Thanks for the offer, Ron," Harry said, "but no thanks. I really appreciate the fact that your family wants to invite me to this trip to Egypt but I think I'd rather be here. Besides, Gohan isn't going to his home either. So I guess it will be good to keep him company for two weeks."

"I still can't believe they don't celebrate Christmas over where you live!" Ron said.

No one said anything. The view inside the common room was that of excitement and Christmas joy. It would be tomorrow that most of them would leave for their homes for a two-week holiday. Not many were going to stay at Gryffindor except for Gohan, Harry – who always stayed back during Christmas – and a few fifth and seventh year students who wanted to use this time to prepare for their NEWTs and OWLs.

Entering their dorm, Ron began packing away his stuff while Gohan and Harry went over to the end of the room and talked. It was still weird to accept that Gohan wasn't completely human. He had secretly shown Harry and Hermione that he could fly and both had been ecstatic about it. So, Gohan gave them both a chance to fly with him. While Harry enjoyed, Hermione was very nervous. He had also explained them about earth's Guardian and how Piccolo's good side was once one and so he thought maybe Piccolo would know about the Chamber as the Guardian knew everything.

Gohan and Harry had seen Ron secretly sneaking out of their dorm three more time within these days. They were still thinking as to where did Ron go and they couldn't ask him directly or indirectly. They needed to come up with something.

00000

Saying good bye to Ron and Hermione, Harry and Gohan returned back inside the castle as the carriage took Ron and Hermione towards the Hogsmead station.

"We need to find out what Ron is up to," Harry said. Gohan nodded. "You said you can read people's minds. Can't you read Ron's?"

"I can but then I don't feel like it," Gohan said. "I know this is going to sound pretty lame and stupid but unless it is very important, I don't want to read others' minds."

"No, I get it," Harry said, understanding. "It's like mind raping others, you know, seeing their thoughts without their permission." Gohan nodded. "So what do we do? We have two whole weeks before they all arrive. The castle will almost be empty of almost everyone. We can look for what's causing the petrification."

"We can," Gohan said. "Or we can take a much safer path and investigate first."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking about this whole mishap that's going on inside the school. Two days ago I heard a couple sixth year Ravenclaws talking about this whole thing. I heard them say that Hogwarts had had the same kind of attacks almost fifty years ago. That there was seven muggleborns who were petrified and one was killed."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Moaning Martyl," Gohan said.

"That ghost of the girl who haunts the third floor girls' bathroom?" Harry asked. Gohan nodded.

"That bathroom's been closed for a long time as no one uses it anymore," said Gohan. "I was thinking that we go and ask her exactly what happened the last time and how did she died. Maybe she can help us."

"So you are suggesting that we infiltrate a girls' toilet?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What choice do we have?" asked Gohan, blushing a little. "She doesn't come out of that bathroom at all! The only way we are gonna talk to her is if we go to that bathroom. Besides, no one uses it anymore so that wouldn't be a problem!"

"Alright! I get your point," Harry said. "We will go tonight."

"Can't we do it in some other hour?" asked Gohan. "I really am not getting enough training since I came here and it's only at night that I get some time to train. Maybe we should go during the noon. Dumbledore's busy with the winter session of ICW and the School Board meetings and many professors rest and nap during that time. And besides what if we go to meet her in the middle of the night and her cry wake up everyone? You know as well as I do how her cries echo sometimes throughout the castle. And even if no professors pay any attention to it, some ghosts do, especially Nick and Baron. They'll come looking for us, find us in the bathroom, will go and inform the staff and we are done."

"You are right," Harry said. "We will go during the noon."

00000

Walking down the hallway of the ICW headquarters, Dumbledore's mind was working as fast as it could, seeing his old age. The old wizard, or rather the greatest wizard of the century as Dumbledore liked himself to be known to the world, was thinking about a certain subject of his. There were things going around which weren't known to him and he was angry about it. His 'people' were coming up to no good regarding the current on goings of his most precious subject. He hated that he'd have to stay away from Hogwarts for twelve days. That was more than half of the Christmas vacation that he'd be spending in Australia where this current meeting of the ICW will take place starting today. Oh, how he hated his positions sometimes.

00000

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she looked from her book to a tired face Ginny.

"I'm alright," Ginny said. "I was just unable to sleep last night, that's all."

"You should use the daphodile charm around your bed. The wrackspurts are targeting you," Luna said, looking over from her upside down Quibbler edition that she was reading.

"I will, thank you, Luna," Ginny said, smiling at her friend.

Hermione frowned. She had noticed the girl since last week. Ginny didn't look like she had not got a night's sleep. Her face looked far more tired and worn out. It appeared as if she was struggling from something from within her and that this something was slowly eating her away. But then Hermione thought it wasn't her position to force something like this to Ginny. It was her brothers' position to do so. Hermione could only hope that Ginny was alright.

"So are you looking forward to meet your brother Bill?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny said with a happy face. It was well known among Hermione and her group of friends how much Ginny adored her eldest brother William 'Bill' Weasely. He was currently working as a curse breaker for Gringotts in the Egyptian branch and the entire Weasely family was going to visit him, save for Charlie who was studying in Romania. Apparently Mr Weasely had won a small lottery in the ministry and with the money they had, the family decided to go and meet Bill.

As she got her attention back in her book, Hermione glanced at Ron who was sitting on the window seat beside her. Many thoughts ran in her mind seeing this boy. What would Ron be hiding if Gohan was correct in assuming it? She couldn't ask Ron and she hated being helpless. Her only hope was to meet Harry and Gohan after she returns to Hogwarts. The two had promised her that they'd find something out either about what Ron was hiding or about the chamber and its monster. They had two weeks of time in their hands. That was likely more than enough to find out what they were looking for.

'I bet they aren't going to spend much time in the library,' Hermione thought as she mentally sighed. but then she remembered there was nothing in the school library about the chamber, neither in the restricted section and Hogwarts was known to behave the biggest library in all of magical Britain.

00000

It was two days later that Gohan and Harry had a time window of about three hours to go to the unused girls' toilet and have a talk with Martyl. The professors were in their offices and the ghosts were apparently having some meeting of their own as Nearly Headless Nick hat told harry yesterday. Knowing Martyl wouldn't attend, the two had this golden opportunity to talk to her about what had actually happened fifty years ago when the chamber was rumoured to have been opened. They weren't sure whether the chamber was actually opened or not. If it was then there was this big question that had been raised by Gohan – why hadn't Dumbledore done anything this time if the chamber had been opened the second time? Why hadn't the aurors been called and why wasn't the school prepared for some attack like this?

As the two stood facing the gate of the girls' bathroom with the 'out of order' sign hanging freely, the two exchanged a look before Gohan turned the knob and opened the door. With a creek, the old, worn out door opened and Gohan enhanced his ki senses, feeling for anyone's presence. He found none. He had noticed one thing that he couldn't sense the ki of ghosts. Well, that made sense as ghosts had no life in them. They were spirits.

"We're clear," Gohan said before opening the door completely and closed once the two had entered. They noticed the windows had been darkened by placing black paper on the glass. Whatever light was coming was entering through the ventilation shaft near the ceiling. There was a pungent smell everywhere and Gohan, due to his saiyan senses, had to struggle a bit more as his nose was catching more odour than Harry. Harry noticed it and caused an air freshening charm after which Gohan felt a bit better.

"So...what now?" asked Harry. "Where do we find her?"

"Maybe we should check each cabin one by one," Gohan said. Harry nodded. None of them were aware that a grey translucent figure was watching them from behind, hovering on the floor.

"You two have some guts coming over here!"

The two boys turned quickly with Gohan immediately gaining his fighting stance. What they saw surprised them. It was Martyl's ghost. She was looking at them with an angry look but they could also see she'd been crying about something recently as there were 'dried' tear marks on her cheek. Maybe it was because she was crying when she died? Or could ghosts shed tears when they cried? Harry was confused and so was Gohan, having no fair share of experiences with ghosts before.

"You...You are moaning Martyl, r...right?" Harry asked.

"I don't answer to that name," she said, moving her face away from them and folding her hands. It was a fake ignoring expression.

"I am sorry. Martyl. Is that okay if we call you Martyl?" Gohan asked. Martyl looked at him and nodded slowly. "Thanks," Gohan said with a smile. "Um, we were actually wondering if we could ask you of something?"

"What would you need to ask me?" she asked.

"Um, Martyl," Harry said, "I don't know whether you know this or not, but our school is currently having a problem."

"Say no more," Martyl said, showing a gesture of 'stop'. "I know why you two are here! You want to ask me about what happened fifty years ago!" And with that she started crying so loud that Harry and Gohan had to cover their ears. Fortunately, Gohan had applied a silencing charm on the door using a 'little' more power from his wand so there was no way anyone could hear of the ongoing commotion from outside the bathroom.

"Stop...Stop crying, Martyl," Harry said, trying to calm down the ghost. "We didn't mean to use you as an information book. This is really important that we know of what happened fifty years ago. Two students have been petrified, both of them muggleborns."

Martyl's cry decreased down to sniffs. She looked down at Harry for a moment before a mischievous smile came upon her face as she glided close to him, her face inches away from his. The said boy was too shocked to move as Gohan watched with confused and a mild amused expression.

"You are cute," Martyl said in a seductive voice. "I can tell you anything that you want to know if you promise to be my friend."

"Um...uh...I'll be your friend?" Harry said questioningly before Martyl flew away from him, laughing lightly like a three year old. Then she stopped and looked at Gohan with emotionless eyes.

"And I want him out!" she said, pointing at Gohan.

"Why would you want him out?" Harry asked. Gohan, too, wanted to know why.

"Because I said so!" she said haughtily. "If you don't tell him to get out, I won't tell you anything!"

Taking a sigh, Harry turned towards Gohan.

"I'll wait outside," Gohan said before Harry could speak.

Harry nodded and gave Gohan his cloak so he could stand out, invisible to anyone's eyes. Taking the cloak from Harry, Gohan nodded at him, looked at Martyl for a moment before turning and walking towards the door.

00000

It was twenty minutes later that Harry came out of the bathroom. Gohan shed the cloak and looked up at him.

"Did you find something?" Gohan asked.

"I did," Harry said. "And it's more than just the past," he said, bringing out a small leather cover diary from his pocket and showing it to Gohan.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	17. Chapter 17

... **IT'S A BASILISK...**

 **.**

Leaving the few remaining fifth and seventh year students, Harry and Gohan retreated back to their dorm. Those two were the only ones in their dorm until the Christmas holidays would end and they felt lucky.

Sitting together at the table at one corner, Harry opened the diary he had found in the toilet. Martyl hat told him how someone had come to the bathroom three days ago and had thrown it on her as she cried unstoppable. Harry had then asked whether she had seen the person throwing the diary or not but Martyl said she hadn't. Fortunately, Harry had recognised the diary. It was just like the one or probably was the one that Lucius had slipped in Ginny's bucket at Flourish and Blots. No one but he had noticed it, thinking Lucius might've slipped it off by mistake. But the main question was why would Ginny throw this diary in the girls' toilet? Moreover when there was nothing written in it?

"She said she couldn't see the attacker, right?" asked Gohan.

"No," Harry shook his head. "She said she could only see a pair of large red eyes looking at her before she died. She had been attacked in the bathroom. What?"

Harry could see Gohan was thinking something. The boy had started to challenge Hermione's intelligence and Harry was amused how Hermione hated it. There was no close competition to her in their year except for Draco who stood second all the time but his marks were way too behind Hermione's. Since the day Gohan had come, he had pushed a seething Draco in the third place and was cutting it close with being in second position with only a few marks behind Hermione and because of this, she had realised she now had a real competition with Gohan.

"I was just thinking...," Gohan said, frowning, "you said that Martyl said that she saw a pair of eyes before she died. What if this monster has the ability to kill someone with just its stare?"

"But that doesn't explain the petrification part," Harry pointed out.

"I'll be right back," Gohan said before standing up and moving towards Harry's bed. "And I am borrowing your cloak."

Before Harry could stop, Gohan had vanished. Sighing, the bespectacled boy turned his attention towards the diary when his elbow hit the open ink pot, making the entire blue liquid fall on the table. Cursing, Harry got up and picked up the diary when he noticed the ink vanishing from its pages.

00000

Appearing inside the dark library, Gohan covered himself with the cloak. There was little light coming from the ventilation shaft near the ceiling and that was enough for Gohan to look for what he needed to find here as it was a full moon night.

Going through the shelves full of books, his eyes scanned ever name until it stopped on the one he was looking for. He realised he was near the restricted section and the book was in the restricted part. Since no one else was there, Gohan just reached for the book and pulled it out of the shelf. Working out fast, he flipped through the pages, looking for something when he found it after a minute. A smile formed on his face as he picked up some parchments from a nearby table and copied the page he had opened in the book. Reading it once more, Gohan was now confirmed what the problem was as he concentrated and vanished from the dark library leaving nothing but silence behind him.

As he appeared inside the dorm, he found it empty.

'Where's Harry?' he thought when he noticed the diary opened on the table. As he walked towards it, the diary's pages started to flip automatically like they were forced to under a powerful wind when suddenly a bright flash erupted from it and threw something out. Opening his eyes, Gohan was shocked to see a shocked Harry sitting on the chair, grabbing the table for support.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, looking wide eyed at the diary.

"Harry!" Gohan said as he quickly came over to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"I...I am!" he said between deep breathes. "You wouldn't believe what I just found!"

"So do I," Gohan said, showing him the page he had copied from the book.

"I know who opened the Chamber fifty years ago. It was Hagrid!" Harry said.

For a moment Gohan was taken aback. "No," he said shaking his head. "Hagrid can't be the one. He's of noble heart. I sensed it inside him."

"But that's what I saw," Harry said.

"Saw?" asked Gohan.

Harry pointed towards the diary. "It showed me. I don't know how but this diary showed me what happened fifty years ago!"

"Unbelievable!" Gohan exclaimed, looking at the diary.

"I know but that's the truth!" Harry said.

"No, I believe you," Gohan said. "It's just that how can a diary like that can show someone something?"

"I don't know how," Harry said, "but it showed me Hagrid was the one who opened the chamber fifty years ago and was responsible for Martyl's death. I know this is hard to believe, even for me. But we both know Hagrid doesn't own a wand. It was probably snapped by the ministry before they arrested him. I also saw the monster."

"You did?" Gohan asked.

Harry nodded. "It was his pet spider named Aragog. Tom Riddle, whose diary that is found out about it and killed the beast. It wasn't that big but was certainly as big as a cat."

"Harry, you are forgetting that spiders don't have killer eyes," Gohan said.

"But that was the monster!" Harry said.

"Alright, calm down," Gohan said, making Harry relax on the chair before he pulled another beside him, taking a seat and opening the parchment. "I can assure you that Hagrid is innocent because what I have found is probably what we are looking for. Here," he said, giving the paper to Harry who first looked at Gohan and then at the paper as he started reading it.

"In the world of magic, the name of a basilisk is very much known. Known to be the biggest snake, it can grow up to a marvellous length of eighty feet and can live up to thousands of years. Spiders flee the basilisk and a rooster's cry is fatal to it. One can die when they look directly in its eyes. Its poison is the most dangerous thing in the whole world and is fatal to almost everything that comes in contact with it," Harry read and looked up at Gohan.

"That's our monster, Harry," Gohan said. "The monster of the chamber is not a spider but a basilisk."

"How did you find out about it?" asked Harry.

"When you mentioned Martyl dying when she looked in a pair of eyes, it hit me that there must be something about some creature which has death glare or killer eyes, you know what I mean," Gohan said.

"And you went to look for the book where you could find out about it," Harry said as Gohan nodded. "So that means Hagrid is innocent. He was innocent fifty years ago." Gohan nodded again.

"That's what I am telling," Gohan said. "And even if the monster is a basilisk, Hagrid can't be the one to have opened the chamber and let the beast free on all the students. Tell me what you saw...in that diary?"

"It was a weird feeling," Harry said. "First I thought where I was when I saw I was inside Hogwarts, only it looked a couple years new. There were a few people and a student, Tom, whose diary this is, I think as his name's written on it," Harry said, looking at the diary. "I saw them take away Martyl's body. She was dead, probably killed by the basilisk. Once her body was taken away, I followed Tom who, according to me, knew something. Following him, I realised he we were going towards an abandoned floor and towards an unused classroom. When he opened the gate, inside was Hagrid and he quickly turned around, hiding something behind him. Tom said he knew how it was Hagrid who let the monster of his on Martyl. He ordered Hagrid to move aside so that he could kill the beast but Hagrid refused. He keep telling that...Aragog? Yeah, that Aragog, his pet, would never harm anyone but Tom was adamant and so he pointed his wand at Hagrid, forcing him to open the case from which came out a cat sized spider which was seemingly killed by Tom's spell."

"Seemingly?" Gohan asked.

"It could've been killed by Tom but I couldn't see it clearly. It was dark and the place where the spell hit the spider, I couldn't see whether the spider was actually hit by the spell or not. But I think it died as Tom's spell hit it," Harry said.

"And then he would've have told everyone about it and the aurors would've taken Hagrid in custody," Gohan said. "He was in third year when this all happened, right?" Harry nodded.

"But one thing's bothering me," Harry said. "If the basilisk is such a huge creature, how can one not see it roaming around the castle? And since it's been in here for thousand years as per the story of the founders, it sure would have gotten a lot big. Why couldn't anyone notice it?"

"We will have to find out about it," Gohan said.

"Also," Harry said, "if the basilisk's stare kills its victim, why didn't anyone died?"

There was a moment's silence when something stuck Gohan's thoughts. "Maybe because no one looked in its eyes," he said. "At least not directly."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"There was water you said that night, in the corridor when you saw Filch's cat petrified, right?" Gohan said. Harry nodded. "I am sure she'd have seen the basilisk's eyes' reflection in the water. For Colin, he took the basilisk's photo – no direct eye contact and as for Davis, there was also Nearly Headless Nick's petrified ghost floating. I bet Davis saw the basilisk through Nick's transparent body!"

"So what do we do then?" Harry asked.

"We can't tell the professors about it," Gohan said.

"What? Why not?" Harry asked.

"Think about it. What will we say them? That there's an eighty foot long basilisk roaming around the castle? What will we tell if they ask how the basilisk is able to do so without coming in anyone's attention? And how will we explain how we came to know it actually is a basilisk? Surely you know how bad it will be if the staff found out that I had been to the restricted section of the library and that too, during the curfew hours. The rules have already been made tighter and we could see it when McGonagall punished the twins when they attempted to sneak out during the curfew hours one night. You remember the warning, don't you?" Gohan asked.

For a moment, Harry shuddered. He knew what punishment McGonagall had come up with. But thanks to Wood's pleading she allowed Fred and George to be in the team and allow the m to play this year's matches. Everyone knew McGonagall and her stern and strict demeanour. If she was inches away from punishing the twins by kicking them out of the team and suspending them for a whole month, every single Gryffindor knew something like that will happen with them if they try to break any of the new rules. Because McGonagall was famous for not providing a second last chance and this time, whoever it may be, she would go on with the punishment.

"I guess you are right," Harry said after a moment's thought. "But what do we do then?"

"Maybe we should write Hermione," Gohan suggested. "She'd find out something. We both know she has a considerably large collection of magical books at her home that she brought in your last year?" Harry nodded. "I am sure she'll find something. We just need to be alert as no one else should know about it. Not even Ron."

Harry nodded again. To know that his best mate was trying to hide something from him and at the same time lying to him about things Harry didn't know about, really was giving him not a good feeling from the inside. And every time this subject would come up in his mind, he'd remember Luna's words – trust Gohan more than anyone. Then something else hit his head. Luna had told him something about the Founders and that they could probably talk to her? He had always believed that girl to be a bit different and quirky but she may be of their help at the moment. But then the two would have to wait for two weeks before everyone arrived from their holidays.

"I'll write Hermione the first thing tomorrow morning," Harry said. "However, I do have a question for you, if you don't mind, Gohan."

"Go ahead," Gohan said.

"You said you leave every single night and go to the forbidden forest to train," Harry said. "Hermione also told me one day that you had once told her how martial arts, mixed with one's duelling style could improve one's duelling drastically. If you don't mind, would you teach me a few of your fighting techniques?"

Gohan smiled at the green eyed boy. A friend of his age was great but a friend who was of his age and who was willing to learn martial arts was even better. Now he knew how Krillin was his dad's best friend.

"I would be happy to," Gohan said.

"It's not like I am forcing you," Harry said quickly. "If it hinders your training..."

"Harry, I said I would be happy to teach you," Gohan said. "But there's one thing I need to tell you."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know I told you that I can sense someone's powers, right? That how strong they really are?" Gohan asked. Harry nodded. "Well, there's something I need to tell you. I sensed this inside you the first time I met you back in Knockturn Alley. Harry, you have an enormously huge amount of magical strength inside you but the thing is, I am sensing that it's blocked."

00000

 **A/N: I know it was a small chapter... Sorry.**

 **I am actually in a hurry to finish the second year so that I can pay some attention to my other fics. There might be two to three more chapters for this year and after that there will be a slight pause. I will post some chapters for my other stories so the third year's posting will take some time but it will be quick. I promise you. My current and long time focus will be on this story as this was the first story that I had written. This story will always be my priority no matter what.**

 **So, thanks for reading. I know the field of Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z crossover isn't that big as many aren't a fan of this crossover but I am happy regarding the responses I am getting for my story. I appreciate your PMs, and your constructive ideas that you want me to apply. I will see too it and take help from it in the future chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Could have a title for this chapter. So...**

 **00000**

 **...(A chapter)...**

 **.**

"Who goes to France to celebrate Christmas?" Gohan asked as he stretched himself on the chair.

"Apparently Hermione does?" Harry said as he flipped through the pages of the same book from which Gohan had found out about the basilisk.

The two were sitting in a dark corner of the restricted section of the library during late hours of the night. Harry had received Hermione's letter this morning who had written to him telling that she'll look for what they had asked in the magical part of France. The hotel where the Grangers were staying was near the magical part of the country as they had done so as per Hermione's words.

"Her aunt and grandparent live there," Harry said, "and her family goes to meet them ever Christmas and summer holidays."

"But she wrote they are staying in a hotel?" Gohan asked.

"They are," Harry said. "Ant I don't know why. Maybe Hermione actually wanted to see the magical France this time."

"Well, it only means we'd have to wait for few more days," Gohan said. "did you find anything else about the basilisk?"

"U-huh," Harry said, shaking his head. "It says nothing important. Most of it is what you copied down. They are quite rare and so the magicals haven't had done enough research on them."

"Can't blame them," Gohan said with a smile. "I mean you hardly can near a creature that can kill you by merely looking at you."

"It says here that the basilisk can choose not to kill someone through its death glare," Harry said, showing Gohan a line in the book.

"So that means whoever is controlling the basilisk inside Hogwarts really is controlling the monster," Gohan said. "And whoever this is, he or she is really after the muggleborns."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry pointed out. "He, his entire family's been in Slytherin since centuries."

"Which makes him a possible heir of Salazar Slytherin?" Gohan asked. "I wouldn't say yes to that."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I searched his feelings and momentarily peeped in his thoughts, don't think wrong of me because of that," Gohan said sheepishly. "I didn't found anything that would tell me that Draco is the heir of Slytherin. Also, there are many other students whose family would've been in Slytherin since the beginning?" he asked.

"It's only Draco I am sure about that," Harry said. "So you say that he is not the heir?" Gohan nodded. "So who is it then? Can't you...you know, look into everyone else's mind to find it?"

"Do you know what you are saying?" Gohan asked. "I told you I don't do something like that until it's really very important and that I have no choice but to do it. Reading someone else's mind is like raping them mentally."

"You also said you can find out someone's nature of character by searching their feelings?" Harry pointed out.

"But that's for momentarily actions," Gohan said, receiving a confused look from Harry. "I mean to say that searching for someone's feelings would only tell me what they are going to do at that time. It doesn't actually give me a whole idea about their entire nature but yes, I can guess it out using it. But finding out the actual heir by searching everyone's feelings isn't easy and it will be useless because I will only know what everyone is thinking about doing something at the very moment. It won't give me an idea of their long time plans for what they are going to do an hour later or a day or a week later."

Harry nodded in understanding. This was all getting really frustrating. They know what the monster was but they had no idea how it was roaming around inside the castle or who was controlling it. Neither could they find out who this heir was. But they knew this that it was only the heir who was controlling the basilisk.

Harry had a way of finding out but that required Luna in Hogwarts and she was currently home and wouldn't be back for another week.

"Well, since we are going nowhere with this at the moment, I think we should retire for the night," Harry said as he closed the book and gave a long tired sigh as he stretched and flexed his muscles, producing a pained expression on his face.

"Still sore?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Harry said.

It had been four days since Gohan had started to train Harry in the forbidden forest every night. Since he was a beginner, Harry was given very basic lessons. First he had to stretch and warm up so he wouldn't strain his muscles but seeing his under-growth and weak physique, Gohan had to admit it to himself that it would be a little difficult and time taking to teach Harry even basic martial arts which, too, would be very useful for him in the duel as Gohan had seen the magicals were hardly relying on their physical stamina and moves though he had never seen professional duellers duel or the aurors who were given special trainings, unlike hit wizards, the defence forces of the magicals with a level below the aurors.

For the first two days, it was only an hour or two's training for Harry who would get easily tired. He watched with shocked eyes how Gohan trained himself and wondered whether he could reach that level one day. Since Gohan had told Harry and Hermione about his life, save for some facts that the demi-saiyan didn't want them all to know, Harry knew Gohan could fly, create copies of himself, could fire energy blasts from his hands and use super speed. And to Harry's surprise, Gohan had told him he,, too, could do all these except for creating one's copies as that required a hell level of concentration which clearly wasn't a thing everyone could do. Sure, it was Tien's technique as Gohan would always put it before Harry, but the said warrior had spent half his lifetime making himself a professional in that move and also, this move halved the power of a the person performing it so if someone wasn't strong enough physically, they could easily die. Harry had gulped hearing the last part and had decided not to learn it but Gohan assured him that he would learn it but first he would have to unlock his real powers.

That had made Harry think of it once more. Gohan had informed him that he had felt his powers to be too low as per his core's strength and also that Harry was extremely powerful magically. The question was, how did his core was not functioning at its full potential. It was something that made even Gohan wonder. Harry had felt while casting spells that his power was lower in comparison to others. He was just slightly above Neville who was magically the weakest in their year and probably in whole of Hogwarts and because of that many often called him a squib. Harry felt bad for the boy because he himself was magically weak but his castings were working after all. At least he didn't mess things up like Neville. All this time, Harry had felt that this happened because he was magically weak but now Gohan had said that his core was blocked, that it wasn't working even at its ten percent which would still be a lot as his core was the strongest Gohan had felt in the magical world since the time he had came here.

Making a mental note to think about it later, Harry came out of his wonder-world and stood up from his chair, grabbing Gohan's hand as the two vanished from the library.

00000

It was two days later that Gohan and Harry received Hermione's letter and what they found inside it baffled them to no limits.

"This can't be true!" Gohan said and Harry only nodded in acceptance.

"An eighty foot snake with at least a metre wide thickness just can't travel through pipes!" Gohan said again and Harry again nodded. "What does she think that this is a baby basilisk?"

"Calm down, Gohan" Harry said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The two were in their dorm after having breakfast. There wasn't much to do since the school was almost empty. "I know this is hard to believe but this is Hermione we are talking about. She wouldn't write anything without actually not making some sense."

"Tell me, Harry," Gohan said, how can such a huge snake fit in those three-five inch wide pipes? This doesn't make sense at all."

"Then this only means we will have to wait for them all to return back," Harry said.

"Do you have something in mind?" Gohan asked.

"I do," Harry said. "And it involves me asking something to a person whom no one else would believe but what is it in giving it a try?"

"Who are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

Harry smiled. "You'll know," he said.

00000

Panting, he fell on the cold floor of the forbidden forest. His vision was blurry and his chest felt as if it was on fire. White smoky clouds formed in front of his face as he took in and gave out long breathe, making it clear he would not be able to go on. Gohan walked up to him and offered his hand. Harry stood up and kept panting until Gohan reached for the small pouch tied to his waist and took out a senzu bean.

"Uh, finally!" Harry said as he took the bean from his hand and put it in his mouth and started chewing on it. A moment later he was all better and active again.

"That's the third you've eaten since the last two hours," Gohan said. "Your stamina really is pathetic, Harry."

"I know," Harry said. "I told you I was almost starved to death every week for minor mistakes, most of which wasn't done by me."

Gohan just looked at his friend. It wasn't a pleasant feeling that he got when Harry had told him about how his relatives treated him, starved and beat him for mistakes so small others would simply have ignored it. And sometimes, he felt as if Harry was being too trusting towards him. While it was a good thing, Gohan wondered why Harry actually was trusting Gohan with something he hadn't told Hermione and Ron yet. Harry hat made Gohan promise not to reveal how his relatives treated him to no one. Not even Hermione or Ron. He was told that those two only knew that the Durseleys only made Harry do the house chores. They didn't know that he was beaten to near death and was starved like the same. He wondered why Harry trusted him so much but he decided not to ask.

"I just love those beans," Harry said, now fully recovered from his tiredness. "Where did you say it grew?"

"In the soil of the most sacred part of the planet," Gohan said. "It's just below the Lookout."

"Where the Guardian resides, right?"

"Yeah," Gohan said with a nod. "So, ready to go again?"

"Absolutely!" Harry said happily before he began another lap of a mile long radius of the clearing which Gohan had made to train himself there. Though Harry was only told to have a run until his stamina increased, the scarred boy loved it. In only seven days he had felt a difference, starting with his appetite which had at least doubled, if not less. Also, he felt fresh and not tired and worn out and he still had enough energy left to do his holiday homework at night after having their dinner though he was currently done with it since he was with Gohan. The boy was almost like Hermione, studious and not wanting to keep his class and after-class works for later on. But a good thing was that he didn't force it on everyone like Hermione for whom completing the assignments was the most important thing after classes were over for the day and she wouldn't let anyone leave until they were done.

00000

As second of January hit, it was finally the day or rather night when the students would return to Hogwarts.

Sitting in an almost empty great hall, Harry noticed all the professors were sitting at the head table, including the headmaster who had returned today at noon, finishing up with his ICW stuff back in Australia.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked, looking at his friends. Save for them two, there were only a few fifth and seventh year students sitting on their table, these students, who had not gone to their homes as they had utilised this time to prepare for their OWLs and NEWTs.

"I am fine," Harry said. In fact, he was but he was waiting for someone.

As the doors leading to the hall opened, in came a swarm of students who had returned to Hogwarts after a two week winter holiday. The two boys spotted Hermione and Ron coming towards them and exchanging a glance, saved them two a seat.

As Ron sat beside Harry, he gave a rather rough pat on his back which made Harry stumble forward but he said nothing. He had decided not to talk to Ron much as according to Gohan, the boy was hiding something from him.

"You missed it, mate," Ron said, already looking around for food which really was a stupid thing to do as the entire table was clear and there was nothing on it. "We had loads of fun. The pyramids were just amazing and Bill has been given a quarter which has rooms as big as our entire house!"

The three mentally sighed. No one was interested in hearing about Ron's 'adventures' in Egypt; apparently because Harry had, with Gohan's permission, wrote to Hermione that Ron was hiding something from them. She hadn't wrote back asking him why would those two think of Ron like that but now Harry could see that she was desperate to talk to them both about something and it was probably about Ron' hiding something from them.

After a small 'welcome back' speech from Dumbledore, the tables were filled with delicious mouth watering food and Ron was already devouring them. A slight disgust filled inside Gohan and Hermione but the two, after having seen Ron for so long, had succeeded in ignoring his eating habits. Harry's condition was a bit different as Ron was sitting next to him and as he ate and spoke about his trip to Egypt, bits of food flew from his mouth and fell on Harry's robes, faces and even food. Finally getting fed up with all of this, Harry turned towards Ron with stony eyes.

"You either speak first or chew first, Ron!" he said a bit loudly, gaining some people's attention. "You are splattering food all over me and my food. Have some manners!"

The said boy looked dumbstruck at Harry for a moment before his face went a little red.

"Please don't be angry over such a thing, Ron," Gohan said and Ron turned towards him.

"Who asked you?" Ron said, momentarily surprising Harry, Hermione and Gohan with his tone. "I will eat the way I want. You can't tell me how to eat!" he said, turning towards Harry.

"What is your problem, Ron?" Harry asked.

"My problem is nothing," he said stubbornly. "I am eating here and you are disturbing me by telling me that I am not eating correctly."

"There's a difference between eating like humans and eating like animals, Ron," Hermione said, finally getting fed up with the ongoing commotion and over Ron's stupidity.

"And no one asked your opinion over this, bookworm!"

Harry and Gohan could see those words hurting Hermione but the girl didn't show it. However, she wasn't even good in hiding it either.

"Apologise to her," Gohan said in a stern voice.

"For what?" Ron asked, looking angrily at Gohan. "I didn't do anything!"

"You called her a bookworm," Gohan's voice was now becoming more like a threat than a warning. "Apologise to her."

Mr Potter, Mr Son, Ms Granger and Mr Weasely, what's going on here?"

The four looked up and saw a stern McGonagall looking at them.

"You are attracting attention from everywhere," the professor said and so the four looked around and realised she was right.

"Professor," Gohan said, ignoring everyone, "Ron called Hermione a bookworm. I only asked him to apologise to her."

"Is this true?" the professor asked, looking at Harry and Hermione who didn't said anything but Harry nodded his head and a betrayed look came over Ron's face.

"Alright. Mr Weasely, you will meet me after the dinner in my office, and five points for insulting your housemate."

"What is your problem?" Ron asked angrily once McGonagall had walked away. "Couldn't you have shut your mouth?"

"He told the truth. There's no need in hiding the truth," Gohan said, trying to hint Ron what he meant but the read head was far too dumb to actually see the real meaning behind it.

"No one asked for your opinion," Ron growled as he turned towards Harry. "I thought we were best friends. Is that how a best mate repays his friendship?"

"It's not what you think, Ron," Harry said firmly. "Hermione is my friend, too and I didn't like the way you insulted her."

"I didn't insult her!" Ron looked back at Harry with surprised eyes. "Everyone knows she's a bookworm. Even she knows that!"

This was all too much as Hermione got up from her place and silently left the hall.

"You said enough," was all Gohan said as he, too, got up and left the hall, following Hermione.

"Huh, truth hurts," Ron said as he shrugged and looked at Harry who was fuming with anger.

"Listen well, Ron," Harry said, if you don't apologise to Hermione by the end of the term, our friendship will be over. Knowing how stubborn you are, I think that much long a time is enough for you to think it all over again and again until you realise that even YOU can make mistakes. And yes, to encourage you to ask for an apology from her, here this: we won't talk unless you apologise to Hermione." With that Harry got up and left the hall leaving behind a baffled and angry Ron who, after looking at his friend go turned his attention back at the food in front of him. Many Gryffindors, Claws and Puffs showed disgust towards this behaviour of Ron while most of the Slytherins were amused and grinning.

He looked the entire commotion take place and now he would have to fix the problem the Weasel had created. Sometimes he thought how he ended up receiving Ron for his task. But it didn't matter as soon Ginny would take up his place and from that moment on, everything will go the way it's supposed to.

He smiled, imagining the result of his plans. Yes, it would be really a good thing to happen to him. After all he knew he needed to have control on everything because it was all for the greater good.

00000

 **A/N: Not keeping up the suspense, it is Dumbledore of whom it is written at the end of the story. Yes, Dumbledore is planning something for Harry and yes there will be Dumbledore and Weasely bashing. Why? Call it the influence of such fanfics of this site. Yes, I hate them and now to think it over, it kind of feels right.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	19. Chapter 19

**...HISTORY, DUMBLEDORE AND HOGWARTS...**

 **.**

A whole week had passed and two things have not yet happened. Ron hadn't talked to Harry as he hadn't apologised to Hermione and he already had ignored Gohan since the beginning. The other thing was, due to the year coming to an end, the assignments and exam loads have increased and so Harry hadn't got time to ask Luna about the 'thing' he thought he could find answers to.

Dumbledore was getting more and more worried. Since Ron hadn't apologised to Hermione, he was cut off from Harry's group and Dumbledore needed to know what was going on in Harry's group and since now he had the company of a muggleborn and a half blood, Dumbledore knew this was going to somehow compromise with his plans as two brainy people's influence on Harry will ultimately see Harry getting away from his clasp. He needed to do something and since not an idea was coming in his wise mind at the moment, Dumbledore sighed in defeat. He knew it would be hard but he had to convince Harry to proceed to have a talk with Ron because that Weasely was just too stubborn and dumb to realise his 'mistake'.

Looking around his office, Dumbledore saw many of the small silver trinkets. Hearing and seeing them click always brought a smile on his face until he saw the one which indicated Harry's health and magical core to him. The trinket was showing him that these two had a dramatic rise in the boy. It confused and somewhat scared Dumbledore. He needed the boy fragile so his plan would go smoothly. A physically fit Harry won't do. Physical fitness simply indicated to a healthy magical core and even though Dumbledore knew Harry's core had been bounded, if he was getting better physically, the residual or the remaining core of Harry's will only develop and get stronger. No. This will not do. Just one pawn was gone from his hand and he had not been able to know what was going on with Harry. He knew the boy was different. He knew that the potions he had asked the elves to mix in Harry's meals would be fighting against his core if it got stronger. The same thing had happened with Tom. The nature of the day that boy was born was the same as that of Harry and it had only happened thrice, including Harry. There were only three wizards who had born on the day when the planets of the Solar System were perfectly aligned to each other, enhancing their cores. No wonder why Harry was prophesised to defeat Tom but then him living wouldn't do with Dumbledore's plans for his greater good agenda.

He still remembered when he had found out about Tom's birth. The boy was born on a night with the same planetary alignment during which Merlin was born – the greatest and strongest magical ever with an infinity of power inside him. Dumbledore had known that it was needed to control Tom if he wanted to see his greater good dream come true. He was lucky in that regard as he found out that Merope had given him birth in a muggle orphanage. With the death of Merope, it had become easier for him to have a control over the boy when he'd come to Hogwarts and until then, he had to alter every single student's minds to make them act rudely and bully Tom. But then Dumbledore had seen Tom's drastic improvement when he came to Hogwarts. The way his core strengthened, the way he made new friends and the way he was rising up in the eyes of every single student and staff, Dumbledore could see the threat and so he had to take a step towards stopping it all. If not in Hogwarts, Dumbledore had decided to work on the boy after he had graduated. It really was hard for the old wizard to alter the boy's mind due to his heavily strong core there was just nothing that the Elder wand couldn't accomplish. He had made a mistake of not keeping eye on tom during his time in Hogwarts and that had made the old wizard pay. The potions hadn't worked on the boy because his core had fought it since the very beginning. There were two major reasons for that: the first was because Tom wasn't bullied and abused enough in the orphanage and the second was his health had improved rapidly which had shocked even Dumbledore. With the kind of improvement the boy had shown, there could easily be a questionable debate where Tom was actually more powerful than Merlin. This had scared Dumbledore a lot and he could see his dream crumbling down so he had taken some drastic steps to prevent something like that to happen to his greater good dream. Indulging hate inside the boy, make him dark so that one day the world would see him as a danger and not like the boy he had been in Hogwarts. And so Dumbledore had started working on how to manipulate the boy. He always took pride in accepting the fact that he was the greatest manipulator. That was how he had manipulated Grindelwald in the first place to get that bastard against him and the world. All because of the wand. He couldn't just ask Grindelwald to have a duel with him because he wanted his wand. So he had to create circumstances for it. A sneaky attack on his own sister which took her life and then framing Grindelwald for it, Dumbledore hadn't given a single chance to let Grindelwald explain and had declared a war on him. Both were recognised in the magical world but with Grindalwald, he had an advantage of being known in the muggle world, too, and that too, with some very powerful people and that had caused an upper hand for Grindelwald in the battle, keeping Dumbledore's army at bay. Dumbledore knew if this continued to keep going, he wound neither get the wand nor would he be able to see his dream come true. And so he did what he had to do.

It was disgusting for even him but Dumbledore had secured his position in the living world for as long as he desired. He knew this would eventually be noticed so he had a plan for it. Defeating Grindelwald in the battle would make people realise how powerful Dumbledore was and from then on no one will question his reasons and decisions. And so with the slight magical boost in his core and a secret he didn't wanted to be known to anyone, Dumbledore had returned to battle his long time friend and lover and had finally defeated him in a one on one duel. Grindelwald had a clear expression on his face seeing how Dumbledore wasn't getting tired at all. It was Grindelwald's tiredness that had taken his life because he was clearly far stronger than Dumbledore. And with Grindelwald removed from his path, Dumbledore had won the allegiance of the Elder wand and had also succeeded in making himself and his 'powers' known to the world. This only did good to because what he had thought about people's reaction had come true. No one questioned or debated his decisions and even though there was a ministry and a Wizengmot, it was actually Dumbledore who had them all under his control until years later when a few noble families became members of the Wizengmot and started posing as danger to his dreams and plans. And they even succeeded in passing some of their own laws, mostly done under his nose and Dumbledore was clearly angry about it. But he saw if he was to tell or ask the Wizengmot to repeal those laws, people would start doubting his character and that was something he could not let it happen. So he had to wait. He needed new plans for his greater good agenda and he knew muggleborns would be a problem since the first time they had set foot inside Hogwarts. He could see how they questioned everything – the charms, spells...their laws. No. He had one advantage over the magicals and that, too, was now slipping away from his hands as he saw many purebloods agreeing to these muggleborns' theories and ideas.

Then there was Tom's case. Being an always welcomed guest and important figure in the ministry, Dumbledore had no problem in going to any of the sections or parts of the ministry building without anyone's permission. He had done a lot of good for their world and society that he had earned this level of trust inside the ministry and in the magical world. Going through the rooms inside the

DOM, he had one day found out about the records of a boy being born with the mage scale level of Merlin class. The readings were a hundred percent – to the limit of the scale and that was when Dumbledore saw another threat to his plans. Finding out more about this boy, he came to know that this boy was a blood-related heir of Slytherin. This, too, would be a problem as if the boy comes to know about it, he would have the castle itself on its side. And Dumbledore couldn't have that and so he took necessary steps and after changing the unspeakables' thoughts and mind over Tom's facts not to mention removing necessary files to avoid others knowing of these facts; he had instantly apparated to the orphanage where a month old Tom was sleeping in his crib.

It really was tiring and annoying making the boy go according to his plans and so at the end he had decided to let Tom be what he wanted but then he hadn't let go of the boy completely. Changing his way of thinking, Dumbledore had succeeded yet again in making a person go against him so the world could think that person had gone dark. And a few years later the world had seen the rise of Lord Voldemort. But Dumbledore was shocked when he realised that the boy was smart after all. He had created anchors that made him almost immortal.

And then the prophecy had come.

Among the fear and chaos that Voldemort had spread throughout the magical world, Dumbledore hadn't paid enough attention and now another boy was born during the alignment of the planets. After removing the proof about it from the ministry, he had visited the couple and former students of his and had told them about the prophecy. The couple were shocked to hear that their son was destined to either kill or die at the hands of Voldemort and then Dumbledore had devised them of his plan for them to hide in the Potter cottage but like it had always happened, that muggleborn Lilly had questioned and pointed out many of the flaws in his plan. Fortunately, he had been lucky to have found James alone once and had 'convinced' him to go and hide under his protections that he had put around the Potter Cottage. And Lily couldn't ignore her husband and so the two, along with their year old son had went under hiding when another thing hit Dumbledore. It was the Longbottom brat which had been born a day before Harry and since the alignments were already in place, there was a heavy chance of Neville being as powerful as Harry, Tom and probably even Merlin. He couldn't have that. He couldn't control two boy's life with everything else going on and so he did what he always had. Checking over the files about Neville in the DOM, he found out that one of the planes was not aligned perfectly, leaving the chance for Neville to be a fourth mage. But that didn't mean that the boy was weak. His powers were nearly as strong as Harry with only a few levels below him. And being a possible subject in the prophecy, Dumbledore decided to keep Neville as a backup plan.

It was the night he, McGonagall and Hagrid had placed young Harry at the Durseleys' doorstep. He had sighed in relief after that as Petunia's jealousy over her sister plus having a squib hippo like husband who hated magic; their hate for the boy would only be enhanced by the horcrux inside Harry's scar. With his core been bounded to the max, the abuses his relatives will give to him, Harry will only get more and more weak magically and physically, making him look for a parent figure when he arrives at Hogwarts and then Dumbledore's real work towards the boy will begin. Oh, how easy it was to mould a soft glass before it got hard and broke. No, he wouldn't let go off the control over this boy. He didn't know whether or not he would be able to manage another powerful wizard who was out of his control. And for that to not happen, he needed help and who will be better than his most devoted and trusted ally – the Weaselys. Thanks to Molly, Arthur was in control and in no position to question her decisions and their kids would be easily handled. A slight motherly love from the woman plus a friend from that family and also a possible, no, a soon to be wife from that family – yes, Harry would completely be in his grasp.

00000

As exams went on, the end of the term neared closer and closer. With Hermione's suggestion that the basilisk was roaming around the castle through the pipes, it wasn't helping the group much. Furthermore, it wasn't helping them much. To make matters more annoying, Harry had received a letter from Mrs Weasely pleading him to forgive Ron as the boy was just too stubborn to ask for forgiveness. Harry was beyond angry for a minute when Hermione told him that it probably would be a good thing to do. But Harry had not listened to her. He had stated it quite clear to them all that he would not speak to Ron unless he himself comes and apologise to Hermione. His git like behaviour was getting more and more annoying to Harry and neither Hermione nor Gohan could figure out why Harry had suddenly started to hate the red head so much. This level of hatred wasn't there the day Harry had told Ron to not speak to him. And unknown to them all, a certain headmaster was actually a lot worried about Harry's temper towards his pawn in the game.

As the group of three entered the common room after giving their last exam, Harry and Gohan slumped heavily on the couch while Hermione sat on the one facing them, going through the questions and guessing how much she will score.

"Hermione, the exam's over. At least give it a rest for a day!" Harry groaned tiredly as he tiled his head on the backrest, his eyes closed.

"I would love to," Hermione said, "but I have a completion since this year, you know." Her eyes were looking Gohan.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"How much do you expect to get, Gohan?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Gohan said. "I haven't checked. But whatever I've written is correct I presume."

"See?" Hermione said looking at Harry who was looking back at her with an amused look.

"We will find out who defeated who in the report when it is sent to us," Harry said. "For now, would you both let it drop?"

While Gohan sighed, Hermione looked annoyed but didn't speak anything as she placed her question paper aside. It was an hour later that the three walked down to the great hall to have lunch when Harry saw Luna and parted from Gohan and a confused Hermione.

"Luna, do you have a minute?" Harry asked, coming beside Luna.

The said girl turned towards Harry with a dreamy look as she smiled. "Well, of course, Harry," She said. "They told me you were looking to meet me. I am sorry I wasn't available before."

"By 'they' you mean the founders, right?" he asked in a low voice and Luna nodded. "Um, I was wondering, would you tell me how I can talk to them?"

00000

As the four stood facing nothing but an empty wall, Hermione spoke, "Luna, is it really okay that we all go and see them?" She was still in denial that Luna could talk to the Founders.

"It is alright, Hermione," Luna said. "In fact, the Founders wanted to meet you three actually."

Before Hermione or Gohan or Harry could ask anything else, Luna started pacing back and forth in front of the empty wall. As she paced for the third time, a rumbling sound was heard as the three and Luna saw a door starting to appear in front of them, on the wall. Once it was completely visible, Luna turned the metal knob and opened the door, standing beside it.

"She's waiting for you three," Luna said.

"She?" Gohan asked.

Luna nodded. "Hogwarts. She is waiting for you three. Walk inside."

"Wouldn't...Wouldn't you come with us?" Harry asked, a little nervous.

"I would love to but she really wanted to talk to you three," Luna said with a dreamy smile. "I meet her frequently. It is you three she needs to see this time."

Looking at the dreamy faced girl for a whole minute, Harry nodded slightly before walking through the door, closely followed by Gohan and Hermione, after giving a sigh, followed them as Luna closed the door which disappeared again.

"I hope you get healthy again," Luna said with a smile, staring at the wall where happen to be a door a minute ago.

00000

The room was dark with hardly anything visible as Harry, Gohan and Hermione walked together closely. Te lumos on their respective wands did nothing to shower light. It was like they were in a black void. Gohan related the surrounding to the hyperbolic time chamber except here; it was like a black void.

"Ow! Harry, you stepped on me!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry," Harry apologised as he, Hermione and Gohan kept walking when they saw something glowing a few metres ahead of them. As the three took another step towards it, that thing gave off a bright light, forcing the three to close their eyes. Once they were sure that the light had diminished, they opened their eyes to find themselves in a cosy big room. If that wasn't enough, they saw a young lady in her early twenties standing towards their left, wearing a white gown with sparkles. But the three noticed she didn't look well physically. Her face had a fallen and tired expression while seeing her hands and cheeks; she looked close to a malnourished person. But she looked upon them three with a warm smile but even that couldn't hide the fact that this lady was extremely weak.

"Welcome, you three," the lady said in a tired voice but sounded enthusiastic. The three didn't respond. They were looking at her without pause. The lady smiled. "You don't have to be surprised," she said.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked. He couldn't feel this person's ki and so he was doubtful of her.

"Your doubts are valid, young saiyan," the lady said with a smile. "But there's nothing to fear me at all."

Gohan was taken aback when he heard her mention he was a saiyan. How did she know?

"How do you know I am a saiyan?" Gohan asked.

The lady smiled at him. "I know all the children who live under my roof, you know."

"You...You are Hogwarts?" Harry stuttered. The lady looked at him and smiled before she slightly bowed before him. She did the same to Hermione.

"You are correct, Gryffindor's heir," the lady said, taking Gohan and Hermione b surprise as they looked at Harry.

"You are Gryffindor's heir?" Hermione asked.

"There's nothing to be surprised of, Lady Ravenclaw," the lady said, looking at Hermione with respectful eyes.

This time it was Harry's turn to be surprised.

"Hermione is the heir of Ravenclaw?" Harry asked. The lady in white nodded. "But...But she is in Gryffindor! How ..."

"Neville's in Gryffindor, too, my lord," Hogwarts said with a smile as this earned Harry another look from Hermione and Gohan.

"You know something?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry sighed as he looked at Hogwarts who gave her a nod.

"Neville's the heir of Helga Hufflepuff," he said after a moment. "But don't tell him that."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because it is necessary," Hogwarts said.

"Necessary for what?" Hermione asked.

"I am not well, lord, lady and," she turned to look at Gohan, 'my guardian."

Earning and ignoring the looks from Hermione and Harry, Gohan kept his sight straight at Hogwarts. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You are my guardian," Hogwarts said with a smile. "You have been chosen to make sure that no harm comes to me from this forth."

"Why me?" Gohan asked.

"Because you are destined to round up all the four heirs of the Founders and bring them to power."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Hermione broke it. "Who...Who's the heir of Slytherin?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, the last blood-related heir of Lord Slytherin died years ago," Hogwarts said with a hint of sadness.

"So how can you say that Gohan's destined to bring together the four heirs of the Founders?" Harry asked and Gohan nodded.

"Someone will have to be the heir of Lord Slytherin," Hogwarts said.

"How?" Gohan asked.

"By the method of conquest," the castle projection said with a simple smile. "Someone will have to defeat the last blood-related heir of Lord Slytherin in a battle."

"But you just said that the last known heir died years ago!" Hermione pointed out to which Hogwarts only nodded.

"I know what I said," the projection said, "but that doesn't mean his spirit is gone, too." She then turned to look at Harry. "You know what I am talking about, don't you?"

As events of last year played in his mind, he saw how a smoky figure had passed through his body after Quirrell had been burnt to ashes and there was only one answer to Hogwarts' question and he desperately hoped she was wrong. He gave her a very weird look which had a combination of confusion, horror and realisation. The projection only nodded back at him.

"You are right, my lord," Hogwarts said with a solemn voice. "Voldemort is not completely gone."

"He's alive?" Hermione asked, only to receive a nod from Hogwarts.

"I can't tell you how he did that," the projection said, "but he managed to trick death and his spirit is currently hiding somewhere."

"So someone has to defeat him to be the heir of Slytherin by conquest?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the projection nodded. "Either that, or the conqueror can, after defeating the real heir, choose a person to be the heir as it will completely fall in his powers to do so."

"So someone needs to defeat Voldemort to gain the title ship of Slytherin's heir?" Gohan asked and the projection nodded. "How do we do that?" he asked, turning towards his friends.

"If you are wondering about the problem of the chamber," the projection said, "I can help you with it."

"You know where the chamber is?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do, my lord," the projection said with a knowing smile. "After all, I am Hogwarts."

"Why do you look so weak?" Harry asked. "Is it because of what Luna said about you?"

Hogwarts nodded. "Luna is kind," she said. "And I was only lucky to have her because if it wasn't for her, I couldn't have been able to talk to anyone, far less, ask for help. She is a very gifted girl with the powers to see what others can't. The Founders chose her to be their messenger when she first realised that I was here, as a form of projection. At first, I, too, was surprised to know she could see and hear me but then the Founders told me she could be the key to save me."

"You can talk to the Founders?" Harry asked.

"I can," the projection nodded. "They were buried deep under my foundations so I can hear their thoughts and wishes." She then smiled. "And they are very happy to know that three out of four of their heirs have already arrived."

"So what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"The castle is not well, my lady," Hogwarts said with a sad smile, showing her tiredness. "My wards are being misused and my magical strength is being abused to great extent. The safety of my children, of you, is in danger because of it and I have no idea who is responsible for exploiting me."

"What can we do to save you?" Harry asked.

"That's not your problem to worry about, my lord," the projection said. "It is his," she said, looking at Gohan.

"Me? What can I do?" Gohan asked.

"You have to find it out," the projection said. "You have your father's core in your wand. That is an indication and a blessing upon you by your fate. Think of what it means and you will find the way to help me."

Gohan pondered over what Hogwarts had said as he nodded.

"So what is this place?" Hermione asked, finally letting go of her curiosity.

The projection smiled. "It is that curiousness of yours, my lady," she said, "that makes you the heir of Ravenclaw. If you must know, she was a muggleborn, a first generation witch and it was her curiousness regarding this world that made her the most intelligent witch of all time. you, my lady, share her trait and that is why you have been chosen to be her heir."

"Chosen?" Hermione asked. "You mean I am not related to her by blood?"

"No, my lady," the projection said. "Only Lord Gryffindor is related to Godric Gryffindor through blood. Not even young Neville is a descendant of Lady Hufflepuff. And to answer your question, this room is my heart. It is called the Room of Requirement and only becomes visible to those who really need it. since you two are heirs of the Founders and you are my guardian," she said, looking at Gohan, "the doors to this room will always be open to you and only you three, Neville and Luna will have the power to open it and allow others inside it. The Founders owe it to Luna because if it wasn't for her, I couldn't have talked to you. And for your chamber's problem, I know where it is, my lord," she said, looking at Harry."

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	20. Chapter 20

**...THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS...**

 **.**

As the three walked out of the room half an hour later, their faces were grim. Luna waited for them outside the room.

"Sorry for not believing you," Harry said and Gohan nodded with him.

"It's alright," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "I didn't tell you exactly which pipes the basilisk could use. I, too, didn't know and it was just a theory."

"But we know now and we have a chance to stop the beast," Gohan said.

"Are you suggesting we go to the chamber?" Harry asked. Gohan nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hermione said. "Telling the professors would be better. Beside, Dumbledore is in Hogwarts. He can look into the problem."

That idea suited everyone as, accompanying Luna; they made it towards the great hall.

As they approached the corridor near the hall, they could see a crowd of professors and students huddling in front of the wall.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she and the rest of the group neared the crowd. They missed a very pale Ron and equally pale twins and a grim faced Percy.

"Neville, what's happening?" Gohan asked.

"He took her," Neville said. "The heir took Ginny Weasely in the chamber. Look!"

The group turned to look at the message. It was hard to read but Harry managed to read it out.

"Her skeleton will remain in the chamber forever," as Harry read a feeling of protectiveness enveloped him. He could see nothing but saving Ginny. He didn't know where this feeling was coming from but he didn't care. With a snap he turned towards the group. "We need to save her!" Harry said with panicked eyes.

"Harry, Dumbledore will come. He would've known about Ginny's abduction," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore isn't in Hogwarts," Neville said.

"Where is he?" Gohan asked, a little angry on the headmaster for leaving the school in such a time.

"I don't know. I heard professor McGonagall say something about some order or something like that regarding Dumbledore when Flitwick asked her about him," Neville said.

"Dumbledore's not here! We need to save Ginny!" Harry said quickly as his protectiveness for Ginny increased tenfold. Gohan thought this was weird but he would worry about it later as the group and everyone else's ears popped up when they heard Snape's words.

"Perhaps we should let Professor Lockhart deal with the situation," Snape said in his emotionless tone but Gohan and Harry could see a small smirk at the end of Snape's lips. Clearly the Slytherin head was enjoying setting Lockhart up.

"Maybe this is a good idea," McGonagall said before Lockhart could say something. He regretted about what he had said about saving Ginny if he was here ten minutes ago. Oh, why couldn't he control his mouth sometimes? "It is settled then," McGonagall said, looking at Lockhart. "Professor Lockhart will now be responsible for bringing back Ginny Weasely."

The twins appeared to object but before they could, McGonagall had walked away, closely followed by a now smirking Snape and then by the rest of the professors save for Lockhart who remain standing there like a statue when he was shaken hard by someone.

"You have to save my sister, professor," Percy said close to tears. The twins rolled their eyes at his antics of their brother. Percy was too blind to see things for himself. Like he had been all his life, he believed in the rumours.

"Well, uh, right," Lockhart stuttered for words. "I will...I will go to my office and prepare for Ginny's rescue," he said as he walked away towards his office in a rather fast pace. Harry saw there was a look of extreme disgust on the faces of the twins. While Percy's face showed nothing but utter faith in the lying bastard, Ron's face was now emotionless as he glared at Harry and his group before walking away.

'What is his problem?' Harry thought, seeing Ron walk away.

"Harry, maybe we should go and rescue Ginny," Gohan said, surprising Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"Gohan, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "You know better than anyone that the basilisk will kill you and Harry!"

"The basilisk?" Neville said when his eyes widened with shock. "The monster of the chamber is a basilisk?"

Fortunately the students had cleared out by now and no one heard Neville say it out loud.

"Why...Why didn't you tell anyone?" Neville asked, looking at Hermione.

The said girl looked for words to explain when Gohan spoke up. "We wanted to do a full investigation as to how no one noticed the basilisk roaming around in the castle," he said. "Also, we weren't exactly sure it was the basilisk as they are very rare and very giant."

Neville seemed satisfied with the answer until Harry shook Gohan's hand hard, attracting the boy's attention.

"We need to save her!" Harry said desperately. Gohan knew something was up with him but then nodded. Ginny's life was also important at the moment and Harry's condition could wait.

"I'll go. But only I will go," Gohan said in a firm tone and at once gaining a hateful glare from Harry.

"I will go with you and stop me if you can!" Harry said angrily but controlled the voice of his words.

"Fine!" Gohan said, now confirmed something was wrong with this boy. "but first, we need to see whether or not Lockhart is really going to even try and save her." and with that he started to walk towards Lockhart's office, quickly followed by Harry as Hermione kept calling them and telling them to stop.

As the DADA professor ran from one corner of his office to another end, grabbing whatever he could to put in his trunk, the doors to his office opened behind him as the professor yelped and turned around. At first he thought he was dreaming but when Harry poked his wand on his cheek, Lockhart realised he had been caught.

"Going somewhere, professor?" Gohan asked, his wand drawn out as well.

"Uh, hehe. I...uh," Lockhart looked for words.

"We know you are running away, professor," Gohan said in a grim voice.

"I am not running away!" Lockhart said defensively. "I got a call from the minister. He requires my help like all times."

"And is that really more important than saving Ginny?" Harry growled a spell already on his lips. He only needed an encouragement. He had had enough of this lying bastard.

"What can I do, boys," Lockhart said, making a sad face. "I would love to save her but..." he pushed Harry away and leaving his trunk behind, ran for the door only to be stopped by Gohan who literally appeared in front of him out of nowhere. Lockhart stumbled back with fear.

"You are coming with us," Gohan said and before Lockhart could do anything, Gohan had used an incarcerous, binding the man in magical ropes. "And everyone will come to know who you really are. I never thought I would ever meet someone as boasting as Satan but you are just thousand times worse than him!"

"Who's Satan?" Lockhart asked, now fear in his eyes.

"Don't bother with it," Gohan said. "Come on, Harry."

Harry walked over to the boy as Gohan kept his hold on the tied professor while Harry placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder before the three vanished and appeared inside the unused toilet.

"Hogwarts said there would be a sign somewhere in the main pillar," Gohan said as he and Harry walked towards the thick pillar which had all the basins attached to it, leaving Lockhart lying on the floor, desperately trying to free himself from the ropes. The two had also taken his wand.

As the two boys searched ever corner of the round pillar, Harry felt something under one of the taps. Bending down, he saw a snake engraved on it. This really was the entrance of the chamber.

"Found it," Harry said. "But I don't know how to open it."

"Try and say something in parseltongue," Gohan suggested and Harry nodded.

Taking a step back, Harry concentrated.

"{Open!}"

A rumbling sound reverberated throughout the toilet as the three felt the floor beneath them shaking slightly. Before they could think anything the pillar separated into six thin pillars, the gaps between them increasing by every passing moment. As the three looked on with surprise and shock (and horror in case of Lockhart), one of the basins went down into the floor, revealing an entrance.

It was a deep, twenty foot wide tube leading deep down into the darkness.

Gohan walked up to their DADA professor, lifted him up using just one hand and dragged him over to the entrance. As the terrified professor looked down deep into the darkness, he let out a whistle.

"Whoa! Great job, Harry!" Lockhart exclaimed when his face developed an expression of fright as Gohan pushed him into the tube. With an echoing shout, the professor went down, sliding through the dirty wall of the toilet basin. It was disgusting to only imagine what Lockhart was going through but the two boys had more serious things to worry for.

As after a minute Lockhart's scream came to a halt, his words 'this place needs a lot of cleaning' convinced the two boys that it was safe down there. Taking Harry's hand, Gohan floated in the air and then descended down into the tube. The smell was urging them to puke over as they continued down. The two couldn't believe how deep this thing was. As they neared the surface, Gohan increased his speed, unable to take any more of that disgusting smell because of his heightened saiyan senses and not to mention his saiyan nose which was extremely sensitive.

Landing on the surface, the two found themselves standing on a heap of small invertebrates, rats and other small underground animals.

'Probably the meal of the basilisk,' Gohan thought as he looked around, heightening his ki senses enough to search for Ginny's ki which he found. It was weak – very weak but she was alive as he let out a sigh of relief. They weren't late but she was holding on somehow and so they needed to hurry. "We need to go this way," he said, pointing to the second cave out of the four. Harry nodded and quickly walked in, leaving Gohan to pick Lockhart and follow the boy. 'What's up with him?' Gohan thought as he continued walking behind Harry, dragging a bound and struggling Lockhart on his back.

As the cave ended, they found themselves inside another cave, this one only much larger than the one before. And Gohan's movements stopped as he felt something he knew wasn't going to be pleasant. For Harry, it didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I am feeling a bit drained," Gohan said, frowning. "It's like...it's like something is absorbing my energy. It's very slow but it's there. Come on, we need to hurry!"

Nodding, Harry walked beside Gohan. As they covered the distance, their feet stopped as they saw two things, the second making their eyes bulge with a little fear and shock.

In front of them was a huge round metal door with engravings of snakes on it but between them and the gate lay a huge skin, no doubt of the basilisk, with at least a sixty foot length. And to make matters worse, it looked at least a hundred years old.

"I can only imagine how huge the basilisk will be now!" Harry muttered, unaware that Lockhart was now behind him but Gohan had sensed the man and with a swift round kick, made the man fly away and hit the cave wall with a loud thud. At once the professor let out a cry of pain before falling on the ground, unconscious. "You killed him!?" Harry asked.

"No. He is just passed out," Gohan said. "We will retrieve him once we take Ginny out."

"She's alive?" Harry asked, a streak hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Barely," Gohan said with a grim face. "And so we need to hurry."

Harry nodded as the two, ignoring the shed skin, walked towards the metal door when a dark and dirty ki was sensed by Gohan. He knew he could fight whoever's ki it was but the sense of this ki wanted him to puke over. It was the dirtiest kind of feeling he had ever sensed and he didn't like anything about it.

Facing the gate, Harry ordered the gate to open in parseltongue and the two saw a metal snake coming out from the hinge of the door, crawling its circumference before going back to where it was. As this happened, each snake on the door bent slightly before the two boys heard a loud gong-like click as the door swung open. At once, Gohan fell on the floor, his one hand on his head as he breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, coming beside him at an instance. It was a moment later that Gohan regained himself.

"I am fine," Gohan said. "Just hurry."

Nodding, Harry walked through the door, followed by Gohan as the two climbed down the ladder, descending inside a room which only proved that they were in the right place. also there were three reasons to prove it – the first one was they could easily see ten foot long silver snake heads lined up on either side of the tiled path upon which they were standing, the large head statue of Salazar Slytherin in front of them, a few yards away and an unconscious Ginny lying below the statue's mouth, completely pale and still.

Without a thought, Harry ran towards her before even Gohan could stop him. Falling near her, Harry shook Ginny, desperately trying to wake her up, unaware that someone had come out from the shadows and took away his wand.

Gohan saw and was surprised. There was another boy down here. Definitely a senior and he wore the robe of Slytherin house. And when he saw the boy picking up Harry's wand, he knew this boy's intentions weren't good. And the most shocking thing for Gohan was that he couldn't feel a ki coming from this boy. It only meant one thing – either this boy was a projection like Hogwarts or this boy was a spirit. Gohan knew he couldn't be a ghost but a spirit as seeing the ghosts in Hogwarts and spirits in his world, Gohan knew Ghosts were of black and white appearance with transparency all through their bodies.

"She won't wake."

Harry's hands stopped shaking a pale Ginny as he turned to look at the source of the voice. His shock was unbound.

"Tom?" Harry said.

"Hello, Harry Potter," the boy named tom said as he nodded when Harry said his name.

"How can this be...What did you do o her?" Harry asked as the realisation came to him.

"You really are smart, Harry," Tom said with a smirk. "I never thought you will still remain this smart even after being in Dumbledore's clutches for a whole two years!"

Harry got up, angry. As he searched for his wand, Tom raised a stick in his hand.

"Looking for this?" Tom asked, showing him his wand.

Blind in rage over what he had done to Ginny, Harry charged at the tall older boy with a punch ready. But the bespectacled boy only passed through Tom's figure. As the older boy smiled, shaking his head at Harry's stupidity, Harry stood baffled.

"You can't touch a memory, Harry Potter," Tom said with a smirk, "and neither can your friend." I have to say, it really was surprising for me to see you finally finding out the chamber."

"REVIVE GINNY!" Harry shouted, shaking with anger and with the realisation that he could do nothing.

"What for?" Tom asked. "She deserves to die, Harry. After all she did all those horrible things to those two students and that squib's cat."

"What?" Harry mumbled, looking at Tom with confused expressions.

"It was Ginny who opened the chamber," Tom said. "It was Ginny who strangled Hagrid's roosters and ordered the basilisk to kill those two muggleborns, although they were lucky enough to only be petrified. It's such a shame but what more can you expect from a Weasel anyway?"

"She can't do this!" Harry said.

"Of course she can't!" Tom said like it was very obvious. "I made her do that."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Remember the diary you retrieved from the bathroom?" Tom said. "It was with Ginny before. oh, how annoying it was for me to hear her problems, her crush on you, how she fed you with love potions, made it slip in your meals using her brother Ron. How oblivious can you be, Harry? I mean, come on! Falling for a Weasel? That's the worst thing that can happen to anyone!"

"You are lying!" Harry shouted.

"Am I?" Tom asked. "Maybe. Maybe not. You have to find out where or not I am correct, Harry Potter. He's doing the same thing to you that he did to me, that he's done and is still doing to that Longbottom brat! You need to wake up and ask questions!" Tom said like it was very obvious. "You can't let that old goat have more control on you."

"Dumbledore's a great wizard!" Harry said. "And you are scared of him and that's why you are trying to sway me against him!"

"I am only saying what's the truth, Harry Potter. And even though you are my worst enemy, it is nothing but my duty to face you in your full potential when we meet in real."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

00000

Hiding in his small room which Dumbledore had created using Hogwarts' wards, unknown to anyone's knowledge, he watched the trinkets monitoring various things on Harry like his emotions, his core, his thoughts etc... Even though having a horcrux of Voldemort inside the school could easily see him removed from his position, Dumbledore knew Harry needed only enough training to protect himself from Tom's henchmen until he was ready for the sacrifice. A basilisk was a perfect thing to test the boy's courage and bravery. He wondered what the boy would do when he heard his familiar's cry and knowing it wasn't a good sign ran out of his hidden room to only see Fawkes already in a ball of fire and the hat with the Gryffindor sword in it, clenched tightly in her claws. Knowing it wasn't a good sign, Dumbledore tried to stop his familiar but the castle had already decided to start fighting against this meddling lying, manipulative bastard, especially if he was planning nothing good for her lords and ladies. The projection of Hogwarts, invisible to the eyes of Dumbledore, smiled as she saw who would be the heir of Slytherin. A fierce lady like her was nothing but perfect for holding the title of Slytherin's heir. And with two lords and two ladies to serve for, Hogwarts knew no one will be able to harm her or her children once her guardian realises his true potential. Gohan's destiny was far more adventurous than he had ever thought and when the time comes, the world will see the true power of her guardians. She smiled when she thought about that. Gohan was not the only one to serve as her guardian. And Hogwarts could only wait for the day when her true guardian will appear like a ball of infinite power, wiping out the evil with one stroke and saving her and her children from the darkness that was inside her and also out in the world of magic. She could only smile knowing how her enemies were oblivious to this fact that her lords, ladies and guardians had returned. No one will now be able to abuse her powers and endanger her children.

00000

Floating the unconscious boy, Tom let him down on the wet cold floor beside Ginny as Harry watched in horror. It was only a moment ago when Harry heard Gohan fell unconscious on the floor. He had no idea what had happened to Gohan and was now concerned for his friend and Ginny.

"I have to tell that this boy's power is amazing," Tom said, looking with predatory eyes towards Gohan's unconscious figure.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Tom said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just connected his life force to mine, the same thing I did with Ginny. Soon, I will be revived and the world will see the return of Lord Voldemort!"

"Voldemort is dead!" Harry spat. Tom only chuckled.

"Is he, Harry?" Tom asked. "Do you really think that someone as great as the dark lord can really die?"

"Are you his follower?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth.

Tom only smirked. "Lord Voldemort is my past, my present and my future, Harry Potter." With that the boy turned around, raising Harry's wand and wrote his full name – Tom Marvolo Riddle. As he then waved his hand once over his floating name, the letters rearranged themselves before forming a new sentence and Harry could only see it in nothing but Horror.

"I am Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter," Tom said in a sadistic tone, "and I am the heir of Slytherin."

Harry could only look up at the boy in defeat. He had his friend down with who knows what and on his right side, Ginny was getting colder and pale by every passing second. And now he had the past of Voldemort standing in front of him. What could he do?

Suddenly a shrill cry was heard which attracted Harry's and Tom's attention as the two saw a ball of fire appearing in the middle of the chamber before forming a shape. Harry immediately recognised it.

"Fawkes!" Harry said as the fiery bird dropped the tethered hat on his feet before disappearing again in a ball of fire.

"So this is what Dumbledore sent for you?" Tom asked in an amused tone. "His pet chicken and an old talking hat?"

Harry, ignoring Tom's words, desperately looked for something inside the hat but found it empty. He couldn't understand why Dumbledore would send him the sorting hat. Tom, getting annoyed with the stupidity of the boy in front of him, finally got his attention.

"Enough!" Tom shouted. "Enough with the stupidity of you, Harry Potter! You disgrace me! I thought my enemy would be wise. After all you had defeated me as a mere child. It really is pathetic to see that you have fallen into the hands of that old bastard! And for that, I have to say it leaves me no chance." Tom turned around, now facing the statue of Slytherin. "Let's find out how the great Harry Potter stands against the undefeatable Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin! {Come out! Come out and kill the boy!}"

Knowing what Tom had just spoke, Harry could only guess as a rumbling voice reverberated inside the chamber and Harry turned to see the door in Slytherin's mouth opening up. A feeling of dread ran down him as Harry, knowing what was coming towards him, immediately turned his eyes around, and closing them tightly.

"{Stop!}" Harry said.

"Parseltongue won't help you, Potter!" Tom said. "It only answers to me!"

As Harry heard the basilisk come out completely, he stood up and ran. He had no idea as to how he was going to fight the monster. At the moment he could only run.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	21. Chapter 21

**...Second Year Ends...**

 **.**

Hermione sat still inside the Gryffindor Common room. She couldn't come to calm herself up. Too many things were going inside her head. How were Harry and Gohan? And most importantly, how was Ginny? Neville saw the girl's uneasiness and took a seat beside her.

"They will be alright, Hermione," he said with an encouraging smile.

"I hope you are correct, Neville," she said, without looking at him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, though."

"You're welcome," he said. "Say, do you and your friends really know where the chamber is?" she nodded her head. "If you don't mind...may I ask? It's just my curiousness."

"Its entrance lies in the girls' toilet which is under the control of Martyl," Hermione said.

"Martyl as in Moaning Martyl?" Neville asked. Hermione nodded. "How...How did you guys found out?" he tried to distract her from her uneasiness and was glad his current question gained her attention.

"We first thought what creature could it be which can petrify humans," she said. "Gohan found out a book..."

00000

As Harry broke into a run, realising the basilisk was free and was ordered to come after him, he saw Fawkes flying towards him. The bird was still there in the chambers hiding in one of the dark corners. As Harry saw the fiery bird fly over his head and behind him, Tom's shouts filled his ears the next moment.

"No! No you stupid bird! What have you done?" Tom screamed.

Curious as to what had happened, Harry tried to look back but then remembered there was a basilisk and he could die, not petrified. But then he heard Tom's voice and knew what had happened.

"It doesn't matter whether its eyes have gone. It can still hear you, Potter!" Tom's voice boomed.

No eyes meant no death glares meant no petrification if he saw the basilisk's eyes through something. 'Thanks, Fawkes,' he thought mentally as he stood up and turned around to see a fuming Tom and a screeching basilisk and for the first time did Harry saw the monster in front of him. it was easily eighty foot long in length and was at least two and a half metres wide. It looked more like a dragon than a snake with only lacking its wings after which the basilisk would surely have looked like a dragon.

As he got up, his shoes made contact with the water on the floor and the slight splashing sound caught the attention of the now blind basilisk who immediately turned towards him and started to slowly slide nearer.

'He can really still hear me,' Harry thought as he took one by one each step back as he then turned around and broke in a run, going around the large chamber - his late night jogging paying off – as he entered one of the sewer channels he saw in front of him. Knowing the monster was high on heels, Harry knew he didn't have much time and he couldn't keep evading the snake, knowing Gohan and Ginny's lives were at stake here. Going through the twists and turns of the five foot wide sewer channel. Knowing the basilisk was not going to catch him here as it was too thick to just enter, his thoughts proved to be wrong as he saw the shadow of the basilisk's head and its writhing tongue, smelling his fear. Turning towards the channel in which Harry was now stuck as he had a grill blocking his way from getting away from the monster, the basilisk neared him. Harry saw the beast had stretched itself to become thin enough to enter the sewer channels. Clearly the experts didn't know about the basilisk's this ability! They couldn't be blamed. A creature which can kill you just by looking at you...you really don't want to spend your time or your life around it, just like Gohan had mentioned that night in the library.

As his heart started to beat like anything, Harry could now smell something like burning sulphur in the air. The smell grew denser as the snake's open mouth neared him and Harry, seeing the large open mouth which could swallow him without any effort, deduced that the smell was of the basilisk's poison. Crouching down and holding his breath to avoid inhaling the toxic smell as it had already started to make him feel dizzy, Harry's hand felt a small rock. As the idea struck his head, Harry picked up the stone quickly and threw it on the other end of the channel. The basilisk stopped once it heard the sound and retreated back, going towards the channel in which Harry had threw the stone. Taking deep breathes; Harry put his hand on his chest, waiting for his heart beat to get back to normal as he started to walk back into the chamber.

Coming out into the chamber, Harry made his way towards the two unconscious figures and a standing projection of Tom Riddle. As he neared them, he saw Ginny's body had gone paler and her skin was a lot colder. Feeling her pulse, Harry knew immediately she needed to be saved. But how?

"The time is near, Harry," Tom said. "Soon, she will have given her life energy to me and I will return to my full power. The world will then see the return of Lord Voldemort!"

Ignoring the loathing evil boy, Harry turned towards his friends. He knew if he wanted to get out of here alive and take Ginny with him, Gohan's presence was very important. Crawling toward his friend, Harry shook him hard.

"Gohan! Gohan wake up!" he said, shaking the demi-saiyan. Seeing the unconscious boy not waking up, out of frustration and anger Harry slapped him as hard as he could as his slap's voice echoed throughout the chamber walls.

"Not a good thing, Harry!" Tom said, amused over the boy's behaviour. "What would your friend think when he'll find out that you slap him?"

Trying not to listen to tom as he was now getting on his nerves, Harry kept shaking Gohan when the unconscious boy mumbled.

"Gohan! Gohan, wake up!" Harry said, shaking the boy harder as he saw him moan when an idea hit him. searching through the boy's robes, Harry found the small pouch he knew Gohan always kept with himself. Taking it out and untying the knot off of its mouth, Harry took out a senzu bean and put it in Gohan's mouth and the barely unconscious boy chewed it on instinct.

As Tom watched with amused eyes, seeing Harry taking out a bean from a pouch and putting it in the other boy's mouth, the next moment shocked him to no bounds as he saw Gohan's body bulge before going back to normal and the boy got up as healthy as a horse.

"Thanks, Harry," Gohan said as he looked around.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"I told you I had felt something draining my powers. It only increased once we entered this main chamber. We need to hurry, Harry before I lose my energy again," Gohan said.

"We need to save Ginny," Harry said.

"Alright..."

A huge splashing sound caught the two boys' attention as the huge basilisk came out of the water, back in the main chamber. Gohan immediately turned his head around.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "It's blind and can't kill or petrify anyone anymore."

Believing his friend, Gohan nodded as he got in his fighting stance. He could feel this monster's ki and knew he could easily beat him but he could also feel his powers starting to drain again and only faster this time. 'Why is it happening to me?' Gohan thought as his steely eyes kept a firm hold on the basilisk which was now moving towards them, hearing a lot of sound activity there.

"Stay beside Ginny," Gohan said in a cold voice. "Try and wake her up. If she does, give her a senzu bean. I only have one left for the moment so break it in two halves and have one for yourself. You are tired."

Not in the mood to annoy Gohan as Harry had seen the boy's seriousness a few times during their training, Harry nodded and took out the last remaining bean and broke it in two halves, eating one himself. As he swallowed, he felt the familiar feeling of getting his strength back. He only felt better as he stood up, picked up Ginny in his arms and took her towards one of the corners, away from the place which he knew was soon going to turn messy.

To say Tom was angry seeing what was going on would've been an understatement. Out of nowhere everything had turned around. But he still had the girl unconscious and only a few minutes before he would have all of her life energy.

Finding no wand with Ginny, too, Harry knew it was all up to Gohan now to save them. As he saw, he noticed Gohan hadn't moved from his place when out of nowhere, he disappeared with a blur, appearing over the head of the basilisk, giving it an axe cut on its head. The attack was powerful and Harry knew that as he saw the monster sway in dizziness. Descending down a bit, Gohan caught the snake's tail and lifted it up in the air with ease. But the boy knew he had to finish it fast as his energy was already halved from whatever he had no idea about. Giving it three full three sixties, Gohan let the tail from his hand go as the large snake hit the wall and fell down, writhing in pain. Prepared with a yellow energy ball, Gohan fired it towards the beast and soon a smoke covered the beast as the ball connected with it. Once the smoke cleared, Gohan was surprised to see the beast hardly affected. The boy knew the attack wasn't powerful enough to take the life of the beast but it wasn't weak enough to not prove any harm, too. The basilisk was affected from the attack but not much as Gohan had thought it would. Realising what he had read in that book, Gohan remembered that Basilisk's skin was one of the toughest and indestructible things in the world. A little annoyed over this, Gohan descended down, his power decreasing with each passing moment. Knowing he couldn't finish the beast with his energy attacks, Gohan knew he'd to do it physically. He could use his full power in his normal form and that would be more than enough to vaporise the beast but Gohan didn't want to bring the whole castle down with the attack. In all these thoughts, he didn't notice that the basilisk had got up again and until Gohan could know, he was hit hard on his chest by the basilisk's tail which sent him flying. Already half drained of his powers; Gohan could feel the pain he knew he shouldn't have felt normally. Getting back up on his legs was proving to be difficult for him and Harry watched it all from far away. As he saw the giant snake crawling towards a now tired Gohan, Harry had a feeling Gohan wouldn't make it this time when he suddenly heard a slight metal clink. Turning his head towards the source of the sound, Harry saw something shining inside the sorting hat. Picking up the hat, he felt it heavy and put his hand inside to grasp and take out a shining sword. As he held it in his hands, Harry could feel power radiating from it and as if the blade was part of his body, Harry swung it around, stood up and charged at the basilisk.

As Gohan barely managed to retain his consciousness, he felt the snake wrap him in its tail and tightening it around him. Already nearing his exhaustion due to the unknown thing which was draining his powers, Gohan's human side dominated over his saiyan side as the boy screamed in pain. As the basilisk's grip tightened around the boy, the said boy's scream echoed throughout the chamber when suddenly the grip loosened and he fell hard on the ground, forming slight cracks in the tiles below him. He was still conscious, but barely. As he saw the basilisk scream in slight pain, he saw - as the basilisk moved a little – Harry standing there with a shiny sword in his hands. The sword had a little blood on it and Gohan also saw a large cut on the basilisk's body. But one more thing surprised the demi-saiyan and it was Harry's power. It had got a sudden boost and though it wasn't much, it was enough to stall the beast for long enough that Gohan could regain his strength but then he thought it might be impossible as his power felt only to go lower by every second. He couldn't understand what it was that was absorbing his powers.

Harry held his ground as he saw the basilisk now madly looking back at him. He knew if the basilisk caught him, he'd be a goner for sure. An unknown but yet a familiar feeling washed over him as he told himself that he could slay the beast. His hands shimmered slightly as he held the sword tighter. A turn of his head and he smiled at the sword, nodding towards it. Gripping the handle, Harry charged towards the basilisk with a valiant cry as Gohan felt Harry's power getting another boost. He didn't know what was going on but the most confused and angry presence inside the chamber was that of one tom Riddle. None of this was going according to his plans. He needed just a few more minutes to absorb every life form from the red head but looking at the ongoing commotion, he doubted he'd be given the required time.

As a slashing sound filled up Gohan's ears, he saw, through his blurry eyes, the basilisk give out another high pitched cry as Harry jumped over its thick body. It was like another soul had possessed the bespectacled boy but it probably was for good as Harry was proving to be a challenge for the beast. As he heard one last cry from the beast, Gohan closed his eyes as he lost his consciousness.

00000

A tinge of pain was felt by Gohan when he felt something very small in his mouth. Knowing the taste, the boy started to chew it, letting its juice run down his throat as he swallowed and instantly felt his energy revived. Getting up on his feet, Gohan looked around when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Harry's smiling face. The boy's face was sweaty and a tired expression also showed its presence on his face.

"Harry?" Gohan said then he looked around once again and saw a motionless body of the basilisk. With wide eyes, he looked back at Harry.

"It's over, Gohan," Harry said slowly.

"You...You gave me the last piece of senzu bean?" Gohan asked. Harry nodded. "Why?"

"I figured Ginny's strength started to return once I killed the beast but yours from the look on your face, was going down and down. So I gave you the last piece of the bean. Also, it is you who have to get us out of here," Harry said with a smile.

"I still don't know what was happening to me," Gohan muttered. I have never felt anything like it and it's still there, absorbing my powers."

"Well, we should go then," Harry said.

"What happened actually, Harry?" Gohan asked. "How did you kill the basilisk?"

Harry looked back at his friend with a smiling face.

00000

"Mr Malfoy?" Harry called the Malfoy family head. The said person turned around.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"I think this belongs to you," Harry said, placing the diary in the older man's hands.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked with a sneer and a hint of anger and a bit fear in his voice although the last part was missed by the boy.

"I am," Harry said with a firm voice. "You slipped it in Ginny Weasely's bucket at the beginning of our term in Flourish and Blotts."

Lucius' sneer only increased as he passed the diary to a whimpering Dobby who stood by his master's feet. As Lucius walked away, Harry turned to face Dobby.

"Open it," Harry said.

00000

"I don't want to talk about it much," Harry said as he, Hermione, Gohan and a nervous Neville sat in one of the empty compartments of Hogwarts express, ready for departure. The whole school knew that the basilisk had been killed and to keep the matter closed, Dumbledore, upon Harry and Gohan's request, had agreed to state that it was Lockhart who had killed the basilisk with the help of roosters that he had conjured but while doing that he had received a hit from the monster which led him land hard on the wall making him lose his memories about everything.

The story was cheap and almost non-believable but like it had happened all the time, almost everyone believed it, especially Percy and the girls of Hogwarts who could now only feel pity for the great DADA professor.

"I am happy with how things turned out with Lockhart," Gohan said, relaxing on the comfortable seat.

Ron wasn't with them as he had not yet apologised to Hermione and so Harry had not talked to him. As the red head passed by their compartment, he didn't even look at them. Harry only sighed.

"I can't believe Dumbledore asked me to apologise Ron!" Harry said once the train started to move.

No one spoke on that. As ten minutes had passed, their compartment door opened and in came Ginny. Without waiting for anyone to say, she took the seat between Harry and Neville and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks again for saving me," she whispered in his ears as her hug lasted a bit longer than normal. Harry only thought this was a gesture from her to him for saving her life but he enjoyed her touch. He ran his hand on her back, soothing the young girl as she exhaled in Harry's ears when the two heard someone clearing their throat. The two got separated and saw it was the twins looking at the two of them from the compartment door. As a hint of blur came over Harry's face, Ginny's showed slight anger and this didn't go unnoticed by Gohan who chose to remain quiet about it...for now.

"Thanks, Harry," said Fred.

"For saving our little sister," George said.

"We owe you bit time!" the two said together.

"Please don't" Harry said, waving his hand. "If you were in my place, you'd have done the same."

"But we know that you deliberately let Lockhart go away with the fame," George said.

"And we were wondering why would you do that?" Fred said.

Harry sighed.

00000

As the train stopped at platform 9¾, the group got down, dragging their trunks behind them. Goodbyes and hugs were shared but Gohan could see Harry wasn't happy. How could he? He was returning back to his relatives.

"If you want," Gohan whispered in his ears, "we can spend the summer at my place."

For a moment, Harry looked with shock but then nodded.

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Gohan," he said, smiling gratefully at his friend.

After sharing greetings with the Weaselys, everyone departed. Gohan promised that he would take Harry to his place two days later and after everyone had gone their separate ways, Gohan walked towards a silent alley, looked around to confirm he was alone before he disappeared without a noise.

00000

 **A/N: Here comes the end of the second year. I hope you all liked it.**

 **The next update will come a few days later because as I promised, I'll post a few chapters for my other two stories: HEROES AND GODS and The Fall Of Men. Few chapters, I'll post for SON POTTER about their summer after their second year before moving towards the beginning of their third year.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: From this moment on, the rating's been changed to 'M'. You'll soon know why.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **0**

 **...SUMMER...**

.

As the warm sunlight hit his face, Gohan opened his eyes and looked to the window in his room. A smile came upon his face as he walked over to the window and looked out into the beautiful landscapes of Mt Paozou. He'd missed it. The fresh air, the bright sunshine unlike Hogwarts where it was mostly raining, was already widening his smile as he felt fresh.

"Gohan, breakfast's ready!" Chi Chi called.

"Coming, mom!" Gohan shouted back as he turned around and walked over to the bathroom.

"Hey, Goten! You missed me?" Gohan said as he watched his three month old brother happily watching him back from his crib.

The little child was so like Goku and the first time when Gohan had saw him the last night when he'd come back home, tears flowed through his eyes. The same was the reaction of everyone else save for Vegeta, Tien and Piccolo. They all knew Goku since his childhood days and they all knew how much Goten had taken his father's not only look, but also his innocent nature. The boy's smile, his...everything was that of little Goku.

Goten cried a happy sound as his elder brother lifted him up in his arms and threw him up in the air to catch him back again.

"I hope removing his tail didn't take away his innocence?" Chi Chi asked.

"Not at all," Gohan said. Both knew what a tail could do to a Saiyan on a full moon especially if he couldn't control it. Gohan knew Vegeta wanted Trunks to keep his tail and he was already ready to teach his son how to control his transformation but then who could stand against Bulma? The mere thought brought a smile on Gohan's face as he remembered that day when the entire Capsule Corp building echoed with voices of Vegeta and Bulma. At the end, as it had been expected by everyone's amusement, Bulma had won and Trunk's tail was cut off. Her words that 'Goku and Gohan are a lot stronger than any other Saiyan with tail!' had done a serious affect on the Prince's ego and beliefs. Sure, a Saiyan's tail enhanced his powers but what good it was if that reason also brought chaos to those people he loved? And, it was nothing but a weird source of attraction among strangers. After all, one didn't see a kid with a monkey tail every day.

00000

"So you don't know what caused it?" Piccolo asked.

"No," Gohan said. It was like Yamcha had said when 19 had him in his clutches and was absorbing his powers. But only it was more enhanced. I ate a senzu bean and lost almost all of my powers in a minute!"

Both were in the forest that was behind the son resident. Since Gohan had been going to Hogwarts, her mother was too happy to stop him from meeting with Piccolo. But Gohan had also seen a change in her behaviour. It was after Goten was born, probably. She was a lot easy going now and didn't show her anger when he had asked her if he could go and meet Piccolo. She had agreed without a fuss. Had dad's death changed her? Gohan thought it was probably that reason because his mom loved him more than anything in the world and perhaps...perhaps with Goten blessed with an appearance of his dad, maybe his mom would let Goten be like him and along with that, Gohan thought maybe he, too was being granted a life from Chi Chi...A life his father had wanted for him.

"I don't know what its reason can be, Gohan" Piccolo said. "But you should stay more alert once you head back."

"And what about the guardian thing?" Gohan asked. "The castle's projection said that I was destined to be her guardian in the future."

"Of all things I know," Piccolo said, "Magic is something you should be careful around. It is tricky and treacherous. That's why I wasn't in the mood to grant you luck to go to the magical world but then I realised you needed some normal time in your life...a life with friends of your own age and seeing you now, I realise it was a good decision."

Gohan smiled at his mentor. He knew Piccolo showed to be a cold hearted person on the outside, just like Vegeta but he was soft. He cared for him.

Piccolo stumbled back when he felt Gohan's body pressed against his. He formed a frown but then he smiled as he returned the demi-saiyan's hug with a tap on his back.

"That meant a lot to me," Gohan said with a smile. "Thanks, Piccolo."

00000

It was night time when a trinket clicked inside Dumbledore's office. The said person didn't need to be notified about it as he was watching it since the day the students had left.

A smile crept upon his face when he saw the coloured liquid inside the trinket fall lower than it was. A two month time with the Durseleys was all the boy needed to be brought back under his control. He smiled when he saw the trinket that showed the wards around Number 4. It had been densed even further today noon as the news in the Prophet today had almost made Dumbledore snatch his own beard in fear. Sirius Black had managed to break out of Azkaban and the old wizard knew what the reason could be behind it all. He had, at once, contacted Gringotts and had called for his faithful servant...or rather he'd say his slave goblin and had asked him to increase the power of the wards at Number Four and now the smile was only wide on his face. Black would never be able to find the boy and a little word with the Weaselys and Harry himself wouldn't go after the 'betrayer' because there could be chances the boy would come to know who Sirius Black was to him.

00000

As the snowy owl watched I horror the monsters doing their 'thing' on her master, she didn't know whether to curse her ability to see in the night or not. She only hoped, like all times, this year's summer will end soon.

No one was able to hear the breaking of furniture inside the Durseleys' resident as the head of the house poured out all of his anger on the weak twelve year old kid who now lay bloodied, unconscious on the cold floor with several broken bones and bruises and wounds everywhere on his body. The two week fast came with a bonus along with those beatings. As the large man stepped back, he could only wish all this beating wasn't enough to get the freakishness of ten months out of the boy because his hands were still tickling with the pleasure he found in beating his twelve year old nephew. The scarred face only reminded the man how that cruel world pushed him away just because he 'wasn't born' with magic. He hated them since that very day. And he hated them from the core of his heart and bringing pain to their so called 'saviour' was a way to show them that even people without magic could do a lot of things...a lot of painful things enough to bring chaos into the magical world, to make them realise that it was just wrong to throw away someone without magic. What was a squib blamed for not having magic in his blood? Why? It was all natural, based on fate to some and luck to others. No! Throwing someone away just because they weren't born magical was nothing but a show of the inhumanness the magical world had become. And Vernon will show that their 'hero' under the care of him was a grave mistake done from their side. Unknown to him, the leader of the magicals had the same thing planned and Vernon was nothing but a pawn in it.

00000

"You don't know the hard work I had to put to get him away from those two muggleborns!" Ron spat.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, RONALD WEASELY!" Molly screamed as she let her hands fall hard on the small kitchen table and Ron got up and walked away, leaving his mother fuming behind with anger. If he wasn't being paid fairly for all that hard work, he didn't need to act anymore. They could all go to hell. Dumbledore could go to hell.

Molly looked worried for a minute. If Ronald was not going to do it, she had no choice but to pressure Ginny more to win Harry's heart. Her little daughter had told her how Harry had come to save her from the monster in the chamber. It only meant one thing – Harry had started to fall for her and it would be much easier with Ginny than with Ron who had already caused a tension in his relations with the Potter boy. She needed money and she needed the Potter boy for that. Once he was in the clutches of her daughter, her own plans will start to play but until then, she had to manage with the little amount she took out from the trust vault every week. It was big, but it wasn't enough and the blasted goblins would get suspicious if she withdraws all the money from it at once. She knew that the small vault was connected to the main one and so money wouldn't stop flowing from it until the main vault runs empty and with the estimated guess she and Dumbledore had made, it would take more than her remaining lifetime for the main vault to run dry. She could only smile as she imagined her life soon changing for better.

00000

Chi Chi couldn't help but smile, seeing her son disappear among the clouds. He was going to meet his friend he had made at Hogwarts and was going to ask him to spend some days with him at Mt Paozou. Chi Chi was ecstatic too meet this Harry who was supposedly the hero of the magical world. Gohan had told her all about his friends and she was happy her some had made a girl his friend, too. Though it was too soon for thoughts like that, it was good for the future of her son. She was never against the thought that her son would be a martial artist, a saviour like her husband but she knew if Gohan spent all his time being like his father he wouldn't be able to have a normal life to live for and to be honest, Chi Chi could barely bear the fact that Gohan would become a fighting prodigy like Goku. Sure, Goku was liked and loved by all, most importantly be her but he knew nothing else except for fighting. And fighting and defeating evil aliens and robots wasn't a part of a normal life. How many times had her husband died? How many times Gohan had to be without his father? And now the same was happening with her and Goku's other son. She couldn't imagine that a soul so like Goku would grow up without a father beside him.

00000

Gohan appeared in front of Number four and he immediately was shocked to sense Harry's ki. Was his senses fooling him or was it real whatever he sensed? Hastily, Gohan gave knocks after knocks on the door which was soon opened by a thin tall lady with a neck twice the length of any other human Gohan had ever seen. The boy recognised her as Harry's aunt, Petunia.

Petunia, on the other hand, had recognised the boy standing at her door from the station two days ago. He was one of those freak friends of her nephew and what was he doing here?

"What do you want?" she asked with hate.

"Is Harry home?" Gohan asked politely but with hurry in his voice.

"No," Petunia said.

"You are lying!" Gohan said with a cold voice. He knew Harry's relatives did more to him than just make him do the house chores and with what he was feeling in Harry's ki, he knew his friend was in trouble. "Where is he?" he asked again, even though he knew Harry was upstairs.

"It is of no concern to you!" Petunia spat angrily. "Not get lost! I don't want you freaks to come inside my house."

"Freaks?" Gohan said as he chuckled. "You call me and my friend freaks? I wonder what you call yourself then."

Petunia's temper was rising incredibly until her anger turned to surprise when the boy took a hold of the door and pushed it open completely. It made a loud sound as it hit the wall behind him. Petunia was taken aback by the force with which this boy had pushed the wall. The door was only lucky not to have broken off of its hinges as Gohan stepped inside the house, Petunia taking steps back, watching the short boy with a bit scary eyes.

"Stop!" she cried but Gohan didn't pay her any heed as he walked towards the stairs. Another moment saw Petunia hearing her son's second bedroom door's lock breaking apart.

Gohan could hardly believe what he was seeing in front of him. He was seething with rage towards those living in the house and with sadness towards his unconscious friend lying bloodied in front of him. The entire room smell like piss, shit and dried blood. But the real mess was the thin boy lying on the floor filled with many bruises and wounds and broken bones. Knowing Harry was barely hanging on; Gohan entered the room, put a hand on his friend's back and disappeared.

Petunia ran upstairs to find there was no one inside the room. The boy along with her nephew was gone. But before she could think anymore, a swift sound was heard as she yelped with shock seeing the same boy standing in front of her. He was staring back at her with cold, emotionless eyes.

"Where are his stuff?" Gohan asked.

Petunia was too shocked to answer.

"WHERE IS IT?" Gohan asked loudly, the glass windows in the rooms shattering away under his powerful anger.

Petunia fell back as she pointed towards a small door outside the room on the same floor. Not taking his eyes off of her, Gohan walked over to the other room, broke the door off of its hinges and dragged out Harry's trunk and Hedwig who was in her cage looking equally weak. Feeling pity for the beautiful creature, Gohan gave her some of his energy making the owl pop open her large beautiful eyes.

"Hey, Hedwig," Gohan said with a smile looking back at the snowy creature. Harry's owl had taken a liking to him, like all other creatures back at his home.

The owl hooted at him before Gohan turned back towards Petunia who was still on the floor, looking at the boy with wide eyes.

"He won't come back to this place ever!" Gohan said in a slow, cold voice that made a chill run down Petunia's spine as she saw the boy disappear out of her sight in thin air. It was only the next moment that the woman lost her consciousness and fell on the floor.

00000

Dende looked at the boy with horrifying eyes. How could anyone be this cruel to do something like this to a boy? As he bent down on his knees, his hands above the boy's body, he felt a familiar ki appear behind him.

"I could give him a senzu bean but I felt his ki to be very low and he was unconscious, too so I thought it would be better to bring him to you. Is it alright with you, Dende?" Gohan asked.

The young guardian turned to see his best friend with a smile. "I can heal him, Gohan and you can bring your friends here. Your friends are my friends."

"That they are," Gohan said with a wide smile. "Thanks, Dende."

"What else are friends for?" Dende said before turning towards Harry as pale white light started to come out of the guardian's hands in circled rings, covering Harry's body. Gohan watched with not much amazement as Harry's wounds healed up but then he noticed something he knew wasn't normal. Why was Dende breathing hard?

It was a minute later that the guardian stopped his work. But Harry lay still on the tiled floor of the lookout. Gohan looked at his Namekian friend who was breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked with worry.

"I am fine, Gohan," Dende said. "It was that I not only healed Harry's wounds but the beatings he had taken for his entire life. It is just sad to know that people this cruel can exist on a peaceful planet like earth."

Gohan frowned as he looked at his unconscious friend. He was still angry upon the Durseleys but he knew making them pay for that they had done wasn't in his right. It would be Harry's decision and Harry's only. But until that time comes, he would be staying here, with him at his house on Mt Paozou. Then he looked at his Namekian friend again and smiled slightly.

"You know you can't hide something from me, Dende," Gohan said.

"I can't wake him up. Not at least now," Dende said, standing up and looking down at Harry.

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"I sensed Harry has great magical reservoir inside of him."

"I know about that," Gohan said.

"I know you do," Dende said, smiling at his friend. "And I also know that you want me to break whatever it is that's binding his true power. But I can't. at least not now."

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"I know this won't come to you as a surprise. I am not much of an expert in comparing power levels as I am still new to all of this," Dende said, looking around the lookout, "but I can tell you this that Harry's unlocked power is way too much too be controlled by the current condition of his body. He was starved to near death many a times. He's malnourished and his bones and muscles and tissues are weak. To unlock his true power now will only cause his body to take that much. it will do nothing but kill him in an instant as the power I feel is very much great."

For a moment, Gohan was surprised as he looked from Dende to an unconscious Harry. He knew inner strength required a strong body and that Harry had a strong sleeping power inside him but he never knew it would be this much as Dende had said.

"How much are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"I can't be sure but I'd say it is at least as strong as you are in your normal form," Dende said.

This was something Gohan had never expected. He knew how much power he had now in his base form now that he had ascended to the second level as a super saiyan, thereby increasing his power in his base and super saiyan forms. If Harry was as strong as his base form, then Harry really was a powerful wizard.

"So you won't be able to unlock his powers unless he is physically up to it?" Gohan asked. Dende nodded. "I still don't know how long will it take for Harry to be as healthy as a normal kid of his age but then I guess if he'll be living with me for at least this whole summer, mom's meals would help us a lot. "Alright. Let's see what I and mom can do with Harry on that."

Dende smiled as he knew how Gohan's mom was. Under her care meals and Gohan's slight trainings, he was sure Harry would soon gain back the health his body required him to have at this age.

00000

 **A/N: I know I said there'll be a pause but I REALLY like writing and posting this fic as compared to others so...here it is! Another chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	23. Chapter 23

**...SUMMER II...**

 **.**

Gohan appeared in front of his home with an unconscious Harry on his back. Chi Chi, opening the door, first saw the boy and put her hands on her mouth.

"It's alright, mom," Gohan said as he walked inside, closing the door.

"Who is he, Gohan?" Chi Chi asked.

"He's Harry, mom, my friend I told you about," Gohan said.

"Is he sleeping? Gohan," she glared at her son, "did you bring him here without him noticing it?"

"No, mom," Gohan said, rolling his eyes in amusement but then his expressions got serious. "He was barely alive when I went to his house. I took him to Dende from there where he healed him and I came here next."

Chi Chi couldn't believe what her son had said just now. What did he meant by Harry being nearly dead?

"His relatives are abusive towards him," Gohan said. "They beat him for being magical because his aunt, his mother's sister, hated her and so she hates him."

"And because of that those freaks beat him?" Chi Chi almost shouted, making a sleeping Goten moan in irritation.

Gohan smiled when his mom called the Durseleys freaks. "That's what's happened with Harry since his childhood," he said. "They make him do house chores, deny him of food and beat him."

A scan over the boy's under nourished body and Chi Chi knew what her son was talking about.

"So," Gohan got her attention once again, "I thought that maybe he could stay with us, at least for the whole summer."

Chi Chi smiled at her son's care for his friend. No wonder he was Goku's son, always caring for those he loved. "That's nothing to be asked for, Gohan," she said with a smile. "Harry is welcome to stay here even for the rest of his life if he wishes to."

"Well, he can't, I mean, not for his entirety of life because his relatives are legally his guardians so he can't be away from them unless he's of age," Gohan said. Chi Chi frowned, forgetting the fact.

"Well, we'll find out a way," she said after a moment's silence. "Until then, he's more than welcome to stay here for as long as he desires."

"Thanks, mom!" Gohan said happily. Chi Chi smiled. It had been very rare to see her eldest son to be this happy after Goku had left them.

00000

Dende was in the throne room, pondering over the thoughts about the boy Gohan had brought to him today. He knew, from the new powers he had gained by becoming the guardian, that magicals weren't supposed to have two souls inside them, far less the other soul being only partially present. So why did he felt the presence of another soul inside that boy when he was healing him? Furthermore, he felt that part to be extremely powerful and very dark. As if that wasn't enough, Dende had sensed many charmed trackers on the boy along with a blood protection charm which he felt was probably from Harry's father or mother. Knowing what was for the good, he had removed all the tracking charms from Harry, leaving only the blood protection charms as that was given to the boy from his parents. As for the tracking charms, Dende wasn't sure who had planted them and so he had removed them completely. Then there was Harry's power core or like the magicals called it, his magical core. Dende had felt two suppressing charms on it as well. One had the signatures that resembled too much to Harry so he knew it was casted upon the boy by his parents. It was a mild charm with the ability to slowly wear off with Harry's growing age, giving him gradual control over his core. The other charm had the same signatures as Dende had felt in those tracking charms and to make matters worse, this suppressing charm was heavily casted on the boy's core, nearly making him without magic. The core had struggled, getting a slight stronger because of the first suppressing charm slowly wearing off but it still wasn't enough as this new charm didn't allow it to grow any further. From all of this, the guardian had come to just one conclusion – whoever had done this to Harry wanted to keep an eye and control over the boy Harry. With the amount of magical power Harry actually withheld within himself, it wasn't hard to guess that the boy would be a very powerful weapon in hands of someone who actually thought of Harry as a weapon. For a moment, the guardian felt a curse come out of his mouth for whoever was reasonable for putting those charms on Harry but then, considering he was the guardian of a whole planet now, he blushed slightly and went on with his guardian duties.

00000

Harry woke up feeling actually very good. This was confusing as he got up immediately and his eyes first went over to his hands. They were clean like nothing had happened to him. He clearly remembered Vernon creating almost an inch wide wounds and cuts all over his hands. Then there was the pain he knew came from broken hands and ribs. After taking on an impact of the dining chair and Vernon's massive fist on his hands and chest, he had clearly hears a faint 'crack' before an unbearable pain had shot through his body, confirming his broken bones. Where was that pain now? Was he dead, because he sure wasn't dreaming about Vernon beating him into a pulp. But this all felt real, too. Then his attention went over to the place he was.

It was a small room, but clearly much bigger than Dudley's second bedroom. The walls had paintings and in one corner, on a table, there was a HUGE stack of books which Harry recognised, from his time in the muggle world, were actually very complex concept books on maths and science. As he scanned the room, his eyes fell on his trunk and Hedwig's open cage. Wondering where he was, he heard the slight crack of the door. Turning his head, he saw it open.

For a moment Harry was surprised to see what Gohan was doing here. The boy gave Harry a smile before he neared him.

"I felt you were awake," Gohan said. "How are you feeling?"

"Gohan? Where am I?" Harry asked.

"At my home," the boy said cheerfully but then his mood darkened with hints of sadness and anger at the same time. "I went over to your place today morning to ask you whether you'd like to come to my place but then found you were beaten horribly."

Harry paled. Even though he had told Gohan his living conditions with his relatives, he didn't actually want him to see it.

"I decided then and there on that you were coming with me," Gohan said in a firm voice. "And you don't have to be embarrassed about the fact that I saw what those monsters actually did to you. If you want, I won't reveal this to anyone."

Harry smiled at the boy for a moment before the thing hit him. "What...What happened to my wounds? Did you make me eat a senzu bean?" he asked, knowing a senzu bean could heal him.

"No," Gohan shook his head. "You were unconscious and in a condition I would say 'near death'..." Harry paled hearing that. "...that it wasn't a risk I could take waking you up. So I took you over to Dende who healed you."

Harry knew who Dende was. Gohan had told him about the guardian of earth and about the place called the lookout from where the guardian or more commonly, the god guarded the planet.

"And you will be staying here for the rest of the summer," Gohan said in a 'I won't listen to any of your excuses' tone. Harry could only nod in response, bringing a smile on the other boy's face.

"Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked after a moment's silence.

"I let her out," Gohan said. "She was weak as well. You never told me they wouldn't let Hedwig out, too?" Harry looked down in embarrassment. "I let her fly and she is enjoying the open area. She'd be back after sometime so you don't need to worry about it. Goten took a special liking to her, too and named her Hig."

Harry chuckled at that. Gohan looked at his friend with caring eyes. "Why do you stay with them, Harry?" he asked.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Harry said silently.

"You can stay with me," Gohan said. "My mom won't deny it."

"It would be nothing but a burden," Harry said. "Besides, the Durseleys are my legal guardian and so I will eventually have to go back to them."

"You know," Gohan said after a moment's pause, "I was thinking all this while that since both of your parents were magical, they'd sure have a will written."

"Will?" Harry asked.

Gohan nodded. "Mom told me about it when I asked her if you could stay with us forever if you wanted. She said that her mom had told her once about it, that every magical family has a will mostly because they want their children to be taken under care as the magicals were and are still very less in number. So I thought, in fact, mom suggested that your parents would probably have a will for you. So, I think you can see whether they suggested any families to take you over when, you know."

Harry didn't say anything. He was thinking over the words Gohan had just said. A will was something he had heard the muggles also had, but it only happened mostly within rich families who had too much wealth among them. But he also wanted to know whether or not his parents had in mind a certain family who would take care of him one day when they were gone. It made sense after all. And he thought if this was true, why his parents would send him to the Durseleys' care. It couldn't be that they were completely oblivious to how the Durseleys reacted towards the magicals. And Petunia hated his mom so that couldn't be a fact unknown to his mom and his parents would definitely have told this to someone. There were a lot of chances coming up in Harry's mind that he couldn't have ended up with the Durseleys but then he remembered Dumbledore's words – 'You have to go there because the wards there will protect you'. Dumbledore had said that it was important and for his safety for him to return back to his relatives.

"He said he sent me there for my safety," Harry mumbled.

Gohan chuckled. "I know this will appear to be against Dumbledore's wisdom, but you sure aren't safe there, Harry," he said. "You might be, from those dark wizards like you said Dumbledore told you but you sure aren't as hell safe in that house with your relatives around!"

Was Gohan right? For a whole decade he was being lied about how useless and good for nothing his parents were and how they had never cared for him. But then the Durseleys hadn't cared for him either and Harry was sure he'd have at least been raised better in an orphanage. Maybe Gohan was right about it. Maybe he was safe from the dangers that were outside but what about the danger that was inside the house? Gohan saw Harry was silent. He wanted his friend to be completely sure about it.

"Take your time and think about it, Harry," Gohan said slowly as he put an assuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "You have the whole summer for this."

"I don't need to think about it," Harry said suddenly. "Maybe you are right. Dumbledore told me my father had many friends when he was at Hogwarts and that they all fought alongside him against Voldemort. It might be possible that they are all still alive. They can tell me whether it was my parents' decision to send me to the Durseleys or not."

Gohan smiled. For the first time, he had seen Harry stand up for something on his own. And he would help him in any way possible.

"But first, let's have breakfast," Gohan said. "Mom would like to meet you as well."

Harry nodded with a smile. He was feeling hungry after all. He hadn't eaten anything since he had got back from Hogwarts.

00000

It was a very baffled and angry Dumbledore who appeared in front of Number 4. As the door was opened by Vernon, he saw Dumbledore and his eyes went red with anger but he soon shuddered when he saw Dumbledore pointing his wand at him.

"Don't shout, Vernon," Dumbledore said politely, his wand pointed on the large man. "Let me come in and nothing 'freakish' will happen to you."

Vernon gulped as he stepped aside and Dumbledore walked in with a triumphant smile which soon turned into a frown when Petunia walked downstairs.

"He's not here," she said, seething with anger towards the old wizard.

"Now, Petunia. I know you don't like my presence but you don't have to lie to me about Harry..."

"She said he is not here!" Vernon bellowed. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore made a tape appear on Vernon's lips, making the fat man unable to speak.

"Petunia dear, if you would call Harry," Dumbledore said. "I need to see him."

"I said He. Is. Not. Here." the woman was only glaring at the old wizard whose eyes twinkled back at her. Unknown to the woman, Dumbledore was peeking into the thoughts of her but what he found shocked him to no bounds. He could see Petunia was telling the truth about the Potter boy being not with them but he couldn't access those parts of her memory which had the evidence of the whereabouts of the boy. With a gasp and a tired grunt, Dumbledore took a step back. Petunia's mind had been tempered with, making a part of her memory disappear with something not magical. And if it wasn't magical, Dumbledore knew he wouldn't be able to access the lost memory and this only made him seethe in anger.

Where was the Potter boy?

00000

Dende smiled as he looked down on earth from the lookout. He had finally found out who was actually responsible for making Harry's life a hell on earth. A small favour from Piccolo had secured Harry's location for now. The guardian knew he needed to tell Gohan about it so he could help his friend.

00000

"The food was delicious, Mrs Son," Harry said politely.

"Thanks, Harry," Chi Chi said, smiling at the boy. She'd been told in secret about his life, unknown to Harry that someone else knew about how he was treated by his relatives and she'd promised her son that she'd do everything she can to make this boy appear like a normal boy of his age. With her food and Gohan's training, Chi Chi was sure Harry's health would boost up like anything.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	24. Chapter 24

**...SUMMER III...**

 **.**

Dumbledore was in a condition where he wanted to tear away his lovely long beard. It was a key reason for his wisdom impact over the authority figures of the magical world. He had been getting everything he wanted until now. He knew that family was the pain in the arse since the day Charlus had taken command of his family. Accepting muggleborns, being in their influence...it had all made that man too smart for good. And now its result was being shown over his descendants. First it was James. It wasn't until Dumbledore had realised what a pain Lily would be. If he had just known, he'd have made attempts to change the course of that man's life but no. That was probably his first failure and he hated to admit it. And so he had come up with a plan. And then their son was born.

"Where are you HARRY?!" he slammed his desk loud enough to startle Fawkes who only looked with pitied eyes over her 'familiar'. It would be soon that she'd be freed from the clutches of this old man. It was really marvellous how he had succeeded in bonding with a phoenix. With the mindset like that, Dumbledore could really have been a great leader to the light but unfortunately, his selfish desires had corrupted him. And now Fawkes could only hope the coming few years would be Dumbledore's last years to rule over magical Britain.

It was only a matter of time. With Hogwarts informing the fiery bird of the return of the heirs and her guardians, Fawkes knew Dumbledore's days were numbered.

00000

Harry sat looking at the blue sky with patches of white. The warm wind was soothing his body as he lay on the green soft grass outside the Son resident. It had been four days since he'd been living with them and to be honest, he really liked this family. It had, at first, come to a shock to him that Gohan's home wasn't in Europe but in Asia but then he knew it wasn't hard for the boy to go to far off places at all. As he heard the soft sound, he knew his time had come. Getting up to turn around, Harry saw Gohan standing behind him with a smile on his face.

"Let's see how ready you are," Gohan said with a smile.

Harry got up and dusted his baggy clothes. Gohan frowned. It was already bad to see Harry being physically and mentally abused by those savagers. Seeing his baggy clothes on this thin skinny body was more and more of a sad thing.

"What will it be today?" Harry asked. "More laps?"

"No," Gohan said with a shake of his head. "I wanted to tell you one thing before we get to the start of your training." Harry gave him a puzzled look. "I know it's late and I should've told you this before but...the thing is, we can get your magic unlocked."

"Unlocked? What do you mean unlocked?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have a great potential within you magically. I felt it the day I first met you in the Knockturn Alley. That day, when I took you to be healed at Dende's, he said he could get your magic unlocked...your magic's been suppressed, Harry," Gohan said with a final sigh, waiting for the boy's response.

Harry stood quiet for a while. "My magic was suppressed?" Harry asked.

Gohan nodded. "Dende told me about it in more detail the day after he healed you," he said. "He said there were two signatures that he found on the suppressing charms that'd been put on you."

"Two?" Harry asked, shocked.

"First one had the signature that resembled you," Gohan said, "so Dende guessed it to be put on you by your parents. It was a different type of suppressing charm, one which would wear off with time, allowing you gradual control over your magic."

"Why would my parents suppress my magic?" Harry asked.

"Because you are not some ordinary wizard, Harry," Gohan said. Harry rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh. Again with something that wasn't 'normal'.

"I know that I am not some 'ordinary' wizard, Gohan," he said.

"That's not what I meant," Gohan said, knowing how much Harry hated things to be not normal for him. "I meant that your magical core, or rather your magical strength is the strongest I've felt in the magical world."

This took the bespectacled boy by surprise. "What?" Harry asked. Gohan nodded. "But...but I was never that good in casting...I mean my spells aren't that strong!" he blurted out.

"Remember what I said about your magic being suppressed?" Gohan asked. "Turns out, know that it's only a guess, we think your parents knew how strong your core was and how difficult it would be to be controlled by you all at once, especially when you are a baby with random accidental magic happening around you. So, we think that your parents bounded your magic, allowing it to come up slowly as you got older. That way..."

"I'd have more control over it," Harry said. Gohan nodded. "But then how come I am not that strong magically? I mean, if my parents suppressed my magic and allowed it to gradually come up for me to have more better control of it, how come I am a below average student in strength of magic?"

"That is something I was about to tell you," Gohan said. "Dende also found out that there was another suppressing magic casted upon you...almost a year later after your birth. And unlike the one of your parents, this one is meant to be a permanent suppressor on your core."

"WHAT!?" Harry shouted.

"Listen," Gohan said, "we don't know who casted that spell, but we sure can remove that suppressor from you."

"Then why didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Because that will result in the removal of the other one that was casted by your parents," Gohan said.

"Which means what?" Harry asked.

"Which means you'll experience a sudden burst of incredible power, a power too strong for your body to handle," Gohan said. "It will simply kill you, Harry. Not that you can't control it or learn to do so but at the moment, your body is not in the state of controlling that much amount of power."

Harry kept looking in the eyes of Gohan. He knew the boy was hiding something from him. "Tell me," Harry said. "Tell me what else do you know?"

Gohan knew he couldn't hide the fact that he knew who had casted the second suppressing charm but he was afraid how Harry will take it. "I know something," he said with a sigh, "but I won't tell you about it. Not now."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"You'll know why once I tell you about it in the right time," Gohan said. "And this isn't the right time, Harry."

"So what now, then?" Harry asked.

"If you really want your core to be unlocked completely," Gohan said, "you will have to prepare not only your body but your mind. That way, it will be easier for you to control your new powers and it won't be much tiring."

"Tiring?" Harry asked.

Gohan nodded. "Having power simply doesn't mean you are strong. You need to control it and that, too, requires effort and hence, is tiring. Trust me, I am telling you about it from personal experiences."

Harry gave a nod. "So..."

"So now I prepare you, your mind and your body," Gohan said with a smile.

00000

Ragnok the third, goblin who was soon to be the next ruler of his nation after his father was in deep thought. His client hadn't come to him yet. And still it showed that his vault was being used continuously. The letters Ragnok had sent to his client had been not answered. It wasn't like any of the Gringotts letters went unanswered. With his client not answering the letters and his vault being used without his much presence at Gringotts, Ragnok knew something was up and he was angry as it was happening right under his nose and it was challenging Gringotts' security measures. Since his father was the current king of the goblins, the Gringotts bank fell under Ragnok's charge after his father and since due to the king's old age now, Ragnok was the one who was looking after his father's affairs and so even though he was not their ruler yet, Ragnok was given the respect of one and his commands were followed without any doubts.

Getting up from the chair, the small goblin walked over to his writing desk to write one final letter to his client. After the letter was posted, he'd be looking into the vault of his client and also the paperwork which held the records of the withdrawals from his client's vault. With the speed with which the vault's money was being withdrawn, it was bound to attract attention and with Ragnok being the manager of that vault; it sure had attracted his attention.

00000

"Can I stop now?" Harry asked, panting heavily as he bend down on his knees, his two hands taking their support.

"Alright," Gohan said. "You did good, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said as he fell on the soft grass, his shirt wet with sweat. It had been three days since Gohan had started his training. That was the routine Gohan had made for himself and Harry. For as many hours as possible, the two would train and exercise, in case of Harry and at night, they'd do their Hogwarts assignments.

"When will I be ready?" Harry asked.

"Your muscles still need to learn to bear loads on them and with your stamina progress, I'd say, one more week and then we can start with your martial arts training," Gohan said.

"One week?" Harry asked, not happy about the revelation. "Doesn't it take years to master martial arts?"

"It does," Gohan said with a small nod. "But if you need to master it. To learn, martial arts can be learnt within a few days to latest by a week. It doesn't take much time for one to learn martial arts as compared to the time he requires in mastering it. After learning martial arts, one only needs to practice it."

"If it takes years to master it, how long will it take me to master it?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, Harry," Gohan said. "The type of martial arts I am going to teach you can easily be practiced as it has been inspired from one's basic movements in daily lives. You'll understand when I start to train you."

Harry nodded but then he saw a black patch of something coming towards them from the sky. As it came near, Harry and Gohan saw it was an owl. And Harry immediately recognised the regal looking owl with the special mark on its left wing.

"That's an owl from Gringotts!" Harry said. "What's it doing here?"

Gohan didn't answer as the next moment saw the owl sitting on the soft grass, lifting its leg towards Harry, which had a small letter tied to it.

"Looks like it's for you," Gohan said.

"Why would I receive a letter from Gringotts?" Harry muttered as he untied the letter. The owl didn't wait and soon took off towards the direction from where it came from. "I wonder what it says," he said, opening it.

.

'Dear Mr Potter,

I suppose this is probably the first time you are receiving this letter from Gringotts and more specifically from me.

Without taking much of your time, I'd like to come to the point. Mr Potter, you haven't shown yourself up for your emancipation test and for the reading of your parents' will. When Gringotts learnt that you were living in the muggle world, I thought that you'd show up once you turn eleven years old and start at Hogwarts but you didn't, again. Or rather you did but you didn't come up to meet me.

Mr Potter, I wanted to also inform you that your vault's been experiencing quick withdrawals of money which I suspect isn't done by you. I can't say if this is correct or not but I have begun the investigation and would inform you once I find something. At the time, however, I would like to invite you to be present in a meeting with me. There are things your parents instructed me to do for you. We would've sent you letters regarding this all and we did sent letters but seeing no reply from you, I can only suspect that those letters never reached to you. I don't know whether this letter will reach to you or not. If it does, please visit Gringotts as soon as you can. I can't explain much in the letter but for now, all I say it this: I suspect someone's stealing your money.

Write to me or visit Gringotts as soon as possible.

Yours faithfully,

Ragnok III,

Vault Manager of the Potters and Head of Gringotts.'

.

Harry kept looking at the letter he had received. Most of it doesn't make much sense to him. But he did read words like 'stealing', 'will' and 'emancipation'. If the letter told the truth, then it only meant that his parents definitely had a will for him, just like Mrs Son had suggested.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, looking at Harry's surprised expression.

"Apparently, my parents did leave a will for me," Harry said, still looking in the letter. "And I've been called to have a meeting with my vault manager, someone whom I had no idea was my vault manager."

"I don't get your meaning," Gohan said.

"Would you accompany me to Gringotts?" Harry asked. He knew he could trust Gohan. He knew he could trust him more than Hermione and undoubtedly more than Ron.

"Would that be okay?" Gohan asked. "It all sounds a bit personal business to me."

"Please, Gohan," Harry pleaded. "I tend to get nervous around the goblins and besides, how do you think I am going to go to Gringotts?" he said with a smile. "You are coming with me."

"Alright," Gohan said with a sigh. "I'll go."

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	25. Chapter 25

**...GRINGOTTS, LETTERS AND GUARDIANS...**

 **.**

As Gohan and Harry made plans to visit Gringotts and Hermione after their business in the bank, Ragnok, the next ruler of the goblin nation was in a foul and very angry mood. He had a shaking goblin in front of him, with two guards on his either sides, attentive enough to kill the goblin in one swift motion had Ragnok had told them to do so. But the future ruler considered this goblin to be lucky as Ragnok hadn't said something like that.

The investigation hadn't taken long. It was what Ragnok had expected. Someone had infiltrated the security of Gringotts and that single fact had made Ragnok's blood boil to the max. It only got worse when he found out that his client was being robbed for all these years with the discovery of some unacceptable facts coming out. Now he only waited for Harry's arrival.

00000

"You ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yup," Harry said. The two had gotten ready after breakfast. It had been two days since Gringott's letter had found Harry on Mt Paozou. With a deep sigh, Harry had agreed to Gohan's condition that if Harry really wanted him to tag along, Gohan would at least buy him a descent pair of clothes. With the already huge sum Gohan had gotten from Bulma, buying a pair of clothes for Harry was easy for him.

As the two boys took off with Gohan carrying Harry, Chi Chi looked them go as a small sad expression came upon her face. Once the two boys were out of sight, the woman walked back inside the house. Her father had gone back to the Fire Mountain to carry on some business that had come up. With Goten sleeping, Chi Chi walked down to the store room where she took out a dusty, old, worn out cardboard box. It was tied with a white string with obscure symbols drawn on it. On the box, it was written 'Family History'. Taking a deep breath in, she untied the knot, letting the piece of string fall as she opened the box and tears filled her eyes as her mother's picture was the first thing she saw inside the box. But she quickly shook the feeling aside. She wasn't here for her mother. She was here for her son...her Gohan. Picking up the picture and placing it aside, Chi Chi ruffled through the stuff until she found out a folded piece of parchment kept inside a thick, brown book that appeared centuries old. Pushing the box aside, she placed the book on the floor where she was sitting as she opened it. The folded parchment was the first thing that was caught by her hand and she opened it immediately. As her eyes scanned through the large piece, it stopped at the down left corner and for a moment, a drop of tear appeared in her eyes. She wiped it away before it could fall and let the parchment fell on the ground. Her face was expressionless as she ignored the crying of her youngest son upstairs. She couldn't listen to anything now. She couldn't feel anything. There was just one thing going on in her mind:

Gohan's destiny had been chosen and it was the same as that of her family. But was she ready to accept it?

00000

The two boys appeared in an empty alley in downtown London. It was midday and not many were out due to the summer heat. Seeing around, Gohan and Harry realised no one had seen them appear out of thin air. Giving out a sigh or relief, the two boys then walked up to the Leaky Cauldron that was couple steps away from the place they had appeared.

Inside the dark dingy pub, the scene was the same like always. People were sitting on different tables, some having lunch while others having a round of their own. Tom saw Harry enter the pub but before he could walk over to the boy to greet him, he saw him and one other boy going straight towards the backside. Thinking they might be in a hurry, Tom shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work.

Tapping the wand, the two waited for the path to appear. They could see the three storied building of Gringotts that was straight ahead of them a couple yards away. Walking down the length of the Alley was short lived as the two now stood near the gates of the bank. Giving a slight nod to the guards, the two boys entered inside the atrium and Harry straightaway went to a teller.

"Excuse me, I am looking for goblin Ragnok," Harry said politely.

The goblin looked up from the stack of parchments he was writing on and grunted. "Mr Potter I presume?" he said, looking more at Harry's scar than at Harry. The said boy nodded. "We were told that you'll be arriving these days. We weren't just sure when. Sire Ragnok waits for you. Wait for a minute as I inform him of your arrival."

Harry nodded as the goblin teller turned around and walked through a door. A minute later he returned. "Sire Ragnok will see you now. And he wouldn't mind the company of the other boy," the teller said, looking at Gohan with his scary eyes. The demi-saiyan, however, didn't even flinch. He kept an expressionless face.

"Thank you, teller," Harry said as he and Gohan walked towards the door the teller goblin was indicating them to enter. Inside, another goblin, a much muscular in physique, was waiting for them.

"Follow me," the muscular goblin said and without hearing any response from the two boys, turned around and started walking. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the goblin through twisted caves with so many turns that none of the two could remember their way to return back to the atrium. It was a ten minute and a very confusing walk later that the goblin had them standing in front of a silver door. The temperature around this part of the cave was cold. The two knew they were deep underground. As the goblin gave a single nod, a voice came in from the inside.

"Leave them to enter and go," a feral voice said from the other side of the door. The goblin who had knocked the door stood straight and turned towards the two boys.

"You may enter," the goblin said and walked away. Taking a look at the goblin, Harry and Gohan looked at the door once again before Gohan walked forward and pushed it open.

Inside was what a room carved inside a cave would look like. The only difference was that the room was much more furnished with what appeared to the two boys as in a royal style.

The goblin who was sitting behind his desk saw the two newcomers and stood up to his full height of four feet three inches. He was quite tall for a goblin and his physique was that of a warrior. Gohan, who could now sense the ki of the magical creatures, could sense that this goblin's ki was much higher than the others he had sensed back in the atrium.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Lord Potter," Ragnok said as he walked towards the two boys. "And who is your friend?"

"My name is Gohan Son," Gohan said with a slight bow. He remembered the teller mentioning the 'sire' title before he spoke Ragnok's name so it only meant that Ragnok was of a high class goblin and so Gohan bowed to the goblin. The goblin looked a bit surprised by the boy's behaviour but a small smirk appeared on his scarred face. Harry soon followed his friend's motion and bowed as well.

"It is good to see you, Ragnok," Harry said. "You wished to see me?"

"There is no need for formalities, Lord Potter," Ragnok said with a knowing smile. "My family's served yours for generations and we only hope to continue it in the future. Please take a seat, you two."

The two boys nodded towards the goblin before walking up to sit facing the goblin.

"Would you like to have something to drink?" Ragnok asked. He boys shook their head. "Well, then. Let's not waste a moment and get down to business. Shall we? Lord Potter, I was wondering why you wouldn't come to meet me for all this times you visited Gringotts?"

"I was never told to meet you," Harry said after a moment's thought. He distinctly remembered what Ragnok had written in the letter.

The goblin frowned for a moment but then regained his composure. It wasn't the boy's fault. He needed to know the truth.

"Tell me, Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "do you know the goblin named Griphook?"

Harry nodded. "I do," he said. "I was told that he was my vault manager and had been looking after my vault since the day my parents died."

The frown only increased on the goblin's face. "What if I was to tell you that Griphook was a fraud and nothing more?" Ragnok said. Harry was taken aback. "We recently discovered that he was responsible for stealing a lot of money from your vault."

"Stealing?" Harry stammered, shocked.

"I thought they said Gringotts was the safest building," Gohan said.

"It is," Ragnok said with a slight disgust. It pained to say this but he, too, was ashamed that someone was stealing his client's money from right under his nose. "But there isn't perfection in everything."

Gohan nodded in understanding. He knew nothing was 'perfect'. No matter how one tried to make things perfect, there would still be flaws.

"And for you two to know," Ragnok said, "Griphook was caught and was sentenced to death today a few hours before your arrival."

"You killed him!?" Harry asked while Gohan looked shocked at the goblin for a moment, knowing from his training that the goblin wasn't lying.

"Our law states clear that we do not steal from our customer," Ragnok said. "Your ministry had made it very clear to us that we will not be stealing from them and as you know our relation, we are in no position for another rebellion. So we had to put up strong measures to try and be on the good side of your ministry. Besides, Gringotts isn't just a bank. It is home to us goblins and stealing from Gringotts means stealing from your family and for that we have strict laws."

"But taking someone's life?" Harry asked, still shocked how easily Griphook had been sentenced to death.

"It is our law, Lord Potter," Ragnok said casually. "The ministry can't interfere with our laws unless it involves magicals. I can only hope that you'll understand this. We take no soft steps towards betrayers."

"Why are you referring Harry as a Lord?" Gohan asked, trying to divert the direction of the conversation as he could see Harry was not feeling comfortable with it.

Ragnok smiled as he looked at Gohan. He then snapped his finger and a yellow folder appeared out in thin air. Putting the folder on his desk, he opened it, taking out several sets of parchments.

"We have a lot to discuss, Lord Potter," Ragnok said but then he looked towards Gohan. "And I propose it would be better if we discuss it in private? Of course, it will be your decision to make as will reading is a private matter."

Before Gohan could stand up and go, Harry spoke up. "It is alright," Harry said. "I trust Gohan."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Gohan asked.

"I am," he said, smiling at the demi-saiyan.

"Alright," Griphook said, clearing his throat. "Let's get down to business then." He picked up the first parchment and pushed it towards Harry. "Your parent's final will and testament, Lord Potter."

Harry took the piece of paper with trembling hands. He couldn't believe he was holding his parents' will and was about to read it.

'The final will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Potter nee Evans by Lord James Charlus Potter.

To our vault manager Ragnok-

Being of sound mind and body, I, James Charlus Potter am writing this final will and testament from me and my wife, Lily's side, to our closed ones.

If anything ever happens to us, please note and do the following:

1) The first and foremost thing, as being a lord of one of the most ancient and noble house of the Potters, it is my request and in my right to ask for Harry's immediate emancipation as soon as he reaches eleven years of age. I am making our vault manager Ragnok responsible for this. I hope he does it and be more of a friend than just a business figure for our House.

2) All the ownership of the Potter properties, the money and the title will be going over to my son once he's passed his emancipation test. The properties include four large mansions and the ancestral home of the Potters (all listed in detail with the attachment of this will).

3) For our friends and allies, we leave 500,000 galleons for each one of you for your support and help towards our house. The names of these people can be found on the attachment of this will.

4) The care of our son will go over to the hands of one of the people whose names have been mentioned in one of the attachments of this will.

To our son, Harry-

Son, there's a letter we have for you. Please read it before you judge us for abandoning you. One thing we wanted you to know is that we did everything in our power to protect you. Never forget that, son. Never.'

.

Harry's hands trembled as he placed the will softly on the goblin's desk. The said goblin's face was grim. He knew what the boy was feeling, but he was too proud to show it. Ragnok smirked as he watched the thin framed bespectacled boy sitting in front of him – so much like James. But did he have the essence of his mother's as well or had he just received her eyes?

The goblin reached for the folder, taking out an envelope and pushing it towards Harry. "I reckon you'd want to read this next?" he asked.

Harry looked at the top of the envelope. 'To Harry' it read. His breath was caught up with a hitch as Harry recognised it was the letter his parents had for him. Giving a slight nod towards the goblin, Harry took the envelope, opened it and took out the thin letter. There were two parchments, both folded separately. One appeared lengthy than the other so Harry thought it would be the first part of the two part letter. Taking a breath in, he unfolded it and tears came in his eyes.

.

'Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then that means we failed to protect you. But it also means that you survived. We don't know whether to feel bad or good about it. We don't know whether we will succeed in this or not so we thought we should write it just in case some miracle happens.

If you are reading this then that means we are no longer beside you and for that we are truly very sorry. But you need to understand that we did everything in our power to protect you, son. We reckon you already read the will. Please don't be surprised by what you've received from us. You'd already have been told about it.

Harry, there's something we need to tell you and we need you to be very attentive towards it. we don't know whether it's too early or not but we thought it would be best if we tell you about it in this letter.

Son, before we tell you that, we would like you to know that we never wanted you to have a life like this. While others will be nothing but happy about it if they come to know about it, we were nothing but grief struck when we heard the news. Harry, you've been prophesised to be the defeater o Lord Voldemort. We suppose you'd not be unknown to that name by the time you read this but if you are, he is an evil wizard. He brought havoc upon our world, killed thousands and kidnapped and tortured several other thousands. Son, we live in a dark world. He is out there in the shadows, with his large, undefeatable army. And he knows that there's been a prophecy about you and him with you being chosen as his defeater. If you are reading this letter then that means we are dead, you are alive and that you've survived Voldemort's attack. You should really thank your mum regarding that.

We can only hope that you stay safe and if this prophecy is even a tiniest bit of truth, we'd suggest you take the help of the Great Alliance. We know you'd have been told about it and if not then ask whoever your guardians are as your guardians have been members of this alliance. Train yourself, son and stay alert and safe from the dangers that lurk in our world. We hate that this all happened to you.

There's one more thing we'd like you to know. Son, when you were born, your magical core was unlike anything we ever saw. It was incredibly powerful and only then did we realised why you were prophesised to defeat Voldemort. But being a child with that amount of magical power, it was dangerous for you and for the people around you. So we suppressed your core enough that you wouldn't lose your magical ability. Please don't be mad at us about it. We did it for your own safety. The charm is allowed to wear off with your age to allow you gradual control over your core. It will be removed completely once you reach fifteen years of age. We can only hope that by then you'd have learnt to control it with your full will.

Before we end this letter, I, your mum, want you to read the other letter in the envelope. Read it and work upon it for it will be for your own good. We have nothing else to say to you, son. We could only hope that we could stay beside you for the rest of our lives but fate had her own way. We can only hope that our friends would be good enough towards you. If you are living with Sirius, then I'd like to tell you, Padfoot, that don't forget he's my and Lily's son. Make him a marauder but not as much as we really want him to because then Lily will be mad (chuckles).

Stay safe son. Make friends and enjoy your life to the fullest. And don't forget we'll always love you no matter what. You are so loved, Harry. Don't ever forget that.

Love,

Your parents.'

.

As he finished the letter, a tear rolled down Harry's cheek. Not waiting any longer, he picked up the envelope and took out the small letter.

.

'Dear Harry,

This is from me, your mum.

We never hoped that it would come to this but then, who can foretell the future? What I am writing to you in this letter is what I want you to do and be.

Son, for all my time in the magical world, I have seen things that would clearly baffle muggles. When I first entered this world, I couldn't believe my eyes. Flying brooms, people turning into animals, owl posts, charms, spells, moving pictures and most of all, magic. My reaction was that of any muggleborn who was introduced to this beautiful world for the first time and I really liked it. But as it was and has always been in the muggle world, I saw people here were hungry for power, too.

What I want you to know, Harry, is please don't trust anyone with blind eyes. The world, even the magical world, it too good to be trustworthy of people who appear to be of good natured. Don't just make friends with those who appear good to you. You have too much with you that others with bad intentions would want to have it for themselves. I saw what I am writing to you and so I would like if you think on it. Please, see the inner self of the people and not their outer appearance for it may be deceiving. That's all I have to say to you, son.

And don't ever forget that you are so loved. Don't let yourself think that you are alone. I hope you made good friends and that they will stick with you until the very end. Take measured steps towards the greatness that awaits you and please, enjoy your life to the fullest.

Always stay safe and happy.

Love,

Mom.'

.

Placing the letter back on the desk and coming back to his senses appeared to be a very hard thing for Harry. He couldn't stop his tears from flowing. It was all waiting for him...the family he wanted, the love he longed for...why didn't anyone tell him?

Ragnok and Gohan, both could understand what Harry was thinking. The goblin though so because of the discoveries he had made while Gohan knew because he was a good reader of people's expressions. But who would initiate to tell Harry the truth was a question both wanted answered. Ragnok knew his client was being robbed without him knowing while Gohan had been revealed to something even he had trouble accepting. But why would Dende lie to him?

At last, Harry placed the letter down with trembling hands.

"If you wish, we can take a break," Ragnok suggested.

"No," Harry said with a firm tone. "Let's proceed further on. What do I have to do now?"

"Before we start," Ragnok said, "I just wanted to know, did you give your trust vault's key to someone?"

Harry thought why would Ragnok ask such a question but then he nodded. "Why do you ask?" he asked after that.

"Because I discovered that money from your vault was being withdrawn every week, in large amount," Ragnok said, much to Harry's surprise. "The overall stolen money calculates to around 200,000 galleons." This was new to the bespectacled boy.

"200,000?" Harry asked. "How...How can I have so much money in my vault?"

"That is a trust vault that you are using, Lord Potter," Ragnok said. "And it is connected to your family vault. A certain value of 50,000 galleons was fixed by your parents for you. Each month, your vault automatically fills up with 50,000 galleons, taking it from your family vault. When the galleons are withdrawn and are left below 10,000 the vault is again filled automatically. Since you belong to one of the most ancient and noble houses, you are quite rich."

"I am rich?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded. "I always thought whatever I have in my vault was what my parents left for me. I thought it was all they had."

"That's not even one percent of what your family holds, Lord Potter," Ragnok said with a smile. "But before we go further on that, may I ask whom did you give your vault's key?"

"Molly Weasely," Harry said. Ragnok only frowned. His discovery was only being corroborated here. He had seen the money from his client's vault was being transferred to another account in the name of Molly Prewett. And Molly was a Prewett through and through even after marrying a Weasely. And Ragnok was sure some of her children would surely have been influenced by her. There was no denying in that part.

"Lord Potter," Ragnok said as he tried to calm his anger, "it is our strict policy that we tell every customer of Gringotts – your vault key is very important for you to keep. You lose it; it can be then used by another one who found it unless you inform the bank."

"What are you getting up to?" Gohan asked, seeing Harry was too shocked to speak.

"Lord Potter, when I found out that money from your vault was being stolen," Ragnok said, "I found out that it was actually being transferred to a vault named after Molly Prewett."

"No!" Harry gasped, not believing what he was hearing.

"I am afraid it is true, Lord Potter," Ragnok said.

"She...She can't do that!" Harry exclaimed.

"I am sorry, Sire Ragnok," Gohan said, "but if you are Harry's vault manager, how did the money got transferred?"

"As I told you," Ragnok said with a sniff of disgust but Gohan knew it wasn't meant for him, "Griphook was solely responsible for it. From what I have found and from what I can guess, Lord Potter, you met Ragnok on the first day you arrived Gringotts, right?" Harry nodded. Ragnok grunted. "I was told of your appearance in the bank but then I thought you'd complete your business and then we'll talk. But you never came."

"Ha...Hagrid was in a hurry that day," Harry said, still not believing Molly would steal from him. "We straightaway went to Griphook to withdraw the money I needed."

"And was the key with you?" Ragnok asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "It was with Hagrid. He gave it to me after we came out of the bank."

"If the key was with Hagrid as you say," Ragnok said, "then that only means until you came to the magical world, the key was with Dumbledore. I was right about it," he mumbled.

"You are not blaming Dumbledore for this, are you?" Harry asked, a little angry.

"Lord Potter," Ragnok said, "as an heir to the throne of the goblin ruler and as the vault manager of one of the most ancient and noble houses, whatever I do, I do it without making mistakes. As I investigated the stealing of your money, it didn't only go in Molly's vault but also a vault named after Mundungus Fletcher."

"Who's he?" Harry asked.

"He is a petty thief," Ragnok said with disgust, "and is a very close member of the Order."

"The what?" both, Harry and Gohan asked in confusion.

"The Order, or more precisely, The Order of The Phoenix, was an army founded by Dumbledore when Voldemort first rose to power almost two decades ago. It was the only body capable enough to fight against Voldemort's army with reasonable results as the ministry had already fallen. Many, who wanted to fight against the dark lord joined the Order, lead by Dumbledore himself and since Voldemort feared Dumbledore, the Order was quite effective in repelling the dark lord's army," Ragnok said.

"We still don't get what you are trying to suggest here," Gohan said.

"What I am pointing at is the fact that Mundungus was Dumbledore's eyes and ears in the criminal world, a place where there were a lot of people with the possibility to follow the dark lord. Though always reluctant, Dung was quite resourceful to the Order as he brought them news about the criminal world. Now, the Order couldn't run on itself as it needed money and finance. Though many rich were its members, including your parents, Lord Potter, an open support towards the Order could only attract Voldemort's people to kill you. So Dumbledore devised a plan, taking Mundungus' vault under his control and telling his Order members to donate in that. Mundungus got monthly payment for his services to the Order. The vault was never given to him. I know this because I run the bank now and it is important for me to know every single goblin who work here and as hence, their customers. Dumbledore's vault manager told me about it when I was investigating your case a few days ago."

"So you mean Dumbledore is also stealing money from me?" Harry asked.

"Since we aren't looking at any possible war in the near future," Ragnok said, "with the fact that the Order has almost fallen after you defeated Voldemort, there is no meaning for Dumbledore to keep asking for funds for his Order and besides, taking out money from your vault, without your knowledge is, in itself, a crime in the laws of Gringotts. He stole from you, from my customer and for that he can be banished from entering the walls of this bank forever, along with Molly Prewett. And if you must know, Lord Potter, this isn't the only thing Dumbledore did."

Harry could only sit back and stare at the goblin as if he had two heads. "What is it?" he asked.

"He acted against the will of your parents and appointed himself as your magical guardian," the goblin said.

"You mean, he wasn't supposed to be my guardian?" Harry asked. "Who are they? I mean my guardians?"

"That is written in this paper," Ragnok said, pulling out a paper from the folder and giving it to Harry.

Taking the paper, Harry started reading it.

.

'The recommended guardians for our son Harry James Potter, in case something happens to the both of us – by James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans:

We are writing this with sound mind and body and this piece of parchment is to be considered an extension to our final will and testament.

From the words of Lord James Charlus Potter,

If anything happens to me, the care of our son, Harry, is to be given to my wife, Lady Lily Potter. And if neither of us is capable of taking care of our son, we would like our son to be given under the care of the following:

Sirius Orion Black, Godfather to our son and family ally.

The Longbottoms, family friends and ally.

The Tonks, family friends and ally.

The Bones, family friends and ally.

The Greengrass, ally.

Remus Lupin, family friend and ally.

By no means is our son being given in the care of the Durseleys.'

Harry read the letter again and again until he could read no more. There were two important things ringing inside his head like anything, however, one of them was bothering him the most.

If his parents had it clear that he was not to be sent in the care of the Durseleys, why was he living with them? And if there were considerable people his parents had suggested being his guardian, why hadn't Dumbledore told him anything about it? He could see Dumbledore's name wasn't in the list. Why had then Dumbledore told him that he was his magical guardian? Then it was the point of Dumbledore stealing money from him.

"I know this is all very shocking to you," Ragnok said, "but there's one more thing that I wanted you to know."

"What is it?" Harry asked, his voice now firm with the anger he was feeling towards the headmaster and Molly, both persons, whom he had considered as his idol and family.

"There was a marriage contract made and signed by Dumbledore for you," Ragnok said.

This took both the boys by surprise.

"What...With whom?" Harry asked.

Not saying another word, Ragnok simply pulled out another parchment and gave it to Harry, who took it immediately and his eyes widened.

"Why...Why the bloody hell would Dumbledore want me to marry Ginny!?" Harry roared with anger. Unknown to him and anyone else, the senzu beans he'd been taking along with the training he had done in Hogwarts and now at Gohan's place, it was all causing a slight boost in his magical core, allowing it to battle the effect of the potions Ginny and Ron were slipping in his food.

"My only guess, along with what we discovered about Molly," Ragnok said, "is that this all is meant for nothing but your wealth."

"You mean they are after Harry's wealth?" Gohan asked, receiving a nod from the goblin.

"What can I do?" Harry asked, now seeing the reality and remembering what his mother was talking about in that letter.

"Well, there is just one thing for you to do and that is to take your emancipation test," Ragnok said.

"What will happen if I do that?" Harry asked.

"You will be considered as an adult in the society and no laws regarding underage will be valid for you. Seeing you belong to one of the most ancient and noble houses, it is quite common for you to take up the mantle of your family as you are its sole survivor," Ragnok said. "Apart from this all, you will get complete control of all of your vaults and being considered as an adult, you can also declare this marriage contract null. You will acquire your seat in the Wizengmot and will be able to do magic outside Hogwarts."

"And he will not be needing to go back to the Durseleys as well," Gohan said, receiving another nod from the goblin.

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"Before we proceed," Ragnok said, "you must know that you will be considered as an adult and so if you commit any crime, you will be trailed as an adult, too."

"Then I will try not to make any mistakes," Harry said to which the goblin gave his own kind of wink, knowing full well that now he was talking to a Lord.

"You only have to give a drop of your blood and then, if you pass the test, you will receive your signet rings that will be the proof of your emancipation," Ragnok said.

"Rings?" Harry asked.

"I suppose you know that you are also an heir to Godric Gryffindor?" Ragnok asked. Harry nodded.

00000

It was half an hour later that Harry and Gohan came out of the wizard bank with Harry now being emancipated with the head of three families. Already knowing his heritage of Gryffindor and being born a Potter, he was now another ancient family's head: the Peverrells. He had also dissolved his trust vault, now mixing its money in his family vault. Altogether, he had three vaults, one belonging to each of the houses he was head of, now. And seeing the total sum of it all, it was no doubt that Harry was now literally the richest wizard in all of magical Britain, probably the rest of the world. He smirked at the thought of how jealous Malfoy was going to be. Since now his trust vault didn't exist, neither Molly nor Dumbledore could have any type of access to it. Deciding not to inform the aurors of their crimes, the two boys had planned to enjoy the show for sometime before bringing everything to light. The old man will never see what hit him.

00000

 **A/N: My longest chapter yet.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	26. Chapter 26

**...(no title)...**

 **.**

"So what now?" Gohan asked.

"I have no words to say," Harry said, still seething in anger. "I thought...i thought of them as my family! I thought of Dumbledore as a grandfather I never had! And they turned out to be betrayers?"

"Well, there's one thing I think you should know now," Gohan said a little nervously.

"What?" Harry asked, turning towards his friend.

"Um, when Dende was healing you...the day I took you away from the Durseleys, um, he found out that your magical core had been suppressed on a permanent basis," Gohan said.

"What?"

"And there were also many tracking charms..." Gohan immediately stopped speaking as he realised a possibility. Grabbing a hand of his friend, the demi-saiyan teleported right behind his house just in time to see a grey bearded man appear in front of the Son resident. "Go and hide!" Gohan said in a commanding voice.

Harry, who had also seen Dumbledore appear in front of Gohan's house nodded in response before running towards the forest that was behind the two boys. Gohan teleported inside his home. Fortunately, his mom wasn't home. She had gone to market while his grandpa was still at the Fire Mountain. Quickly grabbing Harry's stuff, the demi-saiyan teleported to the lookout and even before Dende could ask what was wrong, Gohan teleported back to his place, now opening the door with a fake smile.

"Professor?" he asked with an innocent tone.

"Ah, Mr Son," Dumbledore said with his grandfatherly tone. "I was wondering no one was home."

"Well, no one is home," Gohan said, "well, only I am. I was actually a bit too engulfed in doing my school assignments so I didn't hear you at first."

"Not a problem," Dumbledore said, his legilimency already expanding but he felt a very different kind of block from the boy's mind. For a moment, the old wizard gasped mentally at the incredible strength of Gohan's mental shields. It wasn't occlumency as Dumbledore had a fair share of experiences with oclumency masters. The shield appeared almost a physical thing in the boy's mental world. It wasn't giving any sort of pain to the old wizard, unlike strong occlumency shields. The wall had just stopped Dumbledore's attempt to enter the boy's mind like a real wall would stop a moving freight.

"Professor?" Gohan said for probably the third time, grabbing the old wizard's attention.

"Yes, Gohan. Sorry, I was just admiring the beauty of your house," Dumbledore said.

'What a lie!,' Gohan thought as he mentally laughed at the old man. "You wanted to see me?"

"I was wondering whether or not you have any idea of Mr Potter's whereabouts?" Dumbledore asked, sounding worried.

"No," Gohan said as innocently as possible. The old wizard, though a master manipulator, had no experience in distinguishing between a lie and a truth. He was always dependant on his legilimency skills and that wasn't working on this boy for who knows what reasons! As for Gohan, he had enough training with Piccolo to easily tell a lie like a professional. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Dumbledore knew he couldn't tell Gohan that he was keeping an eye on Harry. Being living in the muggle world, Gohan's mind would sure developed doubts regarding him and he was already dealing with Hermione and the last thing Dumbledore wanted was another muggle mind to deviate his precious Harry away from him. But he, too, was Dumbledore. The true leader of the magical world as he thought of himself and a master manipulator. Being what he was, his mind quickly came up with an idea.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Not at all!" Gohan said as he left the doorway to let the old wizard inside. Knowing he wouldn't find any of Harry's stuff as they were secured on the lookout, Gohan was worry free at the moment.

Leading him to the guest room, Gohan made Dumbledore sit on the couch and brought him a glass of drink. The old wizard thanked the boy, heartily gulping down the sweet drink, sweetness being one of his very few weaknesses.

"Ah, I thank you very much for the drink, Mr Son," Dumbledore said, putting the glass on the table.

"So you want to tell me where Harry is?" Gohan asked.

Dumbledore mentally sighed. He could see Gohan's muggle raised mind already asking questions, something the old man hated truly from the core of his heart. "There has been an incident," Dumbledore said with a sad sigh.

"What incident?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A news was published in the Prophet two days ago," Dumbledore said, "stating that Sirius Black, a mass murderer has escaped from Azkaban."

"That's bad," Gohan said. "But what's that got to do with Harry?"

"Well, you see, Mr Son," Dumbledore said, Sirius Black was once very close to Harry's parents but he turned out to be the betrayer."

"I don't get your meaning?" Gohan asked, his curiousness peaking.

Dumbledore sighed. He knew he'd have to give in some of the information to this boy if he wanted to know the location of his weapon. His devices could never be wrong. After these many days, they had finally got Harry's location leading him to this house. Wherever Harry was, he was here for sure.

"Mr Son, before telling you that," Dumbledore said, "I would like you to not tell Harry anything about it."

"What is it?" Gohan asked, now a little suspicious which didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore who mentally cursed the muggle-ness of the boy.

"Sirius Black was, as I told you, a very close friend to Harry's parents," Dumbledore said. "When Harry's parents got the information that there could be a threat to their life from the hands of Voldemort or his people, hey went under hiding, using a very special charm which we call the fedillius charm. You will learn about it in your sixth year. The charm allows you to hide your home or anyplace you wish to hide, making it a safe house for yourself, leaving you with a secret keeper, a person who has the information regarding that place. No one but the secret keeper can reveal the location of that place. Harry's parents made Sirius Black their secret keeper but he betrayed them to Voldemort, revealing him the secret."

"What?" Gohan exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He distinctly remembered only a few minutes ago he and Harry had found out that Harry's parents had recommended Sirius to be his guardian. The fact that his name was o the top of the list wasn't to be missed either. It only meant how close Sirius was to Harry's parents.

"He first betrayed Harry's parents and then killed twelve muggles as well, including another friend of Harry's friends, Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore said.

"And now he is broken out of Azkaban," Gohan said.

"Precisely, Mr Son," Dumbledore said. "Now, you know that Harry survived that night and with Sirius working for Voldemort plus the fact that he's now out of Azkaban could only mean Harry is in danger. I went to his house today morning but found out he wasn't there."

"What?" Gohan said, his fake shock too appearing too real for the old man.

"That's right, Mr Son," Dumbledore said. "Harry wasn't home when I went to meet him today morning. I asked his relatives but they didn't know where he was."

'Piccolo's mind altercations worked,' Gohan thought as he mentally smiled, not that he didn't trust his first teacher and friend.

"And as you know Harry," Dumbledore said, "with the fact that Sirius Black is out in the open, there is a high chance of them both looking for each other with Sirius looking for Harry to finish Voldemort's incomplete work and for Harry to revenge his parents' death. So I am asking you since you are Harry's friend, do you have any idea of his whereabouts?"

"I am afraid I don't," Gohan said with a sad face. Dumbledore cursed mentally. He couldn't even use legilimency to find out whether this boy was speaking the truth. If he was to believe the body language of the boy, Dumbledore would sure have been bluffed but the old wizard knew his tracking devices wouldn't lie to him. Never! They had tracked Harry here. His Backup plan for planting tracking charms in Harry's stuff had worked as he had lost the charms he had placed on the boy since he was very young. Dumbledore still couldn't understand how could someone remove the charms placed by the elder wand but he didn't know the power of the guardian of earth. Heck! He didn't even know that earth had a guardian. He was too busy making his own life's future secure and pleasurable for himself. How could he know anything else?

"Well, if it is what you say," Dumbledore said before standing up. "Sorry to bother you."

"It was no bother for me," Gohan said with a smile as the professor nodded and vanished with a pop. Knowing how sneaky Dumbledore could be, Gohan's ki senses fired up, sensing every living thing in a twenty mile radius and he soon felt Dumbledore's ki not very far from his place. Controlling his anger over the old man's meddling, Gohan then searched for Harry's ki and vanished the next moment. Let the old man look for Harry.

00000

"I can't believe he followed me!" Harry exclaimed as he and Gohan walked down the length of the forest. They had to delay time long enough until Gohan could no longer sense Dumbledore's ki. For everything the boy knew, he had to admit that Dumbledore was extremely patient towards the things he wanted. It had been more than three hours since Dumbledore had left Gohan's place and the boy could still feel Dumbledore's ki somewhere near the regions of Mt Paozou. "Placing tracking charms on me and even if that's not enough then placing it on my stuff? What does Dumbledore want from me?"

"From whatever glimpses I got from Dumbledore's mind," Gohan said, already admitting to Harry that he had tried to read Dumbledore's mind, "I think that he wants control over you."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Remember your mother's letter?" Gohan asked. "You are rich. Dumbledore wants control of you. He illegally became your magical guardian and now that I think of it, why would he sent you in the care of the Durseleys even if he could keep you with himself, already taking enough control of your life if he managed to give you to the Durseleys in the first place?"

Harry looked at Gohan, not knowing what he was getting at. Gohan sighed but then a smile came upon his face.

"The Durseleys beat you, right?" Gohan asked, "tortured you, abused you physically and mentally. Where does that leave you?"

"I don't know?" Harry muttered.

"Harry! Dumbledore wanted you to be with the Durseleys so they could deliberately abuse you!"! Gohan exclaimed, receiving another confused look from Harry. "That way, what did you look for when you entered the magical world for the first time?"

"A parent figure?" Harry said, then he quickly realised Gohan's point. "He wanted me to be fragile enough to trust him when I would come to the magical world!"

"Exactly!" Gohan said. "With the political power you hold, once you get your seats in the Wizengmot, plus the wealth you have _ you are qualified enough to come under Dumbledore's interest to control you. He already acted as the member of those three houses in the Wizengmot by posing as your magical guardian. Plus, what Ragnok told us about the Noble Alliance, it was dissolved by Dumbledore himself. We both know how much power the alliance held when it was in the run. Ragnok said it himself. Plus, there was this fact that the Alliance didn't completely agreed with every point of Dumbledore."

Harry could only nod in agreement to his friend's words. "So what now?" he asked.

"Well, seeing the facts that Dumbledore isn't the only one in this as he's got the help from the Weaselys, we have to take measured steps to find out whom we can actually trust," Gohan said. "We need to be careful."

"Can't you read or at least sense other students' or people's minds?" Harry asked.

"I can but I already told you how much I hate it," Gohan said, "especially when I have to do it without that person's permission."

"But you read Dumbledore's," Harry asked.

"That was a different situation and you know it," Gohan said. "However, what I can tell you is that neither Hermione nor Neville are hiding anything or lying from you. I sensed honesty in them the first time we met and that wasn't something I sensed in Ron or in Ginny. Percy was a close one. As for the twins, they appeared as honest as Hermione and Neville, though I will have to be sure about them. But after knowing the new 'facts' I would say Ron and Ginny are a no-go."

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"First of all," Gohan said, "you need to learn how to prevent your mind from being read."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"When I was talking with Dumbledore today, I could feel him trying to peek inside my thoughts. He used magic and I read something about how magical use magic to read or prevent the minds from being read," Gohan said. "But I can teach you a very different thing that will protect your mind without you even applying effort in it. Once you've got it's hold, it won't matter how strong or forcefully a person can read a mind, he won't be able to penetrate your walls and enter your world of thoughts."

"So this will be my next lesson?" Harry asked.

"That and something more," Gohan said, smiling about the idea he had for his friend.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	27. Chapter 27

**...(no title)...**

 **.**

Dan Granger woke up on a late Sunday afternoon. Being a former SAS and a now dental surgeon, the man in his mid thirties liked having a late start of his Sunday morning.

Yawning to his full capacity, the man walked out of the bathroom, now completely fresh and took a seat on the couch of the drawing room. His daughter and wife had gone shopping and would be back in a few hours. Not in the mood of getting himself a cup of coffee, the man picked up the newspaper when his eyes fell on the envelope below the house door. 'Didn't Emma picked up the letter?' he thought as he got up to walk up to the letter and picked it up.

"To Hermione," he read the envelope. "Maybe her friends have written to her," he said, remembering how the magical deliver their letters using owls. He also remembered how one of her friends named Harry had received letters that had come flying inside his house like a storm. Shrugging the thoughts aside, he put the letter on the coffee table before going back on reading his newspaper.

00000

"Care to explain it again?" Harry asked.

"Alright, you are still not fit enough to have your entire core unlocked," Gohan said. "So, it will be a bit difficult for you in the first few tries and so I would like you to not be disappointed if you don't get it in the first try, okay? No one's that perfect to master one's ki in their first try."

"Got it," Harry said.

"Good," Gohan said. "Now, since recent days, our exercise is being showing results for you. I can already feel your remaining core getting stronger. Alright, close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes.

"Now, try and empty your mind of all the things," Gohan said. "Keep it as empty as you can. Remember, it isn't important for you to completely blank yourself. When you feel your mind is at peace and your thoughts are in your control, I want you to feel for your magic which is inside you. Remember, recall the feeling that you get while casting from your wand. Let your body and mind feel that impulse. Try and feel it running through your veins and then try and project it into the practical reality."

Harry gave a slight nod before his face got a bit tensed as he tried to calm his mind. This training of his was going on since the last week after they had returned from Gringotts. After knowing what he had discovered, it was a bit difficult for Harry to achieve the peace of his mind. Meditation sessions and the telepathy classes with Gohan were helping him but it still wasn't enough for him to achieve a calm state of his mind.

Gohan felt a slight kick in Harry's ki and he knew the boy was close. Harry needed just a little bit of concentration more to finally feel his magic inside him. Since the last three days Gohan had stopped assisting Harry getting his mind calm using his own telepathy.

Harry recognised the kick he just felt inside him. It was the same feeling he always felt while casting magic through his wand. But he always got to this part. The next part was what he would say difficult. He now had to catch up with the flow of his magic inside his body and try and project it in the practical world. He remembered how Gohan had made him feel when the boy had used his energy to create a ball of ki. Gohan had got inside Harry's mind to give him the feeling so that it would help Harry recognise his own feeling of magic. And truth to be told, it really was helping as Harry had caught his magical flow the next day only. The only thing was for him to project it out, without the use of his wand but hands.

Gohan saw the slight flicker on Harry's left palm which was closed in a fist, quavering from time to time because of the tightness with which Harry had closed it. A smile crept up on Gohan's face as he felt the power on that slight flicker.

"Open your eyes, Harry," Gohan said, "but without losing your focus."

Harry did and felt a slight shiver in his left fist. His eyes got wide but only for a short time as Gohan spoke again.

"Now try and push your energy more," Gohan said.

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes again and gave it everything he had as a bright flash was felt by him. He opened his eyes to almost be blinded by the light he knew was coming from his closed fist. Gohan was looking at his fist unfazed by the light. But he had a smile on his face. Using the technique Piccolo had taught him, Gohan materialised a stone as bit as them and threw it up in the air.

"Shoot it," Gohan said. A smile crept upon Harry's face as he shot his closed fist forward, letting whatever power he had gathered in it, unleash as the white energy sphere around his closed fist was fired in a half a feet thick white beam but it wasn't much long. However, it did manage to touch the boulder and obliterate it to small pieces.

Harry fell down on the soft grass, panting heavily. Gohan tossed him a senzu bean, a smile on his face.

"Practice this frequently and you will master it," Gohan said.

"It's...It's really very...tiring," Harry said.

"That's because you've only just got it," Gohan said. "Plus, you put wat yoo much energy than required to blast that boulder."

"How would I know if the energy I am using is enough or not?" Harry asked, now feeling better after eating the bean.

"Like I said – practice," Gohan said. "You need to feel and focus on the amount of energy you want to project out. Remember, it's all about the feel that you get. Practice it and you'll master it in no time. For the time being, let me see your mental shield."

Harry nodded and quickly felt Gohan probing inside his thoughts. Already healed up enough by the senzu bean, Harry tried to push Gohan out and finally succeeded.

"Good," Gohan said, "but still not enough. If there would've been a professional reader, he'd have required only that much time to read every single thoughts and experiences of you."

"I know," Harry said, a little out of breath. Mental training was more tiring than physical or ki training. "Can we be dismissed for the day?" he asked.

"Alright," Gohan said. "Let's go and meet Hermione."

"What for?" Harry asked.

"We need to tell her about what we discovered," Gohan said.

"Do you think that'll be alright?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Gohan asked. "You only told me how close she stuck with you in all the dangers that you faced in your first year. Also, she helped us in the basilisk case as well."

"If you say so," Harry said. "Alright, let's go. But will it be okay to pop up right out of her house out of nowhere?"

"Don't worry," Gohan said. "I slipped a letter in her house yesterday. She'll know that we are coming."

"You already had it planned?" Harry asked. Gohan only smiled.

00000

A knock on the door alerted Emma that someone was out. Dusting her hands of the flour she was messing with to make cake, she walked out of the kitchen. Opening the door, she found two boys about Hermione's age. And to add it all, she recognised them both from King's Cross Station. They were Hermione's friends.

"Harry and Gohan, I presume?"

"Yes, Mrs Granger," Gohan said.

"Hermione got your letter yesterday," Emma said. "Come in."

As the two boys entered the house, they could see the elegant arrangement of everything. The house was a typical middle class muggle house. As Emma used the time to wash her hands, down came Hermione from her room. She saw her two friends and a smile came upon her face. She gave them two a hug due to which Gohan blushed a little. He still needed to agree with the fact that he now had a female friend of his age who would give him a friendly hug every time they'd meet.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry greeted his best friend.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said. "And hello, Gohan."

Gohan nodded.

"Alright, kids," Emma said, "Why don't you three have a seat on the couch or go to Hermione's room? I am preparing cake and it will be ready in a few."

"I love cake," Gohan said with a dizzy smile which made Hermione and Emma laugh while Harry sniggered. Everyone was aware of Gohan's huge appetite with Emma knowing it from Hermione after she'd come home for summer.

As Emma walked away towards the kitchen, Harry leaned towards Hermione so he could speak in her ear. "Could we go to your room?" he asked. "We need to tell you something."

For a moment, Hermione was surprised but then nodded, making the two boys follow her upstairs to her room.

00000

Dan Granger entered his home at the time of lunch. With his wife taking the day off at the clinic, Dan knew something special would wait for him when he'd go back home for lunch. However, the house was quite quiet. Placing his bag on the small table beside the door, Dan walked in, looking for his wife and daughter. Emma was found in the kitchen, decorating the cake.

"Hey, love," Dan said, placing a peck on Emma's lips.

"Already home?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Dan said. "What's with the cake?" he asked when his expression turned into that of a very terrified man. "Did I forgot an important date?"

"No," Emma said chuckling and ribbing her husband's hand. She remembered that Dan remembered it quite well how bad it had been for him three years ago when he had forgotten their marriage anniversary. It was far much worse five years ago when he had forgotten her birthday. "Hermione have some friends today so I thought I'll prepare a cake for them."

"As in the friends who wrote her the letter?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow. Emma nodded. "Where is she?" he asked.

"In her room," Emma said.

"With two boys?" Dan asked, ready to leave the kitchen only to be stopped by firm holds of his wife.

"For the love of...Oh! Dan, they are just eleven years old!" Emma exclaimed.

"With whatever's happening to the children in today's time," Dan said, "those kids are way too old to be let alone with my daughter in her room."

Emma's hands slipped off of her husband's as he walked with fast paces and climbed up the stairs. He stopped as he saw that the door was slightly opened. Curious, he peeked inside to see two boys, one of them way too skinny to be in his age while another one who appeared to be some junior body builder champion, were talking with hushed voice with Hermione who had a shocked expression on her face. From the looks of the children, it didn't appear to Dan that they were talking something 'wrong' but too late for him, Gohan had already sensed him coming upstairs and had told Harry and Hermione who were now looking at the door, or more precisely, in the eyes of a peeping Dan Granger.

"You don't have to peep in, dad," Hermione said with a sigh. "Nothing 'odd' is going in here."

With her importance on the word 'odd' Gohan formed a confused expression on his face while Harry chuckled slightly.

"Sorry for what I did," Dan said, opening the door completely and walking in, "but a father needs to know what two boys are doing in his little princess' room."

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed while Harry staggered back. Gohan, however, remained as if nothing had happened and this didn't go unnoticed by Dan who thought that this boy was challenging him with his calmness.

"And you," Dan said, pointing at Gohan who now looked surprised at the man. "You think you can be confident enough to not say anything when I have caught you and your friend inside my daughter's room?"

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, completely oblivious to the fact Dan was pointing at him. Hermione and Harry shared a glance and chuckled, knowing Gohan's life and how he was unknown to what Dan was pointing at.

"Dad," Hermione said, getting up from her bed and walking up to her father, "Gohan doesn't know what you are talking about." The adult gave her a 'are you serious?' look. Hermione sighed. "He was raised far away from people. I mean...how do I put it? Gohan?" she turned and asked for his help. Gohan immediately nodded.

"I was raised on Mt Paozou, sir, by my parents and grandpa," Gohan said.

"Mt Paozou?" Dan asked. "I know that place! How...How did you come from that far?" Dan asked, having his fare share of the world tours when he was in the special forces.

"By magic!" Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Of course," Dan said, "with all the fire and some powder stuff." Hermione smiled at her father while Gohan remained confused. As for Harry, he was enjoying the show. "I am Sorry, Gohan," Dan said apologetically. He knew how undeveloped Mt Paozou was with very little population and quite far from a suitable civilisation or some city.

"Are we okay, dad?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we are okay," Dan said with a sigh as he turned around and walked out of the door.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked. Harry and Hermione started chuckling.

"Nothing, Gohan," Hermione said. "But if it is all really true what you both said," she said, her face suddenly turning serious, "then what will we do?"

"For starters, we need to distance ourselves from the Weaselys," Gohan said and Harry nodded.

"Which I guess wouldn't be easy," Hermione said. "What are we going to say? I mean, suspicions will be aroused if we break our friendship with Ron, Ginny and the twins!"

"The twins' case is doubtful on this all," Harry said. "Gohan says they might not be in this with their family."

Hermione turned towards Gohan. "It is true," he said. "I could not sense whatever I sensed in Ron and Ginny, in the twins so I think we should keep them out of the picture for now. But that doesn't mean we should really trust them all of a sudden. They are still under suspicion of working with their family and Dumbledore."

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"For starters, Gohan is teaching me to protect my mind from attacks," Harry said.

"Attacks?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore can read minds and so with the secrets that you now know along with me and Harry, it might be dangerous if Dumbledore reads if from your mind," Gohan said.

"And you can help protect my mind?" Hermione asked to which Gohan nodded.

"He's been teaching it to me like I said before," Harry said.

"You mean when you said he's training you?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"We also need to focus on one more thing," Gohan said, now gaining his other two friends' attention. "Dumbledore said that Harry's godfather Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban and might be looking for him so that he could kill him."

"Sirius is out of Azkaban?" Harry asked. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't know how you will take it," Gohan said. "Hearing your parents' closest friend betray you is surely a hard thing to take on."

Harry sighed. Gohan was right.

"So what is it about him?" Hermione asked, knowing Gohan had more to say.

"I don't know whether what Dumbledore said was right or not," Gohan said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What I mean is he gave you to the Durseleys, a family that wasn't listed and was specifically told by your parents to not be made responsible with your care," Gohan said. "Also, though I sensed Dumbledore was telling somewhat truth when he said how Sirius Black betrayed your parents and all that, I sensed he was hiding something. I think we should look for Sirius if nothing more. Only he can tell us what happened that night because after what we've found out, I am not trusting Dumbledore on anything at all."

"So you are suggesting we go and look for a mass murderer who is rumoured to have betrayed Harry's parents and is responsible for killing twelve muggles?" Hermione asked.

"Not that," Gohan said. "What I mean is we should not directly put him in the hands of aurors if Sirius shows up. We will ask him questions and if you guys want, I can read his mind, find out everything he ever did. I personally don't think that he'd betray your parents, Harry. With what I saw in that letter your mother had written to you, she was a smart person and would surely have found out something odd about Sirius if he was planning to betray them."

"So we give him a chance to explain if we cross paths with him," Harry said. Gohan nodded. "What do you say, Hermione?"

"Why are you asking me?" she asked.

"Because we do this together or we don't do it at all," Gohan said. "We also need to have Neville join us because he, too, is an heir to one of the founders but Hogwarts said not until she tells us. So for now only we three are in this together and looking at how clever Dumbledore is, we need to be very careful and you are the smartest and most intelligent among us three. So, your decision matters the most."

She frowned but the frown was because she was thinking about what Gohan had just said. His words were valid. They made sense. She had read about Dumbledore's achievements and knew how high the wizarding world held him. He was practically their god after he had defeated Grindelwald and had threatened Voldemort. It was clear to everyone how Voldemort feared him. But also knowing things from Harry and Gohan today, she could now see flaws done by the man whom she held high in her eyes. With everything she now knew, she now also knew what she needed to do.

"Alright. I am in."

00000

 **A/N: I know it was a lame chapter but thanks for reading...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: 1) From now on, there would be no titles for each chapter. I can't think of any so, sorry.**

 **2) There were few mistakes in the previous chapter. I hope you guys are over it. I already said there will be mistakes in my fic.**

 **00000**

As Dumbledore apparated outside the Weasely resident, he saw Molly already waiting for him.

"Is anyone home?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Molly shook her head. "The twins are at Jordan's house and Percy is at one of his friends'. Arthur is in the Ministry."

"Good," Dumbledore said as he made his way inside the rickety house. He still wondered why Molly would call him all of a sudden. But from her expressions, he didn't need to do legilimency on her. He could smell something was wrong from her expressions and seeing the circumstances that was going on with adding Harry's missing state; Dumbledore could not say whether or not he was ready for another set of problems. However, he could still know what this problem was. It couldn't be worse than Harry's disappearance. "Why did you call me, Molly. You know I am already worried about Harry's disappearance." He had told the Weasleys about this news. He knew they needed to know as they would probably be the only one who might know about Harry's whereabouts but then seeing how Petunia's thoughts were altered permanently, he thought it was no ordinary with or wizard's work. Either someone had abducted his golden boy or something...no. someone surely had abducted Harry.

"Albus, do you have any clue about Harry's vault being dissolved?" Molly asked.

"What?" Dumbledore blurted. "What...What are you talking about?"

"I went to Gringotts yesterday to take out some money..." Dumbledore rolled his eyes. No one could come at par with Molly's lust for money. "...and when I went over to his vault, it wouldn't open!" she said.

"Molly, what did I tell you about Gringotts' policy?" Dumbledore asked. "Harry's still using his trust vault. That means you can't take out an amount as large as a thousand galleons for more than three times in a week."

"I know about Gringotts' policies!" she almost screeched. "I've got seven children going to Hogwarts so I have taken enough rounds into that dingy place of the goblins! I was in my limits to withdraw the money from Harry's vault! It won't open, Albus!"

Now Dumbledore was curious. If what Molly was speaking the truth, that means...no. if something like that would've happened then Griphook would've contacted him. And he hadn't heard from Griphook for more than two weeks which...which in itself was now raising doubts in his minds as now he came to think of it. Now he was getting worried, too as he remembered one important thing. Since Harry was not at his relatives' place nor was he at the Burrow or Hogwarts, there could be a possibility that Gringotts' letters should've reached him. He gasped mentally. He knew what Harry would do. He was still a teenager and Dumbledore hadn't yet completed his influence upon the boy. If Harry comes to know what...No! It couldn't be. Griphook would've informed him about something like this.

"Alright, Molly," Dumbledore said, reassuring the now wailing woman. "I will go and find out why they would dissolve Harry's vault."

00000

As Harry let his punches hit the invisible enemy, Gohan watched his 'student'. He smiled. Maybe that was how Piccolo would've felt when he started training him all those years ago. He had to admit that Piccolo was a better teacher than his father. Whereas his father's training was only to prove yourself as crossing all the limits and be the strongest, something Gohan had learnt the hard way; Piccolo's strategy was a completely different one. If you want to be strong, you first need to prepare your mind for it. Your body will follow automatically.

Watching his friend's both fists sparkling with nothing but energy, Gohan couldn't feel anything but proud about his friend slash student. He wondered how he or rather his future self would've trained Trunks who had come back in time to warn them about the androids. He had seen how much Trunks from the future had respected him. They had shared few words with Gohan knowing how much he and Trunks were close in his timeline. They were brother in everything except blood and that's how Gohan thought of Vegeta's son even now. Though Trunks was too young at the moment, he knew he could be a brother figure to him just as he was Goten's brother.

Letting his thoughts slide for the moment, Gohan returned back to his meditation. Trying to clear his mind, he focussed on his ki. He knew that in order to get more and more strong, he needed to be stronger in his normal form. Plus, even after staying full super saiyan for a complete nine days after he and his dad had come out of the time chamber, Gohan still knew the transformation was exhaustive.

As he focussed his mind, he separated himself from the noises of his surroundings. Focussing on his ki and his magical core, he felt them flow through his veins. He felt the crackling inside his body. The raw energy of his saiyan heritage was calling him. His face now had an expression of strain as he tried to focus hard, trying to not let his energy take control of him.

Harry felt the air around him shimmer and get dense. Letting his training stop, he looked at Gohan as his eyes widened. A golden aura with crackling yellow electricity enveloped his friend whose eyes were closed with a face deep in concentration. This aura around Gohan, Harry knew it was different from the almost white one he had seen around the boy. It was unlike anything he had ever witnessed. For a moment, Harry thought he saw Gohan's hair flash in golden light but then he thought maybe it was because of his golden aura.

Gohan flinched as he felt the raw power of his ascended form. It was calling him with the same sadistic nature with which it had engulfed him during the Cell Games. The boy knew he couldn't let his power control him. He knew he had way too far too go to control his ascended form. Realising his stamina was wearing away because of his near transformation, Gohan had to let go of his meditation.

Harry saw Gohan's face returning back to normal as the boy opened his eyes. Harry gasped for a moment when he saw green pupils instead of black ones in Gohan's eyes. Those pupils soon turned to onyx again but Harry was now curious as well as shocked.

"What was that?" he asked Gohan.

"That was my power," Gohan said, a little sheepishly.

"That...That was unlike anything I had ever felt!" Harry managed to say. "And...And your eyes. They were...they were..."

"Green?" Gohan asked. "Harry nodded. Gohan smiled. "Did I ever tell you that we saiyans have an ability to transform?"

"Transform?" Harry asked.

"Gohan didn't say or moved. He just closed his hands into fists as his face got a frown of focus before Harry felt the air around him going dense again. Before he could think of anything, he felt a strong gust of wind hitting him straight before hearing a valiant yell from Gohan. He lost words to say as he now stood facing a Gohan with...with blond or rather golden hair. It was spikier than before and seemed to defy gravity. There was this golden aura around his body just as Harry had seen earlier. Only this time there were no electric cracks coming from it. Also, Gohan's eyes were green and his face had a more focussed more warrior type of a look.

"This is what we call a super saiyan," Gohan said, his voice coming out a little deep and showing power. He then closed his eyes and powered down to his normal form.

Harry saw the golden aura fade with Gohan's hair returning back to his normal jet black colour.

"And I would like you to not tell anyone about it," Gohan said. Harry could only nod. "Now, let's take a break and then we will have a sparring round."

"Please be gentle," Harry said. Gohan chuckled as he caught his friend's arm before teleporting back to his house.

00000

Hermione exited the book store of Diagon Alley with the book titled Occlumency in her hands. After hearing what Gohan and Harry had told her, she wanted to be prepared. If Dumbledore and the Weasleys were really what the two had said with the fact that Dumbledore could read people's minds, she wanted to take no chance. Already finished with her summer assignments, Hermione had the remaining part of the holidays for herself. And she knew she could master Occlumency in that time. She also remembered how Gohan had offered to teach her how to protect her mind using telepathy. He had told her it was far more effective and less tiring than Occlumency. Apparently, he had taught Harry the same thing and even Harry had said it was far much easier to use telepathy than occlumency. Even she was intrigued to learn it but that would mean her going to Gohan's place or him coming to hers. She knew she wouldn't be permitted to go to Gohan's place because she was home for only two months in whole year and she wanted to spend that time with her parents. Perhaps Gohan could come to her place? She could ask him.

00000

As dusk enveloped the quiet neighbourhood of Privet Drive, the bushes moved aside as a large black dog with extremely thin physique came out, looking at a two storey house in front of him. He had a gleam in his eyes along with anger unlike any other time he had felt.

'I will never forgive you for this, Dumbledore,' the dog thought as he growled in anger before disappearing back inside the bushes.

00000

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter...**

 **And thanks for reading...**


	29. Chapter 29

Dumbledore apparated right in front of the Gringotts gate. He frowned as the Goblins didn't give him the 'respect' he deserved. Unlike every other place, the wards of Gringotts didn't allow him to apparated inside the bank walls. Didn't those foolish goblins knew he was their hero?

Not paying attention to the guards at the gates, Dumbledore walked inside the bank with his demeanour. He was in his finest attire, an attempt that was going to be in vain. As soon as he was inside the atrium, his eyes searched desperately for Griphook. Not finding his goblin made him a bit nervous before his eyes caught the two Goblins coming right at him. And from their expressions, Dumbledore knew they weren't in the happy mood. Well, which silly goblin ever was in a happy mood?

"Albus Dumbledore, Sire Ragnok wishes for your presence in his office," said one of the goblins in his rough voice.

Dumbledore seethed in anger at the disrespectful manner with which the goblin had addressed him but he knew Ragnok quite well. With that goblin being the next Goblin ruler adding the fact that his father was close to his life's end, the old wizard knew the Goblins would listen to their next ruler. And not obeying the call would only see Dumbledore out of Gringotts' walls and he wasn't ready for that. Nodding, Dumbledore accompanied the two goblins through the twists and turns of Gringotts to finally stand in front of Ragnok's office. He noticed it was already opened and before he could ask something to the goblins who had escorted him here, the door had swung open and Dumbledore saw a menacingly smiling Ragnok looking back at him with his fingers tapping each other. And from the looks of it, Dumbledore, for the first time, was worried like hell.

"Greetings, Dumbledore," Ragnok said, his smile getting wider. "I was looking forward to meet you."

Dumbledore gulped as he saw three tough and war veteran goblins also present inside the office, their weapons ready to attack if they found out that their next ruler was being attacked by anyone and in this case, it was Dumbledore and the said wizard knew he'd have to play it all cool if he was not to be severed to his death. The magical world needed him for the greater good after all.

And so with a sigh, Dumbledore walked inside the office, his senses heightened enough to hear the door close behind him with an unbreakable lock. Why did Goblins have better security measures than wizards were what Dumbledore thought before he took a seat facing Ragnok.

00000

Dan looked at the muscular boy looking back at him with the kind of concentration and boldness he had never thought he'd ever witness.

"And why do you think that's necessary?" Dan asked.

"I think Hermione would be a better choice to answer the question since she was the one who asked me to do this," Gohan said.

"Train her? in what?" Dan asked.

"In basic moves of martial arts," Gohan said. "I am teaching Harry the same thing and it has improved not only his moves to defend himself, he's also improved his wizard duelling techniques, which, if you don't know, is quite common in the magical world."

"How common?" Dan asked.

"Like you can decide to end a quarrel with an honour duel between you and your opponent. That common," Gohan said. Whenever it was a alk about martial arts, the boy had the seriousness of his father.

"You mean like the cowboys?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow. Gohan didn't move or flinch. Since the moment the subject of Gohan training Hermione had come up, Dan had seen a tremendous boost in the boy's confidence. Even with the look that made every other boys and men shiver, Dan could see it wasn't affecting Gohan at all. Then a plan came in his mind. If his 'look' won't flinch the boy, maybe he should test the boy. A smile came upon Dan's face which raised a string of doubt in Gohan's mind. He didn't want to be rude reading Dan's mind so he didn't know what Dan was thinking at. "If you defeat me in a sparring match, you have my permission to train Hermione," Dan said.

At first, Gohan was shocked but then nodded with a smile. He knew from Hermione how her dad was a former SAS and was a specialist in hand-to-hand combat along with firing several kinds of weapons. And he was particularly good with knives which were his specialty.

"I will let you choose the rules," Gohan said.

'He's confidant,' Dan thought before he smiled as well. "Alright. The first to be thrown out of the ring will lose. No serious attacks. No attacks resulting in an injury. This is just a test spar." Gohan nodded in understanding but he was curious about the 'ring' part that Dan had just said. "Alright, follow me."

Hermione, for all this time, stood in a corner with her mother, seeing and hearing the two men talk. But unlike her mother, she knew her dad was in for a treat. She felt bad as she didn't want to watch her dad lose to a twelve year old but then she also needed the training if she wanted to protect the secrets she'd learnt. With just one month remaining until Hogwarts' new term to start, she wanted to learn as much as she could handle at a time. And seeing how tiring occlumency was, she had agreed to learn telepathy from Gohan.

Upstairs, Dan unlocked the door of his special room. He turned towards Gohan with a smile on his face. "Don't faint after what you see in here, Gohan," Dan said before he pushed open the door. He took special pride in showing this room to his visitors. It was the only place after his retirement from the army that made him feel like home.

As the lights were turned on, Gohan saw a twelve by ten room. It was as big as the hall of the Grangers resident downstairs. From the first look of it, Gohan knew Dan was no slacker. He could see the small to big guns plus several other weapons he knew were used in different styles of martial arts taking their place on the eastern wall of the room. The west side of the room had a collection of several knives, almost all of them military grade. Dan was a dangerous man was what Gohan thought. He remembered how Hermione had once told him her father had sent her to the karate school. The fact wasn't that he Dan didn't want to teach his daughter the art of fighting. It was because the man knew his daughter wouldn't be able to handle the strictness Dan followed while sparring. And it was because of that that Dan wanted Gohan not to have a sparring session with him but because of the boy's cockiness, it was too late.

As for Hermione and Emma, they, too, weren't allowed to enter this humble abode of Dan without his permission, which, like all the times, were a no. They knew how much Dan held respect for this room. It was specially built for him.

'But would dad be able to handle his defeat?' Hermione thought. She knew it quite well how serious her dad was regarding these kinds of stuff.

Gohan saw as Dan walked over to a small cupboard, opened it and took out large four by four pieces of thin tiles which the boy knew were used to serve as a temporary fighting ring. He tried to step forward with the intention of helping Dan but the man stopped him.

"Sorry, but no one other than me touches the things in this room," Dan said. Gohan nodded in understanding and stepped back to stand beside Emma and Hermione.

"Please be gentle," Hermione whispered to Gohan, something that wasn't gone unheard by Emma.

"Is he that good?" Emma asked Hermione, looking at Gohan.

"Don't worry. I'll only block him," Gohan assured Hermione. "And you know what, my respect for him has increased tenfold seeing how much respect he gives to his martial arts skills. That is something every martial artist should have."

Twenty minutes later, Dan had the whole room set. He had moved unnecessary things aside to create space for the ring. The room was huge so the ring fit perfectly leaving enough space to let twenty people to stand in and watch. Fortunately, there were only Emma and Hermione to watch.

"Walk in, Gohan," Dan said in a tight voice that clearly resembled his former military life. Gohan nodded, took off his shoes and stepped into the ring. Dan was already there, his feet bare for a better grip on the ring's surface. "Let's go through the rules again," he said. "There will be no serious attacks. No attacks resulting in any serious injuries are allowed. One who accepts defeat or is pushed or thrown out of the ring, will lose. One can use any form of fighting he knows and the use of any sort of weapons is not allowed. Is it all clear?" Gohan nodded. "Good. Let's begin," Dan said before giving his opponent a respectful bow. Gohan did the same. Dan, seeing the boy's bow only knew the boy knew one or two things about martial arts.

Once they ended their bow, they both now looked at each other with a smirk on their faces. Both had the confidence to win but only one was going to be the victor.

"I'll let you start," Gohan said through his smile. Dan's smirk only widened as he gave a small node before sprinting towards Gohan. The boy remained in his place, not moving or flinching at all. Dan's smile only widened as he reached near his opponent, a hook attack ready to take the boy by surprise but as he landed his fist on Gohan, the boy stopped it with his single hand.

While Emma couldn't believe what she saw, Hermione only smiled. Gohan wasn't even warming up. He had once shown her his moves and to be honest, she was impressed by it.

Dan smirked. The boy was no slack. He knew how to stay calm which was the key thing in a fight. Taking quick steps back, Dan got in his fighting stance and so did Gohan. The demi-saiyan didn't want to make Dan feel bad by blocking and his moves without any effort. That would certainly create suspicion.

"Your turn," Dan said. Gohan gave a nod before he ran towards Dan, the former SAS completely ready. As Gohan reached near his opponent, instead of attacking, the boy jumped high up in the air. Unknown to him, Dan expected that from Gohan. Quickly working on his footing, Dan moved aside swiftly, letting Gohan miss his target by mere inches. Dan, for the moment, gasped mentally at the power with which Gohan had planned to punch him.

Gohan landed on the ground, missing his target. Instead of feeling bad about it, his smirk only got bigger. Dan had some moves and this would only make the sparring interesting. Gohan knew he could end it all in just one move but he wanted to enjoy it for the moment. He wanted to see how far Dan could go. The man was certainly very good seeing his age.

Standing back on his feet, the boy and the man looked at each other. Both of them smiling. Not wasting another moment, Dan landed a surprise attack on Gohan. However, the boy was much faster and had already sensed Dan's motion as he efficiently dodged the attack. But the boy didn't stop there, he saw an opening in Dan's and swiftly hit his leg with his own. Dan lost his footing and fell face first on the ground. He was glad his nose wasn't bleeding but it sure hurt a bit. But the former SAS was trained to bear pain.

"Nice," Dan complimented. "Taking advantage of one's openings gives you a chance to prove yourself." Not wasting another second, Dan sprinted at Gohan again but this time the man used a combination of several shaolin moves. With the tiger, mantes and snake along with the drunken move, Dan launched himself at the boy, knowing Gohan wouldn't be able to defend or block himself from all of this moves, all of them of different styles.

Gohan recognised few of the moves. He was aware of the tiger and mantes moves. Those were the moves his father and Piccolo used frequently. The other two moves were also seen by Gohan but he couldn't recognise them. But with the Kami-Sen moves that Piccolo had taught him, he could easily block Dan's moves. The Kami-Sen was used by earth's guardian and after Kami's fusion with Piccolo, the Namek had taught Gohan the skill and it really was paying off. Gohan could tell from his first use that this move was really something.

Dan's surprises knew no bounds as Gohan effortlessly dodged and blocked his every single move. Dan even grimaced a little whenever Gohan's hand would block his fists. It was like hitting a stone wall. The boy was tough.

Gohan knew the fight had went too long and so with a swift duck, dodging Dan's flying kick, Gohan planted a very weak punch in the man's gut, a punch that wasn't weak for Dan at all as he felt air being pushed out of his lungs. Bending down, he clutched his stomach with pain clearly showing in his eyes. Seeing the man in no position to fight any longer, Gohan walked up to Dan, lifted him up and put him outside the ring.

Dan was at the loss of words. Never before had he been lost in a match this bad, far less by a child! He was the champion in his batch. With a military family background, Dan was not new to fighting with martial arts and he had sharpened his fighting skills since a very young age as his parents had made it clear that he had to make it into the army.

Emma was also surprised seeing her husband lose. She knew how much capable her husband was but seeing Gohan and even though not being an expert in martial arts, she could tell Gohan had beaten Dan without an effort. She looked at her daughter who looked back at her with the 'I told you so' look. Emma sighed. She knew how much Dan would later take this to his heart. If there was one thing that could result in Dan being hurt, it was his pride.

Helping Dan up on his feet, Gohan led him to a nearby chair.

"Sorry if I hit you hard," Gohan said, apologising to Dan. Dan raised his hand to stop him from speaking.

"It wasn't your fault," Dan said. "I underestimated you, Gohan. You defeated me fare and square. I know this isn't a good thing to ask, but how did you block my mixed martial arts moves moments ago?"

"I used the Kami-Sen technique," he said. Dan gave him a puzzled look. "It is a very ancient technique that my teacher taught me."

"I see. So that was how you were able to block my moves, right?" Dan asked. Gohan could only nod. What else could he do? Dan then smiled. "I never through to train my daughter because I thought she would never be able to stand up to the standards I wanted from her before I started her training. I guess it's the side effect of being born in a military family. With the way you fought with me, you not only defeated me but you also earned my respect. Please be gentle while training my daughter."

Gohan looked at the face of a smiling Dan. The man gave him a reassuring nod but before Gohan could say something, Dan was tacked with a bear hug from her daughter.

"Thanks, dad!" Hermione said as she crushed her father in her hug.

"It's what's best for you," Dan said. "And also, you wanted to learn it. But you got to promise one thing."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"That you will show me what you've learnt," Dan said before he turned towards Gohan. "And I know this isn't good, but would it be okay if you teach me as well?"

"There's nothing bad in learning new things, sir," Gohan said with a smile. "I'd only be happy to teach you as well."

00000

 **A/N: Lame chapter? I know. There will probably be a few more chapters talking about the summer holidays before I move on with the third year.**

 **Also, I got a few PMs regarding the introduction of other Z fighters in the story. Well, to answer that, I am thinking not to introduce them much. Of course, you can look up to see their names being mentioned in the future chapters but I think I will not introduce them in this fic. It is about Gohan and Harry, taking Hermione with them and with Neville as a supporting character. His role wouldn't come to play until he's being told of his heir shi which wouldn't happen until, I guess, the fourth or fifth year.**

 **Well, thanks for reading...**


	30. Chapter 30

Only a week remained until the new term at Hogwarts would begin. With Hermione already grasping some basics in martial arts that Gohan had taught her, she had not surprised him when she took far less time in her telepathy lessons as compared to Harry. Gohan already knew Hermione had an arranged set of thoughts that served a major role in her learning telepathy in just two weeks.

Harry had not yet gone to his ancestral home, even when Gohan and Hermione, both had persuaded him. Though them both understood he was a bit scared. He had promised that he'd go when he'd feel right about it. Both, Gohan and Hermione had understood.

Gohan had divided his time for training Hermione and Harry separately. He'd weekly go and take a lesson for Dan who was really impressed by his way of doing martial arts. The Kami-Sen style had impressed the dentist. With everything going on, Gohan never failed to spend some time with his baby brother. Goten sure had his father's blood inside him as he'd once accidently punched Gohan accidently. Though Gohan had felt pain, surprised by the sheer strength of his brother, Goten's smile knew no limits hitting his brother. His innocence did no good for Gohan about forgetting his dad – the one thing Goku had told him and his mom to do. Gohan knew now his father won't be able to return – ever. It was his choice to stay in the other world. It was such a selfless act Gohan knew only his father could achieve.

With only one week remaining, Gohan had seen Harry's development. The boy was improving and learning unlike anything the demi-saiyan had ever seen. With the extreme boost in his confidence and core and also his strength, Gohan knew Harry was now ready. And so it was that when the morning hit the heights of Mt Paozou Gohan approached his friend after they had their breakfast.

Harry recognised the look his friend gave him but he thought maybe it was for a different reason. "Will there be a new technique that you'll teach me today, Gohan?" Harry asked.

"It is more than that, Harry," Gohan said. "Today we unlock your core to its full capacity."

Harry stopped eating and looked mouth-agape at his friend. "Do you think it'll be enough for me to handle the power now?" he asked.

"I am sure," Gohan said with a smile. "Your strength has increased so much since the time I brought you here. It will be a little difficult but, yes. I think your body is ready to take on the pressure of your true strength. But remember, it won't be happening until you are ready and sure of it mentally. So I am going to ask you – are you ready for this, Harry?"

"I am," Harry said in a firm tone. Gohan smiled at his best friend.

"Good," he said. "If anything bad happens, Dende can heal you and keeping that in mind, I decided to spare us with one remaining week to let your body grasp the unlocked core of yours. If things go perfect, we can also test its powers as well. That'll be a good start because we'll have limited time once we return back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded in understanding. He had always wondered how the Guardian's place would look like. If what Gohan had said was true then he was going to meet a very powerful person but after taking a glance at Gohan's 'super' form, he doubted even the Guardian would be that powerful.

00000

As the village was left behind, the large thin black dog had its ears listening to every sound around it. The surrounding around the animal was quiet. The black grim knew where it was heading as it could smell its target. And so it was that after twenty minutes of trotting inside the shallow woods a few miles away from the village, the animal reached a worn out shack – a very old building in which no one would want to live. But the dog knew who lived there and it also knew it would find help here.

Remus Lupin sat on his rickety bed, his hands on his head. His body was sweating heavily. Last night was rough and it had broken him good. He let out a soft maniacal chuckle as he thought of his cursed life. How many times had he turned? Yet he still could barely feel the pain. But maybe now his life would change for good but there was risk in it, too. As he raised his head to look at the white envelope on his table, his heightened senses picked up the smell of something familiar. For a moment he couldn't believe it but then he remembered the news he had read about it almost two months ago. And as he stood up on his weak and shivering legs, ready with his wand in his hand, the door leading to his room was opened as a large black dog entered. As Remus looked at the large animal, the dog turned into a person – a man who used to be his friend as Remus looked at his face. And not soon enough the werewolf's face was all red from anger as letting his wand drop, Remus leapt on Sirius, tackling him hard on the ground. With both of them weak and hungry for days, the fall affected them both as pain rose throughout their body.

"You bastard! You...You killed them!" Remus screamed as he tried to land a punch on Sirius' scarred face but the grim animagus had much more fighting experience than his friend who was, at the moment, trying to punch him with everything he'd got. Sirius knew Remus' strength due to his 'furry' side and he knew how bad it will hurt if Remus' punch hit him but the werewolf's punches were lousy and easily missed their target. At the moment, Remus was far too weak for Sirius because of the full moon that was last night.

Pushing him with all his strength, Sirius got up, grabbed Remus' wand and cast a quick incarcerous on his friend, binding the enraged man-wolf with magical ropes.

"You gonna kill me, too?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius said in a tough tone. "Because I never betrayed Lily and James."

"Yeah, and I had my 'furry little problem' cured last night!" Remus spat with anger. "Why don't you say something that people will believe, Black? Why don't you accept your crime...your betrayal towards your very best friend and his wife...and their son? Your godson, Black! YOUR GODSON!"

Sirius didn't say anything. He just sighed. He knew it wasn't Remus' fault. He knew there was just one way to prove his innocence to his friend at the moment and so he raised Remus' wand.

Remus' eyes widened as he recognised the move Sirius had played before a bright light surrounded Sirius.

"Do you believe me now?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked agape at his friend. With a flick Sirius removed the roped from Remus' body. The man-wolf fell on the floor as his week knees gave in. Sirius walked over to his friend and helped him up. Remus was shivering.

"You've fever," Sirius said.

"Yeah, last night was full moon," Remus said.

"I know," Sirius said. "I somehow had escaped a rabid werewolf myself. I was only lucky. Didn't you take the wolfsbane?"

Remus chuckled as he sat on his bed with Sirius' help. He groaned in pain as Sirius laid him down on the dirty, rickety bed. "Do I look like I can afford one?" Remus asked as he chuckled again.

Sirius frowned. His friend was too proud to ask help from others but Dumbledore could've helped Remus. Why hadn't he?

"Didn't Dumbledore help you?" Sirius asked.

"He is a busy man, Sirius," Remus said. "I know if he'd some free time in his hands, he'd definitely have helped me."

Sirius didn't say anything. There was silence for some time until Remus spoke again. "Why didn't you tell them about your innocence?"

Sirius chuckled. "Do you think they'd believe me? they put me in Azkaban without a trial or else I'd have never been sentenced!"

"They what?" Remus shouted as he got up but soon regretted it as his entire body winced in pain.

"Calm down, Remus," Sirius said. "And yes. They never had me undergo a trial or else I'd never have been to Azkaban."

"Didn't Dumbledore do anything?' Remus asked.

"Well, I'd have given the same answer to that question like you did but no," Sirius said. "Dumbledore didn't do anything to get me out and if you think it was because he was busy with his stuff, then let me tell you that Voldemort was defeated that night with almost all his minions being imprisoned. Dumbledore had nothing to do about that and so he had lots of free time on his hands. He was there, Remus, when they took me to the ministry. I saw him look back at me with an apologetic look but I knew it was just for show. He had known that we had switched the secret keeper."

"You had switched?" Remus asked. "With...With who?"

Sirius' face showed complete hatred and disgust. "Pettigrew."

"Peter?" Remus said with wide eyes. "You mean..."

"Yes, Remus," Sirius said. "He betrayed James and Lily. And we had told Dumbledore about the switch in the secret keeper. He knows it is Peter and he still didn't do anything to save me!"

"But then it means that...that Peter didn't die that night?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "You know how it goes when the Fidilius charm is broken, right? Everyone comes to know about the address that was hidden under that charm. I remembered it suddenly and knew the wards at Potter Cottage had fallen and apparated there as soon as I could. When I reached there, I saw Pettigrew coming out of the blown building with Harry in his arms. But that wasn't what angered me. it was the dark mark that I saw in Pettigrew's hand which made me realised what had actually happened. I lost myself to my anger as I ran after him. Pettigrew saw me and started screaming how could I betray the Potters. Many who had come up on the street hearing the explosion heard him. Those were magical, thought I had betrayed James and Lily. As I tried to attack him, Pettigrew cut his little finger and blew up a nearby gas pipeline before he apparated away. I managed to save Harry but the explosion killed twelve muggles that night. I lost my mentality as I started to blame myself for James and Lily's death. When the aurors came, they heard me and thought I had killed them and so I was taken away. Hagrid took Harry away from me telling that Dumbledore would place him in good care. I gave Harry to him, knowing that my future wasn't known even to me as I was under arrest. When I arrived at the ministry, I was taken to the Wizengmot where I awaited for my trial. I saw how they sentenced Bella for killing the muggles and magical along with torturing the Longbottoms to insanity. If the Longbottoms were out then that meant Harry wouldn't be going to them. It them only meant that he'd be then sent to either Andromeda, or Matthias, or Amelia or you. When Dumbledore called up my name, I awaited for someone to fight my case. I awaited the questions the Wizengmot would throw at me. I awaited an application of the truth serum upon me so it will all be over soon and that Rat would be found but none of that came. I was never asked to explain the situation. I was just given a life imprisonment in Azkaban and the aurors took me away. As I was dragged out of the hall, I saw Dumbledore who never paid any attention towards me. I was there! He knew I was innocent and even then he didn't do anything to stop them from sentencing a wrong man!"

As Remus tried to console his crying fiend, he asked him, "How did you get out?"

"I saw Fudge one day at Azkaban. He was there for the prison's monthly inspection. As he passed by my cell, I saw the Prophet in his hand. In it, I saw the picture of the Weasleys and saw the rat in their youngest son's hand. I then came to know that if their youngest son was around Harry's age then that would mean them both being in the same year. And even if it wasn't like that, it would certainly mean Pettigrew would still be inside the castle and would be harm to Harry's life. So I needed to get out of there. I used the thin frame of my dog animagus to slip myself out through the bars. I managed to break myself out of the prison and went after looking Harry. And you wouldn't believe what I found, Remus."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore didn't send Harry to anyone James and Lily had considered. He sent him where he was NOT supposed to go!" Sirius said.

Remus' eyes widened with realisation. He shook his head slowly. "No. Dumbledore would never do that," he said.

"He has done it, my friend," Sirius said. "He sent him into the hands of those monsters and now Harry's missing."

"What?"

"I was there, outside the Durseleys' house when I found out Harry was under their care. But I never saw Harry. I stayed there for a whole week, hoping for him to return as I thought he'd gone somewhere else but he never came and now all the bad things are coming up in my mind."

"Don't speak like that!" Remus said. "You know this as well as I do that if the Durseleys would harm him, Lily would come after them for their very life no matter where she's now."

No one spoke for another ten minutes until Remus realised something. "We can try one thing," Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"If Harry's still alright, then that means he'd return to Hogwarts for his third year this September," Remus said.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"And I received a letter from Dumbledore who has asked me to be the DADA professor for this year," Remus said. "If I accept, I can see Harry at Hogwarts and tell him the truth. You can give me a letter that I can pass over to him. Or you can come and visit him on your own."

"How will that happen?" Sirius asked.

"We both know he's James' son, right?" Remus asked with a wink. Sirius patted his friend's shoulder.

"I always knew there was also a true Marauder inside you aside from that studious nature of yours," Sirius said with a large smile on his face. "So now tell me how will you make Harry meet me?"

"I'll let one of the secret seven passages open for you to come inside the castle and meet him," Remus said. "If not that then Harry can come and meet you outside the school. But first I'll have to find where the map is. I reckon it'll still be in Filch's office. Remember how we had pranked him on our last day at Hogwarts. He still didn't give us our map back."

"I remember it," Sirius said with a smile. "So will you accept the offer?"

"This is for Harry, Sirius," Remus said. "This is for him to know the truth. I'd definitely accept the offer. I'd also like to find out why Dumbledore put Harry under the Durseleys' care. It was written clear in Harry's parents' will to not send him there."

00000

"We will be back by lunch time, mom," Gohan said as he took Harry's hand and disappeared. Chi Chi stood there, looking at where her son was standing a second ago. Would it be better to tell him about it now or wait until the time was right? She first needed to find out everything about Hogwarts. Her mother's gone there but before that all of her family members had gone to Salem, or Beauxbaton, or other magical institutes. If Gohan was the chosen for Hogwarts with his grandmother not being a part of it, Chi Chi knew a big responsibility was about to be thrown at her son. She had complete faith in him but was he ready?

00000

The place was unlike Harry had ever seen. They were miles above the earth's surface and when Harry had looked below the lookout, he almost had a heart attack. He knew he could fly himself up if he fall but he still wasn't perfect in flying. It required a lot of ki control, something Harry hadn't mastered yet. He could throw ki powered spell and energy beams but flying required his ki to cover his entire body and then to push it upward and forward. But as Harry tried to do that, he'd use almost all of his ki which made him exhausted.

Right now he and Gohan were standing in a simple room with simple things except for the fact that it was very large with almost twice the size of the great hall. Meeting the Guardian was an experience on its own. Gohan had told him Dende was about their age but Harry had never believed it completely. To see the Guardian who was nothing but a child even for his race was something shocking.

As the two boys waited for the Guardian, Dende entered the room with Popo following him.

"Are you ready?" Dende asked, looking at Harry.

Harry looked towards Gohan who nodded back at him. Harry took in a long breath before looking back at Dende. "I am," he said.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	31. Chapter 31

He was currently having those feelings he thought he'd never experience. For Merlin's sake! He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! And he was just too great to have problems like these in front of him!

As Fawkes watched his bonded master pace to and fro inside the luxurious office, the mighty creature couldn't help keeping off the amusing glint in his eyes. It really had been too long but now the school will finally be cleansed from this dirt-dore. As Fawkes watched Dumbledore pace again and again, the objects kept on the table faced the old man's wrath again as he threw them away in anger. Maybe the silencing charm placed on the door was a good idea after all as every other former headmaster in the portraits had their ears closed due to the loudness and violence inside the office. And another flick of his wand and the damage was restored so it could happen again.

And a minute later it did.

00000

Gohan watched as Harry slept soundly on the mattress of the large bed inside one of the rooms on the lookout. Dende was preparing for the 'work' they were here for. Elder Mori, the current Namek head on New Namek had got this power unlocking trick as a sort of heirloom from the former Namekian leader Guru and Mori had then taught this trick to Dende before the small Namekian was taken away to earth by Goku. Gohan was just happy and considered it luck.

Popo entered the room and closed the doors behind him and gave Dende a nod who replied in a nod of his own.

"We are ready, Gohan," Dende said.

"Alright," Gohan said. "Tell me again how this is gonna work?"

"Elder Mori taught this to me and to Harry, it will feel exactly the way you had felt when Guru had unlocked your powers back on Namek," Dende said. "But if what I have felt from him is correct then we might experience some power surges when I unlock his core completely. And so I will warn you again to prepare yourself. If something like that happens, I will have to stop it. I hope you understand?"

"Yeah, I do," Gohan said as he looked from Dende to a sleeping Harry. He'd been made unconscious an hour ago.

"So let's begin, then," Dende said and stepped back from the demi-saiyan to begin his work. He walked over to the bed-side and brought one of his hands over Harry's head. As he hovered it over there his face twitched a little when his hand came over the scar but he didn't say anything or stopped. Gohan and Popo didn't saw this and Dende was thankful for that. He would deal with this problem later on. As he grasped every magical energy constituting ki fibres within Harry's aura, he could feel the boy's power. It was increasing with every fibre he magically caught. For others it would appear as if Dende was catching some fly in thin air but he was actually catching energy fibres of Harry's core's locked part. "I have it," he said. "Be prepared."

Gohan nodded as his face tightened while Popo took a step back, his eyes a bit widened. Dende took in a long breath and brought his another hand over Harry's sleeping body and soon both his hands started glowing yellow, throwing yellow light over Harry's body. Gohan recognised this aura. It was like the healing aura which came out of Dende's hands. He saw as the aura didn't vanish after contacting Harry's body but enveloped it slowly. It was like something of a yellow liquid now wrapping his body but Gohan knew it was all unlocking Harry's core as he could already feel his power rising – at a very fast pace. And he was surprised as it increased and passed the amount he had thought for Harry's full power. Harry's ki was now clearly way over that of a super saiyan's and it was closing in fast, nearing the powers of an ascended saiyan. But then the aura disappeared and Dende fell on the floor, gasping hard for air. Both, Popo and Gohan came by his side and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"I...I am," Dende said between his breathes. "I...I am sorry, Gohan. I can't...can't unlock Harry's full core. Not right now."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"His body isn't ready for his core's full powers," Dende said. "If we unlock his full core, he might explode due to the power's strength. His body is still a lot weak. Your trainings have helped and that's why I could unlock a portion of his core but he needs more time, more physical strength."

"I understand," Gohan said with a nod. "But what do we do now?"

"I say the best will be if you keep up his trainings. Make him use ki blasts. That will increase his stamina, make him feel tired and his appetite will increase. You know how much that helps, right?" Dende asked to which Gohan smiled. "So it would be great if his body is prepared for it."

"But I don't understand," Gohan spoke, "if his core is really that strong, why didn't it killed him when he was a child? I mean he was born with a completely unlocked core which his parents then bound in a controlled way."

"Gohan, Harry's parents bound his core in a different manner," Dende said. "If it would've been that way, Harry would've his core unlocked gradually with time. This would've allowed him full control once he was an adult. But the way his core is bounded, it's forcing his core to fight that spell to break free. Think of it as an animal which has been caged or dominated over by force. That makes it want to break away more and that was why Harry's accidental magic's surges were and are that strong. His core is fighting off to get free from that binding spell..."

"And that has made it stronger over the time," Gohan said, finally understanding.

"Yes," Dende said. "Plus, his body's growth hasn't happened the way it should've. He's gone through malnutrition and severe beatings as a child and whatever core he was left with had to work over to heal him rather than provide him physical growth. He's been through hell, Gohan if I have to put it the easiest way. Your friend has been through hell and I am surprised he's still managed to live through it all."

"He's way stronger than that, you know," Gohan said with a smile as he looked at his sleeping friend. Over the days, he'd promised he'd help Harry in anyway whatsoever.

"I can hardly doubt that," Dende said. "So if you want, I can unlock a portion of his core he can manage to handle. The charm his parents had on his core would've been great but I don't know how to do that and for that, too, his core should have to be completely unlocked first, which will kill him before we know. So what will it be?"

"Unlock a portion of his core," Gohan said before he stopped Dende from moving. "And have it the way he gets a feeling like a super powered man. That will help him learn control as well and we can get him ready faster."

"That will happen," Dende said before he went over to Harry.

00000

It was three days later that Gohan went over to Hermione's house to inform her what had happened. She was glad Harry was alright and was clearly worried for him. Gohan had seen how close she and Harry were but now he wanted to know what Hermione thought of Harry. If anything, he would help those two get closer. Seeing her worried for Harry, he decided to turn the talk's direction.

"So how's your father coming along with his training?" Gohan asked.

"He's freaked out, in a positive manner," Hermione said. "He really likes this kami-sen technique that you are teaching him."

"I am glad to hear that," Gohan said with a satisfied smile. "And how's your training coming along?"

"The martial art is great but I can't practice mixing my duelling techniques in it," Hermione said. "You know I'll have to perform magic to practice duelling and I can't do that outside school."

"We will think of something," Gohan said. "But now tell me this."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think of Harry?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I saw the way you feel comfortable around him, Hermione," Gohan said.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Mr Son?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the demi-saiyan.

"Nothing. I was jus..."

"If it's anything, I think of him as a brother," she said with a huff.

"A what?" Gohan asked.

"A brother," she said. "I've seen him like a brother since the end of our first year."

"And before that?" Gohan asked.

"A friend," she said. "Besides, even if I had liked him, it wouldn't matter at all."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Well, Harry's the Boy Who Lived, a celebrity. You should see other girls, how they drool for him, how they (ahem) talk about him," she said. "He will have any girl he desires. He won't need a buck-toothed bushy haired ugly girl like me. Plus, he's unlike what I'd read about him. You know, like a celebrity should act? He isn't arrogant, egoistic, and selfish. He's friendly, honest and loyal. Besides, if it had happened, if the two of us had liked each other, there would've been complications."

"Complications?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. You know, like, we would need to be open to each other about everything," she said. "Relations require a lot of trust from both sides to each other, Gohan. And by the way, why are you asking me these things? I thought you didn't know about this stuff."

"Well, I, uh, I had got help from Bulma," Gohan said.

"Bulma, that scientist lady friend of yours?" she asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "When I met her the first time after going to Hogwarts, she had asked me about everything and also whether or not I had a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Gohan we are still twelve!" Hermione said.

"I know and after she told me the difference between girlfriend and girl friend, I told her the same thing," he said, blushing slightly. Hermione smiled at Gohan's innocence. "She had then told me what relationships are and how one can tell whether or not two people are in relationships or have feelings for each other."

"And when you saw me comfortable with Harry, you thought that I had feelings for him?" Hermione asked. Gohan nodded his head sheepishly. It was a good thing Hermione's parents were at work because this talk would, for sure, have attracted Hermione's dad's attention and he'd have taken the talk from one point to another meaningless point. "Well," she said again, "you can be rest assured Gohan that I don't harbour any feelings for Harry. I see him as a friend and a brother I never had."

"I am happy for the two of you," he said.

"So will I see you and Harry at September first?" she asked.

"Of course," Gohan said as he stood up and placed two fingers on his forehead. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"You are not buck-toothed or ugly. And your hair is, well, I can guess it's more tameable than Harry's?" Gohan said as Hermione chuckled at that. "You are beautiful, Hermione. Never forget that." And with that he vanished out of Hermione's room. The girl stood there, thinking about what Gohan's just said. Was she really beautiful? She had always heard it from her parents but then a child is always the most beautiful thing for his/her parents. Hearing it from others, especially from a boy was a bit different. It made her feel good.

"I need to tame my hair," she said with a smile as she walked downstairs. It was the time for her parents to come home.

00000

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was busy. Also, my updates won't be that regular anymore. I'll write whenever I get the time. Sometimes it will be regular, sometimes it won't. But I will complete this story. I have the basic storyline ready in my head.**

 **A/N: Also, it would really be great if someone could be my BETA for this story.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	32. Chapter 32

Gohan and Harry appeared in front of Hermione's house to pick her and her parents up. It was the first of September and Hermione had talked to her parents that Gohan would pick them all up. It was a bit hard at the beginning but then her father and mother had agreed.

Emma opened the door and greeted the two boys in. They were all ready and ten minutes later they all stood in a line. Gohan had to make sure they all appear where there weren't much people or they'll be noticed which would be bad in its own way.

"So there are other ways to travel magically?" Dan asked. "I thought you magicals only travelled through floo."

"We do," Harry said. "But yes, Mr Granger, there are other ways to travel as well."

"So that means we don't have to throw ourselves in fire?" Emma asked.

"No, mom," Hermione said with a chuckle. "Besides, Gohan knows a better way to travel faster. You will feel nothing but a slight breeze on your face."

Gohan blushed a little at the praise but then straightened his face. "Alright, I think we should go."

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked and they all nodded before they all placed their hands on Gohan who instant transmissioned them to a vacated place near King's Cross.

"We are already here!" Dan exclaimed. "And I don't feel anything weird."

The walk up to the station was short and they soon stood at the barrier. Hermione hugged her parents and the boys were given hugs from Emma and handshakes from Dan.

"Now I know I won't need to tell you both about this," Dan said, "but please look after my daughter. I am entrusting you both for her safety."

"We will keep her safe, sir," Harry said, standing straight. Gohan just smiled warmly.

"And thank you for whatever you taught me and my daughter, Gohan," Dan said, looking at the demi-saiyan.

"It was a pleasure, sir," Gohan said. "And if you like, we can continue once we return back."

"I would be looking forward to it," Dan said, a little bit excited.

Saying their goodbyes, the three passed through the barrier and entered 9¾. They were a bit early because they had followed the Grangers' time table and so there wasn't much crowd.

"It does feel a bit different to see the platform this vacant," Harry said. "With Weaselys, it was always crowded, even if there weren't much crowd on the platform."

"Come on," Hermione said. "Let's find a cabin and relax ourselves in. I am in no mood to see those Weaselys at the moment and in no way am I sharing seats with them."

The two boys agreed and boarded the train. It was mostly empty with a very few students on board and so many of the cabins were empty. But the Hermione mentioned how Ron or Ginny would like to sit with them if they find out one seat was vacant and so after a little searching, the three found a cabin which was already occupied by someone who was sleeping. He had a raged blanket upon himself with his face covered by it.

"This place is perfect," Hermione said. "We won't be bothered by Ron or Ginny. Come on, let's grab our seats."

The three entered the cabin as quietly as possible. They didn't want to wake up this man.

"Who is he anyway?" Gohan asked. He had felt a dark ki inside this man but it was subdued at the moment and a light ki enveloped him. Gohan had sensed that this man was extremely tired at the moment.

Hermione saw the trunk of the man beside him and tried to read his name from it but it was readable only half and the trunk was too heavy to be moved. "I can't read his name," she said. "The trunk's moved to the other side and his name's hidden."

"I'll move it," Gohan said.

"That will wake him up, Gohan," Hermione hushed. "I think he's a professor."

"For DADA?" Harry said. "Might be."

"Let's not disturb him," Hermione said and took the opposite seat. Gohan, feeling a dark ki from within the man, sat beside him so if something happens, he would intervene quickly and Harry took the seat beside Hermione. The window of the cabin was closed and being one way mirror in it, no one from the outside could see them. Harry closed the cabin door and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed. He even applied a silencing charm on it.

Half an hour later and five minutes before the train was to leave the station, the red haired group of the Weaselys arrived. Arthur wasn't with them. The three could see how proudly Percy wore his head boy badge over his breast pocket. Only he was the one in school robes – like all the time. Molly had an angry expression on her face and her eyes searched for something or someone on the platform after she had made her kids board up the train.

"So hard to guess who she's looking for?" Gohan asked with a smile on his face.

"I can't even bear to see her, you know," Harry said. "I thought of her like a mother and it is hard to still digest the fact that someone like her would turn out to be a betraying bitch."

"Language, Harry!" Hermione scolded him which made Gohan chuckle a little.

As the train started the three turned their heads towards the cabin's doors, watching the students pass. The twins passed, but Ron and a little while later Ginny tried to open up the cabin doors. The three had already seen how the two Weaselys had poked in their heads in other cabins. Fortunately for the three, Ron and Ginny gave up trying to open the door and walked away.

"What's with your hair, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I decided I no longer wanted to be the bushy haired bookworm," she said a little quietly. "Why? Do I look bad in it?"

"No," Harry said. "You look beautiful in it. And I see you've fixed your teeth as well?"

"I told mom and dad that I wanted it so they used their dental doctor magic upon it," Hermione said before turning to look at Gohan. "How do I look, Gohan?" she asked.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," he said with a smile which made Hermione blush a little. Gohan didn't notice that but Harry did and a small smile came upon his lips.

"So what had actually happened back in that chamber?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You know. Gohan told me how he kept feeling as if something was absorbing his energy continuously in there and how he had faded out and when he had opened his eyes, he saw the basilisk dead with you standing there with that sword," Hermione asked.

"Even I want to know that," Gohan asked. "I know you said you somehow were just lucky enough to kill it but I had felt your ki rising at an astonishing rate when you held the sword."

"That's what's bothering me, you know," Harry said. "When I grabbed that sword, it felt as if I had acquired something that was always a part of me. The sword felt as an organ of my body. I, too, felt the power rushing inside of me but seeing the situation we were currently in, I decided not to think much on it and you know the rest."

"So you are saying that that sword gave you power?" Hermione asked.

"It could be," Gohan said. "You are Gryffindor's descendant after all. It might be related to something with blood, you know. We all have read how great a warrior Gryffindor was with his sword. He had it especially forged by the Goblin race who is the best blacksmiths in the magical world."

"It might be," Hermione said. "And Dumbledore took that sword from you when he called you in his office?"

"Yes," Harry said. "He took the diary, too, saying he'd look at it to find out why it had possessed Ginny. To be honest, I think he already knows the answer to that question. I just don't know why he wants nobody else to know it."

"He wants you as a weapon, Harry," Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's all we know. We made it out from situations not many great witches and wizards can even think of. We will find out what Dumbledore knows. Besides, none of our previous years have been normal and we can't say that this year will be normal as well."

"Maybe you are right," Harry said with a smile. "Let's try and have a normal year."

"Let's try," Gohan and Hermione said together.

It was two hours before their arrival at Hogwarts that the train suffered a huge jerk and stopped still in the middle of nowhere. It was raining heavily outside and the windows were fogged out, making outside visibility zero.

"We can't be there yet," Harry said as Gohan stood up from his seat and looked out from their cabin into the corridor. Other students were also looking out, trying to find an answer when the train suffered another huge jerk, making Gohan fall back on his seat.

"Looks like someone's boarded the train," Hermione said when the lights started to flicker, finally going off at last as the window glass started to freeze when the temperature dropped suddenly.

Gohan was the first one to feel it and whatever he felt wasn't pleasant. A look of disgust and fright came upon his face which was noticed by Harry and Hermione. Both straightened up, grabbing their seat's edges as Harry pulled out his wand, a spell on his lips.

The door knob turned automatically as the door slid itself open. Gohan stood up, gaining his fighting stance as a bony, black hand gripped the door and a shadowy dark figure entered the cabin.

Like a flash Gohan saw the most painful events of his life – how his father sacrificed himself fighting Raditz, how Nappa had killed his friends when they had fought the saiyans, how Frieza killed Krillin and how...how his ascended form looked back at him with that evil smirk which had always scared Gohan. He was scared of himself, of his own ascended form.

Fading out from the reality, the demi saiyan never noticed the sleeping man waking up and casting a light spell which drove the creature away from the cabin.

"Cover them both," the man who had just woken up, told Hermione as he passed her his blanket and then going up to the door to check the corridor. Hermione quickly huddled a fainted Gohan and Harry and covered them both with the ragged but warm blanket. Both were freezing and their skin had turned pale.

The man returned back, his wand still in his hand as he bent down and took out a half eaten chocolate bar. Closing the door of the cabin, he casted the warming charm all over the cabin, making the temperature a bit pleasant. The paleness drained from Harry and Gohan and Gohan was the first one to wake up.

"Are you alright?" Hermione was quickly over him.

"Uh, what happened?" Gohan asked.

"That's what I want to know," Hermione said before turning towards the man. "You scared it away. What was that thing?"

"A dementor," the man said. "It might be looking for Sirius Black on the train." He then broke a piece of chocolate from the bar and gave it to Gohan. "Eat it. You will feel better. When the other one wakes up, give him some, too."

Before Hermione could ask anything, the man rose up and opened the cabin door. "I hope you don't mind," he said, seeing Gohan starting to stand up to stop him, "but I have to go and check on other children, see if they are alright." That stopped Gohan before he gave the man an understanding nod. Besides, he'll return anyway as he had his trunk in here. The man walked out and Gohan turned his attention towards Harry and Hermione.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You and Harry fainted," Hermione said.

"Fainted?" Gohan asked. "I...I felt weird like I would never ever be happy again."

"Can you cast another warming charm? It's still freezing in here," Hermione asked and Gohan nodded. The temperature rose again inside the cabin and that brought Harry to his senses a few minutes later.

00000

The three saw Ron and Ginny at Hogsmead station but the two Weaselys didn't approach them. Ginny gave a seductive look towards Harry but he ignored her while Ron had an angry look on his face. The three were joined in by Luna and a reluctant Neville and made their way for the carriages and half an hour later they were sitting inside the great hall, waiting for the arrival of the first years. Dumbledore was absent from his seat and the new man they had met on the train had indeed turned out to be a professor. Professor Plank was missing but they knew her post had been given over to Hagrid as he sat on the head table looking in his finest formal clothes which consisted of a small black tie with brown spots, a white shirt and a brown bear's fur coat made by him. All in all, he was in his best clothing yet and the three were happy for their giant friend. The three waved at him and Hagrid answered with a wave of his own.

The door leading to the great hall opened and in came the newest batch of first years, looking all nervous and scared. The hat's song was as it had always been and the dinner soon began after the sorting was over. Dumbledore entered the hall mid way through the feast and he visibly relaxed seeing Harry. Harry didn't see him but had told Gohan and Hermione to keep an eye on the old man. The three of them knew it well that Harry would be called in by Dumbledore after the feast was over and so they decided to think of what he'd say. There was no questioning that the old man would try to read Harry's mind to see whether or not he was telling the truth but that was no longer the group's concern. The three were now trained telepaths with better mental shields than an occlumence. And so it was decided that Harry would tell Dumbledore that he was at Hermione's place half of the summer and the remaining of the half he had spent at Gohan's.

The feast was over. Dumbledore rose from his seat in his full headmaster demeanour and gave the same regular speech, welcoming the new students, warning hem about the forest, the new list of banned items, the curfew hours and other things. While he gave his speech, McGonagall walked over to Harry and whispered to him that Dumbledore wanted to see him after the feast. Harry complied and stayed back after the students were returning back to their respective towers. Gohan and Hermione wished him luck with Gohan promising to stay connected with him telepathically in case old Dumbles try to do something nasty, like casting some mental spells on him secretly.

00000

While walking through the corridors, Harry decided, with the full agreement of Hermione and Gohan that it would be better to speak things straight to Dumbledore. Lying to that man would be hard and there was no telling how long their lies would be believable. Dumbledore had no idea that his precious weapon had now grown a backbone against him. This would be fun.

Inside the Gryffindor common room, most of the students had retreated back to their respective dorms save for a few with Hermione and Gohan amongst them. They had a couch acquired where they sat comfortably, concentrating on their mind links with Harry. He had just entered the headmaster's office. The two of them didn't notice the angry look Ron passed at them.

The door leading to Dumbledore's office opened before Harry could even knock and so the boy walked in, raising his mental shields. Telepathic shields were easier and less tiring and they were much stronger than occlumency shields so Harry was sure that no matter how hard Dumbledore tries to read his mind, he wouldn't succeed until giving up his patience and directly and visibly using legilimency upon him which would be something he would later use against the old man.

"Ah, Harry! Come on in," Dumbledore said, sitting at his table, writing something.

"Good evening, professor," Harry said as normally as he could.

"Take a seat, Harry. There's something we need to talk about," Dumbledore said, pointing towards the seat in front of him. Harry nodded and sat down. Dumbledore passed him a bowl of lemon drop which he denied, much to the old man's anger but he didn't let it show on his face.

"What do we need to talk about, sir?" Harry asked innocently.

"Harry, it came to my attention that you weren't at your relatives' place this whole summer. May I ask where were you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was at Hermione's for half of the summer and at Gohan's for the rest," Harry said. "But I don't see why that's a question to be bothering you?"

Dumbledore was taken aback slightly. "Harry, I told you how important it is for you to stay at your relatives' place for your safety. The wards there are meant to protect you and your last remaining family from Voldemort's men. You not living there isn't safe for you or for your relatives. Those wards keep you hidden and safe."

"Safe from what?" Harry asked grimly. "I see that you raised those wards for my safety from Voldemort and his minions but what about the safety from my relatives?"

"Harry, if you are being a nuisance to them and if they punish you for that, you can't blame them for it," Dumbledore said in a cool voice but inside he was worried where Harry was talking this talk from.

"Nuisance?" Harry asked in a mock-tone. "I am being a nuisance to them? I was told that my father and mother were drunkards who died in a car accident and who never cared for me! I came to know that I am a wizard two years ago. I was beaten for performing better than my cousin, was told that I am a freak, just like my parents, that I was lucky that some freak like me at least had a home! I have been tortured since I could remember gaining my senses! Where was this safety you talk about then?! Why wasn't I kept safe from my relatives? At last Voldemort's men would've killed me!"

Dumbledore never expected this rash behaviour from the boy. As much as it was shocking and surprising, it also made him angry. How dare this boy question his methods and plans?

"Wait a minute," Harry said, making Dumbledore see that he was remembering something. "You just said that it came to your attention that I wasn't at my relatives' place. what do you mean by that? Do you keep an eye on me?"

"Harry, listen to me..."

"No you listen to me!" Harry cut him in the middle. "You have been keeping an eye on me and you have never ever come to save me from my relatives' wrath. You said that Hogwarts is the safest place while I have almost died here twice! How can a teacher possessed by Voldemort enter through the wards of the school? How can you not know what creature it is that petrifies people or kill them when the incident has happened twice under your authority? You say that this school is safe for children while you yourself fail to see the dangers that are lurking within the walls. I say you are no longer fit for being the headmaster of this school, professor."

"Now, Harry, you are in no position to question my authority over these matters," Dumbledore said in an angry tone. "You are a child with no idea how much tiring being a headmaster is..."

"I never saw you acting as a headmaster, professor," Harry interrupted him. "It is professor McGonagall who always takes the responsibilities of a headmaster when it should be you. Why wasn't something told to the wizarding world about there being a possessed teacher inside Hogwarts or that the students had been petrified by a basilisk? Why didn't you convince the ministry to give Hagrid his wand back when you knew he wasn't the one to unleash the snake on those students fifty years back? Why didn't you do anything about my godfather who was innocent of the crime he's been accused of?"

The last question was like a punch in his gut as Dumbledore's mind stopped working. It was bad enough that Harry was questioning his plans and authority but knowing about Sirius would lead Harry to know a lot more things Dumbledore didn't want the boy to know.

"What do you know about your godfather, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him as casually as he could.

"That he never betrayed my parents to Voldemort and it was Peter Pettigrew, another friend to my parents," Harry said.

"Harry, it was Sirius who betrayed your parents. Not Peter. Sirius killed Peter when he tried to stop him. I am sorry but Sirius is guilty," Dumbledore said.

Harry knew this would come up and currently he didn't have anything to prove Dumbledore wrong. His new DADA professor was Lupin whom he knew was his parents' friend back when they were at Hogwarts. He would know things that no one else knew.

"At least you could have told me about him!" Harry said.

"If I would have then you would go after him which was certainly dangerous for you, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I confronted Voldemort twice! The same wizard who people fear to their death! I killed a basilisk! How hard it would be for me to save myself from a serial killer, eh professor? I think we should not talk about it anymore. You know what muggles say that you don't believe in something unless you see it for yourself. Unless I see and talk to Sirius, I won't believe he betrayed my parents," and with that Harry rose from the seat and turned around before stopping to look back at the old man. "And professor, if I ever come to know that you are spying on me then I will take this matter to the Board of Governors."

00000

Neville closed his herbology book and rose from the couch when the portrait hole opened and in came Harry. Hermione and Gohan rose from their place to quickly walk over to him and the three started to whisper to each other which were soon muted as Hermione casted a silencing charm around them. Neville shrugged and climbed the stairs leading to third year dormitories.

"So you slammed him on his face!" Gohan said with a smile.

"I had to get it all out and thank you both for understanding this," Harry said. "I don't know how long we'd have been able to hide it from him, the fact that I will no longer be living at the Durseleys and some other facts."

"But you didn't tell him about you being emancipated and being a blood heir of Gryffindor," Hermione said.

"That's something Dumbles doesn't need to know...now," Harry said. "We will tell him once we four are ready."

"Four?" Gohan asked.

"The heirs," Harry said.

"But you are the heir of two founders, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yes, being the heir to Slytherin by conquest," Harry said. "We need a blood heir who would actually be right for the position and once I find him, I can give over my Slytherin heir ship to that person."

"So what do we do next?" Hermione asked.

"I say we retire to sleep," Gohan suggested which was agreed wholeheartedly as the group headed over to their respective dorms for the night.

00000

 **A/N: I seriously need a BETA. PM me if someone wants to.**

 **Thanks for reading, though...**


	33. Chapter 33

The days started to pass normally. The trio had nothing much to do except to go to their classes, do their assignments, and then Harry and Gohan would sneak out at midnight for their training in the forbidden forest. Hermione accompanied them once or twice, depending upon her mood. Harry had come far managing to control his newly unlocked core. Though it wasn't much but the power he had felt inside him had surprised him. Gohan taught him how to efficiently produce ki blasts and being more of a wizard, Harry would form spell blasts rather than ki blasts. He could concentrate on the different feelings he experienced while casting from his wand and would use those in his ki blasts. His most favourite was his third year bombarda spell which he would throw out as a form of ki blast from his hand. Even Gohan was impressed by the amount of power it held. With a few more training sessions and a little more practice, he was sure Harry could control them much easily as he would still get tired quickly. He was still using too much energy for less powered blasts but there was improvement in him. The only spells he couldn't fire through his hands were the ones which include concentration and weren't visible like hovering or obliviating spells. The continuous consumption of the senzu beans with the rigorous midnight training sessions were for sure having their impact upon Harry as Gohan could feel his ki rising every day.

Professor Lupin was fun. Arguably he now had come to become the most famous DADA teacher until now as it was confirmed by the senior students. Even most of the Slytherins couldn't help but accept it. His lessons were filled with fun and games. Gohan couldn't quiet put a finger on one thing though. It was the dark ki which he felt within the professor.

Harry knew Lupin was his parents' friend but didn't know how to initiate a talk. He was not sure whether or not Lupin had recognised him. It wasn't even a question though. Harry was sure Lupin would've recognised him but what was stopping him? Maybe it was best if he would let the professor start the talk and if he saw the man was hesitating, he'd initiate it then.

It was the first weekend of the newly started term and Harry, Hermione, Gohan, Neville and Luna were sitting out in the grass by the black lake enjoying the beautiful day when Ginny approached up to them and took a seat beside Harry.

"Hello, Harry," she said seductively.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry said in a monotone.

"What's with the tone?" she asked. "Are you angry on me because of what my brother did?"

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin this beautiful day by talking to a betraying Weasely.

"I really am not in a mood to talk right now," he said, trying to shove her away.

"Well, you are talking with your friends," Ginny said. "Am I not your friend?"

"You are," he said hesitatingly. He looked up at his friends to seek help but none had any ideas but then Gohan suggested him to telepathically put a thought inside Ginny's head. It was just a suggestion but Harry took it, mentally thanking Gohan as he put some thoughts inside Ginny's head and a minute later she said she had some work and left the group.

"How come she left?" Hermione asked.

"She said she remembered something," Gohan said in a casual tone.

"Um, Harry," Neville said.

"Yes, Nev?"

"I really shouldn't have... Never mind," Neville said.

"No, what is it?" Harry insisted.

"Um, today morning, after you left the dorm, Ron started telling how you and he weren't talking anymore and how it was your fault and not his, unlike what you told others," Neville said. "He said how he was your best mate and how much he was loyal to you and so on and..."

"Neville," Harry interrupted him, "let him tell whatever he wants to tell about me. For me, what matters is what my friends think about me. Let Ron turn the whole school against me as it won't budge me at all. I have enough experience from last year to just be invisible to the criticism. Besides, everyone knows how Ron is. His jealousy isn't some well preserved treasure. Everyone knows about it. Until he apologises to Hermione, I won't talk to him and that's final. And thanks for showing concern for me."

Neville just gave a nod as a smile crept upon his face. Gohan knew it was an honest smile. The boy was in need of friends and the demi-saiyan knew how loyal Neville was to his friends.

Inside the castle Remus Lupin secretly crept towards the office of Argus Filch. He was glad his lycanthropy helped him stay silent on his feet as the spells used in the corridors were monitored and he didn't want anyone to doubt upon him, especially Dumbledore. That man was now doubtful in his mind.

It was a good thing that Filch wasn't in his office. Without wasting any more time Remus walked over to the section where the squib kept all his treasured items which he ceased from the students. It was a normal trunk spelled to fit almost anything. Knowing he didn't had much time, Remus took out his wand and summoned the map but to his shock it didn't fly out of the trunk. He tried again, this time with more power in the spell but nothing happened again. This wasn't supposed to happen. Doubtful, he turned around, pointed his wand in the general direction of Filch's table and summoned the drinking glass. It flew right into his hands. So why wasn't he able to summon up the map? Was it lost or worse, did someone steal it knowing what it could do? This troubled the werewolf as he quickly made it out of the office. It was probably a good thing that he still had the secret passages in his mind. With Sirius coming to the Forbidden forest by the time it was the first Hogsmead weekend, Remus was sure to clear up one of the seven passages to let Sirius in or to convince Harry. From what he had heard on the train that day, Harry knew Sirius was innocent or at least he was considering it and it appeared he, too, was doubting Dumbledore. Guess this wasn't going to be hard at all for him to tell Harry everything.

Snape wasn't in a good mood. This year, too, he was denied of the DADA post, a post he so deserved than those blithering fools who got it every year. And to make matters worse, Dumbledore had hired that wolf man who had once almost killed him. He had gone to talk to Dumbledore about this, about the safety of the children but Dumbledore just shoved him away like he was of no importance. After the war had ended fifteen years ago, he was of no importance of him anymore. And Dumbledore now looked really worried about something. What was bothering him? Everything was going fine. Was it Black or something else? The old man always said Voldemort isn't gone. Was he worrying about his return?

00000

The DADA class was just dismissed by Lupin after the incident with the Bogart. Gohan, Neville, and Hermione stayed back with Harry in the class and only after Remus told them to leave for the third time did they left.

Harry watched his friends leave but in his mind he could feel the mental connection with Gohan and Hermione.

"That's quite a loyal group of friends you've made, Harry," Lupin said.

"They are my everything," Harry said with a smile as Lupin handed him a chocolate bar.

"For a boy like you, yes," Lupin said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know how you spent your childhood, Harry and trust me, it wasn't supposed to be that way," Lupin said.

"I know," Harry said. "And I am not going back to that house anymore."

"You know, at first, when I came to know you weren't at Petunia's, I thought they did something to you," Lupin said. "But then..."

"What?"

"I know you have some doubts, Harry," Lupin said. "Doubts regarding Dumbledore and his choices of ways."

"I know you were friends with my parents," Harry said.

"I know," Lupin said. "I heard you and your friends talking about it on the train that day."

"So you do know that Sirius might be innocent!" Harry said.

"Harry, he is innocent," Lupin said. "He came to me this summer and until now, I, too believed him to be the betrayer."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He took the wizard's oath in front of me, risking his life and magic," Lupin said.

"Vowing that he never betrayed my parents," Harry said.

"Yes," Lupin said.

"Do you know where he's now?" he asked. "Can I see him?"

"Harry, it isn't safe," Lupin said.

"I know it isn't safe but I want to see him!" Harry said. "Just tell me where I can find him. Hogsmead weekend is coming and I will meet him then."

"Harry! Harry, listen to me," Lupin said, shaking him, "it's dangerous. If Dumbledore is really what we think, if he is really the one to have put you in danger then we can't be sure if he doesn't keep an eye on you in Hogwarts."

"He does," Harry said. "Or rather did."

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"He created situations where I befriended Ron Weasely whom I later came to know was only pretending to be my friend so that he could spy on me for Dumbledore. And not only that, his mom stole from me," he said.

"I can see why Ron was then sneaking glares towards you every time you were near him," Lupin said. "But we can't take chances, Harry. There's no saying who else is working for Dumbledore."

"It's just them," Harry said. "I am sure about it."

"How?"

"That's something I can't tell you about," Harry said. "Listen, I need to see Sirius. I can help him I know now that he's innocent and until we can get him for a fair trial, I can arrange for a place for him to stay."

"Where?" Lupin asked.

"I am afraid I can't tell you," Harry said. "For as we know that Dumbledore is a real good legillimence."

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about that," Lupin said. "But then how are you keeping all of this from him?"

"I have my ways," Harry said with a smile. "So would you care to teach me that spell you used to shove the dementor that night on the train?"

00000

Harry stood facing Gohan, both their eyes narrowed in concentration. While the demi-saiyan had his white aura flashing around him, the wizard had his eyes close as flickers of magical aura flashed around him from time to time.

"You are using your powers too much yet again," Gohan said. "Calm your mind. Remember the training."

Giving a nod, Harry took in a breath as his aura subsided and became even with no outbursts. He opened his eyes, not letting his aura show his emotions. It really took a lot to keep everything in a controlled way. But he knew he was getting better at this.

"Now, come at me."

Harry nodded, his aura increasing a bit as he launched himself at Gohan who never moved from his place. He only closed his eyes and disappeared. Harry landed where Gohan stood a second ago but the scarred boy wasn't surprised. He knew this was coming. He knew because he ducked and turned around, catching a leg shot from Gohan right before it could hit his face.

"Nice," Gohan said. "Now, dodge this."

Harry was ready as he jumped up; making his aura push him higher in the air as he closely passed a round hook punch from behind him. Looking down, he saw two Gohans looking back at him before one of them disappeared. Knowing what was coming next, Harry stopped mid air, but he made a mistake and realised it soon as he used a lot of his ki to stop himself and that distracted him. The next thing he knew, he was falling towards the forest floor at breakneck speed from an axe hook punch from Gohan who had appeared above him while he was stopping himself.

Knowing he would at least break his arm and both legs by falling from this height, Harry concentrated as his aura burst out again.

"Pay more attention!" Gohan shouted but Harry knew what he had to do. He let his aura disappear which, for a moment, surprised Gohan before he realised what the boy was up to. Moments before he could hit the floor, Harry opened his eyes and let out a cry, making his aura burst like flame as he stopped inches above the ground before he touched it with his right foot, a tired yet triumphant smile on his face.

"I need to teach you how to fly," Gohan said before he patted his friend on his back.

"How did I do?" he asked.

"Better," Gohan said. "But there's still more for you to learn regarding your ki control."

"I know," Harry said as he sat on the forest floor, letting out a tired sight. "It just feels like...like..."

"Like what?" asked Gohan.

"Like something is missing," Harry said. "It's like I am not actually meant for fighting with punches or much of ki blasts."

"Try with the sword then," Gohan said.

"What?" asked Harry.

"The sword? Of Gryffindor?" Gohan said. "you said it made you feel like something yours when you used it in the Chamber."

"Alright. But I don't have it right now," Harry said. "It's in Dumbledore's office in some hidden corner only he can see."

"Try summoning it," Gohan said.

"What?"

"I'm just suggesting. Try to think of that sword and summon it," Gohan said.

"Alright," Harry said, standing up. "But if that doesn't work, don't laugh at me."

"Deal," Gohan said with a smile.

Harry frowned but then closed his eyes. Picturing the sword as vividly as he could he wished it was in his hands when he felt his right hand a bit heavier along with a gasp from Gohan. Opening his eyes, Harry saw the silver sword shining in his hand. He was surprised but then suddenly felt power rushing within him.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said, feeling Harry's ki rise. "It's exactly like the last year."

"So this sword does boost my powers!" Harry exclaimed.

"And you can summon it whenever you want," Gohan said with a smile before he took his fighting stance. "Now, since you have your toy, why don't you come at me with everything you've got?"

Both the boys smiled as Harry charged at the demi-saiyan with a valiant cry. Gohan was surprised with the sudden speed and agility Harry had gained. Of course he wasn't even ten percent of Gohan's power but the saiyan was impressed.

"This is so much better than the last time!" Gohan exclaimed as he ducked down to dodge a strike from Harry. "Alright. Stop!"

Harry stopped, confused. "What?" he asked.

"How about we see how your strikes are?" Gohan asked.

Harry understood what he meant as a smile crept upon his face.

00000

It was close to midnight when Sirius entered the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest. With the black colour of his grim along with a new moon night, the animagus was helpful no one had noticed him. Using a bit wandless magic he knew, he scanned the area, realising there were many other magical creatures. Some were dangerous but none as dangerous as the dementors. Trotting further inside the forest, he found a small cave, checked it for anyone before entering inside, transforming back to his human form and lied down on the mossy wet floor. He was shivering but the tiredness was also forcing him to sleep. He knew he couldn't walk anymore for the night and sleeping here, inside this cave was the only safe spot for him inside this forest but this cold would definitely freeze him to death.

As he thought of ways, forming clouds of fog coming out of his mouth as he exhaled, a pop sound distracted him.

00000

Lying on his bed, Harry stared at the ceiling of his dorm. According to Lupin, Sirius was somewhere near the castle but he hadn't disclosed where exactly. He and Gohan had just returned back after their training session. They had it short for the night because Harry felt tired as soon as he let go of the sword. The sword had then disappeared after touching the forest floor but Harry knew he could summon it whenever he wished. What bothered him was Sirius. He was somewhere near but where? Remus wouldn't reveal his location so what could be done? Suddenly something came in his mind as Harry sat up on his bed. Peeping out through his bed curtains to make sure everyone was asleep; he slipped out of his bed before Gohan's voice rang inside his head.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked him mentally.

"Will be back in a moment," Harry thought back.

Gohan, sensing it was a bit private for Harry, let him go. Harry thanked him before getting out of his dorm and into the common room which was completely empty of anyone.

Making sure it was empty for the second time Harry called for Dobby. The small elf popped in front of him but before he could say something in his excitement, Harry signalled him to be quiet. The elf looked at him questioningly before giving a small nod.

"Dobby, I was wondering if you could help me?" Harry asked.

"The great Harry Potter asks Dobby's help? Dobby would be more than willing!" the elf said happily.

"Alright. I have a friend I don't know where but I guess he needs something to eat and wear," Harry said. "What I know is he is somewhere near the castle and is in desperate need of food and clothes. Can you give him those?"

"Dobby can and will," said the elf. "but can Dobby ask who is this person the Great Harry Potter is worried about?"

"Sirius Black," Harry said.

"Harry potter wants to help the man who betrayed his parents?" Dobby asked.

"No, Dobby," Harry said. "Sirius Black didn't betray my parents. Someone else did. Sirius is innocent and is currently in need of some food and clothes."

"If the great Harry Potter says so, then Sirius Black is innocent," Dobby said.

"And one more thing, Dobby," Harry said. "Could you please not tell anyone about this and of Sirius' location if you find him?"

"Dobby promises Harry Potter!" the elf said, standing straight and proud before popping away.

00000

Dumbledore saw the small silver trinket on his table very carefully as it chimed louder and louder before it had stopped. The liquid inside it had rose to some level, stopping millimetres before what appeared to be some mark for the trinket's limit. A grave look was on Dumbledore's face as he stood up from his couch like chair and headed for the floo. A pinch if the floo powder saw green flames in it and minute later Fudge's head appeared through it.

"Albus? What is it?" the minister of magic asked.

"Ah, Minister. I am sorry to disturb you but I am afraid I require your assistance," Dumbledore said. "I would like you to dispatch a flock of dementors for Hogwarts. I am afraid Sirius Black is near the castle."

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	34. Chapter 34

As the morning came the weather around the castle wasn't something the students had wished for. With heavy black clouds the air was freezing cold even though winter was months away. The sun had been clogged away since who knows when. It had been like this since everyone had woken up. And to make matters worse a notice came to each of the common rooms stating that the Hogsmead trips have been cancelled for the day and that every student is required to attend an all school meeting in the great hall after breakfast with no exception whatsoever. It was evident that every single student would attend to this meeting as miraculously no student was in the infirmary.

While Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws weren't showing much anger regarding the cancellation of their weekend trip, the snakes and lions had a different story. While the snakes were all quiet due to their house head's stealth glares towards them all, the lions were openly expressing their anger regarding all of this. The twins were the loudest ones as they were using their prank-crackers sort of products they made secretly (as far as they knew it was a secret).

When Harry, Hermione and Gohan entered the hall seeing the twins restless wasn't a surprise for them. The two had wanted to hold a protest regarding the cancellation of their trips, mostly because their dates were now cancelled but the lions weren't that stupid to fall into the word-webs. They all knew what would be the outcome of that. With someone as impartial as McGonagall, they knew it was better not to hear to the twins this time.

Taking a seat, the three filled their plates. There were many things going on in their minds but nothing too important. However, Gohan's expression was telling Harry and Hermione that something was wrong. They had asked him about it but he had told them that it was fine.

An hour and a half later, as the clattering of the cutleries died and the dishes were vanished, Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked over to the speech stand. Harry noticed that all of the professors (save for Snape) had somewhat horrified expressions on their faces. He could read their minds but thought the better of it. In a few moments Dumbledore would be telling them what was going on. After all, he had called in an all school meeting.

"Good morning, fellow students," Dumbledore said in his authoritative tone. "You all might be wondering why your Hogsmead weekend was cancelled..."

"You are damn right!" cried Fred.

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasely," Dumbledore said calmly, surprising everyone as he would hardly take points from a house unless the matter was of serious importance to something.

Fred shrunk down seeing no one else stood up to support him. Well, the lions weren't lions anymore in his eyes. They were cats.

"So, as I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "You all might be wondering about the cancellation of your Hogsmead trips and the all school meeting I've called this morning. It has come to my attention that the wanted serial killer Sirius Black was spotted near Hogsmead last night..."

A roar of whispers erupted among the students forcing Dumbledore to stop. Calmly taking out his wand he let few small cracks out to gain the attention of the student body.

"As I was saying, Sirius Black was spotted last night near Hogsmead and seeing that that man is capable of fooling the high securities of Azkaban, it has been decided by the teaching body and the Minister himself that a group of dementors will patrol the perimeters of Hogwarts..."

Another roar erupted, consisting mostly of fear, and protest.

"...and I have been assured that your safety is guaranteed," Dumbledore said next using a sonorous causing the students to stop. "Let me remind you that I know how dangerous the dementors are," he said next, "but I have been assured that they will not be entering the school bounds whatsoever. And so it is my request to some of you that please prevent yourself from going out of school bounds alone. If the need ever arises, you will inform only the staff members about it and then the discussion will take place. I know most of you know this but those who don't, the dementors are the foulest creatures of the magical world with the habit of not seeing the difference between the innocent or the guilty. They feed on your fear and sadness and that is not a good experience for anyone of you. While they will be staying out of school bounds, I will recommend you to not take this as a joke. No matter what happens, you will not leave the school bounds alone at all."

Every set of eyes were on the old man as he felt a bit proud being the centre of all those attention. He knew he was their leader, their hero. He also knew this was a risk, letting the dementors near the castle but he needed Black to stay away from the castle, from his plans, from Harry. The boy had already caused him too much trouble already. He would not have another one no matter what.

"So that's what I was feeling all day," Gohan said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Remember I can sense people's energies? I had recognised a dementor's that night on the train," Gohan said. "I had felt that same energy signals last night in my sleep. I don't know why I didn't wake up and that's what's bothering me."

"What do you mean you didn't wake up?" asked Harry.

"I told you I don't know," Gohan said. "And that's what bothering me. and I am not feeling that well since last night."

"Maybe the dementors are affecting you," Hermione deduced. "Remember how you fainted near one on the train?"

"It can be," Gohan said. "They aren't that powerful...for me but I don't know why they affect me so much."

"They affect me, too," Harry said. "Remember Dumbledore said that a dementor feeds off of people's worst fear? Professor Lupin had told me the same thing. He will be teaching me how to defend myself from a dementor. I will ask him if you can come, too."

"Thanks Harry, but I think I will have to decline that offer," Gohan said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you," Gohan said. "Not right now."

Neither Harry nor Hermione forced him regarding that. But they were worried for their friend.

00000

With the weekend trips cancelled, the seniors weren't in a good mood, especially the twins. Hardly anyone had seen them angry but whenever they were, people liked to avoid them. And the same was being done by the lions inside the Gryffindor common room. With a dull cloudy day outside, being inside their common room was the common plan for all the students of Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione occupied a single couch built for one person. The two were thin enough to comfortably fit in that chair. While everyone else minded their own business, the two would receive sneaky glares from Ron and Ginny who was thinking there was an affair between Harry and that mudblood.

"Where's Gohan?" Hermione had asked him.

"I don't know," Harry had replied. "He said that he had some work to do. Never really explained what it was."

00000

Currently inside Martyl's bathroom, Gohan was figuring out a way to get inside the chamber. Since the door was magically sealed and he didn't know parseltongue, Gohan was wondering how to get inside. Using instant transmission was out of question as he had tried that before. with no living souls within the chamber anymore, he couldn't teleport. He could try removing the sinks to open the path but that would result him in destroying stuff and that would reveal his breaking in to the school staff as everyone now knew where the entrance to the chamber was, well, every staff member knew that as it was decided that it would be better to not tell the students about it as some were a bit adventurous. But then a thought came in his mind and Gohan teleported on the seventh floor. As soon as he appeared, so did the large gate in the empty wall in front of him.

"Welcome, my guardian," the projection of Hogwarts greeted Gohan with a smile on her face. She still looked frail and week but a bit better than the last time Gohan and his friends had seen her.

"It still feels a bit weird seeing a castle talking to you," Gohan said with a smile. "How are you, Hogwarts? You look a bit healthier than the last time we met."

"I am," said Hogwarts. "And I know why you require my assistance, guardian."

"Please, call me Gohan," Gohan said. "So when do we reveal Neville his heir ship?"

"You will know when the time is right," Hogwarts said.

"And what about the heir of Slytherin?" Gohan asked. "As far as I have understood things, we need four heirs in person and since Harry is currently the heir of two, we need one more person who can be the idle heir of Slytherin."

"Everything will come to its place with time, Gohan, as long as you and my masters and mistresses are here for my safety," Hogwarts said. "So shall we skip to why you really came to seek my assistance? There is a way through this room."

"There is?" Gohan asked.

"Of course there is," Hogwarts said with a chuckle. The cuteness on her face made Gohan blush. "Why do you think this room is called the room of requirement?"

"So can I use it?" Gohan asked.

A rumbling sound echoed through the walls of the room as Gohan saw the wall on his left form a door.

"Be careful in there," said Hogwarts. "And don't hesitate in asking help from your friends."

Gohan didn't understand the last part but nodded anyhow as he walked towards the door and entered a dark cave. It was cold and wet with sounds of water drops echoing throughout the place. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Gohan saw the dead basilisk in front of him. He turned back to see he was standing at the mouth of Salazar's statue. So this is where the door had lead him. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the same feeling of exhaustion which he had felt the last time.

There was something in here that was draining his powers and Gohan had no idea how to find it. As moments passed, the drainage became quicker. It was only a minute after his entrance that Gohan started to feel almost completely drained out. He closed his eyes, prepared his mind to stop feeling the exhaustion. He knew from Piccolo's training that if one trained their mind from stopping the thoughts of feeling the pain, they would actually not feel the pain.

But this exhaustion was so fast that Gohan didn't have enough time to prepare his mind and in his subconscious he mentally had called Harry for help as he blacked out on the cold wet floor.

00000

Harry had stood up right as soon as he had heard Gohan's voice in his head. Without wasting time he had ran out of the common room with Hermione in tow who wondered what had happened.

"Harry!" she shouted from behind.

"It's Gohan," Harry said. "He's in trouble."

"What? How do you know?" she asked.

"He told me," said Harry. "He's in the chamber. Come on. We need to hurry."

With that he had increased his pace and Hermione was forced to stop questioning as she ran after him, too.

Entering the forbidden bathroom, Harry quickly walked over to the sink pillar, brought his hand forward and spoke quickly in parseltongue. Hermione shivered for a moment, feeling a bit creepy hearing Harry speak in that language when she heard the rumbling and saw the pillar had spread open revealing a well going deep down into the darkness.

"You coming?" Harry asked, turning to look at her. She nodded and so Harry jumped. Hesitating for a moment, Hermione then jumped after him as the two slid through the dirty tube and fell on the bone-heap which made Hermione shriek for a moment. Harry helped her up and the two then walked towards a direction only Harry among the two knew. Soon they were standing in front of a round metal door with metal snakes on top of it. As per Harry's words, Hermione had ignored the basilisk skin but she had a glance at it and was shocked to see the size.

Without wasting any moment Harry opened the door and the next minute saw the two running towards an unconscious Gohan. Hermione had stopped to look at the dead basilisk for a moment before Harry had called her over. The two helped lift him up and making him sit using the support of Salazar's statue. Harry tried to wake Gohan. He was still breathing but was out cold. With the shaking not working on the unconscious boy, Harry slapped him hard on the cheek which momentarily woke Gohan up. Without wasting any more time Harry reached out for the senzu bean and pushed it in Gohan's mouth. A moment later Gohan was all well but the exhaustion feeling was still there and he had again started to feel weaker.

"How do we get out?" Hermione asked.

"There's...a way through...through Salazar's mouth," mumbled Gohan.

Harry looked at the statue's mouth behind Gohan and pushed it open. Then he and Hermione dragged Gohan inside the statue. It was dark inside but a bit warmer than the chamber. As soon as the door shut close after them, Gohan felt the exhaustion feeling going to a stop. Still feeling a bit tired, Gohan could not at least stand up and walk on his own. With a little support from both Harry and Hermione the three made it into the room of requirement where the projection of Hogwarts waited for them.

Wishing for a bed, Harry and Hermione laid Gohan on top of it. He knew Gohan needed another bean and with none in either his or Gohan's pocket Harry told Hermione to look after Gohan while he ran out towards the common room to fetch some beans from Gohan's trunk.

"What has happened to him?" Hermione asked Hogwarts.

"He unknowingly was doing his duty for me," the projection said.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Before I tell you that, let me explain it to you that this is not my fault," the projection said. "it is the magic of mine which the Founders had used to create me, which is responsible for Gohan's condition."

"You are responsible for this?" Hermione asked her voice a bit angrier.

"Gohan is my guardian," Hogwarts said. "But not completely. He is part of my guardian."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"I can't reveal you his identity, the other half of my guardian," said Hogwarts.

"Why?"

"Because he himself doesn't know that he is the other half," Hogwarts said.

"Being the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, I demand you explain this to me!" Hermione shouted.

"I, too, am desperate to explain this to you, mistress Ravenclaw," the projection said with a sad expression, "but the time isn't right. What I can tell you at the moment is that Gohan is not my guardian completely. His other part is someone you know of. With that other self being the guardian's soul and emotions, Gohan here is that guardian's source of power. And as per my creation, the guardian is not the one who protects me but also refills my core's strength."

"So it was your magic that drained Gohan's powers?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, mistress," the projection said. "Haven't you noticed that I look much healthier than the last time you saw me?"

Hermione now looked carefully at the projection and could see that Hogwarts was right. Though she still looked fragile, the projection was a lot healthier than the last time.

"So you survived this long over the powers you'd absorbed from Gohan during the time he and Harry were down in the chamber last year?" Hermione asked.

"Guardian Gohan's powers know no limits, at least not in this world," Hogwarts said. "With him being my guardian, his subconscious has agreed to give me his powers whenever my wards and my walls need it. He will know of his duty as my guardian when he unites with his other half. I, too, am sorry for what my magic did to Gohan but with Dumbledore constantly feeding off of my magic and him being the strength part of my real guardian, my magic forces me to absorb his powers whenever he enters the foundation of mine – the chamber of secrets."

Hermione let it all settle inside her head for a minute. With her, Harry and Neville being the heirs, Luna being the messenger between them and the real souls of the heirs and Gohan being the strength of the real guardian of Hogwarts, who was this other half? She hated when she didn't know stuff.

Her thoughts were disturbed when Harry returned back into the room. A minute later Gohan was all back along with his powers restored.

"What had happened to me?" he had asked looking at Hogwarts' projection.

"It will be better if mistress Hermione tells you that," the projection said with a smile. "Thank you, guardian, for whatever you did for me even though you have no idea what's going on. And I apologise to you for your condition as well." And with that the projection disappeared.

Both Gohan and Harry were confused as to what had happened. Hermione thought how come if Gohan was conscious and with her in the room the whole time, hadn't heard what the castle had told her. She then realised it was because of magic. The castle had clued just her and she vowed to find the answers. But first she had to explain what the castle had told her, to Harry and Gohan. At the moment it was important for the three of them to be together. With the fact that they needed to find the actual heir of Slytherin, she knew finding the other half of Hogwarts' guardian was just going to be another pain in the arse.

00000

 **A/N: thanks for reading...**


	35. Chapter 35

"The castle is feeding off of my powers?!"

"You don't have to shout it out, Gohan!" Hermione hissed. Though the two were out in the open, Gohan's shout was almost loud enough to be heard quite far.

"There isn't anyone present here to overhear us," Gohan said.

"That doesn't mean you can just shout it out loud!" Hermione screamed. "Sorry. I was just angry."

"Don't worry," Gohan said. "So I am Hogwarts' guardian. That part is known to me. But what's this other half of me?"

"That's bothering me, too," Hermione said. "And if you must know..."

"I don't blame Hogwarts for absorbing my powers," Gohan said. Hermione felt relieved. "It is in her design. If Dumbledore hadn't fed off of her magic she wouldn't be this weak at the present moment. My powers only helped her..."

"But it will ultimately be taken in by Dumbledore making him more powerful," Hermione said.

"He is feeding off of Hogwarts' magic. That part is known to me as I have felt his ki rise little by little every day," Gohan said. "But it is a matter of worry that Dumbledore is now feeding off of my powers indirectly."

"And that is why he hadn't left Hogwarts at all."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"He is Albus Dumbledore!" Hermione said. "He defeated Grindalwald and fought off Voldemort and is the Supreme Mugwump along with the Chief Warlock for Ministry's Wizengmot. He has been offered the job of being the minister, too but he has declined it. Of course!"

"You do realise that there's someone present here with you who is having difficulty understanding your assumptions?" Gohan said.

"He has a reason to not accept the minister's job, Gohan," Hermione said.

"And what would that reason be?" Gohan asked.

"We know that Dumbledore is hungry for power and attention," she said. "That he wishes to be seen as their leader so he can shape the wizarding world according to his wishes. For that he needs power – of all kinds. He is rich. We know that because he is Hogwarts' headmaster, and because of his seats at those political levels. He leads a pretty ravish life and those political seats provide him political power."

"Which makes him the reason of some or maybe many of the laws that Wizengmot has passed," Gohan deduced.

"And what else?" Hermione asked. "Why would he want to be the minister if he is the Chief Warlock? He has the Wizengmot under his thumb, has a pretty good image on international level since he defeated Grindalwald. Why would he need to be the minister then? He is rejecting that offer so he can stay at Hogwarts. Being the minister will require him to resign from being Hogwarts' headmaster and he can't have that..."

"Because he needs to feed on Hogwarts' magic," said Gohan.

"And even though this might sound harsh, but with so many children of so many powerful people of magical Britain, here at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's pretty much very powerful. The world sees him as their saviour. Now though Harry had unknowingly defeated Voldemort when he was a child and did the same thing twice again while he was at Hogwarts, there weren't many witnesses to observe it. Now, people believe that he defeated Voldemort that night at his parents' cottage but what about the events in our first and second year? People will lose their mind if they come to know that a professor in here was possessed by Voldemort or that a cursed Diary of Voldemort had been the reason for petrification of many students last year, which, if things had gone bad, could've turned worse. He doesn't want these stories to be known I the public else people will start doubting his measures and since Harry is also a sort of hero in their eyes and with these events corroborated Harry will become of more importance than Dumbledore and also with these events leaked, Dumbledore can be removed from being a Headmaster and that is something he can't give up that easily. This castle is his feeding plate and he can't risk it in any way whatsoever."

"Wow!" Gohan breathed out. "You've really given it all a thought, Hermione."

She blushed and smiled at the praise.

"But one thing's bothering me," Gohan said.

"What?"

"If we all know of the events which happened in the school in the last two years, why don't we tell it to someone and see Dumbledore removed?"

"We can do that but it might not be a good move, Gohan," Hermione said.

"Why not?"

"Because people believe in Dumbledore," Hermione said. "And he believes that Voldemort is not gone or destroyed completely and so the people also believe that same thing, too. If Dumbledore's removed as a headmaster, people will lose hope because Voldemort actually fears Dumbledore and that fact is known by everyone, even to Voldemort's followers. And even if we don't care about what the citizens think, think of the children in the school. They see Dumbledore as their hero. They wouldn't understand why he is being removed from being their headmaster. You know what happens then?"

Gohan nodded in understanding.

"And Voldemort actually fears Dumbledore so as long as Dumbledore is in the castle, the place is safe," she said. "We know Dumbledore and Voldemort are enemies. Though I don't know Dumbledore's true agenda or what he intends to do with the wizarding world if he wins, one thing's clear that Voldemort is not its part and so the two won't shake hands when it comes to control the magical world."

"So he needs to be at Hogwarts until Voldemort is actually defeated," Gohan said.

"Or we need to find some alternate measures to make this place safe for children," Hermione said.

"You do realise that we are actually talking like adults, don't you?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Hermione blushed. "Maybe it's because we are chosen as Hogwarts' heirs and guardians?"

00000

Snape's class was as horrible as it had always been with him taking special interest in Harry and Gohan. The later had clearly gained his interest since last year he had come to Hogwarts. Besides, with Dumbledore's orders to keep an eye on him, Snape thought he wasn't having much success. Dumbledore clearly hadn't thought much before he had entrusted him with this task. Damn that Weasely. Snape kept cursing Ron mentally. If it wasn't for his arrogant behaviour, Snape would've been spared from this burden. Being a two-faced spy for Voldemort and Dumbledore, plus keeping up his promise to Lily and now this. He was sure he had lived better days. He knew the moment Harry had entered the castle three years ago trouble would be waiting for the Slytherin head.

With Gohan teaming up with Hermione, Harry teamed up with Neville, helping him with the ingredients and deflecting Draco's spells efficiently. He knew this was making Draco quite angry but it was that pale git's fault in the first place. But there was also the presence of Snape and Harry clearly knew that no matter what he would do, Snape will find some error in him and will deduct points, just like he did to every Gryffindor. The exception with Harry was that Snape deducted more points from him than compared to his housemates.

"And what do we have here?" Snape said as he swiftly walked over to Harry and Neville and looked into their cauldron. He wasn't surprised seeing that the potion was actually brewed correctly. He had seen the academic rise in Harry since he had left his friendship with that Weasely boy. And now him pairing with Longbottom had clearly made the potion class see no exploding cauldrons today, something which relieved Snape to great extant. He was always scared of the Longbottom boy over this matter as sometimes his cauldrons would explode so violently that Snape swore he was just lucky that some of his ingredients weren't destroyed in the explosion. He knew Draco was behind this but he never had talked to his god son over this matter. Perhaps he enjoyed seeing the Longbottom brat suffer. He didn't have some old time grudge with the Longbottoms but knowing that Frank was James' friend back in the school days was enough reason for Snape to hate Neville. Every friend of James was Snape's enemy and every current generation of James' friends' were under his mercy. Oh, that mere thought put a smirk on Snape's face every time he thought of it.

"Longbottom, you had to brew the potion a lot longer at a low flame," Snape said in his monotone fashion, his eyes making Neville feel like a dwarf. "And I see you've used the hippogriff tears a bit too much. Do you want to blow up my class?" A snicker from Draco was something every student in the class heard but Snape didn't do anything about it. Instead, he just deducted points from Neville.

"That isn't fare, professor."

Everyone gasped, well, mentally. Snape's eyes drifted a bit left, a scowl on his face clearly showing his anger.

"What was that, Potter?"

"I said that Neville brewed the potion correctly and put the ingredients in the right amount," Harry said. "You have no reason to take points from him for that."

"Hundred points from Gryffindor, Potter, for talking rudely with a professor," Snape said loud enough for everyone to hear. Many of the Gryffindors now had an almost crying face but Harry never flinched or moved.

"Hundred points?" Harry said with a chuckle. "Do you really think taking away points will make me stop?"

"And detention until Christmas," Snape said. This time, he wasn't that loud but he had a smirk on his face.

"Fine," Harry said with a shrug. "Let's see what Headmaster Dumbledore thinks of your decision then."

"Is that your arrogance talking Potter?" Snape said. "Just like your father."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, professor," Harry said, infuriating Snape further. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were now watching the drama where the formers were enjoying it now. The loss of a hundred points didn't bother them anymore. "Let's take this matter to the headmaster. And if the outcome turns out to be in your favour, I will accept the detention and you can take away two hundred points from my house..."

Shut up, Potter!" Seamus said.

"But if the outcome turns out to be in my favour," said Harry, "then either you will stop and change your way of teaching or you will resign from your post as the potions professor."

This time every student present gasped.

"Why do you think I will accept this?" Snape asked.

"Because if you don't then everyone present here will think of you as a loser," Harry said casually. "Tell me, professor, do you really want to look weak in front of your own house's children? And should I mention how fast the news spreads throughout the castle. And I am damn sure that you won't be able to digest the fact that you got scared of a third year student's challenge and stepped back."

Snape was fuming with anger but he knew that if he let it out, it will show him to be weak in front of his Snakes. But then, if he'd go to Dumbledore, he was sure that the decision would be in his favour. The arrogance this brat has will then be crushed hard by him.

"Class dismissed," Snape said. "Potter, to headmaster's office. Now!"

Everyone stepped aside, seeing Harry and Snape leave. Word would spread by the time it was lunch. While moving out, Harry asked Gohan and Hermione to not overhear the conversations through their mental links.

'I will tell you everything once I return,' Harry had thought back to them.

00000

Dumbledore knew trouble would take away his day once he saw Snape and Harry enter his office through the door. While Snape had a scowl on his face, Harry appeared quite confidant. The old man wondered what had happened.

"Ah, Severus, Harry, please, do come!" Dumbledore said standing up from his chair.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"If it wouldn't bother you, I would like to request for Professor McGonagall's presence before we begin the explanation as to what is going on," Harry said.

"You will not call her..."

"She is my house head and since I am a minor, I assume it is perfectly fine for me to have my house head here," Harry said, cutting Snape in between.

"Why you little..."

"Severus," Dumbledore said a bit loudly, making Snape quiet down but his scowl clearly showed his anger. "Now, Harry," Dumbledore said, "can I know why do you need professor McGonagall's presence?"

"It is as I said just now, headmaster," Harry said. "I won't speak anything regarding the matter unless I have professor McGonagall here."

Dumbledore knew he wouldn't make the boy accept his words so he felt forced and unwillingly he sent McGonagall a patronus. It was a minute later that McGonagall entered the office and saw the two people other than Dumbledore and wondered why Dumbledore would summon her if Snape was here.

"Albus, what is going on?" she asked.

"Hello, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "Harry, are we good now?"

"Harry?" McGonagall asked. "Mr Potter, may I ask what is going on?"

"Certainly professor," Harry said. "Professor Snape here criticised Neville's potion even though it was perfectly well made. The excuses Professor Snape gave were that Neville had used too much ingredients and had also not brewed his potion completely. While it wasn't true, I told Professor Snape that he could not just say that since Neville's potion was perfect. In return, Professor Snape took a hundred points from me and when I further denied his judgement, he gave me detention until Christmas holidays start. So I told him that it would be better if we solve this quarrel in headmaster's office. That would be a fair play. And here we are."

While Dumbledore looked a bit bemused, McGonagall was barely controlling herself from blasting Snape out of the room.

"Well, the matter does sound interesting," Dumbledore said, "but I would like to support Professor Snape here, Harry. He holds a mastery in potions and if he thinks that Mr Longbottom didn't brewed his potion correctly, I will have to believe him. And of course, you can't question a professor over his judgements regarding a student's performance, Harry."

Snape formed a smirk, already imagining the things he would make the brat do over the days Harry would spend with him in his detention. Minerva was shocked. She knew Harry was right. She knew how Snape showed partiality to his own house's students and so there were no doubt in believing Harry's words. But before she could speak anything Harry stopped her with a raised hand, something which surprised everyone.

"I expected that answer from you, headmaster," Harry said. "Seeing that Snape is teaching here for so long and just like Neville, many students have been bullied by him and that he has showed no signs in improving his teaching methods and his interaction towards his students, I really expected you wouldn't take an action against the greasy git."

"Mind your language, brat!" Snape roared with anger and stepped forward only to be stopped by a firm hand of Dumbledore's on his shoulder. The Slytherin head turned back to look at him and Dumbledore shook his head slowly. The old man wanted to see what was going to happen next.

"And so I have a proposition to make in front of you," Harry said.

"What proposition?" Dumbledore asked.

"Either professor Snape becomes impartial in his teaching methods or resigns from his post, or else I will leave Hogwarts."

That hit like a blow on Dumbledore's face.

"Harry! What are you talking about?" McGonagall asked, horrified at the mere thought of it.

"I have given it a thorough thought since the last week, professor," Harry said. "Since other students can't gather up the courage to do the same as me and go against Snape's teaching methods, I had to stand alone. And so, it won't bother that I leave Hogwarts."

"Harry, you can't do that," Dumbledore said. "As your magical guardian, I will not allow you to leave Hogwarts unless you complete your education here."

"Being the last scion of the most ancient and noble house of the Potters, I can say that you have no right to command me to do something, headmaster," Harry said. "You are no longer my guardian as I have emancipated myself."

All three professors looked at him like he had turned himself into a dragon. While McGonagall and Snape didn't know what to say, Dumbledore felt as if the ground had disappeared beneath his feet. He was smart enough to now know that Harry had slipped away from his hand to an extent that it would be very difficult to bring him back under his control.

"I am being lenient, headmaster," Harry said. "Over the time I have seen how much importance you have given to Snape regarding making your choices over some 'people's' lives and so I had offered you the second option. If Snape can't bring himself to resign or you don't make him resign or fire him, he has to change his teaching methods and stop his bigotry towards other houses. He will have to be impartial and just with his teaching methods. All in all, Snape will have to completely change himself, his personality if it really means this much to you that I stay at Hogwarts. So, what will it be, headmaster?"

"Professor Snape will teach his teaching methods, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I am sorry for the trouble he has caused over all these years..."

"No you are not," Harry said. "If you were sorry, this would've ended a long time ago."

"It will now, Harry," Dumbledore said sadly. "Professor Snape will change his teaching methods or you are free to take the potions class with me."

"I am sorry, headmaster," Harry said. "But I was talking on behalf of all the students of Hogwarts. If he doesn't change his teaching methods, he leaves this school or I will."

With that he turned around and left the hall, leaving behind three stunned people. Snape was the first one to regain his senses.

"Albus, you need to do something about that boy!" Snape hissed in anger.

"Severus, you will be changing your teaching methods," Dumbledore said in a flat tone.

"You are not serious!" Snape exclaimed.

"I see no other way," Dumbledore said. "You are too important to be fired. I require your presence and you know that."

"And why do you, Albus?" McGonagall asked. She had always wanted to know why Snape was held so close by her boss.

"I can't explain you the reason, Minerva," Dumbledore said.

"Well, then I see no reason why you should be so devoted to keep Severus in Hogwarts, Albus," McGonagall said. "He's hated by almost everyone but his own house, a house we all know how good it is!"

"I will not have further talk on this matter, Minerva," Dumbledore said with a louder voice. "You may leave."

Pursing her lips, Minerva gave a nod and left. As the door closed behind her Snape turned towards Albus.

"Do something, Albus," Snape said. "I'd rather be dead than brain myself over those miscreants making them understand potion!"

"Severus, I know it will be hard for you but we have no other choice," Dumbledore said with a tired tone. "I never would've imagined Harry would go to this extent. I am afraid he might turn out to be just like Tom."

"This isn't about that brat!" Snape shouted.

"I am afraid, Severus, it actually is," Dumbledore said, taking out his wand, the potions' master unaware of it. "And you will change your behaviour towards him. Imperio!"

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	36. Chapter 36

The day of the first match arrived and despite the weather outside everyone was enthusiastic. Gohan and Hermione shared the same feeling about how crazy the magicals were towards Quidditch. As they sat at their house table to have breakfast, Gohan noticed Harry was missing.

"Wood dragged him up earlier so they could have some last minute strategy planning," Hermione said.

"Aren't they being a bit too paranoid?" Gohan asked.

"You've already been here for one whole year and you are asking me that question?" Hermione asked.

"Right," Gohan said and began eating the food.

I wonder what happened after Harry left Dumbledore's office yesterday," she said.

"Whatever it may be," said Gohan, "You've got to admit that it was quite a show."

"They are our professors, Gohan," Hermione said but then paused and smiled a bit. "but it really was a show."

Gohan smirked.

00000

Even after being there for this long, neither Hermione nor Gohan could help but be surprised to see the exciteness of the students over the match. Everyone either had an umbrella or was wearing a rain protective suit to prevent themselves from being drenched. The skies were loaded with heavy black clouds along with lightning making visibility almost zero. While Hermione worried about Harry Gohan had assured her that he was putting a constant look for Harry's ki signals and over what he was feeling, apart from being a bit worried but also hyped due to the adrenaline running through his veins Harry was fine and was actually enjoying the sport. The rain was hardly doing anything to stop or quaver him.

Lee Jordan had been provided with a special type of magically charmed glasses meant for this kind of circumstances. It helped him see clearly though the weather-mess making no interruption in his commentator-duty. It was mostly because of his comments was more than half of the crowd able to enjoy the match but even Lee couldn't keep up with the quickness of the players once the snitch was visible to the seekers. With only a few points' gap between the two teams, every single player was giving in their best and now with the two seekers after the snitch, Lee was finding it hard as to whom he would concentrate. Every section of the sport was at its best so he decided to stay on to the beaters, chasers and keepers after announcing that the seekers were now after the snitch.

Harry flew after the snitch with the other seeker just on his tail. Both had Nimbus with the other seeker a better model than Harry's. With this weather and now the anti-freezing charm wearing off of his goggles, Harry knew he was now in trouble. But then he realised something. Despite the cold weather due to the storm, it wasn't this cold that his goggles would freeze. Only then did he realise the handle of his broom starting to freeze as well. Not noticing the opponents' seeker taking a gallop making a u-turn, Harry kept going after the snitch. He was mere inches away from it when a black shadowy figure passed by him. Harry felt like he had been sucked out of life for once. Feeling a bit dizzy, he looked around, trying to find out what it was. Seeing nothing he turned his attention back at the snitch and cursed. The snitch was gone. He was still going up and now the thin air had also started to have its affect on him when the black clouds suddenly cleared and Harry found himself amongst a whole flock of dementors. The dark creatures sensed a living soul amongst them and made a run towards it.

Dark and sad memories flooded within Harry's thoughts when the first few dementors appeared in front of him. He could only take more with the shrieking of the lady echoing through his head again as his grip over the broom loosened and he started falling at terminal velocity.

Gohan had sensed the sudden drop in Harry's ki and creating the mental port saw the dementors through Harry's blurry eyes. He knew time was short. What could he do?

Dumbledore, with the same charm applied on his glasses which were helping Lee see through the clouds and announce the moves of the players, also say the dementors following a falling Harry. A small smile crept upon his lips as he took out his wands, pointing it at Harry who was now almost surrounded by the dementors. He was still high enough to be avoided from being seen by the crowds but time was ticking up quickly. Dumbledore knew if Harry fell from this high he wouldn't survive. Even an arresto-momento wouldn't be able to save him whether it has been cast off by the elder wand itself. So he gathered his thoughts looking for a happy one when he saw through his glasses something heading towards the dementors.

Gohan had had it enough. Realising he could try saving Harry before he was visible to the cloud he mentally told Hermione what had happened and before she could react upon it or stop Gohan he had blasted off into the air. No one paid attention towards him as they were all busy hearing Lee's comments.

Dumbledore could easily see that whatever it was, it wasn't a spell. It was too thick and too opaque to be seen through. And it was quick.

Gohan kicked up higher and faster, knowing how much the dementors affected him too. He knew he didn't have much time. Knowing he couldn't put up a show, he took out his wand, propelled his ki into his magical core and fired off a powerful wind charm towards the dementors blowing them away. Reaching Harry, he caught him and used instant transmission to teleport him towards an abandoned and out of sight corner of the pitch. He informed Hermione over what had happened and she ran towards the stand where the staff were sitting, enjoying the match.

Dumbledore couldn't believe what he saw. A beam of white light had flown towards Harry, blew away all the dementors and after it had surrounded Harry, it vanished in thin air. He looked everywhere but couldn't find the boy. Anger rose within him as he missed his chance to be the hero in that boy's life. Thought it was doubtful whether Harry would have appreciated that help, but it would've been a start. It was a minute later that Granger arrived at the stand and went straight for Poppy, whispered something in her ear making Poppy's expression changed into a horrified one. Without notifying anyone she left with Hermione as Dumbledore was too late to call them now. He sighed, got up and went after them, McGonagall and Lupin following him.

Once the three had reached there, they saw an unconscious Harry already being diagnosed by Poppy while Hermione and Gohan stood near him.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asked, beating Dumbledore as he opened his mouth to speak.

"We saw Harry falling towards the ground," Hermione said, quickly weaving up a lie. "He had fallen off of his broom and he was unconscious. We then saw something black and shadowy following him. it was only for a moment but I know it was a dementor, professor."

"What!?" McGonagall and other staff, save for Dumbledore exclaimed in shock.

"Ms Granger, I think you some overlapping clouds and thought of them to be a dementor," Dumbledore said with a humble smile. "Besides, it's raining too heavily to have you see something this clear. You obviously must've mistaken a cloud to be a dementor. They aren't allowed to enter the school grounds."

Hermione ignored him. She focussed upon Harry. He wasn't moving. He was cold and freezing. His breathing was quick and short as if he was chocking. While Poppy continued her diagnosis, McGonagall conjured a thick blanket and covered Harry with it. A warming charm around the boy then comforted her just a little bit.

The news soon spread throughout the quidditch pitch as Lee saw three professors along with Hermione and Gohan taking away a blanket covered Harry towards the castle. Mrs Hooch interrupted the match, finding out that Lee was right and that Harry had fallen off of his broom for unknown reasons. Not coming to a conclusion, she cancelled the match much to the disappointment of the students, especially Ron who shouted bad things at Harry, luckily remaining unheard amongst the 'boo's' of the students.

00000

Albus entered the infirmary and saw McGonagall, Poppy, Remus, Hermione and Gohan surrounding one of the beds. Approaching, he saw Harry, conscious but still shivering.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone. "What happened?"

"Dementors happened!" Poppy said with anger. "I thought they weren't supposed to enter school grounds?"

"They are not!" Dumbledore said. "Harry, was it really dementors?"

"It sure as hell was!" Harry shouted.

"Calm, down, Mr Potter," Poppy said as she made him drink another relieving potion.

"It's going to be alright, Harry," Hermione said. Gohan nodded as well. He knew Harry could now be given a senzu bean but in front of all these people? Especially Dumbledore? It wasn't a very good plan and Harry knew it too as he had a bean in his pocket. He always had since the day he had started to train with Gohan.

"Albus, I want those creatures out of this place the first thing tomorrow morning!" McGonagall said in anger.

"Minerva, it is..."

"She is right, Albus," Poppy said, still looking at Harry. "Some of us already told you that the dementors can't be trusted. If they are brainy enough to have joined you know who in the last war, that itself assures that they can't be trusted."

Dumbledore knew he couldn't win against these two ladies so he let it drop. His plan to impress the brat and make him feel guilty had failed by who knows what. He was cursing that light thing or whatever it was which had saved Harry from falling on the ground.

"Alright, I'll inform Cornelius," he said with a tired sigh and slowly walked out of the infirmary.

By the next day it was known to everyone what had happened. Malfoy couldn't stop taunting and teasing Harry over how he fainted seeing a dementor. Harry politely ignored him, thanks to the meditation Gohan had taught him. Those trainings were really helping him. Draco had fumed with anger when Harry didn't respond to his taunting but that was all he could do in front of all the students in the great hall. He couldn't do more because he had seen some unbelievable change in his godfather. Today morning, he had taken twenty points from Nott for hitting a first year Slytherin. That, too, was today's talk and like all other news, it also was now known to every single student in Hogwarts. It really was weird how fast news spread throughout the castle.

It was half an hour later with the breakfast hour finished that Hermione saw Harry wasn't joining them for transfiguration.

"You coming, Harry?" she asked.

"Professor Lupin arranged for an extra class for me this morning," Harry said. "I got McGonagall's permission to not attend her class."

"And she gave you?" she asked, a bit surprised. McGonagall wasn't among those to easily let a student be freed from her class for any reason at all.

"Lupin asked her especially for this," Harry said. "He's going to teach me how to defend against the dementors since they affect me this much."

Hermione understood and nodded her head and so did Gohan. The two then joined Neville and headed for Transfiguration.

Harry entered the small office and saw the always tired looking professor. He had been once told by Gohan how he had felt a dark ki within Lupin. It was suppressed but was dark. Harry had believed him but not completely. He had noticed how Lupin always looked tired with heavy sulking eyes. so he asked him then.

"Professor, are you alright?"

"I told you to call me Remus when we are alone, Harry," Remus said with a smile. "And yes, I am fine. Why'd you ask?"

"It's just that you always look so tired," Harry said.

"Oh, that's something personal, Harry," Remus said with a warm smile. So, shall we begin?"

Harry nodded, taking out his wand as the trunk in front of him was unlocked and the door to the office closed behind the two occupants.

00000

 **A/N: Small chapter...Sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	37. Chapter 37

It was a week later that Hermione joined Harry and Gohan on their training inside the Forbidden forest in the middle of the night. She wasn't a girl who broke the rules unless it was absolutely necessary, a thing she'd learnt in her first year at Hogwarts thanks to Harry and that bastard Ron. And now she wanted to test how far had she come with her training. She didn't practice enough after they'd returned to the castle for their third year. But she'd had enough training to put even Flitwick to shame in a duel, something she was willing to try but she knew it would draw attention, unwanted attention and there were more than enough people who would like to know the reason for it.

As the three stood in the clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, a part which was outside Hogwarts' wards and lands, Gohan agreed to test Hermione's skills as compared to Harry's. Though Harry was training everyday with Gohan but Gohan knew that if Hermione trained the same way, she could easily defeat Harry as she was a better learner than him. So for the first round it was decided that Hermione would try her offensives with Harry who'd do nothing but defend himself with no attacks in return. The spar didn't last long as Hermione's stamina came in her way. With a few minutes of rest and a senzu bean, she was ready again. She wasn't that good in offensive but then the second round began with Harry taking the offensive stance and Hermione the defensive, it was proved that she was a better defender than an offender and while doing this she wasn't that quickly out of her breath like the last time. It was defence that was her strength and with a little bit of training, Gohan was sure she could refine this talent of hers. Although Harry was much more experienced than her thanks to his daily trainings, he had found difficulty while trying to get a shot at Hermione during the second round. Due to the rules and much to Hermione's confusion and curiosity, Harry wasn't allowed to use his attacks laced with magic. It was a thing Harry had come to name his attacks in which he also used magic along with the kicks and punches. With now knowing the ability to manipulate his magical core into the physical world like ki, he could use it in his kicks and punches and fire magical blasts accompanied with other spells using his bare hands and though he was still getting a hang of the exhaustion it allowed him to face, those spell fires were way lot stronger than the ones he'd have cast using his wand.

With the score being a tie, as per Gohan's judgement, it was decided that the third round of the sparring match will be an all out one with neither Harry nor Hermione holding back. Of course there was the rule that no one will harm or injure another one seriously and with a bit of thinking Hermione agreed. Taking a stance both the sparring partners looked into each other's eyes.

With Gohan's signal both charged at each other and soon the barrage of kicks and punches began with Hermione efficiently using her wand to cast jinxing spells, body binding spells, and whatnot – spells which were to take out the opponent for the time. Harry, on the other hand, was efficiently dodging those spells but his shielding and blockings weren't that good. Like it had been proven, he wasn't that good in defending. But he was better than those back at the castle and that was enough for Gohan to know for now.

Having still not knowing how to cast windless blocking and defending spells, Harry was having difficulty so he tried to use the offence and dodging off a body bind, focussed for a moment before a white aura flickered around him for a moment. Hermione saw this and stopped for a moment, shocked at what she'd just seen. It was enough time for Harry to cast a wind charm mixed with a body bind, strong enough to take Hermione off of her feet and binding her even before she hit the ground.

"What was that?" she asked curiously as Gohan and Harry helped her up and Harry cancelled the charms.

"Something Gohan's been teaching me," Harry said.

"I can teach you too, if you like," Gohan said.

"Of course I'd like to learn something which allowed me to cast without a wand," Hermione said.

"So what's my reward?" Harry asked. "I won the match."

"Ask Gohan," Hermione said. "He was judging the match."

"Well, Harry clearly won two out of three matches so he's the winner," Gohan said with a smile. "But Harry, you need to improve your defence. You are pretty good at offence and that's a good thing but if you can't defend yourself then even an amateur can strike you down. Hermione, you are too smart enough to know where you lack now. Don't you?" she nodded. "Now, if you want to learn how Harry does that wand less magic and other stuff, I can teach you but then you'll have to come here every night."

"Can we use the Room of Requirement?" she asked. "It's inside the castle and we can use it whenever we want. Plus, being out here is a bit riskier as we don't know whether or not Dumbledore has any spies here, too."

"Alright," Gohan said. "We can first check whether or not that room can really turn into something that will suit our training."

So it was decided that the three will see to the Room and if the castle allows them than they'll train there since the next day.

00000

The apparition 'pop' was unheard by people as the street was deserted when three figures in dark robes and masks apparated right in front of the house of Crouch.

"There's no one here," said one of the death eaters as he casted a scanning charm around the house. The spell detected presence of two living things, both of them magical. But the three death eaters knew who these two were. The leader of the three was rather displeased as he found out that the actual head was not in the house.

With a blasting hex the door was obliterated into nothing and as the house elf popped up in their presence, Lucius pulled out his wand from his cane and pointed it at the small creature.

"Where's your master?" he commanded. The elf whimpered in fear as it saw one of the death eaters' dark mark.

"Master's at...at the ministry," the elf said.

Lucius sneered in anger and pressed his wand on the elf's forehead. "Your other master."

"Winky is not allowed to speak of the other master's whereabouts," the elf said.

"I'll find him anyway then," Lucius said. "And if I do, you better pray the dark lord finds a work for you as I am going to torture you so bad you'd wish you were dead!"

Getting a signal, the two death eaters started searching the house until one of them found a hidden room in the basement. He called in Lucius and opened the door.

"And they call us monsters," Lucius sneered as he saw a catatonic state of Barty Crouch Junior. The man was lying on the bed, staring the roof with his mouth open. From moment to moment he'd jerk a sure sign that he was over exposed to the imperius curse. "Let's take him. The dark lord requires his loyalty towards him."

One of the death eaters fired a stupefy and then bounded Junior's body and hovered him out of the house while the other death eater started repairing the damages they'd done to the house. They were weak at the moment and so they couldn't let the ministry find out what was going on. But it was just for a short while. Soon their dark lord will return and when he does, they'll all be back in power.

Walking out of the house, Lucius stopped near the whimpering elf. The tiny creature covered as much as it could. It was shaking with fear and sadness. Casting an imperio on Junior, Lucius ordered him to give the elf a piece of cloth which he did.

"You are free now, elf," Lucius said. "And now I demand you work for me and the dark lord."

The elf whimpered as the bonding spell bounded it with Lucius. Once everything was done the four apparated out of there.

00000

During breakfast the next day Luna approached Harry, Hermione and Gohan and sat beside Hermione. The three understood that it was something related to the Founders and a moment later they were right when Luna began to speak after casting a privacy charm around them.

"The Founders want Neville to know of his heritage," Luna said.

"You mean tell him that he's an heir?" Gohan asked. Luna nodded.

"That's going to be a bit hard," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he's all shy, reserved and alone," Harry said. "And even if he's opened up a bit in our company, how are we going to tell him that he's Helga Hufflepuff's heir?"

"Is it really that hard?" Hermione asked.

"Let Hogwarts tell him," Luna suggested. "That way he'll believe it easily."

"That can be a possibility," Gohan said.

"But how do we lure him into the Room?" Harry asked.

"Leave that to me," Luna said with a wink. "Oh, and the Founders also told me to remind you, Harry, that you need to find Slytherin's heir soon."

"What?" Harry said, surprised. "Didn't...Didn't the Founders told you who the heir is? I mean, they decided it to be us then why this late for the Slytherin heir?"

"They are testing you," Luna said. "Why? They didn't tell me."

"Great!" Harry sighed. "But did they give any clue?"

"Well, only one," said Luna.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Slytherin's heir is in Slytherin's house," she said.

"That's even better!" Harry exclaimed. "Not only does the entire house hate us, especially me, thanks to Draco, we have to see who Slytherin's heir is!"

"Well, they also told me that the chosen heir will be a real Slytherin," Luna said.

"Still, it doesn't open any path that will make this all a bit easier," Harry said.

"Um, Harry," Gohan nudged him.

"What?" he asked only to see Gohan pointing towards Hermione who was chewing her lower lip, an act that clearly said that her mind was working hard over something. "Um, Hermione?" Harry nudged her.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Something going in that mind of yours?" he asked.

"Not really," she said.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I've a hunch," she said.

"And that is?"

"I can't say right now," she said. "Not unless I'm completely sure. It's Slytherin we are talking about. They'd not want us near their table so unless we have at least seventy percent confidence who could possibly the Slytherin heir, we can't make a move towards them."

"Well, she's right," Gohan said.

"Alright," Harry said. "So can we trust on you to find out who could possibly be the chosen heir of Slytherin?"

"I'll do my best," Hermione said.

"So that leaves Neville," Harry said. "Maybe we should take him today, to the Room after classes are over."

And so it was decided that they'll ring Neville to the Room tonight when everything's clear with Luna doing her job of taking Neville to the room.

00000

Sirius sat in the dining hall of the Potter manor, looking at the marvellous breakfast the elves had prepared for him. All of this was good but he hadn't seen Harry yet. He wondered how he was doing but then Remus had kept him posted about Harry's whereabouts. Right now he had to think how he was going to prove himself innocent. That was more important at the moment as without him, Harry would be sent back to the Durseleys under Dumbledore's watch.

00000

As night fell, the house tables got filled with students to have dinner. With still not many talking to Harry, Hermione and Gohan in Gryffindor house thanks to Ron, the three were actually glad that they weren't being disturbed. As for Ron, with no Hermione to his rescue, his grades had fallen drastically. That, in turn, had his mother angry upon him. first, he wasn't able to keep his cool and maintain his friendship with Potter and now he'd lost his manageable grades and if this continued, and with Dumbledore not caring for him ever since he'd broken his friendship with Harry, Ron was sure he'd be held back. He had managed to make almost the majority of his house against Potter but there still were some whom talked to those three. That angered Ron. Though he was getting his housemate's attention without Potter now, he wanted their full attention.

As the dinner got over, there was still an hour to the curfew so save for a few; others went back to their respective towers. Luna approached Neville who was about to leave the great hall.

"Hello, Neville," she said in her dreamy way.

"Luna. Hello," Neville greeted her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to see a new plant the nargles found me," she said.

"Another new plant?" Neville asked, a little bit excited. "Last year, she'd shown him a new flower species which Neville was ecstatic to find.

"Come, I'll show you," she said and started to walk towards the stairs. Neville followed her happily.

Finding himself on the seventh floor facing an empty wall confused Neville until he saw a door appeared in it out of nowhere. Taking a gulp, he followed Luna inside, knowing how Luna did weird things and know weird places. What he was confirmed of was that Luna wouldn't hurt him. she wasn't a girl like that.

Seeing Harry, Hermione and Gohan already inside first confused Neville before he gathered up enough courage to talk.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We need to talk, Neville," Hermione said.

"About what?" Neville asked. "What is this place?"

"Fear no, master," came a voice which startled Neville.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking around with a scared expression.

"It is Hogwarts," Harry said.

"This can't be!" Neville said before he saw a figure forming in front of him of a lady. She looked fragile and weak, but she was beautiful nonetheless.

"I am the projection of this castle, master," the castle said with a smile.

"You are Hogwarts?" Neville asked. The figure nodded. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at Harry and others.

"You need to know something, Neville," Luna said. "the castle has chosen you as Helga Hufflepuff's heir."

For a whole minute Neville remained silent, looking from Luna to Harry to the figure of the lady to Hermione and Gohan. None of their faces expressed that this was a prank. But then they'd never played a prank on him before. they weren't Slytherins or the twins.

"Why...Why me?" he muttered.

"Because of your loyalty towards your friends," the castle said.

"I've got no friends," Neville said.

"You are our friend," Harry said. Neville then remembered that he actually was their friend. And then seeing their faces again he realised something.

"And then I guess that you all are also Hogwarts' heir?" he asked. They all nodded. "but then we are all five here and the Founders are four."

"There's a bit of complication, Neville," Harry said, walking up to him and placing a firm hold on his shoulder. Neville stood a bit straighter. Gohan smiled feeling a rise in the boy's confidence.

"What complication?"

00000

 **A/N: I really need a BETA, readers. If anyone wishes to be, please PM me. Also, if you've got ideas regarding the fic, again, PM me. if it suits my storyline, I'll add it. Oh, and to those who are saying that I am bashing Ron a bit too much, listen this – I hate his character, always did. And though this isn't my place, I don't know why Rowling kept him friends with Harry in her books when he always showed his arrogant and jealous nature. It has always suited to me (and some others) that Ron would better be a betrayer along with Dumbledore and the rest of the Weaselys save for Arthur and the twins. If you can't handle their bashing, well, I can't make you not read my fic but then you've got no right to tell me not to bash them. But then, we live in a free world.**

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **00000**


	38. Chapter 38

The problem of finding out the real Slytherin heir still remained a problem. With the real Founders deciding that it would be a test for the five to find it, Luna was out of the group over this discussion as she knew who the Slytherin heir was. The others tried to ask her but she said that the Founders had taken an oath from her and hence she'd not reveal the person unless they all find him.

Hermione had already started to work on in order to find the real Slytherin heir while Neville was still coping up with this newly revealed secret that he was a Founder's heir. The fact that Dumbledore wasn't as nice as the old man made himself appear also surprised Neville. This raised the question that whether or not Dumbledore was responsible for Neville's parents' current condition. He decided to ask his grandma about it, hiding the fact that he was Hufflepuff's heir. It had been decided by them five that others didn't need to know their secret now.

Ginny Weasely was one angry girl in Gryffindor at the moment. The reason was Harry. He was not paying any attention towards her. he couldn't understand why had she not talked to him that day on the school grounds when Harry was out on the grass with Hermione and Gohan. His mother was sending her letters after letters to try harder to seduce the boy but she could see no way. Plus Ron was screwing up his life since the day his 'friendship' with Harry had been over. Dumbledore had not paid attention towards her brother since then as he'd finally realised that Ron was up to no good. The boy only knew how to eat and feel jealous. She knew it would ultimately be upon her to get Harry in her clutches. She'll then get married to him and be known as Lady Potter. Maybe it was a good thing that Harry didn't know how rich he actually was. With him still being in the dark, she'll take away his wealth and then as planned, she'll leave him with a broken heart. Perhaps it was time that her mother was to send her avail of amortentia.

00000

With the Christmas holidays approaching fast as the snow started falling over the castle, the school decided to have a last Hogsmead weekend before the holidays. Students were excited. The seniors were planning their dates while many of the third and fourth years were making lists of stuff they'd need to buy as their stocks were running low.

With Neville deciding to stay back in the castle, planning to spend the day with Luna, Harry, Hermione and Gohan boarded the carriage for Hogsmead. The journey was quiet until they stepped ground in the small village. The crowd seemed energised as most of it were Hogwarts students, like always as the small village didn't have a population more than a few hundreds. Without an argument the three made their first stop to the bookstore as the group had two out of three major studying children. With Harry now improving greatly in his academics, he still wasn't as studious as Hermione or Gohan who both had confidently secured the first and second place in their year. Harry wasn't far behind as he was tossing between the fifth and sixth position. He was happy with that position as he had no intention of surpassing his friends in academics and he wanted to enjoy some of his free time. Maybe Quidditch practices were to be blamed for that. Still, he liked Quidditch and he wouldn't abandon the sport.

Two hours later the group of three were sitting inside three Broomsticks having a light lunch. The day was good until Hermione noticed something, an act which was noticed by Gohan.

"Hermione?" he asked, looking at her.

"It's nothing," she said.

Gohan knew she was lying but didn't force for it. He understood she didn't want to tell them now. He however looked towards the direction where Hermione was looking and saw a group of Slytherins with Malfoy included.

"Wondering who the Slytherin heir could be?" Harry asked, already knowing Hermione's intentions.

"Hoping it not to be Malfoy," she said.

"He isn't," Harry said. "From what we know and don't, I am sure Draco isn't Slytherin's heir.

"But look at his family-line," Hermione said. "Every Malfoy has been sorted in the house of Slytherin."

"So is Crabbes' and Goyles' and Parkinsons' and many others," Harry said.

"Maybe we should look for those who actually don't act like the rest of the Slytherin house students," Gohan said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, as far as we know, Slytherin wasn't all about blood purity and arrogance," Gohan said. "Well, the latter might still be in him a little bit but he wasn't a pure blood fanatic."

"I've been thinking the same since some time," Hermione said.

"So look for some Slytherin who actually doesn't care much about blood purity?" Harry asked. "That doesn't appear a hard job."

"But do you see one?" Gohan asked. "I mean, even if that person isn't all that worried about blood and all, but living in the house of the snakes, amidst those who actually take blood statues a bit too seriously, you've got to blend in good enough to not be their target."

"He's right," Hermione said.

"So it's not as easy as we thought it would be," Harry said.

"Oh, it is easy," Gohan said with a smile.

"How?" Harry asked.

"We just have to look who's acting to try and blend in with them," Gohan said.

"You mean read their minds?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"No!" Gohan said. "We just need to observe them as closely as possible. Turns out, I am a good character reader so it'd be better if you guys leave this job to me."

"If you're sure you can do it then fine," Harry said.

"But the founders gave this job to you, Harry," Hermione said.

"We can talk to them through Luna," Gohan said. "Ask them if it's alright for me to do it. What's there in asking?"

00000

While Dean and Seamus were a far better company than Potter, Ron was hungry as the two wouldn't buy him stuff. He had just enough money to spare his lunch in the Three Broomsticks. He wanted the candies of Honeydukes and without Potter, it wasn't appearing to be a possibility. Dean and Seamus were bastards who wouldn't spare money for their friend. These lots weren't as rich as Potter but they could at least offer him one candy! So cheap of them!

00000

Standing at the entrance of the dark forest, Lucius, Goyle and a still weak but almost recovered Barty waited for the sun to set. It would all begin soon once they acquire their dark lord.

As the sun hit the horizon and began to go lower, the clouds over the forest began to get thick as well. The time was right and so the three along with the house elf on their tow, entered the forest. Barty rolled up his sleeve and pressed his wand on the dark mark, making the snake in it slither. The other two also felt it in their hands and were sure others would've got the message. They were also sure that their master had also known of their presence.

After hours of walk later and almost getting drenched in the heavy rain, the three reached the small cave Lucius was told about. Lighting their wands, they entered.

"My Lord?" Barty muttered. "My Lord, where are you?"

No answer came so Barty didn't said another word but then they heard a snake's crawling on the stony floor of the wet cave. In the scary silence, they could easily hear the creature's hiss and from experience Lucius knew it was a large snake, large as in as large as a python. Taking the lead like all times, Lucius started walking with a faster pace, the other three following him close.

What they saw was horrifying in its own way. On a stony throne say a small, boney figure that appeared to be melting away with time as its skin was slimy and shiny. The figure was drinking from a small vial Lucius knew was snake poison. And seeing the large snake, Malfoy knew who the poison bearer was. It was those red eyes that Lucius recognised.

"My Lord!"

"Lucius, you came," came a hissing voice from the small figure. "Appears as if not all of them betrayed me."

"I can never betray you, My Lord," Lucius said, kneeling on the cold floor. Barty junior and Goyle following him. the elf covered and whimpered in fear recognising who this figure was.

"Oh, you did betray me, Lucius," Voldemort said. "But unlike others, it wasn't that big a betrayal. At least you came when I called for you. I see two others. Where are the rest?"

"Some of your most loyal ones are in Azkaban, My Lord," Lucius said. "Others, I have no idea. I tried reaching to them but they wouldn't allow me to." A little lie was not a bad thing especially when Lucius wanted to be Voldemort's closest companion, just like Bella used to be in the last war.

"You couldn't get them out?" Voldemort asked.

"Forgive me, My Lord," Lucius said; bowing lower, his head was inches above the cold floor. "I tried my best but could not succeed completely."

"Well you tried," Voldemort said. "And being a generous man I wouldn't kill you for that."

"Thank you, My Lord," Lucius said.

"But then you failed, too," Voldemort said. "You were late in finding me, Lucius. You never tried hard enough to free my most loyal ones out of Azkaban. Also, you failed to gather those who are still free. I will punish you as it has now become necessary. You are too valuable for me to kill you, Lucius but for your failures, you will be punished."

"My Lord?" Lucius whimpered. He could not even see how fast the snake bit him. he only realised this when he felt excruciating pain all over his body.

"A very special friend of mine, you see," Voldemort said. "Nagini is the one who looked after me after you all abandoned your master. Worry not, Lucius. Her poison won't kill you. Like I said, you are too important for me to lose."

00000

Dumbledore didn't know what to do. His plans with Harry were looking bleak. The boy had taken control of his life and now he knew Harry had lost faith in him. It was so not right. Black was still missing and according to his Order, none of them had seen him. That was another problem. With Black still out there, Dumbledore knew his legal guardianship over the boy was in a vulnerable state as being Chief Warlock; he could nullify Harry's emancipation. That would raise some doubts against him but then it will die eventually. None in magical Britain was as smart or wise as him. The minister was always looking towards powerful people for advices and Dumbledore was his chief advisor. But then if Black was out there and if he could succeed in finding out a way to prove his innocence then Dumbledore was sure his guardianship over Harry would be lost and as his senses were already warning him that there was a possibility of Sirius doubting his leadership, Dumbledore couldn't let Harry in Sirius' guardianship.

It was all thanks to that Weasely boy. He knew he was being too trusty towards Arthur's youngest son even though that boy was too dumb to be even admitted. If not for his plans, Ron could never have been invited inside Hogwarts. That boy was as weak as a squib and only mere luck had made him a magical. Had he been born a minute late Ron was then sure to be a squib. That boy had failed him greatly and now Dumbledore could only rely on Ginny and Molly for his plans for Harry. He knew that if motivated Molly was a force to be reckoned with. Just like she'd got her clutches over Arthur, Dumbledore was sure Ginny was her mother's daughter. The holidays were here and he could only hope Molly would stand upon his trust.

00000

The express stopped at platform 9¾ and the students started to flood out of it. Gohan, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna boarded off the train. Gohan had told Neville and Luna about his half saiyan heritage and Neville was shocked to no end until Gohan showed him an energy ball he'd created using his ki.

"So you really have thought through with this?" Hermione asked.

"I have," Harry said. "I sent Dobby last night with the message. I am going to spend the holidays in my ancestral home with Sirius."

"Do you know how to get there?" Neville asked.

"Ragnok sent me the portkey a week ago," Harry said. "Would that be okay if I invite you guys on Christmas Eve?"

Everyone agreed as they all departed their ways. Harry portkeyed to his home while Gohan teleported. Others went with their parents and grandma. Neville's grandma was rather not surprised seeing her grandson a bit more confidant. He had wrote back home how he was improving greatly in Harry and his friends' company. She was happy for him.

00000

The school was empty of the students save for a few fifth and seventh years who had stayed back to prepare for their OWLs and NEWTs. Undisturbed inside his office, Dumbledore locked his office door, ordering the gargoyle to not let anyone pass until he was informed, not even a house elf. Giving out a sigh, he sat on his chair and took out an ancient, worn out coin. He shivered for a moment, knowing the consequences of what he was about to do. He hated it but he could see the future without his plans and wishes. He needed them all under his control. He needed power from them. He needed to continue being their leader and for all these, for the betterment of the magical world, Dumbledore knew it was important for him to call for help. Taking a deep breath he rolled the coin three times in his hand and tapped his wand on it. He then took out a knife, made a small cut in his left thumb and had a drop of blood fall on the coin. The cut healed itself automatically as soon as Dumbledore's blood made contact with the coin. The coin then started to glow brightly, almost lighting up the entirety of his office in a bright flash. Fawkes screeched loudly. The mighty creature's voice expressed fear and worry. Dumbledore looked at his bonded, giving a faint smile to Fawkes.

"I am sorry, Fawkes," he said. "I have no other way." And then he looked at the glowing coin which was red hot and had started to smoke up Dumbledore's unbreakable-charmed desk. The old man stood up, his eyes wet and wide with fear and respect. "With the cost of my soul, my anchor, and my life, I hereby declare to be in your need. Rise Thawrk and help your servant who seeks your help for his world."

Dumbledore closed his eyes as a tear drop fell from them. Opening, there were no eyes but blackness before his eyes appeared back. The coin had stopped glowing and now rested on the burnt desk like nothing had happened to it. Dumbledore turned towards the perch where his bonded Fawkes lay dead. The immortal creature had died, its soul being exposed to the filth of this entity. The might creature knew the moment it saw its master say those words.

The soul of Hogwarts shivered when it felt the presence of the signature its soul knew was very ancient and powerful and dark. What had Dumbledore done in his desperation over a meek dream! Her heirs weren't ready. Her guardian didn't exist at the moment. She was weak and this presence had made her feel a lot weaker. She didn't know if she could resist this anymore. With Fawkes gone, there was no one to preserve her powers and magic to repel the negativity or at least keep it at bay. She knew even the Founders were worried. Why wouldn't they be? They were the only ones who know what had happened. It would only be better to trade this with Voldemort. That fool old bastard had done an unforgivable act whose consequences would be experienced by everyone – the magical and the mundane. Hogwarts knew her Founders needed to send Luna the message to let Harry know who the Slytherin heir was so that unless her guardian arrives, they could stall the threat. Something needed to be done or else no one was to survive this. Hogwarts knew Voldemort was out there and that this new threat would attract his attention. And knowing Tom for seven years, Hogwarts knew how he'd be attracted towards it like a moth is attracted towards light. Voldemort only needed to get the wind of what this threat could do.

00000

 **A/N: I created this new character that will come in the later parts. Though I haven't planned it yet, the story won't be stretched up until Harry and group's seventh years. It can/ cannot happen.**

 **I'm Open for ideas...**

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **00000**


	39. Chapter 39

Finding Dumbledore on their doorstep was not a surprise for Molly Weasely. With Arthur at the ministry and her children in their respective rooms, Molly knew why Dumbledore had chosen this time. Letting him inside the warm house, she wanted to please him in any way possible so she could have some money for herself. With Ron out of his job Dumbledore had given him along with the fact that that Potter boy had secretly took control of his vault, Molly was lacking money for her personal expense.

"Thank you for the tea, Molly," Dumbledore said with a gentle smile.

"What brings you here, Albus?" Molly asked.

"I needed you to know that there's no more need for you to worry about Harry," Dumbledore said. Surprised, Molly asked for the reason. "Well, I've seen how Harry realised his fortunes and if you haven't known it yet, then let me tell you that he has got himself emancipated."

"What?" Molly screeched but thanks to the privacy ward no one could hear her. Dumbledore's expression changed from a gentle one to a bit pained as her screech clearly wasn't pleasing for his ears. "This can't be! Albus, you've got to do something!"

"My hands are tied, Molly," Dumbledore said. "I tried to reason with him but he threatened me by leaving the school and you know I can't let that happen."

"That boy's got his family's arrogance!" Molly hissed. "James' mother showed the same arrogance and so did his father! They never took me as his betrothed! I need my hands on the Potter fortune, Albus! You promised me I would! And now you are backing away?"

"Like I said, my hands are tied," Dumbledore said. "That boy's got himself emancipated and I..."

"Use your fucking position and release him from that bloody emancipation!" Molly screeched, making Dumbledore's temper rise.

"Don't you think I've thought of that?" he said in a bit angry tone. Molly quieted down instantly. "Black is still out there probably trying to find a way to prove his innocence. Even if I happen to cancel Harry's emancipation, what happens when Sirius' innocence is proved? He'll no doubt, take Harry's custody leaving us with nothing! And as far as I think, Azkaban did a number on him and now he might probably won't listen to us."

"You can't do this to me, Albus!" Molly said. "You promised me his wealth. You promised his title for my daughter! I can still get things right. At least between him and Ginny!"

"By using amortentia," Dumbledore said. "Tell me, Molly, do you have another way to do it? You used love potion on your husband because you fancied him, his job. You came over him when his department was pushed to lower levels and you began to have children after children. You became poor because of this but you still use those potions on him because at least with being with him, you are surviving. Don't you think how that is affecting poor Arthur's mindset? What happens if one day you forget to slip him with amortentia? As I've noticed and so did you, Arthur's anger comes slow but then again, it bursts with quite an explosion. Are you ready to take his anger when he comes to know the truth? You know it as well as I do how he despised you when you were in Hogwarts. You aren't beautiful now. You weren't beautiful then and with your temper and banshee-like screeching you didn't have many male friends. So you tried your luck with Arthur but he clearly refused you and so you used amortentia for your purposes. I can only imagine how he'll react when he comes to know that he married the woman he despised the most, and to top it all, he did it under the influenced of love potion from the very same woman. Perhaps a little mind charm will help him remember?"

Molly sat straight. She saw Dumbledore rotating his wand amongst his fingers. She gulped. She knew she could not take on Arthur's anger. "Why...Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because you are not understanding the situation, dear Molly," Dumbledore said as calmly as possible. "I told you that nothing can be done regarding the matters of Harry and I meant it. I included you in my plans to make it easier and thanks to your bastard of a son, it has been ruined."

"I'll...I'll talk to Ron if you like..."

"There's nothing left to talk, Molly," Dumbledore said. "Like Arthur despised you, Harry despises your son and daughter. Yes, I've seen how Harry hates Ginny and I can't blame him for that as the Weasely children were mothered by you after all. You are no longer a part of all this and I will not be paying for Ginny's education, too."

"No, Albus!"

"You brought this on, Molly," Dumbledore said. "You should know how to talk in front of someone like me. You need to control your anger and voice. I am sorry for all this but I can't take back my words. You jeopardised my plan, your son did it, your daughter did it..."

"You can't blame me for Ronald's mistakes!" she growled.

"Of course I can," Dumbledore said. "Like I said before, you mothered him. He learnt everything from you so you are responsible for his behaviour. I'd wrote to you before regarding his behaviour with Harry and had told you to have a talk with him but you were busy dreaming about your ravish life you'd have with the Potter wealth that you'll get. You let loose and that was your mistake. I can no longer help you on this and there is nothing left to discuss. You've three more children at Hogwarts, one of them passing out soon. You don't need to waste your or someone else's money for teaching the other two who only think of themselves and do nothing. It will only be good for our world if Ron and Ginny stay away from it but then again, it's your decision. I know you are in no position to pay for your two youngest's school charges so you can take them out or you can find some way to pay for their education. Perhaps you should never have spent all those stolen money from Harry's vault. It could've been come to a good use at the moment."

Molly stood there with teary eyes as Dumbledore apparated away. That old bastard had betrayed her, just like that Potter boy. And all of this was Ron's fault. The boy will have the worst day of his life today.

00000

Feeling the shaking man in his arms was proof enough that Sirius hadn't betrayed his parents. But he still blamed himself for Letting Harry go to his relatives. Harry kept patting and rubbing his back as his godfather held him tightly in his arms and wept like a child. The man appeared healthy and Harry was glad for it. Dobby had told him how Azkaban had did a number on Sirius.

"What's happened is in the past, Sirius," Harry said, breaking the hug. "I don't blame you for what happened to my parents and I will not be happy if you blame yourself for what happened to me. You were angry and people don't think sensibly when angry. I've experienced it and so I can't blame you."

"But I should never have gone after Peter, Harry," Sirius said.

"It wasn't your fault, Sirius," Harry said a bit firmly. "All that matters is that you are safe and secure. I know you didn't betray my parents and trust me when I say this that I will find a way to get you a fair trial that will prove your innocence to the world. Dumbledore will pay."

"I could never imagine someone like Dumbledore would be behind it," Sirius said. "He convinced your parents to go and hide under his wards at Potter Cottage and..."

"I know, Sirius," Harry said. "I know. With Voldemort still lurking in the shadows out there, it is Dumbledore we should actually be worried about."

"You're not telling me that you believe Dumbledore over Voldemort's life, do you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm afraid Dumbledore's beliefs are true, Sirius," Harry said. "Whenever he talked about Voldemort, now I know those weren't lies."

"So he's still alive?"

"Yes," Harry said. "He's weak but still alive. His soul escaped Quirrell's body when I defeated him in my first year."

"Voldemort possessed a professor inside the castle? What was Dumbledore thinking?" Sirius was enraged.

"It's all over, Sirius," Harry tried to calm him again. "Maybe we should all rest for a while, don't you think? We still have to do a bit of a preparation for Christmas Eve. I've invited some friends of mine."

"Did you make a girlfriend?" Sirius asked with a wink.

"I haven't," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Well, don't give up hope, pup. Your dad had to struggle for five years to get his charms work over your mom," Sirius said.

00000

Training again with Piccolo was pleasing in its own way for Gohan. He'd missed all of this – the fresh air, the sunshine, the smell of wet grass and his real training. He wasn't surprised that Piccolo's strength and accuracy had increased very much over these days. He knew how serious Piccolo was towards his training and meditation.

"So how is your life at that magical school?" Piccolo asked as the two sat on a cliff's edge after their training session.

"Everything's fine," Gohan said.

"You know lying's futile in front of me?" Piccolo said with a smile. "You trained under me for a whole year, kid."

Gohan blushed and smiled. Piccolo knew him just well. "Things are turning a bit complicated with every passing day at Hogwarts," he said. "Our headmaster is not as nice as he makes himself appear in front of others. The castle has its own soul and projection. My friends are people who actually own the castle who then tell me I am its guardian..." he stopped when he felt Piccolo's ki jump a bit. "What is it?" he asked.

"You should go home, Gohan," Piccolo said as he stood up.

"No! Tell me what is it?" Gohan asked.

"Go home, Gohan," he said firmly. "Have a talk with your mother."

"What?" Gohan stood confused as Piccolo blasted away towards the direction of the lookout. He knew that it was something he'd said that had made Piccolo jerk up a bit. But what was it?

00000

Dumbledore looked at all those silver instruments he'd used to spy on Harry. They'd all been destroyed when last year of school had ended. He smiled looking at those as he raised his hands and destroyed them all. The plan had failed the moment that boy had decided to do things on his own. He looked at the letter he'd received from Fudge this morning. It was an invitation inviting him to an unofficial ICW meeting with a few senior members regarding re-establishing the Tri-Wizard tournament. His face formed a frown as the letter burned itself on the table. He knew Voldemort was finding out ways to return and this tournament would be exactly what he'll need for that. He'd contacted his friend Alastor Moody but he'd gone missing. Dumbledore knew, with the secret breakout of Barty Crouch junior from his home and with Lucius having not returned to his home for over a month, this was all very assuring that Voldemort was planning a serious return this time and with the half known fake prophecy, he'll do anything he can to get his hands on Harry. Dumbledore knew he'd lose. He didn't know how but Voldemort will lose. Since last week Dumbledore was feeling much better and powerful and knowledgeable after he'd called Thawrk for help. He knew that the entity would help him but he still couldn't see how. He felt as if he should leave his desperate trying over gaining Harry's trust but he couldn't understand why. He'd somehow made up his mind and had talked Molly out of his plans. He knew it wasn't needed that much but then Molly and her two youngest children weren't much of a help now. He wondered what was wrong with him as since the last few days, Dumbledore felt his mind wasn't his own.

He felt fresh after a long time. It was as if he was young once again. His body rippled with unknown yet pleasing powers. It was as if he didn't need to rely much on the castle's magic anymore. He could feel his bonded's tie broken but then Fawkes wasn't much of a support since Harry had entered the castle three years ago. He could feel all his plans for the boy vanishing away from his memories. That boy wasn't important to him. He had the power which was feared by Voldemort. All he had to do was to find out how many horcrux Tom had made. He will destroy them all, making Tom mortal. If Harry, too had an anchor within himself then the boy will die as well. Once the two were clear from his path, he will shape the magical world like he had dreamt it since so long. The true might of magic will be known to people.

00000

Neville stood before the beds of his two comatose parents. Their condition wasn't becoming better. But they would no more speak nonsense either. In fact, they wouldn't speak at all. They just breathe and stare at the ceiling of their room. Her mother would no longer give him candy wrappers. It was better that way at least but now it felt as if he was just a stranger in the eyes of his parents.

He breathed in, holding his tears back. He didn't know how Dumbledore had played a part in his parents' demarcation but he had started to have his doubts regarding that old man. He knew the story of his first and second year incidences. How Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and how a seventy foot beast roam inside the castle with a goal of killing the muggleborns and half bloods. And then this year it was the dementors. Whether or not Dumbledore had his plans for Voldemort, he clearly was messing with the school's security.

"It is time, Neville." He heard his grandma speak with a heavy voice. Clearly she was always sad but being a tough lady who she was, she never showed her vulnerability to others but him. "Visiting hours are over. We can come tomorrow."

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Neville?"

"Did you ever wonder how those death eaters managed to get through our wards that night?" Neville asked.

Augusta kept looking at her grandson. She was a bit surprised and not because of his question but the firmness in his voice. From his side, she saw his stone cold eyes staring at the window in front of him.

"No, Neville. It never occurred to me how they get through our wards," she said.

"It is a shame," he said with a chuckle. "You show yourself such a strong woman and you can't even find a bloody reason as to how those murderers managed to get through our wards?"

This took her by shock. The shy, timid boy had spoken to her in a loud, commanding voice and probably for the first time in her life Augusta felt overpowered. She looked into the grey eyes of her grandson and could see the flames. It was no flame of vengeance but the flame of truthfulness, strength and confidence. It was the flame she's seen in the eyes of those who had really fought for the side of light in the last war. Did she felt proud of her grandson? She couldn't answer that right now as she had something else to answer her grandson. She felt that stare pressing her on the ground.

"You told me our wards were casted by some of the greatest curse breakers but who casted the main fidelius charm?" Neville asked calmly but his voice was shaking with anger.

"Dumb...Dumbledore," Augusta muttered.

Neville's face had a thin smile as he looked into the eyes of his grandma. Giving her shoulder a firm squeeze he turned towards the door and started walking out. But he still had one last thing to say to her.

"I require a wand, grandma," Neville said, stopping and turning to look at her. "My own wand."

 **00000**

"What am I seeing? Is this really a world? Where am I?"

"You are in a different dimension."

"Who are you?"

"Someone your half part knows. Gee, I never thought it would work so perfectly. And I can sense your powers. It's mind boggling!"

"I need to go to Hogwarts! The castle needs me!"

"I know it does. But you are still not ready, yet."

"But, but my friends, my masters..."

"They are doing their best and stalling the threat for good measure. You have completed the first step but you need to be comfortable with it, with yourself. tell me, what do you remember of your creators?"

"Nothing. I am me."

"So you are a whole different person?"

"Yeah! And still, I feel incomplete."

"That's because you are. When you've mastered your presence, your powers and have learnt to use its efficient use you will be going to help your castle. There you will meet your incomplete part and that will finally complete you."

"I can sense your powers, too. You are very powerful. You can come with me to help me."

"As much as I love to have a challenge, I am afraid I'll have to pass it up this time. This is your fight. You were trained for it. It is your duty to protect the castle whose guardian you've been chosen for. I know you will win this fight."

"I've got a feeling that you've got friends in the living world. And that most of them are as powerful as you. Can't they all help me in this?"

"As much as they'd like to, they can't. You are a magical being and this battle is a magical one and you know how mundane can't enter magical world."

"Is that the reason why you can't go as well?"

"Yes. Else nothing would've stopped me from going there and help you!"

 **00000**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	40. Chapter 40

"Don't worry. They're all gonna like you," said Harry.

"Pup, you only invited your friends and still that's making me nervous," Sirius said.

"They know about you, Sirius. They all know you are innocent."

"Does Augusta knows?" Sirius asked.

"She will," Harry told him. "I give you my word that she will not hurt you, Sirius. I've already told Neville to tell her that you will be present and that you are innocent."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Why?"

Suddenly Dobby popped in. "Master Harry, Master Longbottom and Lady Longbottom are here."

"Guide them through, Dobby," Harry said. "I guess that's our cue. You go upstairs, Sirius. Wait until I call for you."

Sirius gladly accepted that and went upstairs to his room. Staying at Potter manor for months and being well fed had done a number on him. No one could recognise him now from the wanted posters which still hung on the street walls in Diagon Alley and Hogsmead.

Neville and Augusta entered the hall with the latter taking careful steps. Harry could see from her walking style that she was cautious. It looked like Neville had told her about Sirius' whereabouts. He could not blame her. The whole nation recognised Sirius through his accused image, something he was not.

"Hello, Neville," Harry said. "Welcome, Madam Longbottom."

"Hey, Harry," Neville said before blushing. "Sorry for grams' behaviour..."

"I am not behaving weirdly, Neville!" Augusta said at once. "I've heard that Sirius Black lives in this place. Tell me, Mr Potter, is it true that he is innocent?"

"Every word Neville told you about him is true, Madam Longbottom," Harry said. "He was wrongly accused and the real culprit is still out there, hiding somewhere. Probably waiting for his master to show up, I guess."

"You are not telling me that You Know Who is coming back, are you?" she asked.

"Well, he did manage to return twice," Harry said. "Although not completely, but the efforts were worthy enough to be noticed to take this fact seriously that his absence should not be taken lightly. If his soul managed to get back twice, there's a possibility that he'll be back as well."

"Dumbledore says so as well," Augusta said and quickly noticed the look of slight anger on both Harry and Ron. "And Neville tells me about his suspicions of Dumbledore's involvement to what happened to his parents and your parents."

"His suspicions are supported completely by me, Madam Longbottom," Harry said in a serious voice. "Well, these talks could be held for later on. How about Dobby shows you to your room, Neville? I suppose you are to stay here until school opens?"

"Don't worry, Harry. Grams is okay with this," Neville said.

"Only if you convince me that your godfather is actually innocent of his crimes," Augusta said in a serious tone.

"You have my word, Madam Longbottom," Harry said.

00000

Two hours later the dining table was full with delicacies, thanks to Dobby and a few other elves of the house Potter. Harry had straightaway told the very old ones to not do any work and that had not surprised those elves. They knew that the Potters weren't abusive towards them and treated them like families and friends. Dobby was especially elated when Harry made him second head, after Wily, the leader of all the elves of house Potter. Seeing Wily was very old, Dobby had taken over the duties of preparing the Christmas dinner.

Hermione, Gohan and Luna also joined them along with Luna's dad who was just like her. He ran a weekly paper called The Quibbler. The group was not surprised when they came to know that Xenophilius shared the same quirkiness like his daughter when it came to finding 'strange' creatures.

Finally it was time when Harry called down Sirius. Augusta had her wand in her hand while Xeno did nothing. He just sat there like other children and when Augusta looked at him he gave her a smile. "I believe what my daughter says, Madam Longbottom," he had said. "If she says that Mr Black is innocent then he is. She is quite a shocker in reading about people's character. She is just like her mother."

That had not done anything to Augusta until Sirius was forced to take the oath in front of her to make her believe him.

"I am sorry about that but we have no truth serum to prove my innocent to you, Madam Longbottom," Sirius said. "Unfortunately, the ministry law says that use of the truth serum outside the ministry is a criminal act. I don't know why they then don't use it in their meetings and trials."

"I had no idea such a mistake could ever be committed by the ministry, Mr Black," Augusta said. "I ask for apologies from the house of Longbottoms for not being able to see through it and provide help to you."

"That's very kind of you, Madam Longbottom," Sirius said. "But the thing's not about mistake. It's about negligence. I was never given a trial. They just caught me and threw me in Azkaban before keeping me in one of the ministry cells for over a week. Over a week while everyone enjoyed Voldemort's demise, not caring about the fact that they'd thrown in an innocent man whose only crime was that he'd failed to protect his god son!"

"Sirius..."

"Not now, Harry!" Sirius said in an authoritative voice. "They had eleven days...Dumbledore had eleven days to have the Wizengmot prep up a public trial for me! For Merlin's sake! Even my cousin Bella got a trial even though her character and devotion to Voldemort was known to everyone! My false sentencing wasn't a mistake, Madam Longbottom. It was a plan to keep me away from my god son so that he could be abused and live a life worse than the house elves of Malfoy house!"

He sat down taking a deep breath in and taking a gulp of butter beer. Harry patted his back slowly before giving him a hug. The entire table was silent as Sirius began to weep silently.

"It wasn't your fault, Sirius," Neville said as he looked at her grandma.

"What can I do for you, Mr Black?" Augusta asked.

"If possible, convince enough members of the Wizengmot to hold for Sirius' trial, Madam Longbottom," Hermione said. "And if it can happen, do this without Dumbledore's knowing."

"Why him?" Augusta asked.

"He knew of Sirius' innocence and yet did nothing to help him," Harry said. "He sat there, banging his gravel, confirming Sirius' sentence while knowing the fact that he was innocent."

"But why would someone like Dumbledore do that?" Augusta asked. "Neville says Dumbledore's responsible for what happened to my son and daughter-in-law, you say that Dumbledore's responsible for what happened to Sirius and you ending up with your relatives. What would he gain from doing all this?"

"I know half of your why, Madam Longbottom," Harry said. "He wanted a control over me. Thinking it about the muggle way, he put me at the Durselys so that I could actually be abused. That way when I came to the magical world and to Hogwarts, I would be looking forward to make friends and also look for some adult as a sort of parent figure. I came to know that the friend I would be looking forward to was Ronald Weasely and the parent figure would be Dumbledore. During our second year, I came to know that Ron's friendship with me was actually a set-up made by Dumbledore so that he could know what I did, though Ron. Then I came to know that my accounts manager, whom I'd met the first time I went to Gringotts, wasn't my actual accounts manager. It was Ragnok. Griphook, who had come to me during my first visit to Gringotts was actually working for Dumbledore. Turns out, Molly Weasely was stealing from my vault and also Dumbledore. My trust vault was actually connected to the Potter vault, where the entire wealth of my family is kept. After a certain amount was removed from my trust vault, it was automatically re-filled, deducting that much money from my main vault. Due to that I never came to know that I was being robbed behind my back. When I made friends with Hermione and a year later with Gohan and your grandson, Ron's grip over me loosened and I am grateful for that as it allowed me to break my fake friendship with him. Dumbledore lost his most useful spy. I also came to know that he had sent Sirius to Azkaban so that he could become my magical guardian, thereby making a bethrodal contract between me and Ginny Weasely. My real vault manager, Ragnok, who also happens to be the heir to the Goblin throne, found out about the stealing and the contract and stopped them all, providing me with new and much improved security for my vaults. I took my emancipation test and Dumbledore's authority over me ended. From the way we see it, Dumbledore somehow knew about Sirius being near Hogwarts when he first broke out. So Dumbledore asked Fudge to have Dementors over so they could..."

"He called Dementors inside Hogwarts?!" Augusta almost screamed, taking everyone by surprise.

"There are a lot of things Dumbledore did that he wasn't supposed to, Madam Longbottom," Harry said. "And as I said, he wanted Sirius to be caught desperately so that Sirius could end up in Azkaban once again and Dumbledore being the Chief Warlock, would nullify my emancipation, thereby once again making me a minor and under his authority. That's why we need your help on this one. Of you can somehow convince the Wizengmot for a public trial for Sirius, his innocence will be proved. But also, if Dumbledore comes to know about it then he will obviously use his power and position to stop that trial from happening."

"I can't believe that old fool will allow dementors near Hogwarts," Augusta muttered in anger. "But then why would he want control over you, Mr Potter? And how does that explain his involvement over what happened to my son and daughter-in-law?" she asked.

"I still don't know," Harry said. "We are still looking for reasons but unfortunately we haven't found out anything yet."

"Maybe I can help you," Sirius said and everyone turned to look at him at once.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I just thought of it now," Sirius said. "There was actually a reason for Voldemort to come and kill Harry that Halloween night."

"He was there to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Primarily you," Sirius said. "You parents came in his way and paid the price. You were his target."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"When Voldemort's terror started the first time, Dumbledore formed a resistance group, independent from the aurors and the ministry. It was called the Order of the Phoenix. Yours and Neville's parents were a part of it and so were I, Remus and other friends," Sirius said. "Before a few months of your birth, Harry, from Dumbledore, some of us, the very close members of the Order, came to know about a prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney."

"That bat actually made a prophecy?" Hermione scoffed.

"Well, yes. From what I've known, Dumbledore needed to recruit a divination's professor. Trelawney was the only one to fill up for and so Dumbledore went over to interview her in Hogshead. You can imagine that even he could see that she wasn't fit for teaching but before he could tell her to leave, she went into a trance and spoke of a prophecy. The prophecy stated that the dark lord will finally be challenged by a child as strong as he is and that child will be born at the end of the seventh month. I think that's enough for you to know why Voldemort came that night to kill you, Harry?"

"Because I was born on July 31st," Harry said. "The prophecy spoke of me?"

"You weren't the obvious choice," Sirius said. "Unfortunately, a death eater overheard half of the prophecy and was discovered and kicked out of the pub. Dumbledore also came to know about it and thought that Sybil could see something further in that prophecy. So unwontedly he recruited her as divination's professor so that she could be kept safe. That death eater, who'd overheard the part of that prophecy went to Voldemort and told him about it. Voldemort took immediate action and started finding those children who could fit in that prophecy. Only two came to fit in it at the end. You and Neville. While it was came to know later, Neville was born a day before you were, Harry but it still laid the possibility of Neville being the prophesised child and so while Voldemort went over to kill you, he sent two other death eaters to kill Neville. A turn of events happened and you were marked," he said, pointing at Harry's scar. "That scar is the evidence that you are the prophesised child Trelawney had spoken about but until everything could be known, Neville's possibility to replace you as that child was evident. And from what you children found out, this all makes Harry and probably Neville, an effective weapon against Voldemort and so Dumbledore wanted control over Harry, seeing that Neville's parents weren't fit anymore to look after him. I think we need to get your mind checked, madam Longbottom. There might be a possibility that Dumbledore's altered your thoughts so you could behave this rashly towards your grandson, making him nervous and shy all the time just like Harry used to be."

"You said the death eater knew half of that prophecy," Gohan asked. "What about the other half?"

"Only Dumbledore knows," Sirius said. "And he won't tell us. Surely he still thinks that only he's the wisest man alive to know the most important things!" he huffed.

"Well, we can hear that full prophecy," Augusta said, grabbing everyone's attention. "If that prophecy is actually true, its copy will have automatically appeared in the department of mysteries. We can check it from there."

"But the last time I heard, no one but the unspeakables are allowed on that floor," Sirius said before he realised something. "Don't tell me you know an unspeakable who can help us."

"As a matter of fact, I do, Sirius," Augusta said with a smile. "Though my brother also is an unspeakable, he follows those rules a bit more dutifully. Fortunately, there's one other guy who can help us. I will talk to him and see what we can do. And for the trial, would it be okay if we include Madam Bones in it?"

"Susan's aunt?" Harry asked.

"Well, she's the DMLE head and save for the minister and his toad of a secretary, everyone else weighs her words," Augusta said. "She's the most honest and impartial ministry worker you'll ever find and she's also a good friend of mine."

"Her name was on the list of people whom my parents wanted to be my guardian in case something happened to them," said Harry unless he remembered something. "Madam Longbottom, Neville's mom and dad were friends with my mom and dad, right?" Augusta nodded. "That means you might know of their friends' circle? You, too, Sirius?"

"Of course," Sirius said and Augusta nodded.

"Well, there was also the names of the Greengrass on that list," Harry said. "I thought you should know as their daughters are in Slytherin and I see no reason why my parents would befriend their parents."

"Well, I'll be damned!" Sirius said and started laughing hard. "I can't believe James went this far!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Lady Greengrass was one of your mother's very close friends, Harry," Sirius said. "Though her husband was three years senior to us, he'd also come to like our company and so we all had become very close friends. When you were born and so did Daphne, the Greengrass' daughter, your father and her father decided to have a betrothal contract between you and Daphne which would only be valid if you, Harry, wouldn't be able to find a girlfriend! Oh, Merlin! Is she still as pretty as her mother?"

Harry blushed. "She is," Hermione said with a wink which was nodded by Harry. Sirius started laughing hard until Luna's words stopped him.

"The Founders told me that Daphne is the Slytherin heir."

00000

 **A/N: Yes, Harry will be paired with Daphne. Curse me all you want but since I've decided to pair Gohan and Hermione Daphne was my obvious choice for Harry as I liked their pairings in one of the stories on this site.**

 **Oh, and for those who do not like my decision of pairing Gohan and Hermione, DEAL WITH IT! The same goes for those who don't like me pairing Harry with Daphne. Well, guess what? This is my story and you not reading it just because of the pairings and me bashing Ron will not stop me from posting the chapters. I had already said that the reviews don't matter to me. I write out of boredom and for fun so there are mistakes in my stories, too.**

 **00000**


	41. Chapter 41

As the small party came to an end the group of five went to Harry's room to discuss the shocking revelation. And Harry was the first to speak.

"When were you going to tell us, Luna?"

"The Founders wanted you to find out who the real heir was but seeing it was taking way too long for you the Founders told me to tell you and I was going to pass on the message but then every time I tried something came in the way. I saw now was the time and so told you about Daphne."

"Well, though we now know who the real heir is, at least you should tell the Founders that we were trying our best," Hermione said.

"Hogwarts isn't safe, Hermione," Luna said in a serious tone. "I was informed by the Founders that she's becoming weak at a very fast rate now since the holidays started and that they themselves don't know what's happening to her. Her wards are falling weaker by each passing day."

"I will kill that old man!" Harry muttered.

"Surprisingly, it isn't Dumbledore's magical signature behind the absorption," Luna said.

"What? Then who's behind this?" Gohan asked.

"No one knows," Luna said. "But the Founders sounded really worried when they explained to me the problem. It was as if they were afraid somebody will hear them."

"Like the people fear speaking Voldemort's name?" Gohan asked.

"What if actually Voldemort is behind this?" Harry suggested.

"Voldemort didn't exist in the era of the Founders, Harry," Hermione said. "If the Founders are really worried and it is not related to Dumbledore or Voldemort, there's something else going on in the castle."

"We need to talk to Daphne," Gohan said. "Now that Luna's mentioned it I only agree with her. She is not like the rest of her house. She's not bossy or a blood purity bigot or rather shows off her wealth like Draco."

"But she does have a clever brain just like Slytherin had," Hermione said.

"But she's Daphne, Hermione," Harry said. "You know how she is! There's a reason she's known as the Ice Princess!"

"Someone has to tell her about this Harry and it might as well be you," Hermione said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because at least you have a reason to go and talk to her," Gohan said, finally understanding where Hermione was going on with this.

"What reason?" Harry asked.

"Your parents mentioned Daphne's parents as your guardian in their absence," Hermione said. "You can use that to initiate a talk with her."

"But don't tell her that there was an agreement of a betrothal between you and her," Neville suggested.

"Thanks, Neville!" Harry huffed, looking mocked angrily at them all. "I don't think I am ever going to have a talk with her anyway."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you know who hangs out with her if it's not Tracey? Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "He's like her body guard."

"It's because there's a betrothal between him and Daphne," Luna said.

"Now there's a betrothal between her and Draco?" Harry asked. "How many did her parents arranged for her?"

"Harry, do you really think someone like Daphne will agree to marry a coward like Draco?" Gohan asked. "She hates him. I know that because whenever I look at her and Draco together, she always appear to be annoyed or miffed about it."

"You read her mind?" Neville asked.

"There wasn't a need for that," Gohan said. "I'd just observed. You can tell a lot about people just by observing them."

"Like Sherlock Holmes!" Luna said.

"You read Sherlock Holmes?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah!" "Luna exclaimed.

"Guys! We need to rethink this again," Harry said.

"There's no better way, Harry," Hermione said in her bossy tune, finally taking the command. "None of us but you has a reason to go and talk to her. Take as much time you need but not too much. Befriend her and only then can we tell her who she really is because if she comes to know about her heir ship sooner than there can be a problem."

Harry huffed. He knew that now since Hermione had spoken, none of the others will point out another possibility. He was chosen to talk to Daphne. Now all he needed to do was to find a reason.

"Alright, now since everything's settled for now, who's up for some training?" Gohan asked and immediately got responses from Hermione, Neville and Luna. "You need to come as well, Harry," he said.

00000

Dumbledore didn't know why he was doing this. First, he had written an apology letter to Bagman, explaining him why hadn't he replied regarding the news of the reviving of the tournament and now he was heading for the conference room of the ICW monthly meeting whose main topic of discussion today was going to be the Tri Wizard Tournament.

00000

"How is the spell working for you, Barty?" Voldemort asked.

"It is working marvellous, My Lord," Barty Junior said. "Mad Eye can't even hear or see me through his magical eye! It has been a lot easier for me to keep tabs on him thanks to you."

"You know how merciful I am," Voldemort said. "And what about the tournament?"

"Dumbledore agreed for playing his school as the host for the games, My Lord," Barty said.

"Good," Voldemort hissed. "Maybe it is time we call back Wormtail."

"Do we really need that rat, My Lord?" Lucius asked.

"As much as I hate him and as much coward he is," Voldemort said, "Wormtail was the only one to remain loyal to me even in my absence and though it was because of fear, he did stayed and took care of my wand. For that reason he's proved to be a lot useful and worthy to me than you all. Although now we'll see who's more worthy to me once I return with a new body and escape this hell. I hate this manor with every living cell in my body!"

00000

Feeling the tingling sensation in one of its limbs was a shock to the brown large rat. It grew attentive at once and looked around the room. The small, dirty place his 'owner' called home was really too much for him. he'd rather prefer living in the sewers like he'd planned that night when he'd led his master to the Potters' hiding place but then he'd thought of his master when he came to know how the great Lord Voldemort had disappeared just because of a mere blast. He knew his master could not be killed with such a petty attack and so even though many of his colleagues said their master was gone, he had remained adamant with his words that if their master had told them he could never be killed then so will it be. The Dark Lord will return and this tingling sensation in his left front limb was the sign of it.

Though nobody could see but the rat smiled, looking at the door. With his animagus senses, he could hear what was going on downstairs. It had been since the day he'd seen Dumbledore at the Weaselys. Since that day this place had been Ron's personal hell and even little Ginny was now a part of it. And though the shouting and screeching of the Weasely matriarch was painful for his sensitive ears, Pettigrew was happy when no one noticed him slipping away from the Burrow, hiding in the shadows of the corners of the rooms. He only stopped once he was out of the wards, changed back to his human form and stretched. It felt good becoming a human after spending years as a rat. He searched his cloths and found the possession he had made himself entrusted to and held it out. Then, folding up the sleeve of his left hand he revealed the dark mark and pressed his master's wand to it and saw the snake move. An evil smile came upon his face.

"I am coming, master," he said and disappeared with a pop.

00000

Neville started to think how bad it could get as his vision became blurry. He fell down on the icy floor of the Potter Manor gardens, breathing heavily, almost making his own face disappear in the cloud of fog that came out of his mouth. He knew that Hermione and Harry were far ahead than him but he never thought that he'd be beaten by Luna, too! That girl had not just surprised him but everyone else when they all did a small sparring session. And her excuse for this was the narrow-eyed ferraducks. He had seriously rolled his eyes on that one. He'd have been surprised if that reason would've been understood by him.

Getting a helping hand he lifted himself up and panted hard. "That's enough for today," Gohan said, bringing a smile on the Longbottom's face. "Neville, you need to calm your mind. I think Harry or Hermione will teach you how to do that. Once you've mastered it, you can then willingly control the flow of your magic and ki. I think we all know now how your strength has increased since you've got your own wand."

"Thanks, Gohan," Neville said. "I guess I need to apologise to grams for that. I was a bit angry on her that day."

""

"Thanks, Gohan," Neville said. "I guess I need to apologise to grams for that. I was a bit angry on her that day."

"You did nothing wrong, Neville," Hermione said. "And don't get this wrong but your grandma saw his son in you the day she lost your parents' conscience. She thought you'll come out to be like your father and that was why she gave you his wand. But in reality it wasn't that. It was her sentiment that forced her to give you her son's wand. As clever a lady your grandma is, giving you your father's wand knowing it won't choose you is a fact she must know. It was her mistake, an unintentional and genuine mistake. It wasn't your fault."

00000

Minerva and other teachers were shocked and not much happy when Dumbledore told them the news.

"They must've lost their mind!" Poppy Pomfrey said.

"Everything's being done to encourage the unity between the three nations, Poppy," Dumbledore said humbly. "Even I was against reviving the tournament but when I saw the logic behind it, I could do nothing but agree. Also, the rules have changed this time. No minor can enter the tournament as they'll be using the Goblet of Fire as the selector of the champions. So, only some sixth years and all of seventh year students can take part and they'll have all the magical knowledge to compete in the game."

"But what about the other two schools?" Minerva asked. "Not to mention the dark arts they teach in one of them? How will our students compete from someone like them?"

"Everything will be fine, Minerva," Dumbledore assured her though he didn't know why he was doing that. He didn't know why he had agreed to support the decision of the conference. With this being Karkarroff's idea who was a former death eater, Dumbledore knew there was something else going on and it annoyed him why he couldn't know it. That death eater held a pretty good occlumency shield when Dumbledore tried to read his mind when he'd suggested the revival of the tournament. And Dumbledore was even more surprised how many had come to agree with Karkarroff.

00000

As the train left the platform, Harry, Hermione, Gohan, Neville and Luna settled in one of the empty compartments, locking their door and applying privacy charms on it. They knew that Draco or Ron could overhear them or would try and come inside. And they were in no mood for such sort of entertainments.

As the holidays had ended, their training had done its little work on them with Neville and Harry gaining two inches in their heights. Gohan's physique was more or less same with only his muscles a bit more toned, the same had happened with Hermione and Luna though the latter hadn't done much training with them.

When the train reached the Hogsmead station they all bearded off and the group instantly saw the first class compartment getting emptied. That section of the express only consisted of the Slytherins and so the group did notice Daphne, her sister and Tracey along with Malfoy and his cronies. Harry turned to look at his friends and saw them looking back at him. He sighed.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

"You'll have to do something soon, Harry," Gohan said, sounding a bit worried.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Luna was right," Gohan said. "I can sense Hogwarts' wards weakening at a faster rate.

"How can you sense its wards?" Neville asked

"Maybe because I am her guardian," Gohan said. "Or at least a part of it."

"And you haven't found out where your 'other part' is?" Neville asked.

"I didn't even understand what Hogwarts told me that day," Gohan said as they boarded on a carriage. "Luna, do the Founders know anything about the Guardian of Hogwarts?"

"They haven't said anything about it but I'll ask them," Luna said.

00000

As the days passed by the winter became harsher and harsher until it could force itself no more. With the first signs of spring, the snow began to melt and the temperature began to rise, making days just like it was liked by all. Luna tried to ask the Founders about the Guardian of Hogwarts but the Founders denied everything, claiming they knew nothing about the Guardian. In fact, they show curiousness. When Hogwarts was asked the same question, the projection of the castle just smiled and said "You will come to know him when the time comes." That made Hermione the most restless and Gohan a bit worried as he could feel the castle's power decreasing day by day. He had even seen its projection weaker than any other time but the castle had smiled it away, telling them to get together, unite all the four heirs and when the time comes the Guardian will lead them.

This led to the fact that Harry hadn't initiated to try and talk to Daphne. The others understood completely. Draco hadn't left her side at all whenever she was within their sight. But it was a good entertainment as they were able to see a proud Draco being insulted by Daphne every time he tried to hit on her. Also, they'd all try and encourage Harry. For the first time in his life, Harry was feeling a bit annoyed over his parents. Facing Voldemort twice and killing a seventy foot long basilisk was one thing and asking or talking to a girl was another thing. Especially if that girl was someone as cold and strict as Daphne whom every single boy respected out of her strictness. He knew there were many who had a crush on her but none had the guts to ask her out. He couldn't blame them. He had tried to tell his friends that it might be better if he wrote to Daphne's parents before he talked to her but then they had all denied it. Sometimes he thought whether they were his true friends but then they were his only real friends. The others were spies, back-stabbers and betrayers. He had seen Ron and Ginny's mood after they'd all returned after the holidays. He'd wondered what had happened with them. Even the twins looked sober and they were innocent. He had thought of reading their minds but then had decided against it. Privacy had to be respected unless it was absolutely necessary, just like Gohan had said. Then he had remembered something else Gohan had said during the holidays. It was observing people and Harry knew by observing Daphne he could seek out a chance to talk to her alone as he knew if someone saw him talking to her then the news will spread and his already pissed off house will have another opportunity to lone him further. He didn't know what Ron had told the entire Gryffindor house about him but that had definitely worked and the last thing he wanted was for it to get worse. Talking to a Slytherin except for Draco would definitely be considered as a traitorous act in the eyes of the thick headed lions and its consequences would have to be dealt by him and his friends. And Harry knew he didn't want that, not now. So observing Daphne and cornering her in an isolated place to talk was the best thing that came in his mind and he decided he'd better not tell his friends about his plan else they'll find out a weak point in it and tell him to re-think. To be honest, there were many weak points in this plan but he just couldn't think of another plan either. He didn't even have a plan B for Merlin's sake.

So when his friends asked him about it, he denied only telling them that he has a way to talk to Daphne and after a month's follow up in his invisibility cloak, he'd found out that Daphne wrote to her parents every Friday evening. She chose that time to owl her parents because no other students were there in the owlry and she preferred the loneliness. And for the first time he had seen her smile as he had first seen her looking at the school owl taking away her letter. Damn she looked beautiful. Suddenly, talking to her had started to sound like a good plan after all. And he had finally found out an excuse for that, too.

Clutching a letter he'd written to Sirius just to know of his health and all, Harry hid under his cloak and walked up to the owlry on a Friday evening. As expected he saw Daphne there, reading her letter to check of she had everything in it before she fold it and let the owl take it away. Choosing that time he came out of her cloak and took a step, surprising Daphne as she jumped up and turned to look at the new comer.

"Potter!" she said in a cold voice.

"Hello, Daphne," Harry said, maintaining his cool but only he knew how much he was shivering from the inside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to deliver a letter to a friend," he said.

"At this hour?"

"I could ask you the same."

Daphne didn't speak for a minute after that. But then she asked, "Whom have you written? The last I remembered, you have no one out there but your evil relatives."

"Am I not good enough to make friends in the muggle world?" Harry asked. "Who did you wrote?"

"I don't bother not answering that question," she said.

"Then what makes you think I'll answer your question?" he said with a smile, ignoring the tiny sweat bead running down his forehead.

"Something wrong?" she asked. "You're sweating."

'Damn, she has sharp eyes!' he thought. "Just a bit hot in here," he said.

"In this weather?" she asked. "Quit playing, Potter. I know you are not here to owl a letter."

Harry knew he couldn't hold up for much longer in front of this girl and so he sighed. "Well..."

"Yes?"

'Why's she so persistent?' he thought before taking a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me tomorrow on the Hogsmead weekend."

00000

 **Thanks for reading...**


	42. Chapter 42

The cold stare daggered him deep as Harry somehow maintained his posture, only looking more and more scared of the person standing in front of him.

"You want me to go out with you as your date?"

"N-No..." Harry said. "N...Not as a date..."

"Shut yer trap, Potter!" Daphne said coldly. Harry was surprised how well she was controlling herself. He knew if it was some other Slytherin girl she'd have hexed him by now. "From someone like you...I hardly think taking me out on a date is somewhat true. So, I'm gonna ask you again. Why are you asking me out?"

'Tell her the truth!'

'Gohan?!' Harry thought as he heard Gohan's voice in his head. 'I told you not to listen!'

'We couldn't help ourselves,' came in Hermione's voice.

'You too, Hermione?' Harry thought back.

'Don't worry, Harry,' Gohan said. 'It's just the two of us. And for your information, sensing Daphne's ki from here tells me she's just acting that cold. She's surprised that you're asking her out so better tell her the truth.'

"Potter!"

The voice took his attention again and Harry felt the mental link break off. He looked at Daphne who was looking back at him questioningly.

"You sleep with your eyes open or what?" she asked.

"Um, Daphne, listen. The reason why I am asking you out is not what you think," Harry said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I recently came to know about my parents' will," Harry said. "In that, I found out about the list of people who were chosen to be my guardians if in case something...well, you know."

"So?"

"There was also the name of your parents," Harry said. "I was wondering why my mom and dad would make them my guardian since I hardly know them. I wanted to ask you about your parents so that I could talk to them if I get a chance and for that I was wondering if you could accompany me – not for long, you know – tomorrow on Hogsmead weekend, so that we could talk about your parents or at least you could tell them about it?"

00

"Are you sensing it?" Gohan asked.

"I am," Hermione replied. "I could never believe it!"

00

"My parents were your parents' friends?" Daphne asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Don't look at me like that," Harry said, raising both his hands. "I was surprised, too when I came to know about it."

"My parents are good people, Potter," she said. "But befriending a Potter, I never thought they'd do that."

"You say it the way as if it's a bad thing," Harry said, his voice becoming a bit hard.

"I am not insulting your parents, Potter," Daphne said. "My parents believe in blood supremacy but unlike those people like Malfoys and Notts, they also believe that muggleborns and half bloods are also magical if they can cast spells with a wand. I don't remember my parents ever talking about you or your parents but I think they'd have known each other. What I know is that my mother was in the same year as your parents so there might be a chance that they all knew each other."

"So can they come to Hogsmead tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I can owl them," Daphne said. "Their reply will say the rest. But if they agree, we'll meet you in Three Broomsticks. I won't accompany you tomorrow else I'll become a target for my house and for the sake of Astoria, I can't let that happen."

"I understand," Harry said.

"Go to Three Broomsticks tomorrow. If you don't find me there at lunch hour, then my parents' wouldn't have come. Else, you'd have seen them with me," she said.

"Got it," he said. "So, I guess we'll meet tomorrow?" seeing that she didn't reply he gave a nod and turned to leave only to be stopped by her again.

"Potter."

"Yes," he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Just wanted to tell you that you aren't what the Slytherins think of you."

He smiled warmly at her before taking his leave. "You too, aren't sa cold as you make yourself look like, Daphne."

"Don't test my temper," she said.

"Have a good night," Harry said, taking his leave with a smile.

00000

"It's a private matter, Harry," Gohan said.

"It's not!" Harry defended. "She's the Slytherin heir, a part of us and so you guys will have to come with me!"

"She is one of us Harry but the way you chose to talk to her, this one's only on you," Hermione said. "Plus, you will come to know about your parents, too. This is personal. Gohan is right. And if Daphne sees us with you, who knows she might cancel the meeting," she said with a smile. "We can't let that happen. Not after it took you so long to grab a chance."

"You are welcome to try if things go wrong," Harry said.

"We won't be deserving candidates for this, Harry," Gohan said. "And we will be near the edge of the Shrieking Shack if you need to find us."

Harry watched his two friends leave for one of the stores, leaving him behind on the village street. He knew they were hiding something from him. He could not even read their minds without letting them know. Sighing, he turned towards the general direction of Three Broomsticks, hoping the Greengrasses would've shown up.

Inside was mostly filled with Hogwarts students rather than the residents of the small village. But he didn't have difficulty finding out a small blond girl. He never had thought Daphne would invite Astoria, too. And though she was younger than him, she was a Greengrass as he knew by the reputation of her elder sister. So he took in a breath to gather up whatever courage he could and walked ahead. She saw her before he could close in the gap and surprisingly smiled.

"Come. We are waiting for you," Astoria said and started walking to one of the private cabins inside the small inn. Harry followed her without a word, wondering what will happen now.

Inside the small cabin was like the common eatery but with small couches and a bit bigger and cleaner table. Three people sat on those couches and Harry could see two more were already conjured. He didn't need any introduction of them as he recognised them from his first year when he'd boarded off the express after the end of the year.

Daphne was there, sitting in the middle of her parents. On her left was Ellen Greengrass, her mother. Harry could see where Daphne had got her looks from. Ellen was as beautiful a lady as she could be, which was actually heart warming in a sense. On Daphne's right sat a tall, black haired man with grey eyes and a firm face – her father Mathias Greengrass. From looking only Harry could tell the man was firm and proof of Daphne's cold side. She was all in all a balanced mixture of her parents, maybe like him. He remembered Sirius telling him to be just like his parents. Other than his face which was like his father, Harry was all like his mother.

"Hello, Lord and Lady Greengrass," he said, bowing a little knowing they were rather a respected family and name. He'd been taught a bit lordship by Sirius during the winter holidays and bowing to lords and ladies was one of them.

"Skip with the formalities, Harry," Ellen said with a warm smile. "I never thought you'd remember us."

"I only came to know about you when I recently read my parents' will," Harry said. "You were among the list of people chosen to be my guardians in case of my parents' absence."

"Your parents were wonderful people, well, your mother was," Mathias said, finally breaking a small smile. "Your father was reckless, like I hear you are. Loving breaking the rules, are we, Mr Potter?"

"Circumstances called for it," Harry said, blushing.

"Take a seat," Ellen said. "I believe we have some important matters to talk about. We ordered your lunch as well. Hope that's alright?"

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry said, taking a seat.

00000

"So this is where Remus came to when he was a student?" Hermione asked.

"He told Harry how his father, Sirius and Pettigrew decided to learn becoming animagus so that they could keep him company during full moons," Gohan said.

"We can only imagine the pain professor Lupin goes through every month all throughout the year," Hermione said. "And you can't even get used to it, it's that horrible a pain."

"I know," Gohan said. "I guess what Harry's going through right now."

"He'll be fine," Hermione said. "We have all day until he returns. I'm guessing talking about the shack in front of us isn't going to pass the time rather pleasantly."

"What do you want to talk about?" Gohan asked.

"Let's talk about you," she said. "You said you are half alien, that your father was from an alien race known as the saiyans. You never said anything about the people you live with back at home much."

"Well, to be honest, there's not much to speak of them, although they are all very good people, well, almost all of them," he said. "You know how I was taken over by Piccolo when I was five? That was the first time I realised about the hardships of life. I mean, living in the wilderness for months, experiencing the cruel rules of nature, it hardens you in a way, makes you tough, taking the sadness and pain of the world around you."

"What happened after you completed your training?" she asked.

"Well, the reason to train was for us to prepare ourselves against the two saiyans who'd arrive on earth to destroy it," he said. "You know one of them's actually Bulma's husband."

"Vegeta, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Of all the people, it's him I've realised is the person hardest to understand. When he came to earth, he was the cruellest thing I could ever imagine. When his comrade, his other saiyan companion started to lose from my father, he killed him. He is a proud man, a prince of all the saiyans and has definitely seen many cruel things that have hardened him throughout his life, enough to make him a man with a heart of stone."

"Well, princes ought to be proud, else they won't be real princes," Hermione said. "What about your other friends?"

"Well, there's Krillin, my dad's best friend since childhood," he said. "They both started training together. You'll have to meet him. He's a funny man, short, bald and a fun company. Then there's Yamcha, Pu'ar, Master Roshi, Oolong, Tien, Choutzou, Dende, Mr Popo, Korin, Yajirobe, and others."

"And how did your father..., um, you know..." she asked, sounding careful.

Gohan's demeanour changed. "It was a few months before I got a letter from McGonagall," he said. "A scientist who was defeated by my dad when he was small. You know Bulma's son, Trunks?" she nodded. "Well, his future self came back in our time to warn us about that scientist. He said that that scientist had created androids in the future who killed all of my dad's friends and other people. Not knowing where the scientist's lab was, training and preparing ourselves for the threat was the only option. We all trained very hard for the next three years, the time the androids would appear. Turns out, the two androids were far stronger than our combined force. Things were looking bleak for us when another threat came in appearance, another android whose identity was even unknown to Future Trunks.

"We came to know that this new android was actually from future, a time even ahead of that from which Trunks had come. Turns out, he had killed Trunks in the future, stolen his time machine and came back in our time to complete his form."

"Form?" Hermione asked.

"This new android went by the name Cell," Gohan said.

"I remember that name," Hermione said. "We were in our first year. I remember some of the muggleborn students received letters from their parents writing about a huge battle between a monster and a man named Satan."

"Well, you'll know the real story now," Gohan said. "So, since he was made from the cells of my dad and his friends, cells of mine, all of our enemies we'd fought on earth. You can imagine the power Cell had over us. He was stronger than those other two android and he was also the creation of the same scientist. But rather than working with those other two androids his purpose was to consume them, a design in his system which will allow him to gain his perfect form. When he consumed the first android, his already unimaginable power became even higher, allowing him to easily consume the other android, completing his perfect form. We lost all hope we none of us were powerful enough to pose a challenge to him. Our punches and kicks didn't even flinch him."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my dad finally thought that we needed to take a step further, becoming stronger and he meant to say that to us saiyans, me, Future Trunks and Vegeta. While Cell challenged the whole globe to send their best warriors to fight him in a martial arts tournament, giving us all tenure of nine days, we took that time to go to the lookout to train in a time chamber where earth's one day equals a whole year inside. I went inside with my dad and trained the best I could. My dad achieved the state of an ascended super saiyan but it wasn't the correct transformation. He knew that because he found it hard to move or fight efficiently in that form. Though his strength had increased unimaginably, his speed was hindered and so did his agility.

"When the time came for the tournament, a man named Hercule Satan came to challenged Cell. With my dad not participating in the world's martial arts championship, he'd become one. A consistent one on that and so the world really believed he could defeat Cell. I think you can guess what happened?"

"He was defeated?" Hermione asked.

"Rather humiliatingly," he said. "Still he showed off, telling to the camera that he was just testing Cell's powers. He didn't step into the ring again, making one excuse or another. My father stepped in next and he and Cell went out all, only a few minutes later I came to know that only my father was fighting with his full strength and Cell was just toying with him. but my father already knew that."

"So did he win?" she asked.

"He gave up," Gohan said, "He said he wasn't worthy enough to fight Cell and that there's another fighter who was actually stronger than them all and who could easily defeat Cell. To everyone's surprise he chose me. At first I didn't understand why my father would choose me but after stepping in for a fight I understood. I realised dad was thinking of using my hidden power which awoke when I was desperate or angry. Cell came to know that and started beating me but seeing it was not working he started torturing and hurting my dad and other friends of ours until one of them died. That sent me over the edge, letting me go of my barriers and I ascended. After that Cell was no match for me but something else was happening. I was enjoying hurting Cell. I was enjoying toying with him, making him bleed, seeing him in pain. My dad kept screaming for me to take Cell out but I didn't listen to him until it was too late. Cell activated a bomb inside him, powerful enough to take out the whole planet. I realised my mistake but knew it couldn't be undone. Moments before Cell could explode, however, my dad sacrificed himself to save us all, using his instant transmission to take Cell away from earth. I lost all hope, knowing my dad was no more but the threat wasn't over. Cell came back, regenerating from a single cell of his. He returned and killed Future Trunks. He came back more powerful. Vegeta got angry, seeing Cell kill his son and went all out on him but to no veil. I seriously damaged one of my hands, making it useless for the time. But then I heard my father. He told me it wasn't my mistake that he was no more. He told me it was entirely Cell's fault. He was talking to me from the other world, telling me to use the pains of those Cell had killed as my power. And so I went out all on him and so did my dad's friends. It was a onetime shot and we knew if we lost now we'll lose forever. Luckily we succeeded. Cell was destroyed. While we gathered ourselves and went to grieve and heal, Satan took the credits of defeating Cell. The world believed him. Everyone was happy at the end."

As a tear fell down his cheek, Hermione kept looking at the boy in front of her, not believing that someone as gentle as him would actually enjoy hurting someone. But she knew that he was telling the truth and she also knew that he was scared from ascending ever again and though she'd never seen him ascended, she wished Gohan could control it the next time he does. As for now, she gave him a hug as she had nothing else to give to him.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Gohan asked.

"For coming into our lives," Hermione said. "You were the reason we found out about Ron, which ultimately lead to the discovery of the whole fiasco. Thank you for all that training, mental and physical."

"Those aren't over yet," he said with a chuckle. "Hermione laughed lightly.

"I know," she said, holding his face. "But still, thank you for all that. And what happened to your father," she took a gulp, "it wasn't your fault."

Gohan wanted to speak but was stopped as he felt Hermione's lips on his own. For a moment he was shocked, his eyes were wide with surprise but then he returned the favour, though he wasn't a pro. Thankfully, neither was Hermione and so when they broke the kiss, neither complained. They just kept looking into each other's eyes and smiled.

00000

 **Thanks for reading...**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: This chapter's from Hermione's point of view...**

 **00000**

I don't know where to begin my story but I think you lots know I am a muggleborn, a bit too curious, too studious for a girl my age. Well, I can't deny it. When I came to this magical world, it was like a great opportunity for me to start over, make new friends, try and be social. Was it so bad that a girl wanted to make friends? A girl who was mocked and bullied because she was just a bit more on the side of books and concepts?

I still remember that day vividly when McGonagall had come to our house with the letter, telling me and my parents how I was a witch and that I was selected to some to Hogwarts. My parents were shocked to hear that. I shared the feeling but it wasn't too much for me. When I'd first floated my stuffed animals by mistake, I was old enough to make it out that I might have the power of telekinesis. I'd read about it and knew how people used their brain waves to make objects move. So I tried my hand on it but with no outcome so when I was told about being a witch, it seemed reasonable enough to me.

Stepping on the express for my first trip to Hogwarts, making new friends was my primary goal but I wanted to take it with one step at a time. The train was fairly empty so I found a cabin occupied by one round faced, nervous looking boy. I wondered if Hogwarts was supposed to be the best magical school why the express was so empty.

As the ride came to an end, I'd met some boys and girls of my year. I'd even met Harry Potter, the saviour of the magical world. But he didn't appear like those books had told about him. He was scrawny, small for his age, a tad nervous, wore worn out glasses, old cloths too big for him. and from what I could make it out it appeared as if he was newly introduced to this world of magic, like me, like some other first years I'd met the day we were given the tour with our parents, a tour of Diagon Alley so we would know where to find our school stuff.

The school was magnificent. I tried explaining how they made outside weather to be seen from within but nobody paid any attention. I was hurt, but not much. I kept thinking they'd finally accept me here, at least. At least I wouldn't be a loner here.

But it did not happen like I'd thought. My dorm-mates weren't that talkative and even if they talked they talked about how Harry Potter had been sorted in their house. For the next few days that was the topic of all the Gryffindor students. I sneaked glances at this boy who appeared as curious, surprised and mesmerised over the magic going on around him, just like me, just like any other muggle born. Had he really been trained by the ministry or was he acting being unknown and weak?

For the first few weeks I tried to socialise but my only friends were the owls of Hogwarts who grew accustomed of me as I sent too many letters, writing home ever third day. I knew I'd not be able to make friends here just like in the muggle world. I even heard some talk how bookish and bossy I was. Was I?

Seeing no outcome of me trying to be social, I focussed more on my studies. At least I'd have a better career with better marks. Let them say what they want. I survived this for six years, I'll be able to for seven more.

But then I saw him. How he came for me, how he jumped back on the head of that twelve foot stinky troll and saved my life. I'd have been dead that night if it wasn't for him. That incident sparked an opportunity for me to finally try my hand on friendship after months of coming to Hogwarts. And to begin with, I lied, saving him and his friend from a detention, at least.

We began to talk. Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world was nothing like those books said about him. He was shy, but not like Neville. He appeared to be reckless on his broom but not like some older Gryffindors. At first he hesitated telling me much about him, his life back at home but as our friendship became stronger he finally opened up, shocking me when he told me about his living conditions, how he never knew about this world, how he was lied about his parents' murder and how no ministry trained him.

I saw a glimpse of myself inside him. No friends outside, a loner in the muggle world and a subject of other people's bullying. But here, it appeared students were dying to become friends with him and among them all he chose me. Of course I could see his best friend Ron wasn't happy with this new edition. So I tried to win his graces, too and started helping him in his homework. But he wouldn't seem interested to understand the concepts. Rather, he'd just copy my work and get good grades. But that didn't help him in the exams.

I was relieved when Harry told me he wouldn't be going home on Christmas. But that wasn't the case when the year ended. He had confronted Voldemort, Dumbledore didn't answer his question and he was not allowed to stay at Hogwarts. I felt bad for him, tried to talk to him but didn't know how to approach, telling him I'll talk to my parents about him staying with us for the summer. I talked this with Ron but he told me how there was some protection around Harry's house which protected him, that he wouldn't be safe in my house. Rather I and my family will be in danger because of him as we don't have any sort of protection. I tried talking to Dumbledore and he told me the same thing. I couldn't disobey our headmaster and take Harry too live with me after that. I could not see that look on his face when he met with his relatives back on the platform. Clearly he hated going back.

Over the summer I wrote several letters to Harry, taking multiple rounds of the Owl Services at Diagon Alley, posting him letters. The reply never came, only bad thoughts did. How they'd have been treating him at the moment, would he be able to come the next year.

I got a letter from Ron a week before the school was to start. He'd invited me to his home for the remaining of the week. I agreed and two days before the trip was scheduled back for Hogwarts, Fred, Ron and George sneaked out without anyone's knowledge. We only came to know in the morning that they'd gone to rescue Harry. Tears came to my eyes when I saw him. He looked weaker than the last year, had pained expressions on his face which he was trying unsuccessfully to hide. I didn't know how the Weaselys didn't notice that. He wasn't such good an actor. Anybody could've seen that he was in pain. I heard one time how Fred and George cornered him and ask why he appeared to be in pain. Harry had denied, said he's slipped on the stairs back at home and had hit his shoulders and the pain rose back from time to time. They told him to be careful the next time and after reaffirming that he was alright, they let him go. The same incident happened when Mr Weasely asked him the same question. Other than those three nobody seemed to notice it. I tried talking to him but he made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone. I agreed reluctantly. I almost wanted to slap him when he told me how he didn't want the Weaselys to know as they'd done more than enough for him.

When he didn't came out of the public floo in Diagon Alley on the day we were to shop for our school stuff, I started worrying, but I did not see the Weaselys worry that much. I had flooed twice before back at the Burrow, coming to buy some extra books from the Alley but it was Harry's first time. I could not believe when those Weaselys didn't even care enough. Since I was the second to come out of the floo, after Mr Weasely, when the other Weaselys started coming out they didn't even wait for Harry and went straightaway to do their shopping. Mrs Weasely was extra excited as I saw her walking towards Gringotts. I told Mr Weasely that I'll join them with Harry and then waited for him for another twenty minutes. He never came. So I came out in the alley, looking through the crowd for him when I saw him walking with Hagrid. I ran over, asked where he was. Before he could answer Hagrid said how he was running late and made me responsible for Harry and the new boy he was in company with.

That was when I first saw him.

Strong, thick, muscular arms, firm jaw, edgy eyes and a warm smile on his face. From his looks he appeared to be some street fighter, only too small for being one. He greeted me with a warm smile and I did the same in return. Didn't want to be rude to him in scolding Harry in front of him. so I let that thought settle for that while. As we walked I came to know the name of this new boy and how he was selected for Hogwarts, starting as a second year. I felt a tinge of jealousy when he told me how he cleared the test, after only reading for a month about our first year curriculum. I also noticed something else was going on as Harry appeared to be thankful to him in a way. He wasn't expressing it but I could see it.

I also noticed how Ron's demeanour changed when Harry introduced Gohan to him and the rest of the Weaselys. I also saw Molly's demeanour changing the same way as Ron's but I couldn't understand why. At that moment I thought it might be something else that they'd have been worry for Harry and were a slight angry on him for turning out in Knockturn Alley.

A month later and a day after the whole snake-speaking fiasco. Harry found Mrs Norris petrified and stabbed on the wall. Filch found him with his cat and the bloody message. Teachers were informed, Dumbledore was informed and Harry was at once blamed by most of the student body of being the Slytherin heir. He lost friends. The Gryffindor students also started getting away from him. Even Ron as attempting to distance himself but I could see he was failing in his attempts. From what I know now he was not coming up with an excuse suitable enough for the moment. With nobody wanting to talk to Harry, Ron had lost the attention he got from being Harry's best mate. Harry was too good to realise Ron's attempt of distancing himself from him. I didn't tell Harry about it, knowing it would break him even more. The last thing he wanted was to lose his best friend. Then I noticed Gohan. Unlike others, unlike Ron he believed Harry wasn't to be blamed. He stayed with him just like I had. It felt as if he knew Harry wasn't the heir. He could sense the truth in Harry.

Then I'd heard him say that Piccolo name that day, ringing a bell inside my head. I'd heard that name somewhere before. A few days attempt and I succeeded, found a book I'd read last year from the restricted section when we were looking for some reference to help us understand what the Sorcerer's Stone was.

The king of demons – that's what the topic said with a scrawny design of a green man beside it. I read the whole chapter, unable to match it with the way Gohan had spoken about his mentor. But the name was same, a few other things matched as well. And returning that night after sneaking inside the library to place the book back, I saw him disappearing from the sight like he was air. And when he'd returned I found out about Ron as well.

I kept quiet for the next few days, looking for a chance to catch Gohan red handed. The opportunity came. I convinced Harry to accompany me. We found out that the Piccolo Gohan spoke of was actually the demon king, only he was not. He was the demon king's son, who was long dead. We came to know a bit more about Gohan, his heritage, him being half alien and so on.

And then with the year's end, after him and Harry defeating the basilisk Gohan invited Harry to live with him after we came to know of Dumbledore's real intentions and the Weaselys'. With all of this happening Harry asked him to train him, mentally and physically. In all this I blurted out the same and Gohan graciously accepted.

And he kept his promise. Even convinced my father and impressed him nonetheless. And he'd even impressed him. That was the first time I felt something regarding him but I couldn't understand it.

We trained every morning. He was good in teaching. He was patient, funny and warm. He never got angry if I made a mistake. He taught me the telepathic way to communicate, to protect my mind and manipulate my magical core so that I could cast spell more efficiently. When the year started, I saw the change in Harry. He'd grown inches taller, was healthy with muscled arms but not as much as Gohan. But that was more than enough for me too feel good about it all. I saw a brother inside Harry, a brother I could never have.

First night inside my dorm, hearing Patil and Brown talking about Harry, how handsome he had become and how lean and muscled. I smiled. Harry deserved that. After all that he's been through, he was worthy of the life he was heading on now. But then the way I see it if it wasn't for Gohan none of this would've happened in the first place. He had given Harry the life he'd longed for and deserved. Ron's jealousy and hatred towards us increased day by day but we ignored him and his sister. They were betrayers.

Then I heard Lavender discussing about a muggle book with Patil the other night. A romantic novel about a boy and a girl. I heard it with half attention as my other half was on the History assignment I was revising for any mistakes. I wasn't surprised with the concept the author had chosen to spark a relationship between the characters but that night when waiting for sleep to envelope me, I thought of it again. I knew there might be a chance for this to be a mutual thing but knowing him I also knew he wouldn't initiate. And he wasn't that sort of a guy who would be all angry if it turns out to be a wrong thing. I thought of all the possibilities in which it might go wrong. There was a confirmation with me as I'd found out about it that day in the morning. I knew there was a possibility for it to work and so when Gohan had finished his story, I knew only I was near enough to console him in that place and initiated that kiss.

I wasn't a pro in kissing. In fact, it was my first kiss but I was smart enough to know that Gohan was surprised by this move of mine. But he didn't react against it. For my luck, he welcomed it a second later and replied with his own. I came to know he was as lousy a kisser as I was and that was good enough for me to know that this was Gohan's first kiss, too. I can only now think of one thing as how I and he would react tomorrow when we meet in the common room in the morning. I know I have feelings for him and the way that kiss went on; I know Gohan also has those feelings for me. But how much? he had enough charms to get any girl of his likes just like it was with Harry now but he hadn't. Guess I'll only know about it tomorrow. I could only hope it would be good.

00000

 **Thanks for reading...**


	44. Chapter 44

With the winter passing on, the climate got warmer and pleasant and with that the year was also coming to an end. Gohan made the most out of it, helping Harry, Hermione and now Neville train as hard as they could go. Neville was still doing basics in training, mostly bringing his body shape to normal as his weight became hindrance in his reflexive movements which were rather impressive if he could lose some of his weight.

With the year coming to an end, the exams were also upon everyone's head and Hermione took up, preparing them for the exams. Every night they'd stay late, studying, revising and consulting with Hermione where and how well prepared they were. But they all know that in the group and in their whole year the real competition was between Hermione and Gohan who had continuously proved himself to be a challenge for Hermione, ever since his arrival in their second year. Unfortunately, Hermione had not let him take her place.

Ron's condition became worse regarding his studies. He would curse Harry and everyone else, blaming them for whatever was happening to him. He was further angry upon the fact that his mother or his siblings weren't supporting him on that, like all times. Why couldn't they see how right he was?

Molly Weasely could not understand why her daughter was acting this way. Ginny had told her that she no longer harboured any feelings for Harry and that had shocked Molly. She could see her years of hard work going in vain. If Ginny won't have feelings for Harry then there won't be a reason to start anything. Molly had planned, pursuing her daughter, convincing her to slip Harry with amortentia, a plan Ginny would've agreed happily but now Ginny had told her she saw Harry as a brother and nothing more. Molly did her little diagnosis upon her daughter; whatever she knew and found out Ginny's thoughts had been altered, in a rather complex way. Dumbledore would pay for this. First he tells her that she was no longer part of the plan, that her son had ruined it all, then he takes away the financial privileges from her, and then he wipes away her daughter's memories regarding the feelings she had for the boy ever since she'd first heard Harry's stories from her mother's mouth. All those money spent on those false books, all those hours sitting beside her daughter's bedside, telling her stories about Harry Potter, convincing her, manipulating her how one day she'll marry him, be called Lady Potter, will have money and fame. Molly was furious. Dumbledore would pay for this.

With Charlie and bill away from home most of the year, Percy busy with his NEWTs and Arthur busy with his job, it was just the twins who could see the fiasco going inside their house. They knew something was bothering their mother and that it was mostly because of little Ronnikins and Ginevra. They were no longer allowed to even test or make new joke and prank products. Dad wouldn't listen to them, their brothers were jerks, Ginny hated them for more than one reason which was simply valid and now this state of their mother. They were surprised how they just could not put a finger upon what was going on. But then Fred had pointed out that it had all started since that day Dumbledore had come to visit their mom. Though they weren't in the house that morning but they'd overheard their mother mumbling about the meeting she might've had with Dumbledore that morning. They wondered what stuff Dumbledore and their mom would have to discuss and how important it was that it had completely changed their mother's moods.

With the exams finally ending, many students took a breath of relief save for the seventh and fifth year ones. The former worried about their results while the latter worried about which subjects they would/would not be able to take the next year.

Hermione fretted as well, but that was because she was Hermione. She'd check and re-check the answers she'd wrote, formulating how much she'd score. That went on until the morning they'd to take the train back to London. With the packing done, the group met in the great hall, Luna sitting with them on their house table. There was no certain discussion. The group mainly talked about what they'd do for their summer, how they'd given their exams (a topic which Hermione dominated), and a little bit about Daphne.

Harry looked towards the Slytherin table, saw Daphne sitting and eating her breakfast with Tracey and Millicent. The three had their backs towards Harry and so he rather saw Draco and Pansy who were sitting, facing Daphne and the other two. Draco caught Harry's gaze but thought it was towards him and gave an evil grin. The two didn't have much fiasco against each other this year so there wasn't a reason for Draco to pick Harry upon.

"I just don't know how to tell her this?" Harry said.

"We understand," Gohan said. "But didn't you talk to her at all that day when you met her parents?"

"Just ten minutes later she left us, saying she had her friends waiting on her," Harry said. "And how could I tell her parents that she's Slytherin's heir?"

"Makes sense," Hermione said. "But you know we have to hurry. Time is one thing we don't have."

"She is right," Luna said. "Hogwarts is growing weaker by each passing day. If we don't do something, her wards will fall, bringing us all in danger."

"Maybe I can help in that," Gohan said. "Since I am a part of her Guardian, she can absorb my powers for the time being. We'll be away for two months. Anything can happen within that time, especially with Dumbledore staying inside the castle. Who knows what he might do with her."

"But the last two times you almost died, Gohan," Hermione said.

"This time I'll have someone of you with me down in the chamber," Gohan said. "You can pull me away in case something goes wrong."

"I'll go," Hermione said at once.

"Thank you Hermione but I think Harry will do fine, I think," Gohan said. "He's more accustomed to that place, knows some secret ways out of there to take me away if I happen to not teleport us all away."

"I know a way out," Harry said. "But we'll have to wait for the time when no students are in the school grounds."

"Which means soon after the breakfast," Neville said. "They'll all go back to their dorms, most of them doing a last minute packing. But still many might see you."

"It won't matter much," Harry said. "The exit, as I've seen, opens up towards the back side of the school, opposite of where the students might be. But still, we can't take any risks as some students might wander around and see us."

"So soon after breakfast," Hermione said. "Maybe Neville and I can keep an eye out and inform you both."

"Brilliant. I'll give you my cloak," Harry said.

An hour later the four were in their positions. Hermione and Neville waited near the exit that Harry and Gohan may use, hiding under Harry's cloak, keeping an eye out for someone who may find them.

Gohan and Harry went to Martyle's bathroom and Harry opened the entrance, locking the bathroom doors behind them. Once the entrance was open Gohan took Harry's hand and the two blasted off towards the chambers, stopping only for Harry to open the second door and then Gohan started to get the feeling again. This time it was much faster. Touching the cold tiled floor, he fell on his knees. Harry supported him and called for Hogwarts' projection which appeared in front of them. She looked solemn and sad and not to mention very weak.

"I am sorry," she said. "I want it to stop for your sake but I don't have control over it."

"It's alright," Gohan said. "We just wanted to see whether it's working or not."

"It is working," the projection said. "But it is harming you, too."

"I have a solution for that, Hogwarts," Gohan said, taking out a senzu bean from his pocket. "Harry, back up a little."

Harry knew what was going to happen next. He and Gohan had discussed this on their way to here. But he had never seen it and was curious to know what will happen now.

Gohan ate the bean, his muscles bulging a bit before going back to normal. He stood up straight, spreading his legs a bit and then crouching a little. He then closed his eyes and Harry soon felt the air around him going dense. The next thing he saw was a yellow light filling the entire chamber soon followed by a cry of power and a shockwave which pushed Harry back on his feet. Regaining his position Harry looked towards Gohan and could not believe his eyes.

There stood Gohan with a yellow aura around him. His hair had turned yellow, standing even straighter, defying gravity. His eyebrows were of same colour too with his eyes a bit narrowed, his look becoming more pointed. His pupils had turned green from onyx and Harry could literally feel power pouring out of Gohan. He then saw Gohan's aura flicker and then turned his attention towards Hogwarts' projection. She looked much healthier now and also happy. Harry saw she was still absorbing Gohan's powers but Gohan didn't seem to faze much from it. Only his aura dissipated from time to time.

As a minute passed after Gohan's transformation he fell on his knees. Harry rushed to him but then stopped, wondering if the lightning he saw in Gohan's aura would hurt him. But then he reached with his hand, feeling the aura, immersing his hand in it, only to feel a slight tinge of shock which was soon gone. He now only felt warmth around his hand. He placed a firm grip on Gohan's shoulder when the projection spoke.

"That will be enough, Guardian. I can sense you are going weaker with every passing moment. I won't want my guardian to grow weak and be damaged. You have to protect me and for that you need your powers. Please, stop now."

But Gohan didn't. Instead his aura blasted once again, shining much brighter. Harry felt the aura pushing him back. He saw Gohan had gone into a trance, unable to control his powers.

"Harry, hurry," Hermione's voice echoed inside his head.

"Be right there, Hermione," he said.

"I can't sense Gohan's mind. What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Just a slight problem," Harry said, looking at the projection and cutting his mental link with Hermione. "What do I do?" he asked the projection.

"Stop him," the projection said.

"How?"

"Use your training. Have faith in him," the projection replied.

Harry looked at the projection and then at Gohan. He hated to do this but he then took out his wand and cast a stupefy on Gohan. The spell just bounced off of the aura, hitting a nearby snake sculpture, damaging it a bit. Harry then tried harder only to fail again. Then Harry felt the air getting denser. He felt the shimmers from Gohan's aura filling the air around the chamber. He then saw Gohan's hair starting to stand up straighter, his face going more firm and a sadistic look filled in his eyes. Harry remembered what was going on. Gohan was ascending and if he'd remembered it correctly, Gohan had told him how he still could not control this form of his yet, that he did bad things in this form.

Running out of ideas Harry let his wand drop on the floor, forming a fist out of his hand. He then closed his eyes, summoning magic from his healing core. He felt it rushing inside his veins, accumulating in and around his fist before he felt it vanish away. He opened his eyes, shocked from what had happened. Looked at the projection and saw a smile on her face.

"Concentrate harder, my lord," the projection said before vanishing away.

Harry kept looking where the projection of the castle's human form stood a moment ago before he felt a lightning from Gohan's aura struck him. He felt a slight tinge, as if someone pierced a pin through his flesh. He winced but then turned his attention towards Gohan. What just happened now had shocked him to no extent but he had to save his friend first. He closed his eyes, realising the powers he'd felt going away had come back, only stronger this time. He smiled, concentrated and his fist started to shimmer in white energy. He then opened his eyes.

"Sorry, Gohan," Harry said before giving it all in his punch, hitting Gohan on his neck, blacking him out. His aura blasted, throwing Harry several metres away from Gohan. Harry groaned when he felt Hermione and Neville inside his head. He knew they had to hurry. He managed to get himself up and looked at Gohan. He was lying unconscious on the cold floor, his eyes white, signifying his unconsciousness. Harry wondered how hard he'd hit him but knew he had no time to ponder over it. Getting up on his legs he went over to Gohan. Using a hovering charm he lifted Gohan in the air and took him towards the exit he knew.

Hermione and Neville waited for them outside when he and Gohan appeared from the wall like the one they had on platform 9¾.

"We need to leave," Harry said, placing Gohan on the grass.

"But what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain everything on the train," Harry said. "Do you have our trunks?"

"In here," she said, patting her satchel.

"Good. Let's get on the train," Harry said, covering Gohan with the cloak and then hovering him in the air, taking him towards one of the carriages. Neville and Hermione followed, making sure no one had seen them.

The ride back to London was rather quiet after Harry had told Hermione, Neville and Luna about what had happened in the chamber, leaving the part where his powers were vanished at a moment. Luna confirmed that the wards of the castle were strong enough to hold until they returned next year.

"But how long do we let it happen?" Hermione asked. "We know it's Dumbledore. Why don't we stop him?"

"We can but the magical world still sees him as a hero, their saviour," Neville said. "Going after him will be a sort of treason and we will be classed as the most dangerous criminals. Plus, we don't have any proof of his crimes and telling the ministry that he's feeding off of the castle's magic will only make us a laughing stock."

"He's got a point," Gohan said who had woken up after a few hours and had apologised to Harry. Harry also apologised for punching him, telling him mentally what he'd felt inside the chamber, making him swear not to reveal it to anyone.

Harry stood back with Gohan after they all boarded off the train. They had questions but they didn't know where they'd find the answers. They knew the castle could tell them something but they had their doubts. Finally they decided on keeping the matter on hold for the time being. They had two months to figure it out.


	45. Chapter 45

"Sure you don't want me to come?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be fine, Sirius," Harry said. "I was the one invited. Not you."

"Fine," he grunted. "But be careful."

"Always am," he said before taking the floo.

He arrived in a marbled receiving room, managing to stay on his feet. He was getting good at this, he thought as he walked down the fireplace, dusting the soot off of his clothes. An elf popped just then.

"Master Harry, master Greengrass is expecting you," the elf squeaked.

It had been a week since they'd all returned from Hogwarts and the second day of their summer Harry had received a dinner invitation from Mathias. First he was surprised until he read it was just a casual dinner from them as a repayment of them not being there for him when he needed help. Harry had written back, thanking them and accepting their invitation.

"Ah, Harry!" Mathias said as Harry entered the drawing room. He was surprised as the house was mostly filled with muggle stuff like televisions, still photo frames, some other electronic items and so on. He'd never thought the Greengrasses approved of muggle items.

"Mr Greengrass, thank you for the invitation," Harry said as he shook hands with him.

"Not a problem, Harry," Mathias said. "And please, it's Mathias. The titular name makes me feel a bit old and I've still got plenty of years to live!" Harry joined him in the small laugh as the two walked over to the couches. "I am so glad that you could make it. And there's no real purpose for us to invite you. Like I'd written, this is just a way to express our apologies for not being there for you when it was time."

"You don't have to apologise to me, Mathias," Harry said. "I didn't even know what I and my parents were until I came to Hogwarts, who my godfather was until I came to Hogwarts and who had plans for me until I came to Hogwarts. You have nothing to apologise for. You had no fault in it. Dumbledore's the one to blame for."

"But still, your life would've turned out to be a lot better if you'd have been given to one of those your parents listed as your guardians," Mathias said.

"Well, Sirius lives with me and he's a pretty good company to be with," Harry said with a smile. "How long before there's a possibility for him to stand a public trial?"

"The odds don't appear to be in our favour at the moment," Mathias said with a sigh. "But we are still trying hard. Amelia has been contacted by Augusta and she's scanning and looking for evidences to show evidence that Sirius was never given a trial. Alone that will be enough to stand him a trial but only if we find it."

"And the odds of that evidence being wiped out is way too high considering neither Dumbledore nor Fudge wanting the people to know that Sirius is innocent," Harry said.

"I'm afraid you are correct," Mathias said with a sigh before he stood up. "But that's another day's discussion. You must be hungry! Dinner will be served in an hour and until then feel free to wander around. I have some business to take care of so I'll see you at dinner. Feel yourself home. You know that would've happened if we'd known we were one of our guardians."

Harry smiled as he watched Mathias leave the room. He sat there alone for a moment before he heard footsteps of someone coming.

"Potter."

He turned to look at a rather surprised Daphne staring him. "Hey, Daphne," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I was invited to have dinner," he said, sounding a bit surprised. "Didn't your father tell you?"

"I guess not," she said, staring him coldly. "So where's my father?"

"Gone to take care of his business," Harry replied as coolly as he could. "I never knew you all were so fond of muggle stuff."

"That's my parents," she said snottily. "And if you tell anyone about it in school, you'll wish you hadn't."

"And why's that?" he asked.

"I'm a Slytherin!" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I remember," he replied leaning comfortably on the couch. "So how's the summer?"

She kept staring at him for a minute. He looked back at her when she didn't reply. She then walked over to him. "Why do you care?" she asked.

"Just asking," he said. "Since there's nothing to talk or do and you are here, I need to start some sort of a conversation or else I'd get bored."

"If you haven't noticed, this is my home. I am supposed to live here," she said with a cold voice. "Unlike you, I love my parents. You on the other hand thought yourself to be too smart and confidant enough to get your emancipation to get away from your relatives. Who does that?"

He flinched when he heard her say that but didn't reply. He then managed to smile before looking up at her. "Maybe I was an idiot," he said.

"Oh, there's no doubt about that," she replied.

"But at least I'm not as idiotic as Ron," he defended himself.

"I'm forced to admit that one," she said slowly. "He thinks all Slytherins are evil."

"That's not his fault if he's been fed that ever since he was a small baby," Harry replied with a chuckle. Daphne smiled but quickly regained her cold demeanour.

"Harry, you came," Ellen said as she entered the room.

"Mrs Greengrass," he said as he stood up.

"No formalities, Harry. And call me Ellen," she said with a smile. "Dinner will be served in a few."

Harry smiled. Ellen nodded, walking back into one of the rooms, closely followed by Daphne. "What is he doing here?" Daphne asked once the two were in the room.

"Just a way to apologise to him," Ellen said with a solemn face.

"Why apologise to him?" Daphne asked, shocked.

"Maybe you should've known if you'd have stayed a little longer at Three Broomsticks that day," Ellen said.

"Like that's my mistake!" she scoffed.

"I know you are not the way you show yourself to be, Daphne," Ellen said. "That attitude of yours can be neglected inside the house. You know that, right?"

"But why do you have to apologise to him?" she asked.

"Maybe to show that we care for him," Ellen said. "You don't know where he's been through, Daphne."

"He claims to slay a basilisk, confront You Know Who, able to cast a patronus. I know where he's been through," Daphne scoffed.

"Enough with that attitude of yours, Daphne!" Ellen said loudly. "Do you know he didn't know he was a wizard until he received his Hogwarts letter? That his parents were murdered by a psychopathic evil wizard? For Merlin's sake! He was told that his parents were drunkards who died in a car accident!"

"You did not have to tell her that."

Ellen and Daphne turned to see Harry standing at the doorway. His face looked fallen, his eyes looking down.

"Harry, I am so sorry!" Ellen said as she walked over to him, enveloping him in a hug. "I was angry. It came out automatically."

He didn't say anything. Just stayed there, still. "What are you doing here?" Ellen asked finally.

"I was just seeing around," Harry said slowly.

"Of course you were," Ellen said with a smile as she looked at him. "Harry, I am so sorry. I know I didn't have any right telling that to someo..."

"It isn't your mistake," Harry said, interrupting her. "I know I don't think straight when I am angry. You don't have to blame yourself."

"Well, dinner is ready," Ellen said. "Why don't you and Daphne go and sit down? I'll see where Matt and Astoria are."

Harry nodded as Ellen left. He kept looking down before deciding to go and sit at the table.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Daphne said slowly. "I didn't know."

"It's not your fault," Harry said, not looking at her. "But can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You don't strike me as other Slytherins," he said. "I suppose I can trust you with the fact that you will not believe whatever your housemates told you about me?"

She didn't answer. Harry didn't wait for her to answer as he walked out immediately after that.

Dinner was a silent affair, with some random talks. Harry mostly stayed silent and so did Daphne. Astoria didn't seem to like the new company on their dinner table but a glare from both, her father and her mother had silenced her from saying anything in that regard.

"I see a lot of muggle items in your house," Harry said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to tell you where my wife works?" Mathias said. "She's a healer in one of the muggle hospitals."

"I didn't know that," Harry said. "I thought like all other..."

"Like all other Slytherin families we'd despise muggles and their lifestyles. Nonsense," Ellen said. "Muggles are in fact better than us in their ways of living. They are free to make their choices in life. When I first told my parents what I aimed to become in life they were shocked."

"I remember that?" Mathias chuckled. "When Elli's father first came to see me, he told me to make her understand that women don't work, especially when they are ought to marry in a wealthy family. Since I'd known Eli for quite some time, I knew what her tastes and preferences were so a little lying didn't seem to be a bad thing that time."

"You lied to grandpa?" Astoria asked.

"For the happiness of your mother," Mathias said. "I think we can only call this luck that your mom and I were already in love when we were betrothed. We didn't reveal it to our parents but they finally saw how close we were, well, after we'd been married. And both of your grandpas' were shocked when I announced that your mother will work and won't be like those ladies they were so accustomed to see."

"Didn't that create some problems?" Harry asked.

"It had," Ellen said. "The Malfoys, Notts and Lestranges were active participants in that but we had the Potter house on our side as well as the Black and Longbottom houses. Those three houses are the strongest houses in all of magical Britain, your house being the most powerful among them all, Harry. With them behind us, no other had dared raise a question against me working, especially in a muggle hospital. I guess you know what that profession gained me?"

"The title of being a blood traitor," Harry said. Ellen and Matthias nodded together. "So how are things now?"

"Well, we saw it wasn't going to get better any soon and when we had Daphne, we knew things would be made to undergo, to make our life a bit more worse," Ellen said.

"And you know how dark the times were those days," Matthias said.

"And to keep your family safe you decided to side no one," Harry said.

"We so desperately wanted to fight along your parents, Harry," Mathias said. "But I guess you can understand that I am among those who think of their family first."

"I am glad that you remained neutral," Harry said. "At least you weren't in Dumbledore's clutches."

"We know what he's done," Ellen said.

"Dumbledore's a bad person?" Daphne and Astoria said at the same time.

"That's not for you girls to listen now," Mathias said.

"Why not?" Daphne asked. "Well, it isn't a surprise to know Dumbledore's not capable of being Hogwarts' headmaster. But from the looks of you guys I can tell something else is off."

"Mathias? Ellen?" Harry asked. "May I have a moment with you two after dinner?"

Both of them nodded and the rest of the dinner went in silence. After that the elves cleaned up everything and Harry was told to wait in the drawing room. He was joined in by Ellen and Mathias after twenty or so minutes.

"Sorry for the delay," Ellen said. "Astoria's still a child."

"I understand," Harry said.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us about?" Mathias asked.

"It would be better if I just showed you that," he said. "I suppose you have a pensive with you?"

The two adults shared a glance at each other before they called one of their elves to bring their pensive. Meanwhile Harry casted a rather strong privacy charm around the room.

"We are safe, Harry," Ellen said with a smile.

"I know," Harry replied. "I'm just taking precautions."

"So what is it?" Mathias asked.

Harry took out his wand and closed his eyes, concentrating on his thoughts before he took out a stand of those thoughts from his temple using the wand. "Mr and Mrs Greengrass, I had asked you both to meet me in Hogsmead that day for a reason. I can only wish you'd believe what you are about to see." And with that he let the silver strand fall into the clear liquid of the pensive, letting it dissolve completely. He then gestured them both to have a look, joining them. The three were soon sucked inside the pensive, founding themselves on platform 9¾. They all saw a young Harry entering the platform through the barrier, accompanied by Ron. The image shifted a little bit back, showing Harry on the muggle side of the station, figuring out a way to get to the platform when he'd heard Molly speak loudly about the platform. Harry was then seen walking up to her and asking her how to get to the platform. The image then shifted to Hogwarts. It was after they'd all been sorted when Harry was seen feeling pain in his scar. The real Harry with them both then told them to see the staff table, showing them Snape and Quirrell,, who was currently having his back at them all. The image then shifted to the night when Harry, Hermione and Ron were lost due to the stairs, finding themselves on the third floor, in the room with the Cerberus. Ellen jumped up in fear when she saw the hound. They saw how the three barely made it out of there as the image shifted to the night of Halloween when Hermione was attacked by the troll, taking the two Greengrasses by surprise.

The scene then shifted to when the three figured out what it was that Fluffy was guarding and then to the night they sneaked out, realising that the stone was in danger. The scene then shifted showing them how the three had passed every trap and puzzle, finally with Harry standing in a small room, facing a possessed Quirrell. Ellen froze in fear when she realised it was Voldemort who had possessed Quirrell. They saw how he demanded the stone from Harry and how Harry's refusal leads them to confront each other, resulting in Voldemort's demise.

The scenes then changed to his second year when he unknowingly spoke parseltongue, soon after the events of the petrification of Ms Norris. Then the three saw how Hermione had figured out the monster of the chambers was actually a basilisk. The scenes then changed to when Harry and Gohan caught Lockhart running away and then dragging him to Martyle's bathroom from where they went to the chamber. Ellen and Mathias gasped when they saw the basilisk skin and then the basilisk itself. They also saw Voldemort's true identity and his true name, actually signifying him to be a half blood and not a pureblood.

The scenes then changed to Harry's third year, directly showing them all how he, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Gohan came to know their respective duties and real identities with regards to the castle. And then the scenes changed to when Harry and his friends came to know from Luna who the Slytherin heir was.

When the three came out of the pensive, Mathias and Ellen's faces were expressionless. They kept staring the silver liquid in the pensive, all the while remaining silent.

"I know it is hard for you both but whatever you saw in there was nothing but the truth," Harry said.

"But Why Daphne?" Ellen asked. Mathias stayed quiet.

"From what we've come to know, Slytherin wasn't actually a blood purity bigot," Harry said. "Of course, he believed that pureblood witches and wizards were more powerful and more deserving to be called magicals, he was also friends with three other Founders, one of whom being a muggleborn – Rowena Ravenclaw. And knowing how powerful a witch Rowena was, it changed Salazar's thoughts and ways to see things around himself. But the history books say otherwise and that's what's led to what we see today, in most of the members of Slytherin house. Daphne, from what we've observed, isn't like those of her house members. When we came to know about her being chosen as Slytherin's heir, Gohan observed her, finally realising that beneath that cold demeanour of hers, she was as soft and pure hearted as Slytherin ever was. She has been chosen to be Salazar's heir, Mr and Mrs Greengrass. I won the title when I killed the basilisk. She was given the title by the Founders themselves."

"If what you say is true and what we saw is true," Mathias said, "then it means that you asking to meet us that day in Hogsmead were only because you wanted our daughter to know of her newest responsibilities?"

"Also I wanted to actually know how deep you were both friends with my parents," Harry said. "And I couldn't dare enough to tell Daphne about this all. You know?"

"We get you there, Harry," Mathias said, finally breaking a smile. "I think I and my wife will need some time to ponder over this but do you need us to tell Daphne about it?"

"That was why I showed you my memories in the first place," Harry said. "I couldn't dare to tell her myself and my friends were pressing me upon that."

"Once we discuss it, we'll see what we can do," Mathias said.

00000

 **A/N: No new updates for the next few days/weeks as I'm now a university student. So I can't promise regular updates. But the story will be completed.**

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **00000**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Long time no see... Also...**

 **This is a very small chapter...**

 **AND I NEED A BETA!**

 **00000**

"Are you sure he is not going to come?" Voldemort asked.

"I confirmed it three times, my lord," Barty said, bowing as low as he could, shivering with fear, scared that his master would punish him hearing this bad news.

"Well, that's a pity," Voldemort said. "I so dearly wanted little Harry and his friends to know what his destiny awaits. Well, on the other hand, you, Barty, are too important to be punished severely. You've remained loyal to me in situations where many left my side. But I can't overlook this mistake. I suppose you understand?" Barty nodded, whimpering, readying himself for what was coming next. As he saw, from the shadow, the boney hand rising he gripped his hands, clenched his teeth. "I can only wish you'll guess what your next bad news can bring you. Crucio!"

00000

The great hall was covered with students talking about the world cup finale. The Weasely twins were collecting money they'd won in the bet as their team won. Finally as the feast ended Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked up to the podium. The students grew silent, many of them already knowing what the headmaster was going to speak about.

Harry, Gohan, Hermione and Neville sat together at the very end of the Gryffindor table, frequently receiving ugly looks from Ron and a few Slytherins. The group was confused about the latter. As for Ron, they'd been receiving his looks since the day they broke their friendship with him.

"Welcome to another magical year of Hogwarts," Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the walls inside the great hall. "For the first years, let me remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Also, to the seniors, the ever-growing list of forbidden items includes twenty three new items this year's. Those who are interested can see the list hanging outside Mr Filch's office. Now for the important thing. I know some of you who have your parents and guardians working within the ministry would've heard about it. To those who don't know, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be a part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. To those of you who don't know what this tournament is, it requires three magical academies to participate in it, a champion is selected from each one of these academies. These three champions need to survive, and if you can, win the three levelled tournament consisting of dangerous scenarios requiring your every magical talent and intelligence you've learnt until now. Also, Hogwarts will be playing host to these other two academies who will be participating in this tournament. So without making them wait much longer, I would like you all to welcome the beautiful students of Beauxbatons!"

Everyone turned to look as the great hall doors flung opened and a group of girls wearing grey uniforms entered. Almost every boy present swooned over looking at them.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Replied Harry.

"They are Veela," Hermione said with a little distaste.

"Are they really?" Gohan asked, a bit surprised. Hermione nodded.

"What's a Veela?" Harry asked.

"Fiery magical creatures," she said. "They have an aura which seduces men present around them. Can't you see how those buffoons are acting?"

"Well, err, year," Harry said. "But why isn't anything happening to me?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "As for Gohan, I don't know about him either. I guess him being part saiyan is the reason but for you I have no idea, Harry."

After the Beauxbatons took their seats with the claws in came the Durmstrang students with long sticks sparking fire whenever they hit it on the floor. Many students gasped when they saw the Durmstrang headmaster.

"That's Karkaroff!" Neville exclaimed. The three others saw other students were also surprised. Some were scared even.

"Who's he?" Gohan asked.

"He's a follower of Voldemort," Neville said.

"You mean he's a death eater?" Harry asked. "Is Dumbledore mad enough to bring a death eater within the premise of a school?"

"With what he's done already, this is nothing," Hermione said with distaste. "He employed Voldemort for years, then again let a cursed item inside the school wards the next year, did nothing to stop a seventy foot monster residing under the castle for a thousand years. Him allowing a death eater within the walls is a lot less dangerous."

"But this is kind of public," Gohan said. "I mean how many of the students know about the basilisk, Quirrell and the diary? But it appears from their faces that most of them know who Karkaroff is. Isn't Dumbledore worried what this might bring about in tomorrow's newspaper?"

"Skeeter's words are not believed by half the wizarding population. The rest who believe her are idiots like Dumbledore, Malfoys and other death eaters and their families," Harry said. "From what I've read of her columns in the Prophet, half of her words are bullshit. Besides, Dumbledore's got quite a good image among the magical population so there will hardly be a question raised against this."

They all seemed to understand that when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now, since our guests for the year have arrived let me tell you all what this tournament is about," Dumbledore said. "The tournament will be held in three stages or levels, each one much more difficult than the previous one. The champions will have to use all their magical intellects, power and knowledge to complete the tasks. There will be life threatening challenges within the stages and seeing the history of the tournament, the ICW came up with a solution of which I am heart fully thankful to them. No student below seventeen years of age can put up their names for the tournament..."

A hoard of protest rose among the students causing McGonagall to fire some shots of flashes from her wands again.

"I know this is not something what you wanted to hear but rules are rules," Dumbledore said. "And now..." he rose his hands and the door beside the head table opened again, revealing a bricked box which neared Dumbledore, floating in air. It stopped inches away from him as the bricked layer melted off, revealing a large goblet with fire burning inside it. "The Goblet of fire, a very ancient artefact being solely used for this tournament. It will be the one to choose the worthy champions and make no mistakes," he said, eyeing especially the twins, "the Goblet understands who are of age and who are not. But to make things more secure, I myself will draw an age ward around the Goblet just in case some wannabe try to fool it. So, those of you who want to enter, the Goblet will be placed in the third room on the sixth floor all day tomorrow. Write your name and the name of your school in a piece of paper and drop it in the goblet. Remember, enter only if you are of age because once you enter and the Goblet chooses you, there will not be going back as you'll automatically be bound by a magical contract which will make you lose your magic if you withdraw. So, all things clear enjoy your meal."

00000

 **A/N: If you read it completely then you'd have realised that I seriously require a BETA so if anyone's interested please PM me or else the chapters are going to be like this. I took months' break and actually forgot details of the story I wrote in the previous chapters and that's causing a bit of problem. And since my schedule's got a bit too busy, I don't know when the next chapter's going to be put up. I'll try to be quick about it but there can't be promises.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **00000**


	47. Chapter 47

While the seventh year Hogwarts students prepared to put their names in the goblet the others swooned after Krum and the students of Beauxbatons. Also the latest recruitment of the new defence professor was also the topic of the week's discussion. Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, ex-auror and a maniacal duellist had left an impression in his first class with each year's students. For the fourth years Neville became his target when he performed a cruciates and the killing curse in front of him on a spider. Soon came the day when the champions were to be disclosed by the goblet and the excitement was palpable inside the great hall. The twins had already made a bet about how a champion from Hogwarts will be chosen from Gryffindor house. Many Gryffindors took part in this bet while other houses, especially the Slytherins rolled their eyes.

Once the plates disappeared after dinner was over everyone's anticipation grew higher and higher. As Dumbledore rose from his seat the hall grew silent. Those who had put in their names for the tournament grew restless as they all saw the goblet flying towards the head table. It settled beside Dumbledore, near the stand.

"As the host for this tournament, I personally was happy to see the amount of students who put in their names in this tournament," Dumbledore said. "Now, without making you all wait any longer..." he stopped as the fire flared red from the goblet and a burning parchment flew out of it. Catching it right in the middle of the sir Dumbledore read out the first name.

"From Durmstrang, the first champion for the tournament is Victor Krum!"

The hall echoed with the claps and praises for the young Quiditch star who rose from his seat and walked up to the stand where Dumbledore stood who gestured him to go through the door beside the head table. Once the clap died down another parchment flew out. Fleur Delacour was chosen to be the second champion, from Beauxbatons. Once she was sent through the door the excitement grew among the Hogwarts students as they all wanted to know who'd be the champion from their side when the fire flared again, throwing out a parchment. Dumbledore caught it.

"From Hogwarts, we have Cedric Diggory..."

The hall echoed with claps once again with the Hufflepuffs being the loudest and enthusiastic of them all. Cedric rose from his seat with a triumphant smile on his face as he confidently walked over to Dumbledore who gestured him to go through the door to the small room where Victor and Fleur were already present. Once the excitement died down Dumbledore spoke again.

"So now, since we have our champions for the tournaments, there are a few things that you all should..." he stopped as the flares from the goblet rose higher again. Everyone's eyes darted towards the goblet when a parchment flew out of it. Dumbledore caught it in mid air and for a moment his eyes went wide. He felt anger rush through him but he tried to show a worried look.

"This doesn't look good," Gohan said, having already read Dumbledore's mind but before he could speak further Dumbledore spoke up.

"Harry Potter."

The hall grew silent. Harry was shocked.

"Harry Potter?!" Dumbledore said loudly this time.

"I never put my name in the goblet!" Harry whispered before Dumbledore called his name for the third time.

"Just stand up for the moment," Gohan said. Harry nodded and stood up. He could see the hateful eyes looking at him. He ignored an especially angry and jealous filled eyes of Ron.

"I did not put my name in the goblet," Harry said out loud.

"Liar!" someone from the students cried. The general direction was from the Slytherin table.

"I am not lying," Harry said. "I am not of age and so even if I wanted to I could not put my name in the goblet."

'The boy's grown guts since he's broken his terms with the old man,' Barty, as Moody thought.

"Harry, we can talk about it later," Dumbledore tried to settle the situation, a try for him to gain some of Harry's good side. "But would you please come here for a moment?"

"I am not going anywhere," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"Would you stop it now?"

Everyone turned to look at an angry Ron.

"First you put your name in the goblet and then you deny it! Quite a way to get publicity Potter!" Ron spat. "As if all those previous attentions aren't quite enough for you!"

Harry sighed. "I did not put my name in the goblet, Ron. I never even went to the room where it was kept. If you want then you can ask Sir Nicholas who was stationed in that corridor for those hours."

"But that doesn't mean you can't get it done by someone else!" Ron said.

Dumbledore somehow managed his control. Here he was trying out ideas after ideas to get Ron and Ginny on Harry's good side and this boy was ruining it all, all over again! Everyone was looking at the two boys arguing at each other and they could all see how calm Harry appeared whereas Ron was shaking with anger.

"You tell me, Ron," Harry said, "What would I do with the title of being the winner of this tournament? Even if I won? They say the prize is a hundred thousand galleons. Do you really think I need them?"

"Ever so rich Potter," Ron said with a chuckle, only meant to infuriate Harry but the boy was calm thanks to his training with Gohan. Ron got further angry upon seeing his attempt to anger Harry failed. "Of course you don't need the prize money but that doesn't mean you don't need the attention that you'll garner just being a part of this tournament. After all that's what who you are, right? An attention seeker!"

Harry had it enough. He stepped away from the table and took out his wand. "Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked, a bit worried now. Moody was smiling, desperate to know what the boy will do next. Every bit of information about the brat was necessary for his lord.

"Harry, please put away your wand," Dumbledore said in a serious tone.

"My intentions are not to hit anyone, headmaster," Harry said in a cold tone. "But people should know the truth. I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name in the goblet intentionally or rather had anyone do it for me. I have no clue as to who did this and am innocent of it all. So mote it be!" and with that he tapped his wand in the air, a silver flash surrounding him for a moment before it was gone. There was pin drop silence inside the hall. Many had their eyes almost popping out of their sockets as they saw what the boy did just now. "So, do you folks still believe I am lying? Lumos!" his wand glowed brightly with light, confirming he wasn't a squib. "I never put my name in the goblet and if someone did, I don't know who he was or why he did it. But I will not participate in this tournament because I want to live. I don't want to participate in some shitty sport to get myself killed. I've already had the experience three times before, not to mention one of them was when I was a toddler. I am sorry, headmaster but you can cross my name off the list."

As Harry sat back in his place Karkaroff stood up violently. "You think this is funny?" he bellowed.

"Sit down Karkaroff. The situation is already not good enough for you to be a part of it," Moody growled. Karkaroff gulped before taking his place once again. 'The boy's really spread his legs since he's been freed from Dumbledore's clutches. If this goes on I am afraid he will be a challenge for the dark lord,' Moody a.k.a. Barty thought.

Dumbledore knew he needed to take control of the situation. Even he was surprised to see Harry's name in the parchment and knew whoever had done this only meant harm for the boy, well, a type of harm which wasn't Dumbledore's choice. "Ahem," he coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "After seeing what's happened Hogwarts will investigate this breach in security. Harry Potter proved he never put his name in the goblet, neither did he told anyone else to do so, well, not in his idea of course. But since the goblet has chosen his name..." Harry rolled his eyes. "...I am afraid things can't be changed or altered. Like every other champion, Mr Potter is also one and will participate in the tournament or else he will lose his magic since he's already been recognised by the magical contract of the tournament."

"The game was as good as dead," Harry said to himself, loud enough for Gohan, Hermione and Neville to hear.

"So Harry, would you please come up here?" Dumbledore called again.

"Go, Harry," Hermione said. "If this contract thing is true then you can't risk your magic for some petty tournament. We'll find a way out of this. We always do."

"She's right," Gohan said, causing Hermione to blush a little. "You know we will always be there for you. Besides, the tournament tests one's magical abilities and you are better than many of the seventh years here at casting and duelling. Hermione's right. We'll find a way out of it. But for the moment we need to go with the wind."

Harry sighed but nodded. He stood up and slowly walked over to the side of Dumbledore who gestured him towards the room where the three champions were already present.

00000

"Barty did a good job," Voldemort hissed. "Wormtail, find this witch Barty had spoken of and prepare for the ritual. We know it is going to take time."

Wormtail nodded before apparating out of the Riddle manor. He had a long journey ahead of him

00000

The badges supplied by the Slytherins never became popular as Draco had thought. With Harry's oath right in front of the whole school proving that he never put his name for the tournament, they all believed him. Well, almost everyone.

"Damn that Potter," Ron cursed as he made his way towards Honeydukes. "I know he's done something to get his name out of that goblet. Maybe he did tell someone to put his name and then made them forget him about it?"

With Hogwarts hosting for two other academies the weekend saw a pretty large crowd of students in the Hogsmead village. Almost every shop was full so Harry, Hermione, Gohan, Neville and Luna decided to head for the Shrieking Shack for some quiet time.

"So any progress with Daphne?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I did tell her parents to tell her about it but I guess they are hesitating too."

"It isn't an easy job to tell your daughter that she's the chosen heir of Slytherin," Hermione said. "Give them time."

"So, Luna, has Hogwarts or the Founders said anything else that we should know of?" Gohan asked.

"No," she said flatly. "But the castle does seem to feel something's off somewhere within the walls."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Last night when I was in the Room Hogwarts told me she felt some dark presence within her wards but since Dumbledore's still feeding off of her magic she can't figure out who or what it is," Luna said.

"Maybe it's Karkaroff?" Neville suggested. "We all know he's a death eater."

"A former death eater," Hermione said.

"So is many's parents who are in Slytherin," Neville said. "Be that a death eater or a former death eater, Karkaroff followed Voldemort and we have to cautious here. What if he's the one to have put Harry's name in the goblet?"

"That can be a possibility," Gohan said. "From what I felt, Karkaroff does have some dark ki within him and he's quite powerful, too so I guess manipulating the ward that Dumbledore put around the goblet might've been easy for him because we all know one couldn't have just put someone else's name without tampering with the ward."

"How can you say that?" Harry asked.

"Because Hogwarts scanned it herself," Luna said. "Dumbledore really had drawn an age and magic identifying ward around the goblet."

"So whatever's happening, Dumbledore's not the one to be blamed?" Hermione asked.

"We presume so," Gohan said. "But we have to remain alert. If there's someone else working to get you hurt through this tournament then we need to find out who he really is."

"Can't you sense the person?" Neville asked.

"I can but it takes a bit of concentration with the magicals," Gohan said. "Besides there are a lot of dark ki within this school. Most of them are from the Slytherins, some I felt from the students of Durmstrang and some I felt from Karkaroff and Moody but experiencing the way he's taught us until now, not to mention his paranoid history as an auror, I think his change is good in its own way. I will have to be a bit more detailed to determine who Hogwarts is talking about. With her core being fed by Dumbledore she can't do everything on her own and that's why we are here. Give me time and I will find out who it is that Hogwarts mentioned to Luna and I have a feeling that it is the same person who put Harry's name in the goblet."

00000

The training went on full course with Harry trying everything he knew to land a punch on Gohan who efficiently evaded each of those punches. Gohan was glad Harry was growing more powerful with time as now he had to fight him in his bas form's full power. He could only imagine where Harry's powers would lie if he unlocked his core completely.

Taking a break both boys sat on the forest floor, taking in deep breaths.

"How long do I have to go?" Harry asked.

"Your ability and control in throwing ki blasts have improved greatly over the summer and now but you still aren't efficient in it. You still use a lot of your power in your blasts and that causes you to become tired a lot quickly. Plus, you can't throw waves of blasts but sphere which takes away your energy faster. Try like this," Gohan said, raising his hand towards the sky and firing a thick beam of energy, sending it among the stars where it disappeared. "There's a difference between a wave and a blast. While a blast is much more powerful and effective, it takes a lot from you in an instant and if you miss your shot, well, you're screwed if you aren't experienced. A wave on the other hand is the extended form of the blast. It is easier to control once you learn how to form it. if you miss your target, you aren't already weak enough to not fire another shot. Also, it doesn't take away your strength in an instant. Try and feel your ki this time and not your magic. You've been using them separately. Try merging them together. Let's see what happens."

00000

"This is disturbing in its own way," Voldemort said. "As much as I'd like for my enemy to be free and unaltered, this new character of Harry is troublesome in its own way. Barty, what else have you noticed?"

"My lord," Barty bowed lower, "he spends a lot of time with his friends and as per what I've noticed this Gohan boy has a special influence on him. There's something off about that boy, too. Also, if this continues, I am afraid our plan won't succeed the way it should."

"Does she knows another way?" Voldemort asked.

"She might," Barty said. "I'll ask her, see what we can do. Your return is very much needed for our world, my lord. I will not fail you in that part."

"I know you won't."

00000

Daphne sat in a corner, undisturbed by others. The book lay open on her lap as she stared at the fire crackling in the fireplace a few feet away from her. She had spent the whole summer thinking about it. Harry Potter. It was the only name encircling inside her head from time to time whenever she wasn't concentrating on anything else. She'd always thought he'd lived a ravish life until her parents told her the truth. Abused, beaten and unfed by his relatives, now she understood why he looked so thin and small in their first year. He was calm and quiet all the time. Now she understood why he was so excited to be in this world in the first place. A life he'd lived back at the home of his relatives was nothing but his own personal hell. So why hadn't he discussed this to anyone? He had friends here now. Why did he always seem uncomfortable whenever the subject of his family arose? Was he scared? She remembered that look he had when he'd overheard her and her mother's talk at the beginning of the summer. She remember her mother telling her not to believe what her housemates said about Harry. He was a humble child who lived a false life, was lied about his family, his heritage, and his powers. She could understand how someone like that would feel when he comes into a new world about which he's known only days before, and then realises that he's famous there for doing something he doesn't remember. She remembered how he felt sad and uninterested whenever there was something to put him in limelight. And a couple nights ago he had almost exploded with anger when he tried to make that fool Weasely understand how it was not him who'd put his own name in the goblet. He'd even gone far enough to take a wizard's oath and that was something she knew would take a lot of guts and confidence.

For the first time in her life she felt pity for someone. She needed to apologise to him for her earlier behaviour. That was what a noble lady would do. She had a cold demeanour but she wasn't like the rest of her housemates. She wasn't filled with ego. She knew Harry could use his fame and wealth in 'other' ways but he hadn't. He could be like Draco and his father with whatever he had but he didn't. She realised this after a very long time and it hurt to admit but she knew she had to. She was wrong about someone and now she had to fix it.

00000

 **A/N: Dumb? I know. Need a BETA. Can't help unless I get one.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	48. Chapter 48

As the days neared for the first task Gohan grew impatient. He was nowhere near in finding out who Hogwarts was talking about being of dark soul. He, too, was unable to detect the culprit. With so many people now in the castle everything felt so clouded. It was like in the beginning when he'd first come to this magical world. The students from Durmstrang were definitely stronger, physically and magically with more concentrated cores and half of Beauxbatons' girls were vela about whom Gohan had never heard before, making it more difficult for him to understand and differentiate among the ki.

After he had taken the oath right in front of everyone, none of the houses save for Slytherin taunted Harry. The Slytherins were, too, quite but Malfoy's mind was continuously working out on a plan to embarrass him. Harry found out Cedric was actually nice. The older boy was helpful and nice to him, telling him to ignore those who were making fun of him. It was a week before Harry was cornered by his group.

"Did they tell you what's going to be the first task?" Hermione had asked.

"No," Harry replied. "None of the participants know. But I guess I and Gohan know what might be there."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Three days ago when we were in the forest, training, we'd heard something," Gohan said.

"What was it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we went to check it out and..."

"And?"

"Well, there were dragons," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione was shocked.

"Hey, at least we know the first task's got something to do with dragons," Harry said.

"Are they all insane? How can one compete with the dragons?" Hermione asked.

"We are not yet confirmed so we are heading there tonight again," Gohan said.

"If the dragons are part of the tournament and especially the first task, I at least need to tell Cedric," Harry said. "He's been real helpful towards me since I was forcefully enrolled for this shitty tournament."

"Can anyone we know tell us about what's going to be the first task?" Hermione asked.

Unknown to them Moody was listening to their talks and he mentally smiled. He now had an oaf to convince.

00000

Dumbledore sat in his office. He worried. Nothing was going as per his plans. Harry had already shown that he had no longer an interest in seeing him as his idle. The boy despised him and now this. Someone had put his name in the goblet and confounded it enough to choose that name as well. He thought whether or not the prophecy had started to play its role too soon. He needed to set off his informers to find anything regarding Voldemort and his latest tricks that bastard had rolled up his sleeves. He knew Tom was too good to be trusted. That boy had fooled him and that was embarrassment enough for one lifetime. He had tried to manipulate Tom for the greater good and the boy had played quite well only until he'd graduated. And now he was a threat to their world. And Dumbledore knew he could not see the world he wanted for himself unless Tom was defeated. And he needed Harry for that. But the boy wouldn't listen. He now had those friends who had him in their clutches and Weasely had already screwed up things with his friendship with him so he needed to look for other ways. Getting up from his chair, Dumbledore walked up to a small closet where he kept his most prized possessions – memories. Opening it he looked among the small flasks, silver floating in each of them. There, in the depth of the small, cosy shelf laid an old flask. Dumbledore took it out and gazed at it for a moment. He shivered thinking about it for a moment but knew he might need it. But wasn't he being too desperate? No! Everything was going wrong! He needed to take control.

Giving out a sigh Dumbledore placed the flask back where it belonged. He first needed to figure out who was responsible for putting Harry's name in the goblet. If something went wrong, well, he looked at the flask. He had his last resort.

00000

Peter shivered as he felt the dark surrounding getting darker and more disgustingly dense. He could feel the crackle of dark magic in the air surrounding him. He wondered why his master sent him here again when a shadow emerged in front of him. Surprised of the sudden appearance Wormtail fell on the ground. He winced since the terrain was rocky.

"Your master requires something from me?" the figure asked in a morphed tone.

"Y-Yes," Wormtail stuttered.

"Quiet," the figure said. "I know what he requires and am willing to help. But I am a bit busy right now and so you'll have to tell your master to come and meet me."

Wormtail processed what he'd heard as the figure vanished. He knew he was screwed. His lord never obeyed anyone. He was afraid to tell his master that he'd have to come and seek help himself.

00000

A disguised Barty sat comfortably in his quarter, enjoying a glass of fire whiskey when he felt a familiar tinge. Hurriedly getting up, he knocked down the liquor bottle. He never cared for it. only he kneeled down on his knees as the room went dark and the fire burning in the fireplace died out. The room went freezing cold.

"What are your orders, my lady?" Barty asked, his head still bowed down, looking straight at the floor.

"I have come to inform you that your master will return soon," a voice echoed throughout the small room. "And I have a task for you."

"At your service, my lady," Barty stuttered with fear.

"Your master's plan will not work," the voice said. "He is as dumb and foolish as he was before." Barty bit his lip. He knew his master wouldn't like this insult but then again, his master didn't know who Barty was kneeling in front of. "So, there have been some altercations in that plan. Place it in the trunk of Harry's best friend. I think he's influenced the boy a bit too much."

"Forgive me my l-lady," Barty managed to squeak, "but what about his participation in the tournament?"

"Oh, he will survive," the voice said. "And he will win. But you don't know Harry's extent of powers. He is far much stronger than any of you think now. He will easily take you all out even before you can complete your petty ritual to bring back your master. You know who's got more brains here, don't you, Barty?"

"Yes-Yes my lady," Barty said.

"Good. Do what's been given and watch the fun that's about to happen. And leave your master's return on me. I promised him his return and I am unlike him," the voice said. "You know it way better than anyone else that I keep my word. Try not to worry about your master or the tournament. You worked hard for it but this plan of yours was going to fail in every way possible. Leave the rest for me and do what I told you to do."

"I will do my best, my lady," Barty said.

"Oh I don't care for that. You will do it because you know if you won't then what's going to happen to you," the voice said.

Barty felt the heaviness leaving the room. He fell hard on the ground, heaving and panting as if his breath was on hold for the rest of the conversation. The horror still surfacing his eyes he managed to get himself up again somehow only to find a small black marble placed neatly on the table. He could already feel the darkness it emitted. Taking a gulp he conjured a box around it, scared enough to not touch it.

00000

Gohan woke up as soon as he felt Luna's ki inside their dorm. Still half asleep he never wondered how she managed to get through the portrait of the Gryffindor house.

"Hogwarts is weak!" Luna hissed, tears falling down her eyes.

Gohan knew as he suddenly felt a very dark and dirty ki leaving the castle. Not wasting any more time he hurried after her. The two went straight for the seventh floor, entering the Room when Gohan stopped. He turned and was about to speak when Luna pulled out a small bag from her pocket.

"You brought the beans?! Gohan said, surprised.

"No time to talk. She's weak," Luna said thinking of the room to change. Soon the scenario shifted and a very fragile figure could be seen lying on the cold floor. The two ran towards it. Gohan could feel strength leaving off of the figure. Kneeling down his instincts screamed at him to shove a senzu in Hogwarts' form but he knew that wouldn't be practical.

"Go-Gohan?" the figure muttered.

"You need to go to the chamber," Luna said.

Gohan knew what she meant. "Then I will be needing your help," he said, grasping her hand and vanishing from the room the next moment.

00000

Dumbledore woke up with a gasp. He was shocked as he felt extremely weak. Somehow managing to get himself on his feet he walked out of his quarters and into his office. Waving his hand he opened a small door inside the office to reveal a small gauge. His eyes widened with shock as he read the readings. The castle's wards were almost at its breaking point. No wonder why he felt so weak. The castle's magic had been drained and that, too, a lot. He wondered what caused it to happen as he knew he wasn't responsible for it. Taking out his wand he cast some incantations around his office to reveal many magical screens throughout the room, revealing the surveillance of every single room Hogwarts had to offer. He found nothing wrong. So what had caused the castle to drain away almost all its magic?

00000

Gohan could feel the intensity with which his powers were being drained by the castle. He fell on his knees as soon as he and Luna appeared inside the chamber. He looked at Luna for a moment. "I know," she said, patting the small bag of beans.

Gohan nodded before closing his eyes. It was difficult for him to concentrate with this power drain but he had to try. He would worry about the castle's magical drain later. As his face became more focused the air around him got densed. The electric sparks never startled Luna who was more focused on the castle's well being yet she could not stop herself from the surprise she felt when Gohan's form changed in front of her. A yellow warm light filled the cold chamber, a golden aura surrounding Gohan's body. But it remained only for a moment as the aura flared and then died down. Sweat beads appeared on Gohan's forehead as he focussed again. He hadn't lost his form but he was close with the amount of power he'd felt being drained from him this time. He knew he had to take it to the next level. It was hard but he needed to try.

"Keep the bean ready!" Gohan shouted before a valiant cry echoed the walls of the chamber. Luna gasped, feeling the denseness in the air. The electricity crackled throughout the place but never harming her. Her eyes were fixed on the boy in front of him.

Gohan's eyes were shining more green than ever as his face became more and more sadistic. Gohan could feel the power dominating him and he needed that to stop. There were no friends of his here to stop him once he had ascended. His father was also not here. This was all him.

His cry echoed for the final time as his aura flared out with a loud boom. Luna was thrown off her feet. She didn't fell far but it had hurt. Not losing her consciousness she hurriedly woke up to find an unconscious Gohan lying on the wet floor.

00000

It felt as if someone had punched him hard in the gut but there was no pain. Dumbledore actually felt better. He wondered why when he looked at the gauge to find out that the wards of the castles were no longer weak. The meter was showing full reading. This shocked Dumbledore. There was something happening inside the castle of which he had no idea and that mere thing infuriated him.

00000

Barty fell as if he lost his control over his body. Rising on his feet he walked up to the table from where he picked up the black marble. Placing it safely in his coat he walked out of his quarters and towards the Gryffindor tower. It was a minute's walk. He never had to say the password as the Fat Lady was lying unconscious in her portrait which was hung open. Like a zombie he walked inside and towards the boys' dormitories. Opening the fourth year boys' dorm he walked into the room he wanted to be. The boys were asleep except for one. He smiled sadistically as he walked over to the empty bed, bent over to pull out the trunk which was under it and put the marble inside it. He then straightened up, looking at the curtained bed next to the one where he was standing.

"Let's see how strong you two become this time. I wish I could kill you now," Barty said before vanishing away from the room.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	49. Chapter 49

Morning hit but Gohan felt tired as hell. Last night's experience had made him wish if Dende could be there. The beans replenished the energy but Dende's healing was a hundred percent effective. And though Gohan's strength had returned, his entire body ached. He woke up when Harry called for him. He told him he'd join them later and so when Harry, Hermione and Neville met up Luna at the breakfast table they all came to know about last night.

It was Harry who now stood inside the Room as the castle's projection emerged before him.

"What actually happened last night?" he asked.

The projection had a guilty look on its face. "I am so sorry for what I did to Gohan but I was helpless," it said.

"It wasn't your fault, Hogwarts," Harry said. "But can you please tell me what was it that you felt last night?"

"I was already feeling a bit weak because of Dumbledore absorbing my powers when all of a sudden I felt it all leaving me," the projection said. "It was as if someone had chocked the life out of me. My wards almost fell and in desperation I informed the Founders who, in turn, informed Luna. She, too, panicked when she remembered about Gohan. He came for my help without even knowing the consequences. As soon as he appeared inside the Chamber his energy was started to be absorbed by me. I couldn't help it. it was all out of my hand!"

"So Dumbledore wasn't the one to doo it?" Harry asked.

"No," the projection replied. "Though he's feeding off of my magic, taking in all of it at once will only kill him. I actually felt the presence of a very repulsive and dark soul."

There was a shocked expression on Harry's face. "You-You mean Voldemort?" he asked.

"No," the projection replied. "It was nothing like him. Though I did feel some similarities but it was far worse than Voldemort. The presence I felt was only for a moment and it was so dirty a feeling I wish I could throw up. I was really weak at that time or else I could've at least known who it was."

"It's not your fault," Harry said. "Also, I overheard your worries about someone putting your name in the goblet."

"You know who put my name?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure as my core wasn't complete that time but I have a strong suspicion on someone," the projection said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Mad Eye," the projection said.

"Moody? But-But why would he put my name in the goblet?" he asked.

"I know you asked Gohan to find out who was the one responsible for throwing you in this tournament," the projection said. "The reason why he could not able to do it even until now is because Moody is not Moody. He's an imposter, someone with a dark soul and I can now sense him completely."

"Who is he then?" Harry asked.

"He is Barty Crouch Junior," the projection replied. "He's the supposed-to-be-dead son of Barty Crouch senior who is dead. He was the one who sentenced his own son to life in Azkaban."

"So why did he put my name in the goblet?" Harry asked.

"As far as I know, Barty is a very loyal follower of Tom," the projection said. "From what I can assume, he put your name because this might be something related to Tom and you know the connection between yourself and him. Barty is smart. He knows there are ears all around the place and so he doesn't talk to himself about whatever it is that he's planning otherwise I'd have known. But if this all has something to do with Voldemort then I would suggest you to be cautious. Something may go down during one of those challenges so be alert."

"I don't even know what the first challenge is going to be!" Harry exclaimed.

"I can help you there," the projection said with a faint smile. "I suppose you and Gohan have already seen those dragons?"

00000

"That's just barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No wonder why this tournament was banned," Neville said. "Dragons are way too much protective of their eggs and won't hesitate in burning someone alive for it."

"Have you thought of a strategy?" Gohan asked.

"Hogwarts told me that each champion will be allowed to carry one of their items they think will aid them in the challenge, apart from their wand," Harry said.

"Then take your broom with you," Hermione said. "You are great on brooms and you will need airlift if we are talking about dragons!"

"I've thought of something, though," Harry said. "You see, I can't just not take the egg. I will have to or else I will be disqualified which is generally seen as forfeiting the tournament. It will result in me being a squib. I have no intention of winning this tournament whatsoever so all I have to do is grab that bloody egg and save my arse from that dragon. And I want to do it without hurting the dragon."

"So what will you bring in the challenge?" Neville asked.

"You'll see," Harry said, smiling, "if you can."

00000

The day of the first task came and the enthusiasm was visible on everyone's face. The pit was full of spectators and a few special guests, Lucius being one of them. Outside the pit, in a ten were the four champions along with Bagman and the headmasters of the three academies. While Fleur and Krum were planning last minute strategies with their respective headmaster, Harry stood silently in a corner. Cedric was having the same, strategy discussion with Dumbledore. He had been told by Harry what's going to be the first challenge all about because he was among the fewest students who hadn't joked about him when his name had been chosen by the goblet. All the whisperings and talks died down and before Dumbledore could approach Harry to give him some advice out of his loving heart, Bagman entered the tent, carrying with him a small dragonhide pouch.

"Would all the champions gather around, please?" he asked. "Listen closely as to what you all are going to do in this first challenge. Your goal is to capture an egg – a dragon's golden egg. You will be walking out in that pit, defend yourself from the dragon you will be given and use everything you can too capture its golden egg. If you fail to do so, you will be disqualified and you will be ripped off of your magic. It is necessary for you to have that egg as it contains a very important clue for the next tournament. So," he took out the pouch from his robe, "ladies first," he said, giving the pouch to Fleur who put her hand inside and took out a small, green dragon. After her were Cedric, then Krum and then Harry. He noticed how Fleur was not worried. He knew why. Veela were fiery creatures so she could not be damaged by a dragon's breath but still it was stupid of hers to be that carefree. A dragon was a way lot more dangerous for other tactics too.

Fleur went first and soon enough there were gasps all around the pit from the audiences. It was few minutes later that the three champions saw two people hovering Fleur inside the tent. She had the egg but her clothes were completely gone due to the fire probably. It was her leg and head that Harry noticed which were bleeding profusely. She'd taken a hit from the beast. So much for being carefree. But she had grabbed the egg and that put her for the second challenge and she'd done it in some remarkable time of twenty three minutes. Harry knew he did not have to focus his mind on winning. All he had to do was survive the pit and come back with the egg, without harming the dragon.

Next was Cedric and Harry overheard him casting a conjuring spell. That could serve as a distraction for the dragon allowing Cedric time for the egg. A smart move but not very much efficient. But he returned with the egg in under forty minutes. The crowd which mostly consist of Hogwarts students were going wild with Cedric's performance.

Next was Krum who took less time than Cedric but more than Fleur and once he returned inside the tent with nothing but few scratches Harry's name was called next. Taking in a deep breath he walked out into the pit. Everyone knew he was made to participate in the game so no one taunted him. not even Draco. But nobody cheered him as well. He didn't care. Focussing on the task, he immediately noticed the egg which was a couple yards away on his left. He felt for his pocket and checking he had everything he wanted he focussed himself. The dragon was nowhere to be seen but he knew that it was what the dragon wanted him to know. As soon as he took a step towards the eggs he felt extreme heat behind him. Some students screamed while some gasped. Using his martial arts training he dodged the attack, swiftly moving himself behind one of the rocks which soon experienced extreme head as the dragon spit fire on it from behind. Harry knew he had not much time so he took out his wand and concentrating on his core cast a strong lumos, brightening the entire pit for enough time for him to do what he needed. Quickly reaching for his pocket he pulled out his cloak. As the light went out and the audiences had their sights come back to normal Bagman could say only one thing.

"He's gone! Harry Potter is gone!"

Everyone was silent except for the dragon which searched desperately for him. the spectators were looking everywhere but could not see Harry.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"He's here. Nice strategy, Harry," Gohan said with a smile.

"What? But why isn't he visible?" Hermione asked.

"He could take one more thing apart from his wand," Gohan said. "Can you guess what he brought with himself?"

Hermione made a confused look before she realised it too. "He brought his invisibility cloak!" she exclaimed.

"And now he's almost safe from the dragon," Gohan said. "And he's moving towards the eggs."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"I'm keeping tabs on his ki," Gohan answered. "There, look. He's near the nest. Anytime now the golden egg will be in...and he lift it!"

"The golden egg seems to be floating on its own!" Bagman said through the magical microphone, not believing what he was seeing. "Did Harry Potter somehow made himself invisible?"

The egg remained in the air for a moment before disappearing. As the crowd went silent, searching for any clues they could find, the dragon now had noticed one of its eggs was missing. It frantically began to search for it when the crowd cheered loudly as they saw Harry unravelling himself from his cloak near the entrance of the tent. He held the egg in one hand while the other held the cloak. The crowd had to give out a shout of joy especially when the judges said that Harry completed the task in the least amount of time, without sustaining any injuries to himself or to the dragon.

"That was quite some plan, Mr Potter!" Karkaroff said gruffly when Harry entered the tent with his egg and the cloak. "Quite a handy trick it was."

Paying him no heed he went straight to where Cedric and other champions were resting, and healing themselves. He went and sat near Cedric. The boy had got some scratches and a broken elbow from the tackle he faced from the dragon's tail.

"Well done, Harry," he said with a smile. "And congratulations for finishing at the top."

"I never intended to participate in this bloody tournament," Harry said.

"I know," Cedric said with a humble expression. "You proved it to all of us that it wasn't you who put your name in the goblet. So tell me this. How did you plan this strategy?"

"Well, once I came to know what we will be facing against in the first task, to be honest I was very angry," Harry said. "Stealing a dragon's egg is a very grave crime in the eyes of a dragon. I suppose we all know it now since we experienced it," he chuckled. Cedric laughed as well. "So I and my friends came to realise that if we all are to face dragons, there will be chances of us hurting them and that felt simply barbaric. We will be stealing their eggs for some shitty tournament and then we will be hurting them so that we can steal those eggs. For us and others this might just be a game but for the dragons it's about their eggs. So I decided that no matter what happens I will not be hurting the dragon which I get to face and so I came up with the plan of using my cloak. That way I could finish the task without being injured or injuring the dragon and here we are."

"That was some plan, though. I've got to admit that," Cedric said. "Say, I was wondering why did you tell me about what we will be facing in the first challenge?"

"I told you because you are the true champion of Hogwarts," Harry said. "You put your name in the goblet which then later chose you. You got in with a clean chit and also because you wanted to be a part of this tournament. I, on the other hand, was forced into it by someone who has a special interest towards me because a piece of parchment can't just produce my name on itself and fly off to fall directly in the goblet. I have no intention in winning this tournament but I have to survive because if I don't, I'll lose my magic."

"So you have no idea who put your name in that goblet?" Cedric asked.

"No," Harry lied straightaway. If someone was disguising as Moody and was as good as the original one then he didn't want others to be in danger because of him. Besides, he had to be sure about the whole circumstances. He needed to know Barty's true intentions behind putting his name in the goblet. If there really was something laid as a trap for him in one of those challenges then he knew he needed to be careful.

"Well, I owe you now since you helped me a great deal," Cedric said.

"Don't mention it," Harry said. "I saw how you never were among those who started to taunt me as soon as my name was thrown out by the goblet. You are a true Hufflepuff, you know that?"

"Many won't admit that but it's a complement," Cedric said. "That's what our house really represents – always have your friends' back. We are loyal to those who help us. Guess I owe you anyway even if you accept it or not."

Harry smiled before patting Cedric on his shoulder when the judges entered the tent and Harry had to depart.

00000

When he entered the common room Harry found out there was a party waiting for him.

"Who's the youngest champion of Hogwarts?" Seamus cried and hugged him tightly, only leaving him when Harry told him he was hugging too hard.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"A party for you, Harry," Dean said, emerging from the crowd of enthusiastic Gryffindors.

"So now you all give me party because I won?" Harry asked.

"Hey, you proved your innocence the day the goblet threw out your name," Seamus said, patting Harry's shoulder. We believed in you since then onwards. Besides, you came out to be on top in today's challenge so you deserve a party. Fred and George won a lot as they'd a bet on you. Thanks to them we could arrange this party."

"Fred and George bet on me?" Harry asked. "How much did they won?"

"Well, even though you'd proved you weren't the one to put in your name, many in the school didn't believe that you'll be coming out of that pit as a winner so when Fred and George began the bet many put the bet against you so when you won, which was pretty awesome, the two won in thousands!" Dean said.

"Three thousand..."

"Seven hundred..."

"Twenty six galleons to be exact."

The twins emerged from the crowd, each holding a bottle of Fire whiskey and from their looks Harry could tell they had already tasted the magical alcohol.

"You shouldn't have put a bet on me," Harry said.

"Heard that, Freddy?" George said. "Harrikins is angry on us."

"I'm not angry," Harry said. "But what if you two had lost?"

"We never see the negative side, Harry," Fred said in his tipsy tone. "If we started to do that, Hogwarts will surely become boring. If you want to live happily and enjoy your life, take risks."

"Alright. You two had enough," Wood said as he took away the bottles from their hands before they could object. "Well, Harry. Congratulations and sorry none of us came to you when you needed your house's support. I guess we all have learnt a lesson today." He then took a moment's pause. "So...can you open the egg? We all really wanted to know what was inside that egg."

Harry thought for a moment. He was part angry and part happy for his housemates. He looked among the crowd and spotted Hermione, Gohan and Neville standing in one corner looking at him. The three nodded and Harry smiled at them before lifting up the egg. "So should I open this?" he asked.

The crowd cheered positively.

Harry laughed before turning open the small cap that was on top of the egg. He regretted it soon when an ear shattering shrill cry started coming out if the egg forcing Harry to drop the egg and desperately close his ears. Everyone else was struggling to block that sound away. Hermione somehow struggled enough to cast a silencing charm around the egg, much to everyone's relief.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Fred asked.

"Looks like there's going to be something related to ear shattering sounds in the next challenge," George said.

Harry lifted the egg. It was still vibrating but thanks to the silencing charm there was no noise coming out of it. He closed the egg and went up to his dorm to safely keep it until to figure out the hidden clue. Heading back down he joined the party with Hermione, Neville and Gohan. He did not notice the angry looks from Ginny and Ron who appeared as if he was seething with anger which he felt like never before.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	50. Chapter 50

The news about the ball brought about exciteness and nervousness together among the students. When McGonagall disclosed this information among her lions they were all surprised. The boys hesitated while the girls giggled. The ball was to be held the night before the students would be leaving for Christmas holidays. While Neville was excited about the dance as he'd been taught how to dance since he was a little boy. 'These are the small things a future head of the house should know' was how his grandmother had put when she first told him that he was to learn how to dance when he was seven. As for Harry and Gohan, neither had experienced anything like it before and so for them it was difficult. Neville happily agreed to teach them some basic steps so that they could at least preserve their image among the students and the guest students. For Harry this was more important as he was among the four who would be doing the opening dance since the tradition said that it would be the champions who'd be the first ones to dance with their partners.

"Alright but what about the partners?" Harry asked one day as he, Gohan and Neville lay on the grass outside the castle on a lazy Sunday afternoon, enjoying the sun.

"Oh, Gohan can easily ask Hermione," Neville said. "You two get along quiet well."

"It's not like that," Gohan said with a slight blush, unaware that it was noticed by his two friends who shared a smile with each other. "Besides, if it would've been like that then Hermione would've asked me already."

"You know you are talking like Ron now?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"What?" Gohan said, looking up.

"Didn't you hear what happened two days ago?" Harry asked.

"No?" Gohan replied.

"Well, Gohan went over to Fleur but was so nervous to ask her for the dance that he almost shouted it out, scaring her," Neville said.

"Poor Miss Delacaur ran away crying," Harry said. "After that we heard that he would let the girls come to him and that's where you are wrong."

"Where?' Gohan asked.

"Girls want to be your priorities," Neville said. "They want you to give them importance and so they expect you to ask them to the dance or date."

"And how do you know that?" Gohan asked.

"Because our Neville already has a dance partner," Harry said with a wink.

"And who is she?" Gohan asked.

"Susan Bones," Neville said, blushing.

"And he was amazing," Harry said. "He saw her, decided he'd ask her and went over to her and said it!"

"And she said yes," Neville said. "Grandma was very happy when I told her about it."

"Good for you, Neville," Gohan said. "I don't think I can gather enough courage to ask Hermione for the dance."

"says the boy who saved the world from someone who went by the name Cell," Harry said dryly. "She'll say yes, Gohan. I know she will. You two go great together and the whole house knows that. I know she wants to go to the dance with you but just like Neville said, she wants you to ask her."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do but have you decided who's going to be your partner?" Gohan asked.

"No one," Harry said. "Cho came to me to give me hints so that I could ask her but thanks to your training I realised she only wanted to go with me because of my name and fame. I don't talk too other girls much as well so I guess I'll go with Luna maybe?"

"Luna?" Gohan asked.

"No one's asked her and she said yes when I asked her to be my dance partner," Harry said. "She's great in her own way and I like that."

"That would be great!" Neville said.

"Only if Gohan asks Hermione," Harry said. "Hurry up, man or else someone else is going to ask her."

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"McLaggen," Harry said. "Ever since the start of this year we've noticed him looking at her with predator eyes." Gohan could not deny that. He, too, had noticed that and had seen Hermione felt uncomfortable about it.

"I know her. She'll say no to him," Gohan said.

"What if she accepts?" Harry asked.

"Girls do crazy things when they are cross," Neville said. "She might just accept his invitation only to make you feel jealous."

"She wouldn't do that," Gohan said, reeling back stretching himself before he realised something. "She wouldn't, right?"

"Who knows?' Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "I say you ask by the end of the day or by tomorrow. We all know McLaggen's popularity among the fifth years. He's the Malfoy of his year and he might just convince her to join him for the Ball."

Gohan got up and dusted himself. "Never knew you'd be so eager to ask her after we told you some facts," Neville said.

"I will ask her," Gohan said with a nervous smile, "but first I have to make out a plan to ask her. if I'm going to do this, I'll do it properly."

The two boys smiled widely as they saw Gohan heading towards the castle. "Ten galleons say that she'll say yes," Neville said.

"I'm on your side on this one, Neville," Harry said, smiling. The two waited until Gohan disappeared through the entrance of the castle.

"So what do you think?" Neville asked.

"He's not in his right mind," Harry said.

"Any ideas?" Neville asked.

"None," Harry said. "But whatever it is that's troubling him, I don't think he knows about it. We need to be careful. I am getting a bad feeling about this one."

Gohan walked through the half filled corridors. Students were wandering, discussing about the ball and their dance partners. Sensing for Hermione's ki led him to the great hall where he found her sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking with someone. He didn't know who the person was until the boy turned around. It was Krum and with his Saiyan hearing Gohan heard him asking Hermione for being his dance partner. A seething feeling poured inside Gohan when he heard Krum say that. Hermione maintained her smile, gently denying his advances which Gohan enjoyed watching. But then he saw Krum's expression going a bit dark.

"You know, you are missing an opportunity for a lifetime," Krum said as he stood up. Hermione's face had gone grim. "Do you know how many girls want me to be their dance partners and here I am asking you! You should feel lucky!" some students near those two stopped their conversation to look on what was happening.

"Well, I never showed an interest in you," Hermione said dryly as she stood up. "Don't you know I mentioned it just now that I don't like Quiditch that much?" Krum trembled with pure anger, his hands turning into fists. "I suppose you need to find another dance partner, Krum because I am not interested in you. You thought you could charm me with your fame and face but I am not like others. Have a nice day." Hermione walked right past him and out of the hall. Gohan stepped aside, hiding behind a pillar so as to not be in her sight. Once she was gone, he noticed Krum leaving the hall, too. The Quiditch star went out in the school grounds when Gohan realised he was having his wand in his hand. Hermione had also went out and it took Gohan not more than a second about what Krum was planning. Anger filling inside him, Gohan looked around. Seeing no one noticing his presence he teleported right outside the castle gates, hiding himself among the elevated walls. Avoiding Hermione who walked out a second later, he waited there when he saw Krum coming out. The older boy aimed his wand at Hermione's back, a nasty spell already on his lips when he felt someone catching his wand arm. Before Krum could look at the intervener he found himself in the Forbidden Forest. Shocked, he quickly stepped back, tripping in one of the roots of the many trees around him and falling hard on the moist forest floor.

"You should not have done that," Gohan said, emerging from behind a tree.

"How did I get here?" Krum asked, quickly getting on his feet.

"That would be me," Gohan said with a smirk. "I saw you were about to cast a spell on my friend?"

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about that?" Krum asked, hiding his fear from the smaller but well built boy in front of him. He was still confused how he got here, perhaps the boy knew how to apparate. But he never felt the unpleasant tug in his naval point. It was as if he was there, outside the castle and the next moment here, inside the deepest parts of the forest.

Gohan let a smirk come upon his face. "You shouldn't have asked that, big boy," he said and the next moment Krum felt extreme pain all throughout his body when he saw Gohan standing inches apart from him. And then he felt it and looked down. To his horror and utter shock he saw Gohan's hand passing right through his abdominal region, creating a fist size hole in his body. Blood had reddened his uniform and Krum's knees started to shake but he did not fall. "I can fix that, you know?" Gohan said casually. "But you threatened Hermione...in a way and were coward enough to attack her from behind. What's the matter, Mr Krum? Too scared to fight head on with girls?"

Krum gritted his teeth but his fear of this boy dominated it the next moment. Gohan smiled. "A small girl inside the huge man. Well, not particularly a man. You are actually far worse than Malfoy! Now I get it," Gohan said. "I never understood why girls wanted to be after people like you. You see, I think that's because you people act like girls and who doesn't like girls?" Krum shook with anger. "U-huh! Don't move or it will get worse," Gohan said, moving his hand inside the hole, making Krum scream at the top of his lungs. "And the best part for me is that there's no one here to hear you." And then his face became serious. "Listen closely. Try and look at Hermione again and that will be the last thing you do. And don't worry. I'll try and make it the worst experience you've ever had felt before. after all, it will be my entertainment and I want my entertainments to be the best. Who doesn't?"

Krum fell with a loud thud as Gohan pulled back his hand. "Quite a handy trick I learned from one of my enemies," Gohan said as he examined his blood covered hand as Krum groaned with pain beneath him. Gohan stepped on him, kicking him to make him turn on his back. He then took out a small bean from his pocket and dropped it in Krum's mouth. "Eat it. You'll feel better." Krum didn't move. He just chewed the hard bean and swallowed before his eyes opened wide. Looking down at the hole he saw it disappearing slowly as if his tissue and skin were regenerating at a very fast rate. "Look at me," Krum heard and looked up and saw the boy's face. "Remember this and remember what I said. Try and approach Hermione again and it won't be pleasant for you." Krum nodded and Gohan disappeared from his sight.

00000

Harry dodged another serious ki blast from Gohan. He was now out of breath. They were at it for hours now and Harry now worried. He was somehow maintaining his position in mid air. He had been taught how to fly by pushing his ki downwards and though he got tired quickly, he had at least learnt how too fly. He could now take sharp turns and quick sir jumps but maintaining his position in mid air for too long was still very tiring for he hadn't even perfected his ki blasts. They were still taking a lot out of him. and now, Gohan was going berserk with his training since the last couple nights and that worried Harry.

Dropping on the ground he made a surrendering position. Gohan stopped and floated down. "That's it for the day," Harry said, panting heavily.

"I know but that's not enough," Gohan said. "We don't know what the second challenge's gonna throw on you so you need to be prepared for everything. I think you should get your core unlocked completely."

"I don't think I am ready for that yet, Gohan," Harry said.

"Stop showing yourself to be weak!" Gohan shouted, startling Harry. "You are not a complete human! You are a wizard and I have felt the powers you have. Unless you unlock it completely you will not learn to control it! What will happen if something goes wrong and people require your help? You'll just be standing there, looking like an oaf with no idea how to fix things up! Be a man, Harry. I can still see that you are afraid of your powers. Never be! Your powers are what comprise you as a whole and so you need to relish it to its full capacity! You are not helping yourself with this delay in unlocking your core completely."

Harry kept looking at the boy standing in front of him. He wondered what had happened to his best friend. "I get it, Gohan," he said, standing up, his hands still raised in a surrender position. "But we can't hurry. We don't know if something goes wrong! I want to unlock my core but it has to be when I am ready myself and I don't feel like I am ready. Let's call it a night. Sun's about to rise in three hours and a little sleep will be good."

Gohan looked incredulously at Harry before letting out a sigh of disappointment. "I am disappointed in you, you know that?" he said before picking up his clothes and taking himself and Harry back inside their dorm.

Piccolo kept looking at the place where his student and his friend stood a moment ago. There was a scowl on the Namek's face. Something was wrong with Gohan and he wanted to know what. The boy was acting all Saiyan and he had seen its glimpse when Gohan had almost killed that Krum guy.

00000

 **A/N: thanks for reading...**


	51. Chapter 51

"So the boy will be there?" the hooded figure asked.

"Yes, my lady," Barty said, cowering with fear. "I heard it myself that he does not wish to lose his magic and the way he's performing in the task, I am sure he will live it up to the third challenge. But will he win in the third task? He clearly declared he did not wish to win."

"That's no problem," the figure said. Just keep an eye on him. How is his friend doing?"

"He is doing the way he is supposed to," Barty said.

"There's no change in him?" the figure asked.

"Not much," Barty said.

"Hmm, he's growing stronger every time," the figure said. "Well, just keep an eye on him, too."

00000

Gohan took in a breath. This was harder than he had thought. He had blurted it out in front of Harry and Neville so now it became the matter of his pride. So, waiting near the stairs of the girls dormitories made him the subject of a lot of weird stairs.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered to him when he saw his friend.

"I am waiting for Hermione," Gohan said.

"And you could not find any other place in the whole castle to wait for her," Harry said, dragging him away from the spot.

"What's wrong with here?" Gohan asked, confused.

"The unwanted attention," Harry said. You are not gaining yourself some extra attention unknowingly but Hermione will notice this, too. And that won't be a good scenario for you to ask her to the dance."

"So where do I go?" Gohan asked.

"Just stay here, in the common room," Harry said. "Wait for her to come down and then tell her you need to talk to her about something. Then take her out and tell her. Simple."

"Not that simple as it sounds," Gohan muttered.

"I know," Harry said.

"Do you?" Gohan said, a bit amused. "I know Luna immediately said yes to you the moment you asked her to be your dance partner."

"And Hermione will, too," Harry said. "Oh, here she comes. Good luck."

Harry left his friend and went out of the common room. Gohan walked over to the corner so Hermione could not see her as soon as she came into the room. He saw her carrying a thick book about dragon eggs, clearly trying to find a way to help Harry get his clue for the second task. As she grabbed her usual place by the silent corner of the common room, Gohan approached her, his heart beating fast.

"Hey, Hermione," Gohan said.

She looked up from the book and smiled warmly at her friend. "Hey, Gohan," she said.

"Um, do you have a minute?" Gohan asked. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, what?" she asked.

"Not here, please?"

"Alright," she said, getting up. "Let me go and keep this book in my dorm and then we both can go to the grounds for a walk."

"Sounds great," Gohan said.

Ten minutes later saw the two walking down towards the lake.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"So?" Gohan asked, looking at her confused.

Hermione let out a chuckle. "You wanted to talk about something?" she made him remember.

"Oh, yeah," Gohan realised. "Um, listen, I was wondering...would you like to go to the Ball with me?"

He then got silent abruptly, awaiting her reply. He felt scared looking at her so he kept looking down when he felt her hands on his face. He looked up as Hermione's hands guided his face. He saw her smiling widely.

"Yes, Gohan. I would love to," she said.

Gohan's smile knew no bounds. "But I don't know how to dance," he said.

Hermione blurted out a laugh. "I heard Neville offered to teach you and Harry?" she asked. "Who is Harry going to go with?"

"He's coming with Luna," Gohan said. "And yes, Neville offered to teach us both a thing or two about dancing. I will try and not embarrass you in front of others."

"You won't," she said. "Trust me."

00000

Most of the students of Ravenclaw were shocked when they heard that Luna will be going with Harry. While the girls were now extremely jealous of her, especially Cho, the boys could hardly believe that someone like Luna actually was Asked. They consoled each other saying that Harry would've done this out of showing pity on her but the girls weren't conceived. They all knew how close Luna was to Harry's little friend circle so when Luna was having her dinner one night Cho approached her with a nasty scowl on her face. When she slammed her hand hard on the table, it was enough to draw everyone's attention.

"So, would you like to reveal the trick you used to lure Harry to ask you to the ball?" Cho asked.

"Are you going to do something?" Neville asked Harry, a little worried about Luna.

"She got this," Harry said with a smile.

Daphne sat not much apart from the Eagles' table but her eyes were on Harry. She felt extreme guilt whenever she looked at him. She had said unpleasant things about him and his parents without knowing his actual life story. She needed to ask him for forgiveness. She, too, knew about Harry asking Luna to the dance so when Cho confronted Luna about it, Daphne's eyes wandered over to Harry to see what he'd do. But to her surprised he was sitting there calmly. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Answer me, Lovegood!" Cho asked, a bit louder this time.

"I did nothing to lure him. He came to me all by himself," Luna said dreamily.

"Oh, like that's gonna happen!" Cho exclaimed. "You do know that use of love potions is a crime, don't you? And I don't know whether it really was a love potion or actually something worse like loyalty potion? Thank goodness that I came to know about this. Professor Flitwick would be very cross with you." She then bent down a little so only Luna could hear her. "And tell Harry that you don't want to go with him. You don't deserve to go out with any boy let alone Harry. And if you don't tell him that you are sorry to go to the dance with him, I will make sure that you remember the ball night forever for the rest of your life."

Cho rose up and turned in her full attitude to walk away when she tripped and fell hard on the floor, face first. But that was not it as when she fell, her left hand slammed with a few plates filled with food so when the clanking of the dishes echoed throughout the hall, it grabbed everyone's attention. Not even the Ravenclaw children could stop themselves too laugh when they looked at her fifth year old prefect lying on the ground filled with food and gravy. Flitwick ran over to help his student up and under his gaze a few of Cho's classmates gave him a hand on it. With ruffled hair and gravy all over her body, she was quite a sight too implore upon for the night. Her nose was bleeding because of her fall but her pride was hurt a lot worse.

Luna could only smile before she turned back to focus on the food that was in front of her. "Thank you, Hogwarts," she said slowly before continuing to eat.

00000

Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking hard over something he was growing irritated from. The job of selecting something very precious of the champions was given to him. He knew, for Fleur and Krum, it would be easy as they both had their younger siblings with them here in the castle. He did not know whom to pick as Cedric's and Harry's treasure. Neither of the boys had shown something like that to other people in public. Cedric had a band of friends from his year and from senior years as well since he had became the champion. Harry's group was small but over the time Dumbledore had noticed how clever and alert they all had become. He seethed with anger when he realised that Potter had also clutched away his second golden boy Neville. The boy was the last resort in order to fit his prophecy, thus giving him what he wanted but even a boy as dumb as Neville was now topping in his classes. He was having a tough competition with Harry for the third as the first two spots were for Hermione and Gohan. Then there was Luna who was also a member of Harry's small group but Dumbledore saw that Harry had asked Luna actually out of guilt and pity even of the boy doesn't believe it himself. So grabbing away Luna was not valid. He could've taken Ginny to be Harry's treasure had those Weaselys not ruined his clever plan. For Cedric, he would know the on the night of the Ball who will be the boy's treasure but for Harry it was becoming difficult. And then there was that feeling he had got the other day of suddenly feeling weak and then feeling mighty all of a sudden. He had checked and re-checked the wards and magical flow of the castle but he could find nothing. He wondered whether the castle was playing pranks upon him. but the castle was dead. It were the ghosts and the elves who drew magic from the students and the teachers living inside the castle. Looks like he needed to ask one of his elves as what was going on.

00000

As the ball day came near, the last Hogsmead weekend was full of enthusiastic children buying last minute items to make themselves look good. Ron was angry and embarrassed after Dean publicly revealed the suit his mother had sent him for the ball. He searched desperately but nothing was available to make him look a tad better in that suit which he was confused belonged to the first generation Weaselys or what. To make it all worse, no girl had come to ask him for dance. He wondered why. Scum like Crabbe and Goyle now had partners. He was way better than those two. And to make it all worse Crabbe was going with Daphne, the one beautiful girl Slytherin could offer. He wondered how Daphne agreed to go with him but then again, she was a Slytherin. All Slytherins were dumb and no one needed to know why.

He then saw Ginny who walked beside him. He knew his sister wanted to go with Harry but since that imbecile needed nothing to do with his family anymore, Ginny had planned to go with Neville but soon she came to know that Neville had already asked Susan and that girl had said yes. Fortunately for her Colin was available but she had to ask and on top of it all, convince him as he was simply planning on flying solo, his main motive to capture the moments of the ball in his camera.

He then saw other students walking and running by him. He felt jealous. Why did they all get to have the best things in the world and he was stuck with a family that could barely afford to present gifts on Christmas? Had Potter not walked up on him, he would've gotten himself something good to wear for the ball. Dumbledore's payment to him was also stopped and it was all because of Potter. And thinking of him led him to become angrier and add to that, he saw him and his little group in a nearby shop. They were buying broaches to go with their suits. And from the looks of it they appeared quite expensive. Harry's was the most expensive one while Gohan's was the least but Ron could easily guess that none of it was cheap in any way possible. They three had planned it all. Word had it that Gohan had asked Hermione. Ron wondered why Gohan would do that then he realised that just like Harry did with Luna, Gohan would've asked Hermione out of pity. But he wasn't here to spy on them. That work was long gone for him. if he wasn't being paid for it why would he do the job? Right now he needed something more important – a dance partner for the ball night or else he would be an even bigger mock ball than he was when Dean revealed his clothes that his mother had sent for the dance. His mind started to work in full capacity, for probably after a very long time, remembering which girl in his house was still without a partner. He realised Lavender Brown was still looking for one partner. She wasn't pretty. She was fat and though her face was okay to be called normal, it didn't suit with the curls she liked to keep. So all in all, she wasn't pretty for him but seeing no other way he needed to do it and to make it worse he would have to go and ask her for the dance. That wasn't his job! Girls were the ones to go and ask boys to be their dance partners. But it appeared as if he had to break this rule for the day. He was a partner-less at the moment and he didn't want to be like that. He would worry about it all later. Checking his money pouch he realised he still had some galleons left. Forcing his thoughts to buy candies, he made his way to one of the small, shabby shops in the end parts of the street of Hogsmead to look for something that will make him look good in that forsaken suit of his. Damn, he could not even get the old smell out of it.

00000


	52. Chapter 52

Piccolo wandered around the castle's boundary, hiding with the help of the forest's enclave. He knew something was wrong with his apprentice and he needed to know what it was. The way Gohan had acted a few days ago was something unacceptable from a boy like him. While he knew Gohan still had problems gaining mental control over his ascended form, he knew the boy was a professional in controlling his base form. And then he had felt bit darkness inside him, a kind which he had never felt before. It was in very small traces but it was there and Piccolo knew he needed to save Gohan from it but first he needed to know what it actually was.

The night's darkness helped Piccolo to stay almost invisible. He also had to lower his ki so that Gohan would not be able to pick him up and so he was not flying but was on foot, his senses on high alert. As he walked out of the jungle and stepped a foot on the school grounds he materialised himself to be invisible, a Namekian ability of which he was thankful for. He never knew he could do it until after he had merged with Nail. Tracing the ki of Gohan led him towards the outside of Gryffindor tower. He knew it was where Gohan lived in the castle.

As Kami was a part of him now it wasn't difficult at all for Piccolo to get inside the castle. The hallways and corridors were lit with torches but it was all vacant. Since winter was approaching fast the students found it better to comfort themselves into the warmth of their respective common rooms or dorms. That made things easier for Piccolo.

Reaching up to the portrait he wondered how to get in. He could always blast the entrance but that would draw attention, something which he desperately wanted to be spared from at the moment. That left him with no choice but to wait for someone to open the entrance from the inside. It was twenty minutes later that he felt someone coming out and stepped aside from the path. Though he was still invisible, he was also not tangible and people could feel him if he came in contact with them.

"...I didn't join him tonight," Harry said as he and Neville walked out of the common room and into the empty corridor. Piccolo recognised Harry and also Neville. The later used to train with the two boys a few times at night. If these two were here then that meant that Gohan was training alone tonight. But that was weird as Piccolo hadn't seen Gohan in the forest. The forest was all quiet with any signs of any recent training.

"You know, I've got a bad feeling towards this," Neville said, a bit nervous on his own.

"I have the same feeling, too, Neville," Harry said. "He is behaving rather oddly and from what I can feel, Gohan is not himself at the moment. I am worried whether he'd do anything bad."

As Piccolo watched the two boys vanish into the darkness of the corridor he pondered over the words Harry had said right now. Even the boys were suspicious of Gohan's behaviour and that could only confirm Piccolo's worry for his student. Not wasting any more time he walked inside the common room with the portrait now being open and straightaway climbed the stairs leading him to the boys' dormitories. Finding Gohan's dorm wasn't hard as he was tracing the dark ki he had felt since long before inside his student. The source led him to Gohan's trunk. His own self told Piccolo to just open the trunk and take out whatever it is that was giving off the ki but the more experienced and patient form of Kami within him told Piccolo to just pick up the entire trunk, take it away from the castle and then scan it in some safe place so that no others would be in danger. Piccolo liked that idea and so he picked up the trunk and came right out into the school grounds and headed for the forest when he felt Gohan's ki. The boy was inside the forest.

00000

Harry heartily wanted to thank Susan Bones who had told Neville to tell Harry that he would get the clue for the next task when the dragon egg would be submerged in water and a little investigation later the two boys realised that the prefects' bathroom would be a lot safer and comfortable place to perform the job rather than in the Black lake and so the night had these two boys heading for the prefects' bathroom when Harry's voice told Neville to stop. 'They weren't near the bathroom so why would Harry tell them to stop?' thought Neville.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

"The map is showing Cormack in this corridor," Harry said, pointing to the corridor which turned right a couple footsteps away from them.

"What is he doing out this time?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Harry said when he looked a bit closer on the map. "And he isn't moving. Looks like he's standing there, probably waiting for someone?"

"Got lots of hormone filled teenagers snogging around in these corridors in late hours," Neville mumbled.

"I don't think that's the case here, Neville," Harry said. "You have my cloak, right?"

As the two turned towards the corridor hiding under Harry's cloak the scene in front of them was bone chilling. On the floor lay Cormack, all bloodied and unconscious. Throwing away the cloak the two boys ran towards their senior.

"What happened to him?" Neville asked, a bit panicked by the scene.

"I have no idea," Harry said. "Maybe he was ambushed? Cormack?" he shook him but the boy gave no response. "We need to take him to Pomfrey."

"You know, given the time and circumstances, she'll think we were the ones to attack him," Neville said as he helped Harry pick up their senior.

"We will say the truth," Harry said. "I will tell her how I overheard someone from Durmstrang speaking that one could reveal the clue from the egg by dipping it in water and so I was going to the prefect's bathroom when I found Cormack and called you for help."

"Would that suffice it?" Neville asked. "And who did this to him?"

"Only he can tell us but that's only possible when he is awake," Harry said. "Come on, let's take him to Madame Pomfrey."

00000

Piccolo lay unconscious on the forest floor, the black stone in his hand and Gohan's trunk left open a few feet away from him. He could not stand before whatever it was that had attacked him. it only felt wrong, this ki. Its darkness had made Piccolo run away but as brave as the Namek was, he had decided to stay and fight. From what this hooded figure had told him about, whatever it was that Gohan was feeling right now was due to this dark stone which Piccolo had found in the trunk. And now he lay unconscious from the attack he had received from this hooded creature.

"I can sense you have a fascinating ability from the race you belong," the figure said to the unconscious Namekian. "And this ability will be very useful for me in the upcoming war so I thank you for sharing this gift with me, Piccolo."

The figure bent down to pick up the stone. It also scraped a tiny amount of the green flesh from Piccolo's arm before standing up. It then picked up a random wine piece from the forest floor before turning it in a portkey and then throwing it on Piccolo who vanished as soon as the wine piece landed on him.

The hooded figure remained standing there for a moment before apparating away without a noise.

00000

The fact that Cormack didn't remember who had attacked him worried the staff members. He didn't even know that he was assaulted and beaten almost to his death. All he remembered was that he was in his common room just before the curfew hours were about to begin and then he found himself in the hospital wing with his body aching wherever possible.

Dumbledore now had another problem on his head. An attack like this, especially when Hogwarts was hosting the tournament, it only brought bad name to the school and his governance over it. He knew the Prophet would somehow know of it and with things already slipping off of his hands he never even attempted to tell his staff to not discuss this with anyone.

As per Dumbledore's fear the news was published in the next day's Prophet with Skeeter questioning over Hogwarts' security and how something like this might happen again. The more worrying situation was for the students of Beauxbatons and especially for Fleur and Gabrielle who were the daughters of their country's Minister. And it was not even possible for their father to not know of it. Someone informed him about the situation and the next day Minister Delacour was in Hogwarts with a team of his most trusted aurors. Dumbledore tried to talk him out of it but he never listened to him. All of this was just too much for the old man and like most of the times he let McGonagall handle the situations, much to the deputy headmistress' displeasure.

Harry and Neville were worried as well. Gohan was acting even weirder after Cormack was attacked. They were sure Gohan knew something about the attack as whenever they talked to him about it he would try to divert the subject, making the two boys suspicious.

As the days passed the Ball night finally came with everyone preparing for the dance they'd all been waiting for.

Hermione found it a bit hard when Harry and Neville told her to be a bit careful around Gohan. When she asked them why they told her about their suspicions. Hermione could only agree with them as she, too, had seen a change in Gohan's behaviour in the last couple of weeks. The three agreed to stay in sight of each other. When Harry would initiate the dance with the other three champions, Neville would keep an eye on Hermione and Gohan.

Piccolo never told anyone what he had discovered in Gohan's school. He knew there won't be any outcome of it as only he could enter this magically hidden world and that too, because of Kami's form inside him. Other Z warriors weren't magical in any way and so they could not even see what they would be dealing with. So if they were helpless in the matter, it would only be wise to not tell them about the situation. He knew them all and they were irritating most of the time. Especially Chi Chi, who would go hyper once she comes to know about her son's condition. Though he had Told Dende about it along with Popo and they could be called for help but neither of the two had any fighting experience and so in the end it was all up to him.

Piccolo knew Gohan's two friends were suspicious of his behavioural change and seeing how this Harry Potter was almost at par with Gohan's Super Saiyan form, the boy could prove to be very helpful in case Piccolo was injured as he knew Gohan still struggled in his ascended form and once it comes to that, there won't be any stopping to it. Vegeta might be their last resort but currently that hot head was travelling space, training to surpass Goku and Gohan so there wasn't much choice left to him.

00000

Barty grumpily sat on the head table, alone as he had no interest in this sort of things. He was thankful the real Moody wasn't that social or else people would have asked him to have some fun tonight. What his master had told him, all this effort meant no meaning anymore. If the dark lord was to be resurrected without the help of the boy then he was merely wasting his time inside the castle. Feeling the tinge of the potion wearing off he simply took out a small flask of the polyjuice and took a sip from it.

Harry joined Fleur, Krum and Cedric in the queue waiting for the doors to open. They had to initiate the dance as it was tradition. Standing at the very last in line he felt his grip tighten around Luna's arm.

"Sorry," he said slowly when he realised he was holding Luna's arm a bit too tightly.

"It's alright, Harry," she said, unfazed. "I know you are troubled about the dance and about Gohan."

This took him by surprise. "What do you mean Gohan?" he asked.

"That he is acting a bit weird? Hogwarts informed me about it the same time you and Neville realised it as well," she said. "And yes, he was the one to attack Cormack and Krum."

"Krum? He also attacked Krum? But when?" Harry asked, too baffled and shocked to know this all.

"That day when you and Neville dared him to ask Hermione to the dance," she said. "He came inside the castle, tracking her and found her in the great hall, Krum talking to her. He was trying to ask her for the dance to which she denied. Krum got angry and secretly followed her out of the castle and was about to attack her when Gohan intervened, taking him to the forest and fatally harming him before restoring his health back as a last warning to stay away from Hermione."

"But why would he do that?" Harry asked.

"The castle said that Gohan is not actually in his own. It's like someone is possessing him," Luna said.

"If that was it then I could've felt it a little," Harry said. "Gohan's taught me how to sense ki and though I know it very less I can sense Gohan and his ki very well whenever he is near me."

"Whatever it is that's messing with Gohan, it is very strong," Luna said. "She is worried about it as she alone can't help him."

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"The founders have told me that on the night when the castle's magic was almost ripped off, fake Moody came under someone's control, went into your dorm and placed something in Gohan's trunk."

"The founders can see everything?" he asked.

"They are the Founders, Harry," she said. "They know and see everything inside the castle."

"Then they'd surely know who it was that almost absorbed Hogwarts' magic?"

"With everything they have, it is not possible to keep record of things when you face something with such darkness and power of whatever it was that came inside the castle that night," she said.

"Alright, then," Harry said. "So there's something in Gohan's trunk and that is what is controlling him."

Luna nodded when they were informed that it was time for them to enter the hall. The two readied themselves.

"Please keep an eye on Gohan when I can't," he pleaded.

"Don't worry," she said with a smile as the doors leading to the great hall opened and the two walked in.

00000

 **Thanks for reading...**


	53. Chapter 53

With everyone's eyes on them Harry began to feel nervous. He felt Luna grip his arm tightly, assuring him that everything will be fine. To distract himself he started looking for his friends in the crowd. While everyone else was cheering and shouting for the four couples, Harry spotted Neville and Susan standing behind some students but Hermione and Gohan weren't in sight. He felt a bit worried but then saw Neville eye-gesturing him towards his back. Taking a full walk of the hall Harry, when he turned back, saw Hermione and Gohan standing in the front of everyone else. They both looked really good together. While Hermione's beauty was challenging every other girl's beauty Gohan appeared to be the luckiest guy. Well, he was and Harry wished then to end up together. But then his eyes fell on Ron who was eyeing Hermione with open mouth. Harry saw nothing but lust in his eyes and his blood boiled when he heard the music begin.

The four couples took their places, twirling on their legs, taking measured steps with their respective partners as the music went on. Harry was surprised he was maintaining himself this good as he saw the reassurance on his friends' faces. They were all smiling at him and that was all the encouragement he needed. The nervousness went away and a new confidence kicked inside him.

As the music went on the four couples ended their turns, letting the others a chance to dance when Harry for the first time saw his fellow champions with their respective partners. Out of nervousness he hadn't noticed them before. Cedric was with Juliana Anders, his fellow Hufflepuff classmate. She was beautiful and the two looked good together. Krum was with a girl from Beauxbatons and Fleur had come with Roger Davies.

Grouping up with Gohan and Hermione Harry and Luna shared some talks and Harry hid the fact that Ron was gaping at Hermione because he wasn't sure what Gohan might do to him. With the fact that he had almost killed Cormac and threatened Krum Harry could not take a chance with Ron. With the whole school knowing the feud between him and Ron and Ginny he was sure if anything happened to Ron he would be asked the questions first. And even though it wasn't for him, he knew whatever was wrong with Gohan it was very dangerous and needed to be solved and removed. But first he needed to know what it was.

Dumbledore walked through the corridors wondering about the upcoming task. He was worried about Harry's treasure. He had thought Harry would bring someone to the Yule Ball whom he harbors some feelings for but he had not. He could have the Granger girl as Harry's treasure but then he wasn't sure how Gohan would react and from the way he had observed tonight that boy had feelings for Granger. Maybe Granger could be the ideal choice but he would have to see to it. The third task was to take place in a week from now and he had to report to Bagman with the names of the treasures in three days so that preparations could be made to abduct these treasures for the task. Krum and Fleur will have their younger siblings as their treasures and Cedric will have Ms Juliana but for Harry he was worried…and angry.

With the formals coming to an end the disco and rock songs replaced the slow and romantic ones and everyone danced like there was no tomorrow. Everyone forgot their partners and danced with their friends.

Ron and Ginny sided from the crowd. Ginny had come with Colin but Ron could not find any partner for himself. Parvati had reluctantly agreed but when Ron told her that he could not change his suit she had denied going with him. Later, in the dance he had seen her with one of the fellow Gryffindor he actually didn't recognize. How dare she do this to him? He was angry on her and he was even angrier on the fact that he could do nothing about it.

Harry came out of the great hall, needing some fresh air. Outside was cold and it felt relieving. The moon was full, lighting up the clear sky. As much as the beauty of the night mesmerized him the moon also reminded him about Remus. Right now he might be curled up somewhere, waiting for the night to be over. As he pondered over Remus' condition at the moment he heard someone's muffled cries at a distance. With the doors of the great hall closed there was nothing but silence in the empty corridor. Silence and the muffled cries of someone. And it was coming from his right. Wondering what it was he started walking towards the source of the sound which with each of his steps got louder and louder until he could make it out that someone was crying. And it was a desperate need of cry and that, too, of a girl. Quickly taking out his wand Harry turned at the end of the corridor, casting a strong lumus, lighting up the entire place in a blinding light. What he saw was shocking as well as disgraceful. Crabbe and Goyle were on top of a girl whose face was turned away from Harry. They were forcing themselves upon her. Beside them, standing and watching was Theodore Nott who currently had his eyes closed like everyone else. The girl's clothes were torn from several places but she had somehow prevented her prestige and respect until now but Harry could see that he was about to give up and lose to these loathing boys.

Not waiting to cast a spell, knowing that the three boys, especially Nott would attack him with nasty dark curses, Harry, instead, sprinted towards them, his wand still gripped tightly in his hand. Dodging the spells which came flying at him with ease he swiftly connected a punch in Crabbe's face, throwing him away from the girl's body. He had used a bit of his magic in that punch so wen Crabbe landed hard on the castle floor he was out. Not wasting another moment a kick from Harry threw Goyle high up in the air, too and a swift motion from his wand saw Goyle land hard on the floor, conscious but unable to move.

As Harry took out the two boys he barely dodged the nasty bludgeoning spell thrown at him by Nott. The spell connected with a nearby wall and the blast echoed throughout the empty corridor. Turning around, Harry saw straight into the eyes of Theo. The boy flinched for a moment and by the time he could see the coming punch it was too late. He swore his nose had broken when he felt the punch's impact on his face. Then came another punch, targeting his solar plexus. As the air left his body the pain jolted him so hard that he lost conscious before falling on the ground. Harry turned to fire a Stupefy on Goyle, rending him unconscious as well and only then did he turned to see the girl who was still on the floor, weeping and trying to cover herself. Her face was down so Harry couldn't see who she was. He quickly flicked his wand, conjuring a large piece of cloth around the shaking girl ad then took a step towards her. He saw the girl cower in fear and so he stopped.

"Hey, it's alright now," Harry whispered slowly. "You are safe." He heard the girl whimpered as he took another step towards her he knew she was terrified. Who wouldn't after an experience like that? And it angered him that he had no idea what to do so he tried to be honest. "I really dot know what to do now and you crying isn't making things easier for me, too. Please, don't cry."

The girl stopped crying and gripped the cloth around her body real hard. But her whimpers didn't stop. Harry came by her side and looked around. The corridor was empty and it wouldn't be safe for them to be here. He quickly looked around, finally finding an empty, unused classroom and helped the girl on her feet. She stood up easily, with shaky legs. Harry could say that she had given up now. But at least she had protected her prestige until the help had arrived. Pushing the door open he mentally requested Hogwarts to light up the room and a moment later the room lit up. Clearing away some broken furniture he brought three-four desks together and helped the girl sit on them. Then he went and closed the door. The girl was still crying though, Harry noticed, that her tears had stopped. And in that light did he saw her for the first time. It was Daphne Greengrass.

He was shocked. There were several questions currently in his mind but he let them at rest. She was more important at the moment. Unable to initiate a talk to distract her he conjured a tumbler and some water in it and handed it to her.

"Here, drink," he said. She didn't budge. "Drink, Daphne," he said a bit firmly this time causing her to flinch but then she took the glass from him and took a sip and then a gulp of the liquid, finally emptying the container. Harry took the glass from her and wondered what to do next. He could always call Hermione and Gohan but thought otherwise. He presumed that the last thing Daphne would want was some more people to know of her condition. Maybe it was better not to call anyone. But he didn't know what else to do. "Erm," he began to say. "Um, listen; I have no idea how to handle a situation like this. All I want to say is that you are safe now. They won't hurt you again. You are safe…" he paused, thinking of more words to say. He then remembered that he had some chocolate. Ever since Remus had told him about the 'it will make you feel better' quality of chocolate he always kept some with himself. To his surprise it really worked the chocolate. It helped take off his mind. So reaching out to his pocket he took out a small chocolate bar and tore away the wrapper. He then handed the bar to Daphne.

"Here," he said, "have this. It will help you feel a bit better."

"Better my arse, Potter," she said all of a sudden, catching him by surprise. "Do you have any idea what I've been through a few minutes ago?"

"Listen," Harry said, more careful this tie, all the while keeping his voice as gentle and low as possible, "I know what you just experienced. I know it is not a good experience but I also don't know how to handle situations like this…"

"Then don't!" she said. "Go."

"I could but it appears you are in need of some company," Harry said gently. "I accept that I don't know how to handle these types of situations but I know that eating this chocolate will help you distract your mind. Believe me, it helps me a lot and that's why I always keep some with myself."

Taking her hand he placed the bar on it. "Now," he said again, "what happened?"

"Why should I tell you?" she said. "A Slytherin was being manhandled by her fellow house not to mention year mates. I bet this will be a story you Gryffindors would enjoy very much, the thing that my house doesn't have a house unity like yours." She then began to cry.

"I never said I would use this situation for my advantage, taking a revenge on your house," Harry said. "Besides, what Draco does to me and my friends I would rather not take it all out on the entire Slytherin house. That's simply not fare. Also, not everyone in your house is Draco Malfoy. And I only hate him and those who follow him blindly. I hold no grudge against the entirety of your house. So I guess it won't be proper to say that I would rather enjoy sharing this…this unpleasant and sick thing with my friends and housemates. Believe me, some of my housemates are worse and I sometimes really wish them to be in other houses. And now tell me does it make you feel better or not?"

"It does," she said after a moment taking a second bite from her bar.

"Then, your welcome," Harry said. "So, would you like to tell me what happened? It helps, you know, sharing. And I am not someone who will run away, shouting this to everyone."

"It was Crabbe," she said after a moment's pause. "He tried to forcibly kiss me while everyone was dancing. I prevented him from doing so. He called Goyle and the two dragged me out, here, in the corridor. Theo saw us and he followed as well, making sure no one else followed him. By the time he had caught up to us Crabbe and Goyle had…" and then she burst into tears. Harry gripped her in a tight hug, rubbing her back gently and patting it from moment to moment.

"You were brave," he whispered, "very brave."

"I still feel so very dirty!" she said between her cried. "I could not fend them!"

"You were outnumbered," Harry said slowly. "They were all physically stronger than you and you also had no wand with yourself. And yet you fought them bravely and that's what counts, not the fact that you lost to them. You didn't. You kept fighting them off until helped arrived, of course. Ow!" Daphne hit him on his chest. "Well, I have to give credit to myself since you won't do that. But, hey, you were brave back there and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, what do you say we go back? Or are you not feeling up to it?"

"I think I would rather go back in y dorm and sleep," she said.

"After everything that has happened to you?" Harry asked when he remembered something and mentally had a small conversation with Hogwarts. "What do you say if I take you to someplace better? And don't you think that I am taking the advantage of the situation."

"Where?" Daphne asked.

Harry got off the table and brought forward his hand. "You'll see," he said.

Thinking for a moment Daphne took his hand and got off the table. Her legs were still shaking with fear and disgust but she felt a lot better than she felt a few minutes ago. Harry took them both out of the classroom and towards the stairs. Ten minutes later she realized they were on the seventh floor. It was a bit scary as there was no one at this floor at this hour. Even the portraits were empty, too as they were all present in the great hall, enjoying the Ball.

"What are we doing here?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"You'll see in a minute," Harry said as he made them two stop in front of a wall. He then thought of the room which he thought would be ideal for Daphne at the moment after she had experienced these things a few minutes ago. Daphne gasped when she heard the rumbling noise and saw the wall in front of her started to change shape until there was a huge door in front of them. Harry pushed it open and called her in. she hesitated. "There's nothing in here that would bite you, you know?" Harry said.

Slowly she entered the room. It was dark but then light suddenly filled at once, blinding her for a moment. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she could clearly see where she was and she could not believe it.

"My room?" she said.

"Exactly like yours?" Harry asked.

"It is!" she said. "Where are we? What room is this?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked but I would have to ask you to keep this a secret from others," Harry said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's very important that not many know about this room," Harry said. "All I know is that you need to keep the knowledge of this room a secret. Can you do that?"

"Alright," she huffed. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this room. Can I now know what this place is and how my bedroom got here?"

"This room is known as the room of requirement," Harry said. "It creates almost everything you can think of but I didn't know it would be this good."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"I asked for the room to have a place where you will be most comfortable," Harry asked. "I didn't know it would create your room."

"My room actually is my temple," Daphne said.

"I can see why," Harry said. It was a large yet cozy room and was built as per Daphne's likeliness, as far as Harry could tell. He could see there wasn't a lot of green or Slytherin-ness inside her room. T was a pretty normal, cozy and comfortable room with a queen sized bed full of teddy bears and fluffy cushions. There was a study table on the right and a bed side table on the left of the bed. A window was also on the east side of the room which was actually just a representation at the moment as the room was a recreation. What surprised him was the fact that there were many muggle items in her room.

"You know," he said after having a look around, "I never thought you will be this girly."

"What do you mean?" she asked in a menacing tone.

"You know, with all the teddy bears and stuff toy scattered on your bed? It doesn't suit your personality," Harry said. "I mean, you act always cool and confident…"

"I am cool and confident, thank you very much," she said. "And I am impressed."

"Sorry?"

"With this room," Daphne said. "I am impressed, Potter."

"I suppose that's a good thing?" Harry asked.

"It will do," she said, looking at him with a gentle smile. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Harry replied with a smile. "So, dinner?" he asked. "The Ball would've been over already and I am pretty hungry."

"Yes, please," she said.

They ate in silence. Only the clattering of the utensils could be heard inside the room. The food was delicious. Daphne had wished for her favorite, Indian and the room had provided her with that. Harry had wished for Mexican. Once they had finished, Harry prepared to leave when he was stopped by Daphne.

"Stay."

He had turned around to look at her and saw the same fear in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Daphne?" he asked.

"Please," she said. "Stay. I don't want to be left alone."

Harry thought for a while. "Alright," he said and started walking towards the small couch that was in the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To sleep?" he said, pointing at the couch.

"You will sleep here," Daphne said, patting the bed side.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain?" he asked.

"Please," she said in a shaky voice.

Harry nodded, now walking towards the bed. It was soft and comfortable and warm. He turned to the other side when he felt Daphne closing up to him and wrapping her arms around him. He felt his breath stop and a tingling sensation ran though his body. He could feel her warm breath on his back. She had taken the support of his back to rest her head.

"Thank you, Harry," Daphne said.

Harry could hear her cry softly. He turned to face her and lifted her face. Those blue eyes stared longingly and with gratitude back at him and he felt his guard going down. He felt his breath hitch. And he felt her warmth. But then he smiled. "I did what was right," he said and gently laced a kiss on her forehead. Daphne didn't stop him. He saw there was an expression of content and comfort on her face. She had fallen asleep and he hadn't noticed. He smiled, looking at the innocent face of her. "Good night, Daphne," he said before drifting off to sleep.

 **0000**

 **A/N: Well, here it is…the next chapter. Took some time and I apologize for that. Do tell how it was as there are others to come, too. Also, I am not that good in the romance stuff so please give me some pointers and do tell how did you like the last parts of this chapter…you see I am trying to build a relationship between Harry and Daphne…**

 **Thanks for reading…..**


	54. Chapter 54

Harry woke up rather warm and comfortable. He wondered for a moment where he was. The surrounding was unknown to him and he was confused until he felt someone's breath on his neck and then realized someone's hand was on his waist, hugging him from behind. He turned to see a sleeping Daphne and everything about last night came back to him.

"Hey, Daphne?" he shook her gently.

"Mmmm," she moaned in her sleep. "Just a few more minutes, mum," she mumbled.

Harry chuckled slightly but loud enough for Daphne to hear it and wake up. For a moment she almost screamed in shock when she remembered everything about last night and went numb. She closed her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Harry's green ones staring into hers. She had to admit those were one beautiful set of eyes, emerald green and full of care and sorry…for her? For a moment she blushed. Harry seemed to have caught her blushing because he smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Potter?" she asked. "A girl in bed with you is too good for you?"

"You were the one to invite me, remember?" he said, amused. "Besides," he smirked, "Who would've known that the Ice Queen also knows how to blush?" this earned him a slight punch on his chest.

"I wasn't blushing," she growled but then went silent and looked down. "Thanks, by the way."

"You know, I admit it that listening to 'thank you' is quite pleasing to my ears but you don't have to thank me again and again."

"Are you always this thick?" Daphne asked, a bit annoyed.

"Only when time calls for it, I suppose?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," she said after a moment's pause. "I would like to stay here for a while, though."

"With me?" Harry said and received a push from her allowing him to fall down from the bed on his behind.

"Alone, I meant," Daphne said with haughtiness as she looked down at him with folded hands.

"Fine. I would leave you to yourself," Harry said, standing up and walking towards the door. As he opened it and took a step out he turned to look back at her. "Don't do anything stupid," he said gently and left.

Daphne could not help but smile and blush. She hadn't blushed this many times in a long while and she knew she had to control it if she needed to maintain her cool. But as for now she really had taken a liking to this room and she wanted to make the most of it before heading back to her common room. Falling back on her comfy bed she closed her eyes and spread her body, letting the comfort of the bed engulf her once more. She tried not to think about last night's experience and soon her mind went over to Harry's green eyes staring back at her this morning. She couldn't help but notice their beauty. No wonder the people who knew Harry always appraised his eyes. She had noticed how some of his friends and some elders told him about his eyes. Rumor was that his eyes were like his mother's. She then felt sad for talking bad about him that day. She hadn't known about him and she still didn't but whatever it was she now owed an apology to him regarding that day and the sooner she told him that the better it will be.

00000

Harry entered the common room only to be greeted by a very few of his housemates. Others, it appeared, were still asleep, probably.

"Where were you last night?" Neville had asked him later that day as he; Harry and Gohan took a walk in the school grounds, enjoying the bright sun.

"With Daphne," he said.

This took the two boys by surprise.

"What were you doing with her?" Neville asked after a few moments.

"First promise me you won't tell anyone," Harry said.

"You both had fun last night?" Gohan asked with a wink and Neville almost chocked on his laugh.

"No Gohan. I had no fun last night with Daphne," Harry said, rolling his eyes on his friend's antics. "She was actually being forced by Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

"You don't mean to say that…" Neville looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. They do this to their own housemates, no matter how much they want others to see their 'unity' inside their house," Harry said. "I came out in the corridor last night after the dance when I heard a muffled cry somewhere in the distant. Following it found me three boys forcing themselves upon her. I took action and then I had to remain with her for the entire night. I mean, you can imagine the horror she had been through. Though, I've got to say this that she protected her prestige bravely."

"Is she okay?" Gohan asked.

"She appeared fine this morning," Harry said. "I took her to the Room of Requirement, thinking that she might be needing somewhere better to sleep. She is still there. She told me that she would like to stay there for a while."

"And what about Crabbe, Goyle and Theo?" Neville asked.

"Probably in the infirmary," Harry said. "Though I am not much sure. This morning when I came down from the seventh floor they weren't there where I had left them."

"Left them?" Gohan asked.

"The three had lost their consciousness," Harry said.

"Pretty harsh for even them, don't you think?" Neville said.

"After what they did? It's not," Harry said.

"Yeah. It's not," Gohan said.

"So you comforted her," Neville said. Harry nodded. "That was very gentleman of you."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry said. "Now, would you both tell me how your night went?"

"Mine was awesome!" Neville said suddenly, earning playful smirks from Harry and Neville. "It's not like what you both are thinking," he quickly corrected himself. "Susan and I took a walk around the castle and the grounds after the dance. It felt very good, you know, just the two of us."

"Hermione and I saw you both strolling like young wedded couples. You two looked beautiful together," Gohan said.

"Saw us? Where were you and Hermione last night?" Neville asked. "We never say you two."

"Over there," Gohan said, pointing to the Astronomy tower, the tallest thing of the castle. "We enjoyed a great view of the moon and the stars. Also we saw many snogging sessions, too."

"Did you two engaged in one?" Harry asked with a wink.

Gohan blushed furiously but then cleared his throat. "Um, yes. Though it was just a small kiss…on the lips."

"Damn it, Gohan! Even Susan and I didn't kiss and I suppose Harry and Daphne didn't kiss either?" Neville asked, looking doubtfully at Harry.

"What? No! Merlin, no!" Harry said. "It was just a helpful gesture, I swear!"

"We believe you," Gohan said with a smile. "So, when are you going to open the egg?"

"Today, I suppose," Harry said, still not sure. "I think the Room will be better than the prefect bathroom. I can use some comfort when I am at that. Thank Susan again for me, will you, Neville?"

"I will," Neville said.

The three continued their stroll until it was after noon and the hunger for lunch attracted them towards the great hall where they had their meal with Hermione and Luna. Neville asked Susan to join them which she happily did. Harry looked at the Slytherin table but could not find Daphne. Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle were also missing and Malfoy had a frown on his face which only deepened when his eyes met with Harry's. Letting it slide over his shoulder Harry concentrated back on his meal when Moody strolled up to him. For a moment Harry went numb but then controlled himself.

"Had a nice night, Potter?" he asked. His voice was rather too loud but Harry noticed no one had paid any attention, although Neville, Hermione, Gohan and Susan were looking at tem bot with confused expressions. Perhaps fake Moody had cast a privacy charm.

"It was a good night, professor," Harry said, looking at his meal.

"Stop being modest," Moody growled. "I was asking about you and Greengrass. Don't you think it's a bit dangerous, mingling with a Slytherin when you are a Gryffindor?"

Harry was shocked. How did Moody came to know about that? Was he following him last night? But he had felt no one when he took Daphne to the Room. Then how?

"I don't understand your meaning, Professor," Harry said, trying to avoid the fact. "I was with Luna until the dance got over. We both then had our dinner and then I returned back to my dorm."

"You know, after all those years I gave to this world as an auror, I know exactly when people lie," Moody said. "I know you were with Greengrass last night. You helped save her from Nott and Malfoy's cronies. That was quite some moves you showed last night. Wanna tell me where you learnt it from? It's not completely necessary, though."

Harry stayed silent but then spoke. "They were forcing themselves on…"

"I know what they were doing, Potter. Don't give me that crap," Moody said. "And what you did to them, they deserved it well. Nice work there."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.

"I wanted to tell you that not only me but other people have come to know about what happened last night," Moody said.

"Someone talked," Harry mumbled.

"Right," Moody said. "And that someone is Nott. He confessed it to Snape in exchange for lessening his punishment."

"Snape is actually punishing his own house's student?" Harry asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Who forced another Slytherin," Moody said. "He may be partial overall but when it comes to the discipline of his own house he doesn't like to compromise it. Though no one else knows about it. Not even headmaster."

"And you do?" Harry asked.

"Been in the war for too long, boy," Moody said. "My senses are always heightened. Never believe when people say that we are at peace. That's a lie. We are always at war and so we must always be prepared. And this eye you see, it enhances my hearing beside my sight. A word of advice, this helpful gesture of yours will pull you into trouble."

"I am sure Daphne won't hurt me for helping her prestige," Harry said.

"I am not talking about that," Moody said. "You'll see what I mean, lad."

Harry saw as the fake Moody walked away. He then saw his friends looking back at him, especially Hermione, Gohan and Neville. "He just told me some pointers regarding my sell casting if it comes to that in the upcoming challenge," he said.

Everyone but Susan understood that he had let the discussion slide for the moment. "Did you find the clue?" she asked.

"Will do it today," Harry said. "And thanks for informing us about that. It was really helpful."

"Hey, no worries," Susan said. "Anything for a friend."

"We are friends alright," Harry said. "And thanks for being one."

"It was my pleasure, Mr Potter," Susan said. Everyone laughed at their antics as the lunch continued.

00000

Dumbledore was shocked to hear what Moody had to say. If this was true then he had finally found the problem to his solution. And it was all just in time.

00000

Harry was confused as well as worried. He knew what the clue meant, well, almost. Then there was the 'treasure' thing. He didn't know what his treasure will be. May be his broom? Or his cloak? He wasn't sure about this treasure thing. But of all things one thing was clear – this was supposed to take place underwater and so he was tensed. He could barely hold his breath for a minute and he didn't know how long it would take for him to finish the task. Holding his breath was the primary problem of his but Neville had assured him that he would come up with a solution as he had told him that he had once read about a plant which helped breath underwater. Also, to make him feel better Gohan and Hermione had also offered to help Neville search for this plant. Harry had been grateful for this. Now all he had to do was wait.

 **00000**

 **A/N: Small chapter…**

 **Thanks for reading…**


	55. Chapter 55

The crowd cheered as they all gathered around the seating area of the Black Lake. The cold was bone chilling yet it didn't alter their enthusiasm for the second task they'd witness today.

Harry waited with his other three fellow champions in the tent not far from the set up. He was ready, almost. If only Neville's Gilly Weed would work. He had no reason to doubt his friend since Neville was the top student of Herbology class in not only his own year but probably the entire school. But still, there was a thing called nervousness and it took the worst out of Harry and at the moment it was doing the same thing. He felt for the weed in his shorts. Damn it was cold and slimy. He could only hope it didn't taste like something it appeared like though Neville had told him the weed had no taste of itself. That didn't help him, though.

Listening to the sound he took in a gulp and followed his fellow champions out of the tent, appearing before the loud and enthusiastic crowd. He could see the difference compared to the last time. This time, there were a considerable amount of cheers for him, too. He looked around and saw Gohan and Neville sitting together with Susan by Neville's side. It was strange that he did not see Hermione.

'Where is she?' he asked Gohan telepathically.

'I don't know,' Gohan replied. 'I've been looking for her since morning and she is nowhere to be found. Although I did found a note written by her. She said she'll be back by the time the task starts so I guess we will be seeing her then. How are you doing?'

'Nervous,' Harry said. 'And a bit afraid. I don't know what my treasure is and it's really cold out here.'

'It's a good thing that you are afraid,' Gohan said. 'It shows that you are not over confidant and that's what is important. Just try and calm yourself. Remember the training. The weed will aid you for one hour, the time given to complete this task. I presume with your training and all you will finish it more quickly?'

'I'll try my best,' Harry said.

'I expect nothing less from you,' Gohan said and broke the link. He gave a nod towards Harry who replied with a nod of himself. When the signal was blown Harry took out the plant from his pocket and gulped it down. Neville was wrong. It tasted horrible, like some slimy squid, although he had never eaten one but that's how he had heard some people describe it, squid. Once ready, he forgot everything else and jumped into the cold water. It was bone chilling but he then slowly felt it washing away and as soon as the water felt normal to him a stinging sharp pain ran though his body, especially in his neck region. He rocked from the pain and let out the air he was holding in his lungs when he felt he couldn't. he felt a bit tingle on his feet and palms and when he looked at it he saw they were webbed, like a water creature. He then realized that he was actually breathing under water. The plant had worked.

Gohan kept a track of Harry's ki signal as he felt him swim away deeper into the lake. He could feel, through Harry's telepathic link that the plant had worked and smiled, looking at Neville.

"What are you smiling about?" Susan saw him first and asked.

"Well, it appears that Neville's plant worked," Gohan said.

"It did?" Neville asked and received a nod from Gohan.

"but how did you know?" Susan asked.

"Well, if it hadn't then Harry would've surfaced by now. It's already more than five minutes and as far as I know him he couldn't have hold his breath longer than that," Gohan said.

"Well, I guess you are right," Susan said and then looked affectionately at Neville who blushed furiously, much to Susan and Gohan's amusement. "Say, where's Hermione?" she asked.

"I've been looking for her since morning," Gohan said, looking around the audience once more, in case he'd find her among them but she wasn't there.

Dumbledore sat among his faculty members, a contended smile on his face. This might work out brilliantly. With the information he had received from Moody a few days ago, this might actually teach the Potter boy some lesson. He'd have to make a choice today and it would be intriguing whom he chooses.

As Harry neared the lake's surface he could not hear the same music he had heard from the egg under water. Following it found him entering the merpeople's colony. He had never seen one up close. Some looked back at him but then continued on with their respective business. Harry ignored them and followed the music which kept getting louder with each passing moment. As he went on he was overtaken by a shark like human figure. When he looked a bit closely he saw it was Krum. Well, the player did look frightening in that form. Harry had to give him that. As he started following him he felt they were going deeper into the lake. He wondered what was going to happen next.

Half an hour had passed and the people waiting for the champions above the lake were growing impatient. Some appeared to be taking the time to doze off while some looked afraid and scared. Some appeared to have no care at all – people like the Malfoys. The father and son sat together in the VIP section of the podium looking at the lake with a rather disinterested expression. They had no interest as who'd it be to come out victorious, as long as it wasn't Potter.

Harry felt someone behind him and turned to see that it was Cedric. The two exchanged smiles and continued on their paths when they realized they might've rather reached their destination. On four stakes there were four bodies tied. It appeared that they had been made unconscious. They all had a bubblehead charm around their hear, preventing them from drowning and when Harry went closer he was stunned to see who these people were.

The second from the left pole had Hermione and he saw Krum looking disgustingly at her. Was Hermione his treasure? He saw Krum turned to look back at him with his shark like face.

"I've been cheated," he said in a heavy voice but Harry could hear him clearly. By that time Cedric had come as well and he immediately started untying Juliana. "Where is my brother?"

"What does he mean?" Harry asked, looking at Cedric.

I don't know," Cedric said, supporting Juliana on his shoulders. "It appears he assumed his brother would be here at the stake rather than Hermione."

"I won't save her!" Krum screamed. "I won't save some bitch. I wanna know where my brother is!" he then turned around and started swimming back towards the shore.

"What's he doing?" Cedric said as he and Harry looked at an angry Krum swimming swiftly through the water.

"I guess he really doesn't care about the tournament anymore," Harry said, looking at the remaining three people on the stake. And he was clearly in shock to find, what appeared to be his treasure. "And I think I have found my treasure."

Cedric turned to see Harry looking at an unconscious figure of Daphne Greengrass. He looked incredulously at Harry who ignored him and swam towards Daphne, untying her and then Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked.

"I am not leaving her here," Harry said. "Besides, she is my best friend and that jerk just let heft her to die. I, too, wanna know why Hermione was chosen to be his treasure. "

By that time Fleur came as well. She looked like she was about to die. Harry knew that Veela and water didn't share a good relationship. She looked weak. Harry looked at her for some time as she desperately tried to untie her sister but she had lost her strength and magic. He already had Hermione on his shoulder and now he was untying Daphne.

"Help her," Harry said, looking at Cedric. The senior boy took a moment before giving a confirmation nod and firing a spell on the stake, burning away the ropes which tied Gabrielle. Fleur looked at the two boys with extreme gratitude in her eyes. She probably was crying but the water prevented them to see it. "Go! Now!" Harry said.

"What about you?" Cedric asked. Fleur, too, waited.

"I'll be fine," Harry said. "I'll be right behind you. You go with Fleur, Cedric. She might need your help getting herself and her sister out of the lake."

Cedric nodded and then took Fleur and Gabrielle with him. Harry turned to untie Daphne and then gripping each girl on his arm he swam towards the shore. As he was about to cross the village of merpeople they all suddenly surrounded him. Harry stopped.

"You are to take your treasure," one of them said, pointing his knife on Harry's throat.

"Bus she is my friend!" Harry said.

"You are to follow the rules! You will not take another champion's treasure!"

"A champion who left her," Harry spat but then cursed as he felt the knife being pressed on his throat. He swore he had received a slight cut from that. But he ignored it. He needed to take these two girls out as soon as possible. The time was running out for them three. He closed his eyes and hen concentrated on his magic. The merpeople backed a bit when they saw his hands flickering with raw power. It wasn't much but it had certainly given them the idea that taking precaution with this boy would be an intelligent move.

"Let me take them," Harry said, his magic flickering in his fist when his eyes glowed. The merpeople recognized that look. They all gasped and then backed away. Harry was confused what had happened. The merpeople were glaring at him one moment and the next saw them back away.

"We apologize," one of them told Harry. "We didn't know who you were. We will let you go with the two humans."

Harry was still confused as the merpeople gave way to him like he was some sort of a king. He then felt the plant's affect wearing off. The time was up and he needed to hurry.

"We need to send aurors looking for him," Dumbledore said looking at the other judges. "He might be in trouble!"

Gohan scoffed, looking at Dumbledore's acting. The old man was better off as an actor than a world leader of the magical world. He then felt Harry's ki leveling and knew he was coming back. Only moments later Harry was thrown out of the water, dragging behind him Hermione and Daphne. As soon as Gohan saw Daphne he stood up and ran towards the platform where Dumbledore and other judges and crew were waiting for him.

Hermione coughed as she came back to her senses. She felt wet and cold. Looking around she found herself swimming in the Black Lake, alongside Daphne and an angry Harry. Once coming on to the platform she could literally feel his magic crackle.

"What the hell was that!?"

The entire place went silent when Harry roared at the top of his lungs. Dumbledore took a step forward with a concerned look on his face when Harry pointed a finger at him.

"What was that?" he asked Dumbledore. "Why were there people on those stakes?"

"They were the treasures of you and your fellow champions, Harry," Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

Closing his eyes Harry tried to calmed himself from exploding in anger when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Daphne by his side. By that time Gohan had reached there as well and was holding Hermione to support her.

"The treasures of the champions were supposed to be those people who were cared by them," Dumbledore said.

Harry scoffed and then smiled. "Cared? Fine! Would you like to explain it to the people around here why Hermione was down there?"

"Clearly she was the treasure of Mr Krum," Bagman said from behind. Harry scowled.

"Next time you speak I will hex you into oblivion," Harry said, flaring his magic. Bagman shivered and then stepped back. Harry then focused his attention back on Dumbledore. "Why did you think that Hermione would be Krum's treasure?"

"Because they two like each other," Dumbledore said like it was so obvious.

"If that's so then would you care to explain why Krum left her to die at the stake?" Harry asked. "Surely you all would've noticed Krum coming out of the lake all unconscious and no longer having his magic. This is because he never untied and helped Hermione out. He was expecting his brother and he has no feelings for Hermione. He looked away from her. I know it was not good for him to do that but when you are promised of something and then later when they are denied to you, you make mistakes. Krum made one but he wasn't entirely responsible for that. Cedric was there with me. He saw the whole thing and you can have it all confirmed. Krum left her there and with Cedric helping Fleur and her sister out of the lake along with Juliana I had to save Hermione. You sick people think that someone's life is worth a piece of shit game so be it!"

The entire place was deafened with silence as they all watched Harry walking away from the place, quickly followed by Hermione and Gohan. Daphne stood there, looking down on the wooden platform where she stood. She then looked up at the three walking away.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" she muttered and then followed them.

Lucius had a curious brow raised over his right eye as he saw Daphne grouping up with Potter and his friends and then looked towards Draco for specifications but saw the same expressions on his son's face.

While Dumbledore stood there, trying to control his anger Bagman still recuperated from the show of magic Harry had targeted towards him.

"What he said was the truth."

Everyone turned to see Fleur who sat on a conjured chair along with his little sister, all wrapped up in warm blankets. Their hair still dripped water but otherwise they were dried up but not warmed.

Ms Delacaur, surely there ha to be some kind of mistake," Dumbledore said.

"I am speaking what I saw," Fleur said, looking not at Dumbledore but at her headmistress. "I saw Krum swim away from Hermione. I was already too tired by the time I reached to my sister when I saw Harry untying Hermione. He then told Cedric to help untie my sister and then take us both out of water. Krum never tried to save Hermione and forfeited the tournament."

Her headmistress listened to her champion student intently and then gave her a nod. "The decision is final, then," Madame Maxime said. "Looking at the events of what happened today, Mr Diggory came out first, saving not only Mr Juliana but also Ms Delacaur and her sister. Needless to say he deserves the first place. As for Mr Potter, he, too, saved his friend apart from his own treasure and so he is put on the second position with Ms Delacaur taking the third place. Seeing that Mr Krum forfeited from the challenge. The contract see him as violating it and hereby disqualifies him from the tournament. Victor Krum, as per the Tri Wizard Tournament Contract, is hereby stripped off of his magic and the memories he had of this world."

Karkaroff looked at Maxime incredulously but dare not speak. He knew Vela never lied so whatever Fleur had said was truth. He had to bear up the insult he felt towards himself. Krum would've already been thrown into the muggle world with a new story programmed for his life. The obliviators were good at those things.

Dumbledore knew he could do nothing at the moment apart from supporting Maxime's decision and so he publically seconded her and so did Bagman and then a reluctant Karkaroff. The Hogwarts students screamed with joy while the Beauxbatons students clapped lightly. They knew Fleur might not win this challenge when they were told what the second challenge was going to be. The Durmstrang students showed no response. They had lost a friend and their world had lost a great Quidditch star.

The four only stopped once they had reached the infirmary where Hermione and Daphne were diagnosed while Harry was cured off his little scratch he had received from one of the merpeople's knives. Pomfrey was angrily babbling about how reckless and dangerous this tournament was and that they had did a foolish thing reviving it once again. Harry rolled his eyes at her antics but knew her concern for her students was real. She cared for them and their health as if they were all her own children.

"If the treasures were what the champions were really close to then how come you got Ms Greengrass, Mr Potter?" Pomfrey asked Harry when no one was listening.

"I happened to have helped Daphne on the night of the Ball with something she was struggling and someone might've saw us both together and got the wrong impression," Harry said. Though he hadn't spoken the whole truth he hadn't lied either.

"I see," Pomfrey said. "And what about Ms Granger?"

"Well, Krum did ask her to be his second in the Ball but she had refused to do it," Harry said. "I don't know how she ended up being Krum's treasure. As far as I heard it down there a few moments ago, rumor was that it should've been Krum's younger brother. He said the same thing when we were down in the lake. He just left her there!" Harry seethed with anger.

"He did a terrible thing and eh is paying its price," Pomfrey said. "Stripping away someone's magic not only make them mundane but also shortens their lives."

"Well, magicals do live longer than muggles so it seems logical," Harry said.

"Not that, Mr Potter," Pomfrey said. "By shortening their lives, I meant shortening more than that of a muggle's lifespan. Mr Krum will hardly live up until he is forty or fifty years old."

 **00000**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading…..**


	56. Chapter 56

Harry was walking towards the seventh floor. He had just been relieved by Pomfrey from the infirmary and Hogwarts had told him Daphne was in the Room. Reaching the seventh floor, he found the door already visible. Pushing it open he saw Daphne had wished for her bedroom once more. She was sitting on the bed, curled up her knees close to her as she cried silently.

"Daphne?" Harry whispered, careful not to surprise her.

"Why me?" she said without raising her head. "How come I became your treasure, Potter?" she asked loudly this time.

"I…I don't know," Harry said. "I, myself am shocked as much as you are. I thought they'd perhaps have my broom or my cloak as my treasure. I never thought that other students would be our treasure."

Daphne didn't say anything. Harry could still hear her muffled cries. He felt bad for her, real bad. No one had the right to take her below the Black Lake and tie her on a staff in the middle of the merpeople village just for the sake of some tournament. And he still didn't know how she had ended up being his treasure and Hermione Krum's. Fake Moody had warned him that someone knew about the two spending the night together after the ball but he had never anticipated it would lead to this.

Walking over slowly he sat beside her on the bed. He saw Daphne shift away from him, touching the headrest. He felt guilt. "I am sorry," he said. "I know it doesn't cover up what you've been through and I will make it all up to you by finding out how you ended up in the lake, Daphne. But right now I myself don't know what it is that I am going to do." He kept looking at her. Her cries had stopped but her head was still between her knees. "I need to know are you alright."

"Leave me alone, Potter," she said through sobs. "I need to be alone. Leave me alone."

Harry kept looking at her in the hopes that she would, for once, raise her head and look at him but she didn't. Sighing he rose from the bed and started walking towards the door when he stopped and turned around. She still had her head down.

"I promise you, though, Daphne," Harry said, "I will find out how it happened to you. this is no longer a tournament. First someone put my name in the goblet and now you and Hermione were in danger. I promise you this that I will do everything in my power to fix this and find out the real culprit responsible for you and Hermione being down there in the lake."

Daphne heard the door open and then shut close. Once sure Harry was truly gone she raised her head and looked around. The room was empty. There was no one but her. She wiped her tear and gathered the blanket around her and slipped inside. She was missing home.

Harry found Hermione, Gohan and Neville on the floor, outside the room just as he exited. They all looked worried.

"She alright?" Neville was the first one to ask.

"Just shaken a little bit," Harry said and then looked at Hermione. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Just a little cold, that's it. I don't know how I end up there, Harry. I was returning from the library the night before and then all of a sudden I found myself afloat the lake."

"Whoever did this will pay," Gohan said, gritting his teeth. Harry and Neville shared a knowing glance before Harry turned to look at Gohan.

"Gohan, Neville and I need to talk to you about something," Harry said.

"Me? About what?" Gohan asked.

"You'll know," Harry said. "We still up for the training tonight?"

"But what about Hermione and Daphne?" Gohan asked.

"I'll be fine, Gohan," Hermione said.

"And as for Daphne, she made it quite clear to me that she wanted to be left alone for the day which I am sure she will get."

"But what if she…"

"She won't." Harry said, cutting Gohan. "Of everything, Daphne is not stupid enough to do something foolish in her misery and sadness. She's in shock and she is inside the Room. Of everything we know this room is probably the safest place inside Hogwarts and I am sure Hogwarts will take care of Daphne. After all she is Slytherin's heir."

00000

Dumbledore was thinking. He hated wen things didn't go the way he had planned. And this was happening a lot since the last two years. With Moody telling him about Greengrass and Potter's little alone time on the night of the Ball he was sure that Harry would save her instead of saving his mudblood friend, too. But then he was Harry. Dumbledore had forgotten that the boy had the thing for saving everyone. But now there was one more thing. With some last minute changes regarding some champions' treasures he was now facing the complaints over changing Krum's and Harry's treasures. He was sure to imperius Bagman to do things the way he wouldn't be caught and even though Bagman hadn't been caught it didn't mean anything to him as he was now on the sour end of Karkaroff and Maxime. Karkaroff was specially pissed off since his golden boy was not only disqualified from the tournament but that had resulted his being a mundane now and the students of Durmstrang knew very well how bad it was for them and their country to lose such a talented Seeker.

Moody sat in his chamber, taking a sip from his flask as he felt the effect of the potion wear off. Things were going as planned but he didn't like the supposed outcome. He knew something else was up and he was sure his master wouldn't be pleased with it. But he couldn't do anything. He was just following orders from someone who was presumably more powerful than his master. He just wanted to live, no matter under whose reign it would be. Staying alive was his primary motive and he'd do anything for that.

00000

Daphne returned to have dinner. Harry saw her eyes were swollen from crying and even though she had put up some make up to hide it was visible enough. He felt bad for her. He was sure it was Dumbledore's fault that she and Hermione ended up inside the lake but he couldn't do anything. He was their headmaster and he was powerful and he had the backing up of many authoritative figures so it was almost impossible for him to cause any damage to Dumbledore. Then there was another problem with Gohan's changing moods. He was talking rashly about decisions and judgments. There was something off about him and it annoyed Harry to be not able to find out what it was.

With the Durmstrang students gone from Hogwarts as they served no purpose staying since their champion was disqualified there was more room inside the hall and the Slytherins looked rather sad. They had formed a friendship, or in their words, an alliance with the Durmstrang students. They had almost similar ideologies regarding blood purity and long old family name and traditions and politics.

"Doesn't it feel odd?" Neville spoke up after a moment.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"This…This silence inside the hall," Neville said. "The great hall has never been this way before. Not as much as I've heard."

"I think it's due to what happened at the second task," Hermione said.

"But that doesn't make sense. It wasn't this quite even when Professor Lupin left Hogwarts or when Quirrel died or when students were being petrified in our second year. The hall's never been this silent before."

"It does feel odd now that you've mentioned it," Hermione said. She then looked at Harry and frowned. "You need to eat, Harry. You didn't even have lunch today."

"I don't feel like eating," he said as he kept looking at his plate which was empty.

"You still up for tonight's training session?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Harry said with a sigh. "I don't have the mood to do anything."

"Are you worried about what the third task's going to be?" Hermione asked.

"Does it really matter?" Harry asked, looking helplessly at her. "It will keep bothering me unless I know what I'll have to face this time and the bothering won't might go away even then. As per the rules every task is much more difficult than the last one so I wonder what are they gonna throw up at us next."

"It's just this last one, Harry," Hermione said, placing a hand on his. "It'll be over then. I promise."

"You don't know that," Harry said slowly. "Nothing's ever been so simple and normal whenever it comes to me. It's been this way since the very first time I entered this world. I wonder how my life would've been if I'd never come to know that I am magical, that I actually belong to this world?"

"You would grow up accepting your parents to be drunk and reckless," Gohan said plainly. "You would be a slave in your relatives' place. You would be a punching bag for your cousin and uncle. You wouldn't have any friends. Want me to go on?"

"That was harsh," Neville mumbled.

"But it was worth it," Gohan said. "Sometimes we need to listen to the harsh truth and facts and only then will we realize our own worth. Piccolo taught me that and that's why I believe it. If you want your life to be normal just like others then fight for it, don't whine. You had your tragedies and many of us are aware of that. Even I had tragedies in my life, many times! What matters is if we are strong enough to accept those and then gather the strength to stand up in their midst. Only then will we see what's beyond those horrors. Many who are sitting here doesn't have a normal life. I know that none of them has suffered as much as you have but that doesn't make it a simple matter to be ignored. Many of our lives weren't simple. Hermione never had any friends before she came here. I never had any friends of my age before I came here. Neville was scared of many things and he is improving thanks to us all. Luna. What about Luna, Harry? She'll always be weird and crazy for all of Hogwarts students and she knows that but do you know what's holding her together? Our friendship. It's holding us all together and I can bet anything that if anything causes even a slightest of break in this friendship of ours every one of us is going to suffer. So do us a favor and please don't be sad or worried. Whatever it is you know we are altogether in this. Whatever will be thrown at you or Hermione or anyone of us we will face it together."

"He's right about that," Neville said.

The fake Moody was listening to the talk from the head table when his hand felt the sharp tinge of pain. Getting up he was relieved to not attract any attention. Leaving the great hall he quickly headed for his chambers when he felt the unpleasant tug in his navel region and the next thing he knew he was lying flat on a cold, grassy patch of land. Pushing himself up he looked around in the darkness of the night. He could feel her power. It was palpable in the air around him and it was almost making him puke all over.

"You still don't like my aura, Barty?"

He turned to his back and saw a hooded figure floating couple inches from the ground. He immediately fell on his knees and looked down at his feel, unable to maintain an eye contact, that if he could see the eyes of the person who was standing in front of him.

"What is it, my lady?" Barty said in a quavering voice.

"I need you to inform your master about the end game of the second task," the creature said in a morphed voice just like it always did. "I suppose he would now want you to prepare for the final event?"

"He will, my lady," Barty said.

"Tell him that there will be a slight complication in the third task."

"My lady?" Barty asked, trying to look up but he felt a pressure on his neck that forced him not to.

"He needs the boy's blood," the creature said, "and that's what he'll get. But he won't kill the boy. The boy is mine, until my purpose is complete the boy will not be fatally harmed. Tell him that. He wants his body he will have it but he will have to wait to kill him unless I am done with Potter."

Barty felt the air getting lighter and the pressure above his neck fading away. He looked up and found himself back in his chambers. He gulped down in fear. He had seriously screwed his life trying to be in the best books of both his masters. It was surely going to get him killed as he was sure the dark lord won't take this news with a good heart. But in the end it was she whose orders were to be followed. He knew it and others will, soon.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading…..**


	57. Chapter 57

As a whimpering Barty lay on the cold floor by the throne, Pettigrew looked fearfully at his feet. His master had never been more pissed. All the other death eaters inside the room were dead, result of Voldemort's anger over the news of the latest developments in his plans by someone else.

"Who does she think she is?" Voldemort hissed in anger, making Pettigrew cower more to himself. How desperately he wished to turn into a rat and run away from there. "No one but I will kill Harry Potter. I will be the one to end his miserable life after I take away everything he loves. You dare bring this news to me, Barty? I thought you worked for me and not for her."

"Apologies, my…my lo…lord," Barty somehow managed to speak in between the jolts of pain that rocked his body as a result of prolonged cruciates. How he wished to get away from here. "I couldn't d…do anything."

"You got afraid," Voldemort said sniffing in anger as he looked disgustedly at Barty. "You speak yourself to be my most loyal follower and yet you get scared of some girl in hood. Perhaps Bella was right after all. You are not meant to be even alive."

"But…But you need me, my lord," Barty said.

"Oh, do i?" Voldemort asked. "If it is about you portkeying the cup to get Potter to me then leave it, Barty. I will have some of my loyal servants take him from the field. After all, he did make it through the first two tasks. All he needs to do is step inside that maze and the rest will be done by me. I suppose Dumbledore's going to miss his defense professor and dear friend. Well Alastor will eventually die in his trunk. As for you, huh, I've got just two words."

"My lord, mer…mercy!" Barty whimpered.

"Not this time. Avada Kedavra!"

00000

"…so don't forget to go through what we saw today," Pomona Sprout said as she ended her class. "And don't forget to study the after effects of the Chikola herbs' dilute syrups. I will expect a three foot long essay on that topic in my next class. Off you go now."

With the greenhouse emptying quickly Harry came beside Daphne who never saw him until he spoke.

"Hey, Daphne," he said.

She jumped up a little before turning around to look at him with a frown on her face. "Potter," she said coolly. Her friend Tracey was also with her, looking at Potter with the same way as Daphne.

"Getting the message he formed a neutral expression on his face. "I just wanted to know how you are holding up, you know, after the events of the second task."

"Why does it bother you, Potter?" Tracey asked, her hands crossed, holding her books close to her chest.

"Well, she was my treasure in that challenge, something I had no idea about," Harry said. "Later I thought it all to be my fault so I thought asking her would…you know…"

"She's fine, thank you, Potter," Tracey said and pulled Daphne away. Harry saw Daphne mouthing an 'I am fine' to him before the two girls turned right in the corridor and disappeared from his sight. Sighing Harry joined his friends, coming back to the common room.

"Come on. Let's go," Hermione said, patting his back as he joined her on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

00000

Snape sat in his chambers, wondering about the days. He knew Voldemort had a plan to return, most probably by the end of this year but no one in his inner circle had told him anything about it. With the inner circle remaining of nothing but countable death eaters, Lucius had made himself the leader of the group and his reason for not telling Snape about anything regarding Tom's return was that Dumbledore would somehow find if from him and the best way for the old man to not know it was for Snape to not know it. Snape hadn't argued or reasoned as Lucius was already doubting on his loyalty to Voldemort. After all, the potions master had showed himself to be one of the most loyal followers of Dumbledore in public…and in person. Draco was his father's eyes and ears inside this castle and even though he was just fourteen he was doing a pretty decent job. His path of becoming a true death eater was very wide open and welcoming if Draco continued like this and Snape was sure he would be entrusted with his god son's safety when the time comes. And to be honest, he worried about it.

"I hope you are seeing all this from above, Lily," he mumbled as he looked at a small photo of him and Lily. It was very old and was taken from a muggle camera. They were both very small that time, probably five or six. They were best friends since they were very young and he had hoped it would develop into something more beautiful one day. But then that Potter had turned out to be the boulder in his path and one wrong slip of words and he had lost her friendship forever. What angered him most was that he had never even apologized to her regarding it. And now he was stuck with Dumbledore, fulfilling his dream of the greater good. He clearly knew what it was but he was bound by an oath he had blindly given to the old man. He was desperate and wanted her to be safe. Dumbledore had exploited this fact and had taken him. He didn't even kept his promise to him, telling that the boy was more important and that Lily's death was inevitable. After all, he had to let the prophecy be fulfilled.

But then he had seen her son for the first time, that night, as he walked over the bodies of the man he hated the most in this entire world and the girl for whom he'd sacrifice anything. He had her eyes, her Lily's eyes and that was the only thing that had stopped him all these years from hexing the boy into oblivion as the first thing he saw whenever he looked at Harry was that bastard James' face. He would then calm himself down by looking into Harry's eyes. When they looked back at him he would somehow control the urge to apologies. The boy didn't need to hear it, she did. And she was gone. Only because of his fault and his blindness over some ridiculous and foolish ideas. If only he could get a chance to explain his situation to the boy as there was no one who would make him feel better that his eyes. Because they were Lily's and he knew she was a smart witch and a good friend. He knew she was really upset of losing their friendship but he was stubborn, too weak to not gather up enough strength to go up to her and speak his apology. He knew she waited for him. He wondered how she'd think of him as it was because of him her family was destroyed. He shivered whenever he'd think of her anger upon his deeds he had done in his blindness which had caused this destruction in her family. But he was bound. If he wasn't then he would've explained everything to the boy and then gladly accepted whatever judgment Harry would give to him. But it appeared it might have to wait. He knew Dumbledore was too blind in his dream of making the perfect world and fulfilling the prophecy that it would only be luck for Snape to finally tell the truth to the boy before he died. And so he unwillingly waited for that moment to come. He hated for that moment to come. If he was to live, the boy would also have to live as Harry was the one to keep him from losing his mind. Those eyes of his were Snape's anchor to stay stable and in control and even though he didn't want to show others he desperately waited every day to see Harry in his class. Those eyes were the reason that he had made the boy take the first bench in his class.

00000

With the many wards now covering up the Quidditch pitch the students now understood that it was being prepared for the third and final task. Many had tried to fly over it to see what was happening but it was all in vain. The wards were powerful and were set up by Dumbledore and Maxime apart from many other known witches and wizards.

The other thing which had everyone confused and somewhat worried was Professor Moody's sudden absence from the castle. He had disappeared over night, leaving his stuff behind. Everyone first thought that the ministry might've asked for him over some emergency as the Prophet had released news regarding people seeing death eaters. Perhaps he was leading some raids and might get back. But he didn't.

Dumbledore tried contacting him and used every resource in his hands but to no result.

Harry and his friends were worried, too. For all, they knew Moody wasn't Moody in reality and so his absence raised questions in their minds. Gohan had tried searching for his ki but failed as he could not pick it up inside or anywhere near the castle. Weeks later, they were given the shocking news of his death by Hogwarts herself. She told they how Carty was forcibly apparated by the same dark energy that had drained her all those days back and the way the Founders had built her every faculty and student who lived inside her walls, she'd keep a track of her magical cores and if she lost anyone's it only meant that that person was dead. In this case, Barty Crouch Junior.

"What could have happened?" Neville asked one day as the group was taking a walk in the streets of Hogsmead.

"I can only think of Voldemort at the moment. We know that he is planning to return, most probably by the end of our term," Harry said.

"But it can't be him, Harry," Hermione said. "Of everything we know Voldemort's magical signature can be traced by Hogwarts and if he had been inside the castle then we would've known through Hogwarts."

"She's right," Gohan said. "And she also said that it was the same energy that drained her so Voldemort's possibility is very nil. We need to be more exact on assuming who it was that took Barty. Perhaps someone who's an enemy of Voldemort?"

"I don't follow," Harry said.

"Well, the way I think of this, Voldemort sent Barty here to work on his plans of returning back to life, as per what Hogwarts said," Gohan said. "And then Barty ended up dead soon after the second task. If Voldemort had sent him here to execute his plan of returning then why would he jeopardize it by killing Barty? Though some other means? Like that dark energy that drained Hogwarts? Whoever it is, I say he is not on the same course of action as Voldemort. Either he is worse or better than him and my money's on worse because of what he did to Hogwarts."

"Perhaps we should work it out in a more detailed way," Hermione said. "I think Gohan might be right on this one. Whoever thus guy is he is clearly not on Voldemort's side and neither on ours. We need to be more careful from now on. Who knows what might happen the next time?"

00000

The next couple of days went on normally with Dumbledore and McGonagall taking the Defense classes in turns. Occasionally Flitwick would replace them and during those would be classes filled with fun and lots of spell casting and duels. Harry and Gohan would always be on top, a ting that was hardly surprising. Harry's duel techniques had vastly improved thanks to Gohan's training while Gohan had been on the top ever since he had come to Hogwarts. Hermione and Neville took the next two positions in the dueling ranks in their year with Neville surprising everyone with his newfound courage and confidence. The professors were very happy with his improvement and only encouraged him to go further.

With the pitch being worked upon the students who were in school Quidditch team got a lot more free time that was supposed to be kept for their team practice and Harry was often found either wandering around on the school grounds or meeting with Hagrid or studying in the library. Night times were now consistently kept for training sessions with Gohan and Hermione and Neville were now continuous members, too.

With everything going at a desirable pace and with tests and classes going on the school saw the third task of the tournament approach in no time, or as they had thought.

With the time between the finals' end and the train leaving for London the judges and the committee regarding the tournament had kept the tournament's third task on the night before the Hogwarts Express was to leave for London.

With the exams now over Harry found himself concentrating more on his training and improved drastically in his casting accuracy. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy challenge, the third task. Thanks to Hermione he had found out about the previous versions of the Tournament that had taken place before this one and it was now evident and common sense that the third task was always the hardest of the three.

00000

Harry dodged the energy beam Gohan threw at him and as he landed he worked on staying put as the ground beneath him shook with the explosion behind him. It was the night before the third challenge and Hermione and Neville had decided to let Harry train with Gohan all alone so that he would be more focused. Besides the two knew they slowed Harry and Gohan's training whenever they joined them and though the two boys wouldn't accept that fact it was known to all four on them.

The punches that Gohan threw at him were more swift and powerful and Harry had to do his best to avoid getting hit. He knew how bad it was to get hit by even one of them. The last time he would've died had Gohan not given him the bean quickly.

With the sweat drenching him from top to toe Harry decided it was enough for the night and that he was ready for tomorrow. Gohan didn't seem satisfied with the answer but agreed reluctantly and the two left for the dorm. Harry took a quick shower before going to bed and he fell asleep quickly.

00000

Snape hated to do this but he knew the price that he'd have to pay if he didn't.

With everyone inside the castle asleep he walked through the empty corridors and headed for the room where the cup was placed. He was given a direct order from the dark lord to accomplish a single yet very important task tonight. To price for not doing it was his life itself and he knew he wouldn't simply be killed if he failed.

Opening the door he closed it behind him once he was inside the room. It wasn't big. It was as small as his own office behind his classroom. He could see the wards that were drawn around the crystal cup, the symbol of the Tri Wizard Tournament winner who would be declared tomorrow. He was scared, scared for the boy's life as now he knew what was going to happen tomorrow. With him being sworn on his life to not reveal the secret to anyone he was bound to do the duty.

When the wards wore off like nothing when he placed the rune stone on the ground he was shocked. If this was the strong ward which Dumbledore had drawn around the cup it was not surprising that the same would've been done with the goblet, too and that was why someone had put Harry's name in it. And why Dumbledore had never done anything to catch the culprit was beyond him but then he realized something.

What if Dumbledore knew this was going to happen and deliberately let the things in motion to make Voldemort's work easy? He knew Dumbledore would do anything to get the prophecy be fulfilled but going this low was not what he had expected from the old man.

He sighed. The old man had let him down. He was no better than Voldemort, only worse and Snape knew if he continued to listen to the meddling fool he'd end up being in a position he feared more than death itself. It would be dropping further in Lily's eyes. And he couldn't' let that happen. Hell with the oaths that he had given to those two powerful fool bastards. He was done playing as their pawns. He new Voldemort had someone else, too, to cast the charm on the cup so if he didn't do it himself then it would all go in vain and he'd die, too. So casting the charm on the cup and confirming that it'll stay until the end of the third challenge that was tomorrow he knew all he now needed to do was to warn Harry of the imminent danger.

The boy must not win tomorrow or everything's future was at stake and though he no longer cared for those things he did care for her and he knew stopping what was going to happen tomorrow would see him stand in her eyes and probably the boy's, too, who was the only living reminder of Lily for him.

He wouldn't let a single scratch come on the boy even if it takes away his life.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading…..**


	58. Chapter 58

"They've clearly lost their mind," Neville said when the students were told that the tournament will take place after dinner. "Who knows what's it that they've been preparing inside the pitch and now they want you three to face it in the darkness of the night? Not to mention its new moon which means complete darkness!"

"Calm down, Neville," Harry said but he was also nervous.

"How can one be calm over something like this?" Hermione spoke next.

As the four exited the common room and headed for the castle's exit Snape blocked their path, his usual scowl on his face.

"Good evening, professor," the four said, though with not much interest.

Snape felt sad when he saw Harry looking at him with hardly any respect or love. It wasn't the boy's fault, though. "Potter, may I have a word?" he said.

The only thing which the four realized was not the request but the shakiness with which Snape had just spoken. Harry wondered what it might be so he told his friends to go on and that he'd join them in a few. They seem reluctant to leave but then Harry insisted. As they left the corridor Snape instructed Harry to follow him.

As they two walked through the corridors Harry realized they were going to Snape's chambers. Once there Snape closed the door behind them and cast several privacy charms and security wards. Harry raised his eyebrows at the level of security and also became a bit attentive, his hand inches away from his wand. When Snape turned around to look at him Harry had his wand in his hand which only made Snape smile, a scene Harry had never thought he'd see in his lifetime.

"Your mother would be so proud of you," he said. "But I assure you that you won't be needing that, not against me, though."

Harry didn't say anything. He just stood there, his gaze following Snape's movements who just went around his table and sat on his chair before rubbing his eyes tiredly. He placed his wand on the desk, clearly away from him, a sign Harry knew showing him that Snape won't attack him.

"Sit down, Harry."

Harry stumbled. Did he hear that right? Did Snape really called him by his first name? This was getting weirder and weirder. "What do you want from me, professor?" he asked.

"A favor," Snape said, deciding to directly skip to the point.

"What favor?" Harry asked.

"I want you to not win tonight, Harry,' Snape said.

"Winning was never my intention, professor, not in this tournament in which I was put by someone else," Harry said.

"Even then, if circumstances lead you to be the winner, please, don't be," Snape said. "It's all a trap."

This caught Harry's attention. "What trap?" he asked.

"The third task requires the champions to go through the maze which has been grown inside the Quidditch pitch. Whoever will reach to the cup first and touch it will be the winner of the tournament. Whatever you do, Harry, please don't touch the cup."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "If I happen to win, why shouldn't I take the chance?"

"Because that cup is a trap, a portkey that will lead you directly into the dark lord's lair!" Snape said.

Harry sat numb. So that was why his name was put in the goblet in the first place. What Hogwarts had told him was right after all. "How come you know about this?" he asked. "How do I know that you are not telling me the truth?" Harry just wanted to know more.

"Because the dark lord tasked me to charm the cup," Snape said. "I was bound by oath of life, Harry, please! I know this is not something to be forgiven but for the sake of your mother, please don't touch the cup!"

Harry sat stunned.

"I failed her a very long time ago," Snape said as he began to cry. "I failed her then and I don't want to fail her again this time. If you are gone, too, there would be no reminder of her for me. Harry, I know I never treated you. With the way I loved your mother, I should've protected you but I failed and ignored you time and again. I know those things can't be undone but please; whatever you do tonight, don't touch the cup. Don't put yourself in danger again. Don't let the dark lord return, Harry please."

"But you work for Dumbledore," Harry said. He had read Snape's mind and knew the man was speaking the truth. But he needed to know whether or not Snape worked for Dumbledore, too.

"Under an oath," Snape said. "I did something terrible years back and went to Dumbledore to seek another chance. He promised me someone's protection in exchange for my loyalty towards him. He made me take an oath that I would never betray him by any means necessary but with everything going on this year and the way too obvious ignorance that Dumbledore put upon regarding your name being thrown out by the goblet I am guessing Dumbledore knew about the dark lord's plans of returning. Perhaps he wants you to help Voldemort return, though I am not very much sure about it."

"Not sure?" Harry asked. "What are you implying on, professor?"

"Before you were born, Sybil Trelawney foresaw the future and made a prophecy about you," Snape said. "When she was speaking the prophecy, Dumbledore was interviewing her for the divination professor post. I was outside the room, overhearing their conversation when I heard of the prophecy. I was a very different man, then. Blind with hate and jealousy I had joined in the dark lord's circle. I thought that notifying him of the prophecy would see me rise higher among the ranks of the death eaters, the army of the dark lord but before I could completely hear it I was discovered by Dumbledore's brother and thrown out. Whatever I had heard, I then spoke to the dark lord when I met him the next day and he started searching for you. the prophecy's part which I had heard spoke about a boy who would be born in the end of the seventh month and would challenge the dark lord's power. Only two children suited the prophecy at that time – you and Neville but seeing that you were more credible threat than Longbottom he personally went over to kill you and your parents paid the price, protecting you. Neville's parents were turned insane due to prolonged exposure of cruciates, courtesy of Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Junior.

"When I had heard of what happened, I couldn't believe my ears. The woman I had fallen for, had loved was dead because of me. I went to your house that night after the dark lord disappeared and found you the only one living. Then I saw her fallen body on the floor and I couldn't control it. The promise which Dumbledore had made me was not kept up. He reasoned that with your parents being alive the prophecy might not be fulfilled and so he didn't protect them. I could do nothing as it would cost me my life. I was a coward the, just like I am now. I saw you inherited her eyes and every time o looked at your face and got angered because it resembled your father, your eyes kept me in control whenever you'd look up at me. I tried to reason with Dumbledore to not put you with Lily's sister but he never listened. He had plans for his greater good agenda, something of which I have no idea what it is but it doesn't sound good whenever he speaks about it. And now that I have told you about all of this, I see that I have broken my oath that I had given to Dumbledore. Please don't tell anyone what I told you. I will be dead any moment now and I don't want you to see that, Harry."

Harry kept looking at the man before him. He was thinking something after which he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Snape asked in a pained voice.

"I just talked to my friend a moment ago," Harry said, still smiling. "Tell me, professor, where it was when you took that oath for Dumbledore?"

"In his office. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because I just nullified that oath," Harry said. "You will not die, professor. You paid a lot all your life and it's time you live for yourself."

Snape stood up, his eyes wide as he looked back at the boy who was sitting right in front of him. "How…How did you…"

"I can," Harry said. "I guess that's one of the many powers I have gotten since I am the heir of Gryffindor."

00000

The crowd's cheer was deafening. As harry stood in the open ground with Dumbledore, Fleur, Cedric, Bagman and a few other people along with Madame Maxime his eyes searched for Gohan, Hermione and Neville. He soon found them sitting in the corner of the podium. Susan had joined them along with Luna. He then saw Snape who was looking back at him. The two gave each other a nod before Harry concentrated back in the current surrounding.

"Welcome everyone to the third and final challenge of the Tri Wizard Tournament!" Bagman's voice boomed in the air, causing an even louder cheer from the audience. "What you see behind me is the great maze. Somewhere inside it is the Tri Wizard Cup. Whoever grabs the cup first will be declared the winner and the recipient of one hundred thousand galleons!" The crowd cheered loudly. "Looking over to the last task, I know there were some complications. But as per the rules of the tournament Mr Diggory will go in first, followed by Mr Potter and then Ms Delacaur. May I remind you three that the maze won't be liberal upon you. This task is supposed to test your very magical skills. Don't hesitate to fire spells. Everything but use of unforgivable and killing your fellow champions is allowed. First to touch the cup wins the tournament and the title!" the crowd cheered loudly for the final time as Cedric went inside. A minute later Harry followed him through another entrance.

The moment he stepped foot inside the maze the shrubs attached themselves together, concealing him away from the rest of the noises and the cheers. It was cold and silent in here, not to mention very calm but only until the shrubs started hitting him brutally. Breaking off into a run Harry tried to protect himself from the attacks. The bushes were thorny and he already had several scratches which were bleeding, paining and itching at the same time. As he ran away from the bushes he also cast several healing charms to temporarily cover his cuts. It proved helpful but not completely. After ten minutes of blind running he finally found a wide open space with several ways leading to different directions when he head Fleur's cry followed by a red explosion in the sky above him. It was the signal which said that Fleur had forfeited from the tournament. Seeing the signal he realized she might not be away from him. As he started walking towards the direction from where the noise had come several vines erupted from the ground, tying his feet. He fell on his face heavily and his nose started bleeding profusely.

00000

"It's time, Wormtail. Don't fail me," Voldemort hissed as Pettigrew whimpered and picked up his little master who was currently wrapped with a blanket. He looked like a grey, boney, slimy child who was recently born. The smell which his body evaporated made Pettigrew wanting to throw out but the rat animagus knew it would be the last thing he's do with his miserable life. Just as they were about to leave the entire room went chilly and the air got dense. Peter whimpered and almost dropped his master who only hissed in anger in return.

"Going somewhere?"

"Why are you here?" Voldemort asked, looking at the hooded figure that had appeared out of nowhere.

"I told you that you will get the boy's blood," the figure said.

"That's not the only thing I want!" Voldemort said as loudly as his weak, little body could allow. He ten hissed in pain and soon his beloved snake writhed herself close to provide him comfort.

"No. you want to torture the boy and kill him," the figure said. "But that will not happen. As per our deal we both agreed that you will do nothing to the boy once you've had his blood which I have brought with myself."

Pettigrew caught the small vial that was thrown at him. Inside was blood. It wasn't much but it was enough for the ritual.

"I have also prepared the graveyard for the ritual," the figure said. "The boy must not die. Not today."

"I am Lord Voldemort and I take orders from no one!" Voldemort hissed.

"Perhaps," the figure said. "But maybe from someone who knows your secret of staying alive?" Voldemort shook from surprise. "I know their locations and currently possess them all but two. One is your snake and the other is the boy himself. You never expected this, did you? you never realized that one wrong, careless move of yours will see your one sworn enemy be the thing which allows you to be not dead. You never gave it a thought that night when this fool rat told you about Potters' location. You underestimated the power of a muggleborn which caused your very last divisible soul to latch on to the very boy you sworn to defeat. And now if you kill him, it will only make you weak and with the rest of your anchors with me, save for this snake, you are left with no choice but to listen to me. So let me take you to the graveyard and let's perform the ritual, together."

Voldemort fell hard on the ground as his holder, Pettigrew writhed and gurgled on the floor as he lay there, dying. For the first time in his life he was fearful of someone as he looked at the hooded figure hovering over him and then he automatically floated beside her and the next moment the two were in the graveyard. The set up was already made and fire was making the potion in the large cauldron boil with energy. The pungent smell covered the surrounding. The figure walked over to the cauldron and the blood vial floated out of her pocket.

"How did you get the boy's blood?" Voldemort asked.

"Through the vines which are currently laid all throughout the maze at Hogwarts," the figure replied.

"You went inside Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked, impressed.

"You have no idea about my powers," the figure replied before dropping Voldemort in the cauldron. She then dropped his father's bone and then the hand of Pettigrew which she had brought with herself. Though it was not willingly given, Voldemort was not supposed to live for very long either so complete return or not his return mattered however it may be.

Finalizing with the blood, she removed the stopped and poured the entire blood content in the potion as it came alive and went all red.

00000

Harry fell hard on the ground, writhing in pain. His scratches and wounds which he had got from the vines and the Devil's Snare were hurting him like hell. He wondered what was happening to him but the pain was so intense he couldn't stay conscious for very long.

00000

Voldemort felt his body. It felt just like before. It felt complete. He was complete. He was back.

He turned to look at the hooded figure as a black smoke conjured itself as a robe around his thin, grey body. With his red eyes staring at the hooded figure he smiled sickly.

"Well, it looks like I have finally gained my body," Voldemort said. "I suppose you have also brought my wand? It was with Pettigrew."

"You won't be needing it anymore," the figure said.

Voldemort's eyes went wide with surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Where's my wand?"

The figure raised her hand and Voldemort's shock knew no bounds when his horcruxes came out one by one from her pockets. First was the locket, followed by the ring, cup and then at the end the diadem.

"I feel your power," the figure said. "You are strong."

"Of course I am," Voldemort scoffed. "Where did you get those?" he asked.

"Do you want you get even stronger?" the figure asked.

"Give me my horcruxes!" Voldemort screamed.

"You know, if you reunite your souls from these horcruxes back into your body, you will be invincible," the figure said.

"How do you know that?" Voldemort asked.

"Parting your soul is difficult," the figure said. "With the part being independent on its own, it starts growing stronger and when you recombine your soul with its other half you become stronger. Its simple logic and true, even. You have four remaining soul parts you can reunite with. Imagine the power you will get once you are full again. Nothing like this you. you are weak, no matter how much you deny it. Even that fool Dumbledore is stronger than you. if you don't believe me then experience it for yourself."

Voldemort screamed in pain as his soul was ripped apart from the locket. As the slimy black substance was now residing in the figure's hand Voldemort found himself on his knees on the ground, gasping for air and recovering from the painful experience he had just had. He then looked at the figure and saw his soul in her hand.

"this was the part of your soul that you anchored to this locket," the figure said. She then threw the slimy thing at Voldemort who saw it not hitting him but going inside his body. The next thing he experienced was even more pain and he fell on the ground, writhing. His body rocked with painful shocks. A minute later it was over and what he felt was indescribably.

The pain had long gone and he felt more stronger than he had ever felt before. It was unlike any of those power boosting rituals he had done back in time. Though this was a thousand times more painful that those rituals, it was also a million times more worthy for someone like him.

"See?" the figure said. Voldemort looked at her.

"More," he said through his sickening smile.

00000

Harry woke up feeling all cold and dirty. The shrubs were twisted and broken. It was as if a storm had just passed by. He saw his scratches were healed and he no longer felt the pain. Pushing himself up he searched for his wand and found it in his holster. He didn't know for how long he was out. He also knew that no one had got to the cup because it meant the task getting over and he would be back amongst his friends which he was not so the game was still on.

'Harry, are you okay?' he heard Gohan's voice in his head.

'I am fine,' he thought back. 'What happened?'

'I felt the link broken. Fleur was just pulled out of the maze. She's dead,' Gohan said.

Harry was shocked. 'What killed her?' he asked back.

'More suitable will be who,' Gohan said. 'She was killed with the killing curse. The aurors are on their way inside the maze. I can't get you out because it will draw suspicions.'

'How did she got murdered by someone?' Harry thought. 'There's no one here but me and Cedric!'

'I don't know,' Gohan thought. 'Get ready. The aurors are near you. They will check your wand. Here, they're there.'

Harry felt the link break as he heard footsteps not far from him. He took out his wands when he saw people approaching him in auror robes. They had their wands trained at him. He raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

"What's going on?" he asked innocently. He needed to play along.

"Ms Delacaur was murdered by either you or Mr Diggory," Kingsley Shacklebolt, a dark skinned, tall auror said. Perhaps he was the leader of this group.

"What? I…I didn't kill her!" Harry exclaimed.

"Let your wand speak, Mr Potter," Kingsley said as he snatched his wand and did a diagnosis of it. Apart from some cutting and blasting hexes it revealed nothing. "He's clean. Let Dervish know Diggory is the culprit."

Before anyone could more a white cat flew towards them. Harry new it was a patronus.

"That's Dervish's patronus!" one of the aurors said.

"King, Diggory is dead," the voice from the patronus said. "Wand diagnosis revealed two killing curses being fired from it, the second most probably for a suicidal purpose."

"Inform Madame Bones," Kingsley ordered one of his men who left soon with two more. "We need to stop this tournament."

"Wait! What about the contract?" Harry asked.

"There are exceptions to everything, Mr Potter," he said in a grim tone. "The contract does not say anything regarding situations like this. You are safe from it."

00000

The feeling he experienced was out of this world.

"Do you feel great?" the figure asked.

"I am the greatest!" Voldemort said.

"We'll see. Ragardia!" the hooded figure spoke and Voldemort's entire body turned into smoke. His last cries echoed throw-out the surroundings causing the sleeping birds and bats to fly away in fright. The smoke then entered the hooded figure's body and a dark aura surrounded her. As she floated in the sir, her hands and legs spread apart a cry escaped her mouth before she landed back firmly on her feet, her hood long gone.

"And now for the final part," she said and vanished in cold air.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading…**

 **A/N2: the story is nearing the end. The characters won't complete their entire years in this fic. I mean, they will but after everything's over.**


	59. Chapter 59

The train ride back to London was filled with silence. This year had been the worst in their lives. They all had just paid respects to Fleur and Cedric. The boy's father was a mess. They hadn't got to see Mr Delacaur. Word was that her body had been sent to her family home back at France with a group of aurors tagging along. Her father was a big figure back at France and hold a considerable weight at ICW, too. It had all happened yesterday…at the Quidditch pitch…and Harry was part of it and that killed him.

The compartment consisted of six people yet it felt so empty because no one spoke. Neville and Hermione were looking outside, the farms passing by them. Gohan had his eyes closed. He had been like this for a while since the train had started. No one bothered him. He had decided to take the train back to London from where he'd teleport back to his home. Susan would eventually look up, at the fallen, tired faces of her new friends and when none would look or speak to her she would glance back at the carpeted floor beneath her feet. Luna sat dreamily.

Their silence was interrupted when they heard a knock on their compartment door. Harry swore to blow Draco into oblivion if he had decided to come and taunt him and his friends. The opened door, however, revealed Daphne.

"Daphne?" Harry said as he looked at her.

"May I come in?" she asked slowly.

"Of course," Harry said, giving her way. He closed the door and applied a privacy ward around their compartment in case some nutjobs decided to ruin their time.

Daphne sat in the empty space, beside Harry and now the compartment was completely full. "How are you?" she asked, looking at him.

"Fine, I guess," he said dejectedly.

"Like you are," she said, pretending to be haughty. No one spoke for a while and finally she let out a heavy sigh, gaining everyone's attention. "Merlin, now I know how hard it had been for you to try and make me feel better that night!" she said and then smiled warmly at him. Harry smiled back.

"Wait, what night?" Susan asked. When she received a wide eyed look from Hermione, Gohan and Neville she flushed. "Was I not supposed to ask that?"

"I was about to be raped by three of my own housemates if not for Harry," Daphne said. "He saved me, my prestige."

"What?!" Susan was aghast knowing that. "Whe…When? How?" she couldn't control asking.

"It was the night of the Yule Ball," Daphne said. "I had partnered up with Crabbe and while the dance was still going on he pulled me into the corner where I was surrounded by Goyle and Nott."

"Can we please not talk about that?" Harry snapped, taking everyone by surprise. He then looked at Daphne with pleading eyes. "Please, Daph. I've kind of had a rough time last night," he said slowly, realizing his anger had scared some of them.

"If you want," she said. "But what's with this 'Daph'? Only my parents and sister call me that."

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"Don't be," she replied with a smile and then came close to him and placed a small kiss on his lips. It was small but warm and a little bit filled with passion. "I liked it."

Everyone sat stunned at what had happened, especially Harry. He kept staring at her and wondered what in the name of Merlin had just happened. But whatever it was he had liked it as a smile automatically came upon his face. Daphne giggled slightly before sitting back straight, looking at others.

"Looks like he liked it," she said. "Tell me, Potter, was that your first kiss?"

He could only manage to nod his head once, still staring at her with wide eyes. "Why…Why did you kiss me?" he asked after taking a minute to take control of his mind. He saw Daphne's smile soften.

"I wanted to apologize," she said.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"About the way I had talked to you that day in Three Broomsticks," Daphne said. "I spoke what came in my head. I didn't know your history much back then. You really had a rough childhood, Harry and I am sorry for not realizing that."

He smiled at her and this time he surprised her by giving her a big hug. She yelped but then smiled and returned the hug.

"Are you lovebirds done or do you want us to empty the compartment for you two to mingle?" Susan said and everyone broke into a much needed laugh.

00000

"Do you feel that, Godric?" Helga asked.

"I do," Godric said. "Is he ready yet?" he asked.

"Not as per what Luna says," Helga said.

"But the threat is just so near us, Helga!" Godric exclaimed in surprise. "We need to warn the others."

"But your heir hasn't unlocked his full core yet," Helga said. "In one day that's impossible!"

"I really hate situations like this!" Godric said. "Let's use the elves to strengthen the wards around the stone. That will give us some time to think and ponder over while my heir will have some time on his hands."

00000

Dumbledore sat in his chambers, wondering about this past year's incidents. His Voldemort threatening meter had once glowed, throwing him in a complete shock until the device showed a reading which could hardly be believable at that point of time. It showed Voldemort to be alive and well but then the reading showed he no longer existed. It was as if he had appeared and then was gone. As he pondered over that he felt his chamber going cold. He only stood up, fear in his eyes when his private wards around the chamber shattered like glass. Quickly moving away from his chair he went on his knees on the floor, his head bowed in deep respect, and fear.

"You no longer have to give me the respect, Dumbledore," a female voice echoed throughout his chamber. For a moment he was confused and immediately reached for his wand.

"Don't even think of doing that," the voice said. "What? You never thought that I would actually be a lady? Your fairy tales taught you wrong, Dumbledore. And that name they gave me, ah! What a weird and worthless name. But I am pleased with the fact that you sacrificed your soul to me. And for that you will not be disappointed. From now on you will listen to my every command in relation with your dealings with that Harry Potter and his little group of friends. Your first command is that you will let them do whatever they are doing."

Dumbledore wanted to protest to this idea. First of all he was taking it from a lady, that itself was a disgrace for him and the second point was that he had his own agenda regarding Harry and Voldemort.

"And don't think about Voldemort," the voice said. "Your instruments don't lie."

Dumbledore raised his head in disbelief. If anyone was present there he or she could've seen the black, shiny eyes of his.

"He is dead and his Horcruxes are destroyed," the voice said, "Well, except for the one which is inside your golden boy."

00000

Reuniting with his family was always a good feeling. His brother was almost three now and Gohan could tell he had grown a lot stronger since the last time he had seen him. He wondered how that happened. Spending the first full day with his mother, brother and grandpa Gohan left to see Krillin and others the next day. The last on his list was Piccolo and he tracked his ki back at the Lookout once he'd met everyone.

The place was empty when Gohan landed there but he soon saw Popo coming towards him.

"Hey, Mr Popo," he said.

"Hello, Gohan," Popo replied. "Have you come to meet Dende?"

"And Piccolo. I sensed him here so I came," he said.

"Oh, they are both inside," Popo said excitedly. "Come, let me show you."

00000

Harry sat in his room, wondering over the events that took place this year. Sirius had gone outside in his animagus form to enjoy a little fresh air. He still wasn't free legally and Harry knew Susan's aunt would do something about it since he had written her aunt a letter. He was sure Amelia would do something. After all, Sirius had full trust in her. It was he who had devised this to Harry as it turned out the two were rather 'close' back in their schooldays at Hogwarts and he still believed that Amelia would not leave even a single chance to see him freed if that chance showed her that Sirius could be innocent. Harry knew that it would still take some time as Amelia would have to then convince the whole Wizengmot to hold a trial and with people like Lucius and Dumbledore it might not happen quickly.

00000

"So what do you think?" Piccolo asked Dende as the two stood at the Lookout and watched Gohan fly away towards his home.

"I felt a dark energy affecting his mind," Dende said. "But it is not something that is inside him. Whatever you took from his case might be the one thing affecting him."

"Well, I know that much," Piccolo said. "Tell me something I don't know. There was this woman. I knew from her ki and I am telling you her power was unreal. It was anything like I've ever felt and as per what I think that was barely the surface of it. I felt paralyzed in her presence. I couldn't do anything and the darkness she exhibited through her ki made me wanna puke. Then she picked up a wine and threw it at me and I found myself here. You know the rest. I am baffled how she knew about the existence of this place."

"Well, that's got me worried too," Dende said, "but about Gohan, this thing affecting him, I can remove it but I have a feeling that it might not be the right time."

"Why?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know," Dende said. "I just think that it might not be the right time to remove it from Gohan. We'll have to wait and watch what happens."

Gohan sat in his room; going through his summer assignment they'd been given. He found it rather more of an easy thing than being distracted from whatever had happened at Hogwarts this year. Fleur and Cedric were dead. Krum had lost his magic and his memories of the magical world, along with losing half of his mundane life, too. Sometimes the magical world seemed to be too cruel to him. How could the normal magicals not see that? Were they all really that blind in their own biasness? He could not stop rolling his eyes on that thought. It only meant that the magical population was blind, if not ignorant towards the situation that was with their world. But what could he do? What could his friends do? Yes, they were an important part of Hogwarts now, especially him and Harry, but then again, they were not enough. Especially if they were to take an entire hefty portion of the magical world, even if that is for good reasons.

And then there was this weird thing going on. Today when he went over to the Lookout Piccolo was acting weird around him. It was like he knew something but was hesitant to tell him. Gohan had spent enough time with Piccolo to know something was off with his teacher and he needed to know why.

Chi Chi lay on her bed, looking at the empty, grey ceiling as Goten slept beside her. Sleeping by her youngest's side made her feel better as Goten made her think of Goku. But tonight something else bothered her. She could see a slight change in her son's behavior. It was as if something bothered Gohan. Something bad must've happened in his school else there was no way her son was this different. Had he found out? She had always feared this. She had always feared how her Gohan would take this on himself. Was he ready to take on such a responsibility? Oh, how she wished her mother was here at the moment.

00000

Luna sat in her room, coloring some pictures that were to be published in the next week's Quibbler when all of a sudden she went into a trance. She came back to her senses soon but her eyes were wet and she was crying.

00000

As Minerva exited the headmaster's office she had a doubtful look on her face. There was something off with Dumbledore and she didn't know what. The man wasn't himself and with everything already going on, or as she had assumed since the last four years and especially this year that had just passed, Minerva hoped for Dumbledore to be normal again as soon as possible because unexplainable to her, she wasn't feeling good from her heart ever since the term had ended. There was some bad feeling inside her which told her to be cautious of the coming times. There hadn't been a sunny day since the students had left for the summer. The grounds were now more of a swamp than a soft, grassy carpet. It hadn't rain this long ever before in these lands of Scotland and all the cloudiness of the weather and lack of the warm sunlight had a depressing effect on her mentality and her mood had dampened for quite some time now. The other teachers had been gone for the summer and there was no one in the castle save for herself, Dumbledore, Filch and the ghosts along with the elves who worked in the castle.

As she took the long walk towards her chambers, trying to let her mind feel a bit lightened in the cold breeze which blew in the wet evening, a whimpering sound caught her attention. Taking a right on the next turn, she entered a very abandoned corridor on the floor. It was also abandoned during the terms as a ghost haunted this region. The ghost of a very renowned person, Helena Ravenclaw, or as what the students called her, the ghost of the Grey Lady. Hardly ever to be seen, Helena's ghost, at this hour and that, too, crying, was a surprise for McGonagall. As she approached the grey, hollow figure, she was also cautious for Helena was not one of those who liked to make friends. But what damage could a ghost do?

"Helena?" McGonagall said as she neared the distance between them. The ghost looked up at her and at once McGonagall let out a gasp of shock. A bleeding face came in front of her. Of all her lifetime that she had spent in the magical world, McGonagall knew one thing – ghosts could not bleed. They could not feel any physical pain. Whatever was happening at the moment had to be a nightmare, a very ugly nightmare. She could not find herself to say anything to the ghost who probably was a hallucination to the deputy headmistress but she could not help herself.

"What happened?" she asked the crying ghost.

"Help…us," the ghost replied before she vanished away in little spores.

McGonagall could only watch the empty floor in front of her. Helena Ravenclaw's ghost had just been erased. If anything at all, she never knew anything like this would ever be possible. Her experienced mind took no longer than a moment to deduce that something was up when she felt a shiver running down her spine. On instinct she turned, her wand in her hand but unfortunately she could not dodge from the spell that hurled towards her. A dam of pain broke inside her as she hit the wall so hard that she was surprised she didn't pass out due to the shock but the pain soon took over every other feeling inside her. It felt different. She knew she was being tortured, she knew the feeling from her time in the first war when she had fought off a dozen death eaters just to protect one of her students when one of them had fired a cruciates on her. This pain was a thousand times worse that the cruciates and she could only bear it for some time before her mind gave up and her body slumped down like a lifeless one. But she could still feel the shivering inside her increasing as the air in the corridor turned chilly and the rain outside increased as well. The last thing she remembered before passing out was a shadow walking towards her.

00000

Chi Chi walked into the room of her son, a plate of freshly cut fruits in her hand. Gohan was busy with his year end assignments but his ki senses had picked her up as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey, mom," he said as Chi Chi put the fruit plate on his desk and sat on the bed by his side. "Thanks for the fruits."

She smiled at her son. For the first time he had looked contended, satisfied. He had friends his own age and he was now going to a school too. What more could she wish for her son? The fighting prodigy, one like her own husband was never an option or her to accept in her son and she'd try and prevent Goten from becoming like his father, too. Although it might not bring happiness to her. Maybe that was why she secretly trained Goten. Piccolo had also agreed to keep this a secret and now since Goten was a super saiyans as well, Piccolo was doing a good job taking over the training part from her.

But Gohan was her first son and no matter what a mother always has a special place in heart for her first child and Gohan definitely had that place inside her heart. Maybe that was why she was afraid. As she looked at the intense look on her son's face as he tried to solve runes' questions, she secretly pulled out a circular metal clock type case and opened it. Her fear had come true and she knew it the moment she had opened that crate two years ago. But this was her confirmation. She had to choose now. Did she want her son's safety? If she did that then it would mean going back on her duty, running away from it. She didn't mind it but it would mean her death and she didn't know how her family would take that, especially young Goten. He had already come in this world without his father to hold him. She could not see any more sorrows in her family. They had had enough. Perhaps it was time she let aside her own motive and let things play out. Her son wasn't weak. Gohan was not weak. He was currently one of the strongest fighters on the planet and probably the whole universe but this threat…was he ready for it? Was he strong enough to defeat it because she knew what would happen if Gohan got defeated himself. She did not know much about his Harry friend but she knew he was also involved in this and so were the rest of his friends…almost.

"…mom?"

"Huh?" Chi Chi said, coming back to her senses.

"I asked what is it that you are holding?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing important," she said, quickly putting the device back in her pocket. So, all done with the assignments?"

"Almost," Gohan said. "I am only left with arithmency. Saved the best for the last."

"My mother also used to tell me about that subject," Chi Chi said, chuckling. "Isn't that the one subject which resembles a lot like the math subject of our world, or as you'd now like to call it the 'muggle' world?"

"Yeah," Gohan said.

"Hey, Gohan?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Do you have a minute so we can talk?" Chi Chi asked.

"Of course," Gohan replied, sensing a bit distress in his mom's voice. "What is it?"

Chi Chi took in a deep breath, followed by a moment's pause before she reached out for her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, handing it to Gohan. Gohan looked doubtfully at her before taking the paper. It was a photo of his grandma, a moving picture, a magical photo taken during her school days at Hogwarts. He could see the castle behind her in the background, all majestic and beautiful from her days. From the looks of it his grandma appeared to be a sixth or seventh year student wearing a Hufflepuff uniform. He never knew his grandma was from the house of loyalty. He then looked up at his mother in a questioning manner. He knew there was something bothering her and he needed to know if he could find a solution to her problem. Chi Chi smiled sadly at her son's look, a response confirming Gohan's thoughts about something bothering his mother.

"Don't get me wrong for not telling you this before," Chi Chi said, taking the picture from her son. "Your grandma was more than a witch in her time of schooling at Hogwarts."

"I don't understand," Gohan said.

Chi Chi paused, looking outside the window, taking in a long breath and then exhaling it. "Did you ever have any unusual experience at Hogwarts these years other than your usual magic stuff?" she asked. "And please be honest with me and don't try to hide or lie."

Gohan looked curiously at his mother. She definitely knew something and from the looks of it it was related to his grandma, too. "What are you implying on, mom?" he asked.

"I mean, did you ever happen to talk to the castle's projection?"

This took Gohan by surprise. He never expected this and his reaction was enough for Chi Chi to know her doubts were true. But she needed to confirm it from Gohan's own words.

It was a minute later that Gohan spoke. "Yes, I did," he said.

"Does it include your friends, too?" she asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied, a little shocked as to how his mother knew all this. "But how do you know?" he asked a moment later.

"And do you happen to be the guardian?" she asked.

This time Gohan didn't say anything. He rather looked curiously at his mother. "You know something. Isn't it?" he asked. "And from the way I am guessing it, it involves me, my friends and grandma."

Chi Chi let out a tired sigh as a tear drop rolled down her cheek. Gohan quickly went to sit by her side, wiping away the tear and making her look at himself.

"What is it, mom?" he asked. "What is it that you are not telling me?"

"Your grandma, when she was invited to attend Hogwarts, she was visited by a small girl's projection claiming to be Hogwarts' soul in the form of human," Chi Chi said.

Gohan stiffened up. He looked wide eyed at her mother and then at the photo in her hand. "you knew about this?" he asked.

"I had my doubts," she said. "There's…there's a scroll downstairs in the basement. It belonged to your grandma. She said she found it in her final years at Hogwarts. Look, if you give me time, I'll explain everything to you."

"Alright," Gohan said.

"I don't know much about this thing…your magical world apart from the fact that I, too, can see and feel it as I have my mother's blood in me. There are a lot of secrets in the magical world that even the magicals aren't supposed to know. One of them was the thing in which your grandma was caught up," Chi Chi said. "She was chosen as the guardian of Hogwarts when she reached her third year. She would often talk to the castle's projection but before knowing the truth she always thought her to be another student. The revelations were more shocking than surprising but she held her own and listened to them. The castle told her that she had been chosen as the guardian for the school and that she would have to guide the heirs to the founders when they arrive at school. The castle told her that there was something that both, the magical and the mundane world should never know about."

"What was that thing?" Gohan asked.

"She never told me," Chi Chi said. "I only know that she kept waiting and waiting, along with the castle for the founders heirs but they never came. Not in her lifetime and as per it was written in the chords of the magic which had chosen her as the guardian of Hogwarts, her place as the castle's guardianship was to be handed over to her next successor. Since I was not magical and you are it passed on to you. I looked it in the scroll. My mom's family has always been magicals. I remember my grandma being one but she died a young age. I was three then. One of the saddest things in my life. But the thing is, you got stuck in this. This is something I never wanted you to have. I always wanted you to have a normal childhood with friends of your age. Dreamt about you becoming a great man when you were an adult and though you are mature and strong and stable for someone your age…but still…" she could not complete her sentence as she began to cry. Gohan quickly came by her side, soothing her.

"I am glad you told me about this, mom," he said slowly. "I know you want me to be safe but then when has our lives ever been normal? To think of it, I guess we'd have led a rather boring life if not for all the things that's happened to us. But I wanted you to know that the heirs are now here."

"Really?" Chi Chi asked.

"And to make it easier for you, they are all my friends…well, almost all of them."

"What…You mean Harry and all?" Chi Chi asked.

"He's Gryffindor's heir. Hermione is Ravenclaw's. Neville's Hufflepuff and there's a Daphne Greengrass who's the heir to Slytherin," Gohan said. "She's the one who stays a bit away from us but Harry's working on that."

"So you mean you have seen the castle's projection?" Chi Chi asked.

"I have," Gohan said. "And the castle is not doing good."

"What do you mean?" Chi Chi asked.

"Once it recognized us as its guardians and heirs the castle told us that someone was feeding off of her magic," Gohan said. "We found out that it was Dumbledore."

"Your headmaster?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yes," Gohan said. "Apparently he has his own plans for the magical world and he's been feeding off of Hogwarts' magic since a very long time, allowing him to live for all these years. He's almost two centuries old now and that's even more than the magicals are allowed to live."

"But then that means that if the castle's magic is being drained away then the caste will absorb it from you," Chi Chi said.

"It already has," Gohan said. "Twice. But the second time is what we all realized something."

Chi Chi looked horrified. "Were you alright?" she asked. "My mom told me that once the castle had absorbed her powers and it felt as if her life had almost been sucked out. She had said that she had almost died."

"I was fine, mum," Gohan said. "But like I said, the second time we all found out something else. The second time, when the castle's magic was drained, it wasn't done by Dumbledore but something else we don't know."

Chi Chi looked at Gohan with an expressionless face. "Did you felt the energy of whatever it was?" she asked.

"I never got a chance," he said when he noticed his mother's face. He knew she knew something. What do you know?" he asked.

Chi Chi kept looking at her son before giving out a sigh. "Your grandma, my mom…she once told me about this thing that had the whole world running. I don't know what it is and neither did she. She had read it somewhere and not being a guardian it was not up to her to read it. In the eyes of magic itself she had committed a crime by knowing what she was not supposed to know as she was not ready for it and as it had been written in the actual laws of magic, he forgot about the thing and everything related to it. All she knew was that it was the life force of the very thing which provided life to every magical and mundane beings on this planet. I don't quite remember it very well but from the loos of it she was very serious."

"What did you mean that she was not a guardian?" Gohan asked. "I thought you said she was one?"

"She was chosen to be the guardian of the castle," Chi Chi said. "But to actually be the guardian she also needed the presence of the heirs as well as the guardian is not only supposed to protect the castle but also the heirs."

"I didn't know that," Gohan said.

"Now tell me, Gohan," Chi Chi said, her demeanor a serious one all of a sudden. "Do you really know the real duty of the Guardian?"

"To protect the castle and the heirs of Hogwarts," Gohan said but he knew that was not it as he could see his mother's expressionless face. He gulped a little as her gaze went a little deeper upon him.

"I want you to take a look at it," she said, giving him a small parchment. It was very old and worn out but the writings were still visible. Gohan used his magic to repair the parchment but it didn't work. He was surprised as he looked at his mother. "It is no ordinary parchment," she said. "It contains the information of something very important for the magical world. Your grandma left it for me but since I am not magical it is only meant for you."

Gohan looked at the old piece of parchment and unfolded it. The writing seemed to be of some different language. "I don't understand it," he said, looking at the weird words that were written on the parchment when he saw a small drawing of a stone at the bottom of the parchment. There were things written all around it and he at least understood that whatever it was written in the parchment was about this stone or whatever it was that was drawn on the parchment.

"Let me tell you," Chi Chi said.

 **00000**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading…..**


	60. Chapter 60

**That was a long gap, right? Well, I had ran out of ideas, then some other ideas had come on my mind and then I had actually forgotten upto where I had written this fic. So I had to re-read it from the beginning.**

 **This chapter is rather short, very short. I now have a clear idea how I am going to end this story. How many more chapters? I don't know. But the updates would now be almost regular…..**

 **00000**

Dende had never felt anything like it. He was the recent guardian of this planet and the memories that Kami had passed on to him weren't of much help either. This thing was powerful. This thing was ancient. This thing was evil. As he sat on his chair still lost in his thoughts about this entity the creaking of the doors brought him back to his senses.

"You wanted to see me, Dende?" Mr Popo asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, Mr Popo," Dende said with a solemn smile. I was informed that you have been the assistant of the guardians ever since this planet supported life."

"Indeed," Popo said. "I know them all. Do you require assistance from me because of it?"

"Somewhat like that," Dende said. "I know you don't have the sensory powers like the guardians but I thought maybe you could help me with something."

"What is it?" Popo asked.

"There is a new threat on earth," Dende said, "and it appears ancient. Since Kami's thoughts weren't clear on this matter I thought perhaps you could help me with it. I will make you see it and if you can tell me how old this thing is then it will be of great help."

"Of course," Popo said.

The two walked out of the large room and out in the sun. it was a beautiful day on the lookout but Dende's face didn't reflect it. Walking on to the edge of the place the two stopped as Dende looked down into the clouds. Nothing was physically visible from up here but being the guardian Dende could see everything. He soon tracked the ki and its sensation made him feel sick. He then felt the power this ki held and he could not believe it. To make it worse this was not even what Dende thought half of this being's powers.

"Are you alright, Dende?" Popo asked, a little worried.

"I am fine, Mr Popo," Dende said. "Please stand beside me."

Popo walked over to the side of Dende as the Namekian placed his hand on Popo's head, closing his eyes. A moment later Popo could see everything. It was almost an overload of sights, pictures, and everything the planet consisted of on its surface under it that was living. So this was how a guardian saw over the planet, Popo thought when his visions shifted over to a certain direction. It was as if he was flying at high speed. Going over through the mountains, huge seas, valleys, small towns and big cities he found himself in a country type of landscape where fields mostly covered the ground. His vision was still moving but it had slowed down a little bit. Suddenly he felt as if something had passed over him, giving him a tingling kind of sensation. "What you felt just now are the wards of the magical part of this country," Dende said. Popo now saw people who appeared to be living a bit back in time. Dende informed Popo about the lifestyle of the magicals. Technologically they were far behind the mundane population. The scenery then changed into large hills filled with grass and trees and then Popo saw a castle in the midst of a beautiful landscape. Although it would've looked even better if not for the heavy clouds that hovered above the castle and its grounds. At the moment it looked a bit scary.

"Where are we?" Popo asked.

"We are at Hogwarts, the magical school where Gohan comes to study," Dende said. "This is the place from where I have been getting those ki signatures, Mr Popo. I will now let you feel what I feel from this place. Please prepare yourself."

A moment later a flood dark energy was felt by Po. Dende thought that Perhaps Popo would not be able to take it but when he saw at the rounded man he seemed unaffected by it all. Dende wondered why. Was Popo able to feel anything at all? About half a minute later he let them stop feeling the ki coming from the castle. "Are you alright, Mr Popo?" he asked, looking at his assistant with a bit of worry and curiousness in his eyes.

Popo didn't seal for a moment as he kept looking at the castle surrounded by dark clouds. Dende could see that something was going in inside Popo's head. Dende wondered what it was when Popo turned to look at him. Dende know that look. Coming out from the visions they were once again standing on the edge of the lookout.

"You know something," Dende said, looking straight at Popo.

"You are not wrong about that thing," Popo said. "That thing is ancient. But how ancient, to answer that I can only tell you that it is from before the time of even the guardians."

Dende could not believe what Popo had just said. "What are you talking about, Mr Popo?" he asked.

 **00000**

 **Thanks for reading…..**


	61. Chapter 61

Year 0.

I looked at her. She looked beautiful. I was so proud of myself. Looking at her baby eyes brought me peace. Her deep slumber made me forget my pains, my worries. I was no longer alone in this world. And I could not believe what I have created.

Year 5.

Although she was still very young she was quickly grasping whatever I taught her. She had power, more than whatever I had. I was so proud of her. To see her control and power at such a young age only brought tears of joy and pride in my eyes. She was my daughter. She was my creation.

Year 12.

She now knows whatever I know. I have taught her everything in my knowledge and now we are together in this. We discover more knowledge, more spells and whatever we do we do it as one. She knows I created her. She knows her creation method. She knows she's the same as me.

Year 20.

The signs of the first men are here. They are small in number. They stay together. They are growing in their intelligence. We have to stay hidden from them for now. Now is not the time for us to be their acquaintance. She knows this, too. She often says the humans are not the ones we should trust. Sometimes I agree with her.

Year 30.

My creation, my daughter has started to physically halt her growth. I am proud of her. She achieved something I never could. She is stronger than me now. She knows that. So we depart. I have planned to retire. Some humans, the mundane have now known my abilities. I keep the same about her a secret from them. Not all humans can be trusted.

Year 32.

I felt it for the first time. Another magical is born. I am happy that I am not alone once again. I go to visit the newborn. It's a boy. The parents of the boy are worried about his powers. The father is angry. The mother is in dilemma whether or not to keep him. I foresee the boy's rough future in their home so I take him from them. They are happy. They now don't have to burden themselves with something they don't understand. I look into the eyes of the boy. He has bright green eyes. They look back at me with same curiousness as I look back at him. He reaches to my face with his tiny hands. I smile at the touch. I smile, looking at my new ward.

Year 40.

I look at him daily. He does the heavy chores because I am now turning old. He is powerful. I decide to name him Godric, a word I have invented which speaks of power. He is also a very intelligent person. He has befriended the goblin clans who give him the same respect as if he is one of their own.

Year 45.

The goblins have presented Godric with a sword as he helped save a goblin child from a group of angry people. He has their gratitude. He is now a well-respected individual among their peers and among the elder goblins as well.

Year 50.

I feel it again. Two individuals born with magical powers. Godric feels the same. We both find them to be a boy and a girl. The boy is a bit thin for someone his size while the girl is a bit plump. Their parents have left them in the forest, afraid of their abilities and power. We take them in. it feels like past memories coming back at me as I look at Godric carefully handling the girl in his large arms. They are like him. The first born magicals. One witch and two wizards. I wonder how many more will come.

Year 60.

Godric is like a big brother to the two. I learn one very particular thing about the other two children. The boy is now taller than us all but he is still on the skinny side. He has the amazing ability to talk with the slithering kinds, especially snakes. So I name him Salazar, taking a word from his ability. Slytherin is also the one with a temper. I still remember the day when I told him about how he was left by his parents because of his abilities. He does not take it kindly but then the other two make him understand, making him assured that he is not alone. It takes time but he understands now. Over all this time I notice the young girl. She is the most loyal among us all, calm natured and helpful. I adore her the most. I name her Helga, a name of my own invention.

Year 62.

It was the first time that she noticed them, Slytherin and Helga. They were playing in the fields, using magic. When returning home she followed them. For someone like me who was always watching it all, it was really amusing to know how a mundane girl had kept herself hidden from two magicals and was following them on close foot. I looked into her memories. She was a clever girl with a rough home. She was all alone, living by herself.

It was much to my amusement and Gordic's when Salazar and Helga realized they had been followed unknown by a mundane girl. While Salazar was annoyed, Helga smiled back at her, a look of sudden care in her eyes as she looked at the weak girl in front of her. Her raven eyes looked back. Suddenly something inside her robes moved.

"You have a friend?" Helga asked curiously.

The girl shifted a little before taking out a small eagle from her robes. It was still a baby. "His name is claws. He is my best friend," the girl said.

Helga smiled as she looked at the gentle and small creature. The creature looked back at her and gave out a very fain cawing sound. Helga giggled. "Where do you live?" she asked her. "We can be friends. I and Salazar can come play with you." The girl didn't say anything. "What is your name?" Helga asked again, not noticing the sadness in the girl's eyes.

"I have no name," the girl said.

"How can you have no name? Everybody as a name," Salazar said in a rude manner making the girl almost flinch.

"Salazar, that is no way to talk to a guest," I heard Godric say.

"Why don't you have a name?" Helga asked this time in a caring voice.

"Because no one gave me one," the girl said, crying as she held her 'friend' close to herself.

"What about your parents?" Godric asked this time.

"I have no parents," she said, sniffing.

"Then you can live with us," Helga said.

"She can't," Salazar said. "She is no magical."

"That is no viable reason," Godric said.

"She will live with us," Helga had said in an authoritative manner bringing a scowl on Salazar's face.

"We can ask master," Godric said.

"There's no need for that," I had come out from my camber to see the commotion. I took a good look at the girl. She was definitely a bit dirty. Her cloths were rather the category of rags and there was a little bit of dirt on her face as well. I walked up to her. She was still sobbing slightly from Salazar's words. "You will have friends. If you want, you can stay here, forever. Godric can be you big brother and Helga and Salazar your siblings. Tell me, would you like that?" she looked at me with her large raven eyes. She slightly reminded me of her, my only daughter, Tenille.

"Yes," she had said timidly. Her baby eagle friend cawed slowly, too.

"Then we shall name you, shouldn't we?" I said. "Every beautiful person should have beautiful names." She smiled. "I see you have beautiful eyes. They remind me of someone very close to me. and I also see you are very close to this friend of yours. Hmm. How about Ravenclaw? It brings out both your beauties."

"I love it," she said smiling brightly at me. "May I ask something?"

"Of course," I said.

"Would you teach me, too? Magic?"

That had taken me by surprise. It was the first time someone was asking me to teach them. I looked up at them three. They were all looking at me. Godric seemed to understand the most. He walked up to us and knelt down to Ravenclaw. "Listen Ravenclaw," he said slowly, "in order to do magic you need to have magic in you from before."

"I do not understand?" she said innocently.

"I, Helga, Salazar…Master, we all were born with magic," Godric said. "You are not, so it would be difficult to teach you some."

"You didn't say impossible," she said quickly before looking curiously at me. "You are their master. You can surely find a way to teach me magic. I won't disappoint you, I promise. I am very intelligent."

I could not look away from that expectant face filled with hope, enthusiasm. I knew what I was about to do was new to even those three but that look in her eyes had forced me.

Year 70.

Ravenclaw had turned out to be the brightest of them four. With a little bit of my magic she had grown it within herself just because of her intelligence and curiosity towards it. She reminded me of her, my daughter. There was one specific reason behind it apart from the fact that she now had a part of my magic inside her. Ravenclaw had the same curiousness and enthusiasm like Tenille. And she was the youngest of them four.

Year 105.

I am now living alone. My students are travelling around the world, finding magical people and teaching them better control over their gifts and power. Ravenclaw is the one who was in constant contact with me. I receive her patronus every day. She would tell me about her day's experience, what new people she met. Godric and others also kept in contact with me but they aren't as frequent as Ravenclaw. She has informed me that she has found someone and he calls her Rowena. It is the first time I am hearing this but her happiness means everything to me, the happiness of all my students mean everything to me. The others are also happy for her although Salazar does not show it. Also he is a bit reluctant and picky in choosing his students. With magic playing her ways I have now also seen that magical children are being born to non-magical parents but Godric is seeking the pure blood ones. He tells me that ancestral relation to magic means more power. Ravenclaw laughs at him for his ideologies and so does others. I have tried to make him understand since the very beginning and it seems to be working now.

I have also met someone. It is the first time that something like this is happening to me. She met me in the market. I think she likes me too. I am looking forward to meeting her. Her name is Meera.

Year 107.

I am now a true father. Meera and her parents are happy, too. We have a daughter. We have named her Aoife. The name means joyful and radiant. Nothing has made me happier than when I look at her face. When she smiles we forget everything and are just lost in the innocence of hers. My students are happy, too. They have a new sister. I have also told Tenille about her but she hasn't contacted me back. I worry about her. Our last conversation had not ended well. I have sensed some dilemma within her. She has started to doubt this world.

Year 108.

I am sad. I have heard something about a familiar. My students are also with me. They have fear that I might be in danger. I have assured them that I can take care of myself but they don't believe me. They are worried that my love for her will make me weak in front of her. I try to assure them that I won't but I know this inside that it might be true. Tenille has taken a dark path to walk upon. She no longer talks to me. My students are afraid that she might come for me and my family. They are afraid for my safety and the safety of Meera and Aoife. People are dying. She is laying fields of dead people behind her. She has grown strong, stronger than me.

Year 109.

I am now being targeted. There have been attacks attempted on me and my family. It appears as if Tenille has now gathered followers. Godric and others are now living with me. I try to tell them that I can protect myself but even Meera listens to them. She worried about the safety of Aoife.

Aoife's training starts. The four are teaching them to control her powers. They are teaching her the moves of a duel match. She is old enough now to understand it from them and from her mother itself that their life is in danger. I am somewhat in denial even now. They all understand why. She is my first creation.

Year 112.

We are on the run. Meera is dead. Tenille is after us. I have entrusted Aoife to Godric and others. It appears as if she is after me. Aoife cannot be in danger. She is my blood. I cannot believe I am thinking like Salazar. Speaking of which, he is the one who has saved Aoife the most. We all don't talk anymore. This is to keep us all safe. We have learnt it the hard way that our communication spells are being tracked by her. This was the very reason how I lost my wife. I will not lose my daughter die to the same mistake.

Year 115.

Things are in peace since the last three years. Tenille's mayhem has reportedly stopped. She has disappeared. Her followers have left her. They don't know where she went. They are all slowly rounded up by the followers of Godric and Salazar. They four have opened up an institution for the magicals since their population has also increased in the coming years. I have suggested them a name for the institution stating that it is of something very special to me. I have also hidden Aoife safely using a very strong spell. She cannot be found out. No one but I know her hideout.

Year 118.

"Where is she?" I asked them.

"She is dead," Helga said, her breath ragged. I had never seen her worse.

"Where is Rowena?" Salazar asked.

"She is setting up some wards as we speak," I said. "I have to contact master. He needs to know."

"No!" Salazar had said. "This is no time for him to know. Not now."

"So what do we do?" Helga asked.

"We save people, as long as it takes," Salazar said. "Godric," he said, looking towards me, "I need you to take her to the safest place possible. The school would perhaps be the best place. Its wards will protect her. Take her to my chamber. She will be safe down there, untraceable."

I nodded, knowing that it was the best course for action at the moment. "You all take care, and be safe," I said as I lifted Aoife's body in my hands. I looked at her and I would only see master's face. He had lost everything. I knew that. I knew him more than anyone."

I apparated away from the place, choosing to leave a trail behind me in case I was being followed by her. It was indescribable doing it with a lifeless soul in my hands. Finally I reached the school. The wards let me in. quickly running inside I went up to Rowena's room, the heart of the castle and requested for an entrance to Salazar's chamber. He wouldn't be happy with Rowena for letting his chamber's path also added into the wards of her requirement room. We also thought that that he might be know about it and he wouldn't say anything. I knew he had changed very much since the last couple of years. He had a wife and a child, just like I did. We had both hid them under powerful, untraceable wards. Rowena's husband had been murdered by Tenille's followers when they had come for her. He had led himself stay back as a means to delay them and although he was a mundane he had succeeded in defeating a good number of Tenille's followers before he had fell.

I almost smiled in when I saw Salazar's large head statue inside the chamber as I entered into the chamber through it. He had plans to make a complete statue of himself . Ever so like him. As I lay Aoife down on the cold floor I heard something rattle behind me. It was Blossom, Salazar's pet basilisk. We all wondered why would someone keep a basilisk as a pet, let alone name them Blossom. It was a dangerous magical creature, well, to those who were dangerous to it. Otherwise a basilisk's death glare was not fatal. She knew us all so we had never been killed by her eyes. Besides, that ability comes to them once they've matured, which takes about two hundred years.

"Sorry, blossom," I said as I looked at the twenty foot snake looking at me. Her gaze then shifted to Aoife. She had come to like her. They would play for hours whenever Aoife would come to visit us in the castle. Blossom looked back at me and then went back inside her hole. I wondered why but then she returned back. On her back was her cozy nest. Stopping beside Aoife she dropped the nest and then looked at me. I smiled as a tear rolled down my eyes. "I know you will miss her. We all will," I said. "Gratitude for that." I slowly lifted Aoife and then placed her in the nest. She looked so peaceful. It was as if she was sleeping there, having a nice dream, a nice long dream that would never let her be awake ever again. Waving my wand I gently made a grave for her and then placed her along with the nest inside it. There was no tombstone made for her by me because I had remembered my master's words. He had wanted to keep her existence as anonymous as it was possible ever since he had heard what Tenille had done. His fears had come true finally after that day.

Suddenly the entire chamber shook from a huge shock. The wards were under attack. I read the magical signatures and my blood ran cold. She was here. Even in death, I had to protect Aoife. I could at least do that much for my master. It was finally time to face her head on. I didn't know if I was alone on this one. Probably I was.

"Where is she?" she had asked as soon as I came in front of her after strengthening the wards of the school.

"Does it matter?" I had said. "You won't let her be in peace even after you've killed her?"

"You know it doesn't end with just death for us magicals, right?" she had said sadistically. "He betrayed me when he had her. I was his daughter, I was his creation. Even looking at her disgusts me. I will destroy her from her existence itself. There won't even be her soul left to wander."

I tried to call Helga and others. None were within the range. It was this or they were dead. I looked at her and she smiled. "There's no point in calling your friends, Godric…"

"You will lose, Tenille!" I cried out in anger. I was feeling it enveloping me.

"Did you forget the very first thing that your master taught you?" she had said. "It is to keep your mind calm."

I never even could see her as spells after spells hit me. Master had warned us all about her. He had told us that we were not of her league. He had even told us that she might even be stronger than him. We had not believed him then. I didn't believe it even now. She won't win. As I tried to stand up I felt dark magic enveloping the area. The air suddenly became chilly as I saw the sky went dark. It wasn't because of the clouds. It was something else.

"You like this?" she said as she smiled down at me. "They are my creation."

When one came near me I instantly knew what it was. We had faced these creatures before. She had created dementors. They were foul creatures. It was then that it occurred to me. "You used them on all your victims," I said.

"Rowena would've been impressed by you," she said. "You are the second one to ever find that. Not even he knows about it."

"He will beat you!" I said.

"How can you be so sure?" she said. "A minute ago you were claiming to beat me. Now your thoughts have changed. You lack conviction. Sheer bravery doesn't mean everything, Godric. You should know that now, after all this time?"

She raised her hand; there was no wand with her. Of course, there wasn't. She was completely built from magic. She was not a living being. My spells did nothing to her, that much I'd known. As her palm glowed I felt the magic from it radiating into the entire place. The wards shimmered from its raw power. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I was forced to admit it. She was stronger than master. I closed my eyes, surrendering myself to the fate that was in front of me. Helga and Rowena had died, probably Salazar, too. Master had disappeared. Perhaps it was good. There needed to be some kind of goodness in this world. Without him there was no possibility for anyone to fight her back in the future.

A bright flash happened and a loud cracking noise followed after it. I slowly opened my eyes and saw it was Salazar. I could not believe my eyes. He had taken her attack head on with his shield. His legs were shaking but he was still standing.

"You know, it is rather cute to see the students of someone like him fighting in his place," she said before a wave of her hand threw him off his feet, making him fall behind me. "What do you say we make it more interesting? I hear you have great pet, Salazar? Shall we introduce her into this battle of ours? I wonder how your students will stay inside the walls of a castle that claims to be the safest magical place there ever is while a killer basilisk lives under its roots?"

"You wouldn't dare!" I had cried but then I felt Salazar shake with worry.

"She has already done it, Godric," Salazar said. "I have to go. The students are in danger." Before I could say anything he had gone. Of course he could apparated within the wards of the castle. He was always the one with a backup plan.

"Looks like he has left you all by yourself," she said. "Alas, he will join you soon. Aporto Carnifex!"

00000

I had tried my best. She would not listen to me. My beloved snake had been hexed beyond fixing. She had already killed more than a dozen students. They were all terrified. I could see it all failing – our dream to create a peaceful magical world – right now. It didn't matter eve if we had won. Whatever the students had seen and felt, there would someone from them rise again in the coming age and become the next dark wizard or witch. So I gathered my core's powers. I could feel it running low. It was reasonable. I had taken Tenille's attack head on and I had given it my all. Even then her spell had broken my shield like a glass. I knew Godric could never take it on. Only I and master knew about this. He and I both knew that I was the most powerful of us four. He had wanted me to keep it as a secret.

Distracting Blossom for the moment I grabbed the opportunity to go into the chamber. My eyes instantly fell on the lose ground. So Godric had buried Aoife here, into the roots of this institution. Perhaps that was right. She was now part of the school's wards. She will live as long as the wards stand tall and strong. I could only mutter an apology for not being able to save her when her ghost became visible to me.

"It was not your fault," she said. "You all did your best. It was not your fault that you could not stop the fate of us all. No one controls fate." She was talking like master. "Stop talking like him," I said. She smiled.

"You never liked him," she said, "but you were the most loyal to him and he knew that. That is why he only told you about the secrets. You know what to do, right?"

"What if I fail?" I asked.

"You won't"

I looked at her before apparating back into the corridor where I found Blossom roaming around. I appeared in front of her and cast a body bind spell. I hardly had any magic left in me and it was taking everything to stop her from resisting my spell. Somehow placing a hand on her I brought her back inside the chamber. The apparition had taken a heavy toll on her so that gave me a time window. Quickly doing inside my statue I went over to the wards where I cast the mind charm. It quickly blended with the wards. The effects would last about an hour, plenty of time for the students and faculty to forget what had happened and what was happening outside the school. Master's plan will work. I will make sure of that.

Standing at the gate of the statue I held a rune stone with me as I summoned my precious snake. As soon as she came in contact with me I activated the rune.

00000

It was all quiet when I arrived there. I could feel nothing. They were all gone. I closed my eyes to make a telepathic link between myself and him. Once I felt the connection I could hear him from the other side. A smile came upon my face. 'I apologies for burdening you with this but it had to be done. I had no one else to turn to.'

'You did what you had to do,' he said from the other side. 'Your prophecy will be safe with me. As promised, my generation will carry out the duty. You need not worry about her. She will be protected at all cost.'

'If they were alive right now they would think I am mad,' I said. 'Doing so much for a person long gone. She was my daughter,' I said as I started to cry. 'I would do anything for her, even in her death!'

'I know,' he said. 'Break the connection. She is almost there. And remember, I will not fail you.'

'I know you won't,' I said before I broke the link and suddenly the place felt heavy with dark magical power. I turned to look at her. She was all here, I could feel it everywhere. I had come prepared.

"Long time no see, father?" she said with a senile smile that repulsed me.

"You have disappointed me," I said. "You are nothing that I envisioned you to be. You disgust me!"

"You would say that after you had your own daughter," she said. "A daughter whom I killed?" There was a pause. "So you do know about her death?" she said as she laughed. "Well, not only her but all of them four are also dead. Your precious four. You had dreams for them, right? Plans. It all ends here."

She came at me at blinding speed. I was prepared. I dodged her. She had gotten strong. Salazar was right. I won't be able to defeat her like this. She was stronger than me. There was no comparison of our powers.

"Stop dodging and fight back!" she screamed as she came after me with a barrage of attacks. I could barely dodge all of them at once. The dementors hovering above us only made it difficult for me. I could feel my life force being sucked out of me as she got stronger and stronger. She was using the dementors to absorb my powers. As a final hit of hers made me land hard on the ground a smile escaped my lips.

"What are you so happy about, father?" she asked as she walked towards me with slow, measured steps.

"I am not happy. I am amused," I said as I made myself stand up. "I am amused out of disgust and hate that I now harbor towards you, with what you have become. You will never succeed because you are evil. You will never get a hand on her even in her death. NECTO!"

Her surprise towards my spell left her standing in her spot. "Still not experienced enough," I said. "You know what spell I used on you right?" I raised my wand arm and turned its tip towards me.

"You wouldn't dare," she said. "You are too selfish to kill yourself!"

"That selfishness ended when I had her, my Aoife."

"You know that is not her real name, right?" she said.

"I know what her real name is," I said, "But the topic right now is not her but my hatred towards you. It is so strong that my killing curse will kill me and destroy you forever. Your reign upon this world is over, Tenille."

"I DO NOT ANSWER TO THAT NAME!" she had screamed.

"Well, since we both are about to die, tell me your name that you prefer," I said.

"My name is Thawrk," she said.

"I do not like that name," I said. "And now I regret calling you Tenille."

"You would also regret casting that spell on me," she said. "Tell me, what would you do if you happen to know that this scheme of yours failed with you sacrificing your life?" She looked at my face and knew I had known what she was talking about. She smiled. "The dementors would not have done for me."

"You created anchors," I could only whisper.

"Really? With all the people I have killed you are terrified to know that I have created anchors for my soul in the living world?" she said. "I thought you would be more than that. Perhaps you should know that this is called strategy, something that plays a greater role in a war than experience. And you , father, you just lost this war."

I could do nothing as I looked at her as she raised her hand. The color, I recognized it instantly as the killing curse hit me point blank.

00000

I saw him taking the spell head on. From where I was standing I did not understood what had happened but whatever it was it had taken them both out with it. She was gone and so was he, he greatest wizard of us all. As I clutched the orb in my arms I knew my duties began from now on. This was exactly how he had said before Merlin went off to fight his creation. His greatest achievement in his entire life was his daughter and nothing but her safety mattered to him. With him making me as his daughter's guardian I knew I now had a chance to repay him back. I had promised to not fail him and I would die to keep that promise even if I had to. I won't fail Merlin. I won't fail his daughter, Hogwarts.

 **00000**

 **Thanks for reading…**


	62. Chapter 62

Dende sat in his throne room. What Popo had told him was something he could never have imagined. If things were really this bad then it was better not to tell others about this threat. Anyone getting tangled into this would be problematic. But he doubted how long it will take Gohan to know about this threat since it was his school where the threat was currently residing.

00000

Gohan was currently at Hermione's. He and her dad were having a sparring session. It had been more than a week since the school had been closed off for summer. Dan had come quite far with his training in the Kami-sen technique. Gohan was pleased to see the amount of development in him. Hermione had told him before that her dad was a very determined person. Unfortunately Dan could not learn to master his ki flow as Gohan had felt from him or else he was sure that Dan would be a competition for Yamcha.

They ended the session when Emma called from the kitchen that food was ready. Hermione's parents didn't know of Gohan's huge appetite so he had brought some senzu beans along. Eating one will contain his hunger and he would be able to eat the same amount of food as a normal human.

Conversation on the dining table was on normal topics. Some occasional Hogwarts related topics were also taken on but Hermione and Gohan were careful not to tell the Grangers anything that was not necessary for the two adults to know. Eventually they all ran out of topics for discussion and he rest of the meal was followed by silence and the occasional clinking sound of the fork on the cutlery. Occasionally Hermione would steal glances at Gohan. She now also knew that something was wrong with him and what hurt her most was that Gohan was oblivious about it. Dan noticed her daughter stealing glances at the boy. He wondered what was bothering her. He was experienced enough to know that these two teenagers harbored feelings for each other, well, at least Hermione was for sure because Dan knew his daughter too well. Perhaps Gohan wasn't returning the feelings? But then he saw his daughter's way of looking at the boy and Dan knew that she was worried for him. What could be the reason? As much as Dan wanted to know he knew he had to give these teens their own space. If it was their private matter then they were to solve it. Although from the looks of it he had grown to like Gohan and knew he would never hurt his daughter but if ever a situation came like that then Dan would not hesitate to take action for the sake of her daughter's safety.

Once the meal was over Hermione excused herself from the table and told Gohan to follow her into her room. Dan seemed to object to it when she turned around to look her dad and told him that she won't lock the door. Dan felt a little embarrassed but then nodded with a cheeky smile. Gohan was watching all of this with a slight tinge of blush on his face. Luckily no one noticed him.

00000

Luna felt light headed. She felt as if she was forgetting something. There was also a weird type of feeling that she felt. Getting up from her bed she looked up at the ceiling. The various types of drawings that she, her mother and her father had made in her room always seemed to calm her mind and bring a smile on her face. However she felt nothing. Somehow, she knew that something terrible had happened. It was then she realized that she had lost her connection to the castle and the founders. A feeling of panic crept inside her. She knew whatever the reason was behind it, it was not pleasant. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate but she felt as if her connection to the castle was being blocked by something. She needed to inform Harry and others, more importantly Gohan. Her father wasn't home. That meant that she could not ask him to apparate her to anyone's house. The floo was out of option as Hermione lived in the muggle world, Harry's manor's location was unknown and Gohan's was the same case as Hermione's. Suddenly she remembered about Neville because she knew that going to Daphne's place would raise questions about her going there, most specifically by her parents. Getting up from her bed she ran over to the floo and grabbing the floo powder she threw it into the fireplace, speaking Neville's location. The green flames saw her departure to the Longbottoms' place.

00000

Sensing the house wards alert him of someone's arrival other than his grandma made Neville wonder who would come to meet him at noon. When he entered the floo room he noticed Luna dusting off the soot from her clothes.

"Luna?" he asked.

"Neville, there's something wrong."

Neville knew at once what she might be talking about. Harry and others had told him this before. Luna would never ever be this serious if the matter wasn't related to Hogwarts.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he gestured her to sit on the couch. She ignored his gesture and kept looking around. He could see that she really wasn't. She was just keeping her mind off of something.

"I cannot contact them, the founders or the castle herself," she said.

Neville looked at her. He knew that she was the only one who acted as a bridge between the founders and them and Hogwarts. Although Hogwarts could talk to them through her projection but Luna was essential for the contact between them al and the founders.

"I will inform Harry," he said and walked over to the floo.

"Do you know his place?" she asked.

"He only told me about it today morning," he said as he threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "Potter manor!" he said and a small green flame erupted into the fireplace. A moment later Harry popped out his head. When requested by Neville he came through the next minute. He was surprised to see Luna there.

"What's happening?" he asked. "Is something wrong with Hogwarts?"

"She can't seem to sense the castle or the founders," Neville said.

"Alright. I will go and have a look," Harry said.

"How are you going to get there?" Neville asked.

"I will take Sirius with me to Mount Paozou and from there Gohan will take me to the castle," Harry said. "Seeing that he is the guardian it would be wise to take him with me."

"What about others?" Neville asked. "I mean Hermione and Daphne?"

"Inform them. Which reminds me, Gohan would be at Hermione's," Harry said. "Alright. I will go to Hermione's and you go to Daphne's."

Neville nodded as he watched Harry floo out from there. A moment later Neville threw a pinch of the floo powder and asked for the Greengrass' place.

00000

Hermione saw Harry ad Gohan vanish before her eyes. She was worried for both of her friends and also for Hogwarts.

"So Harry tells me Gohan is your boyfriend?" Sirius asked playfully only to receive a glare from Hermione. He gulped in fear as her look reminded him of the look that Lily used to give him and Prongs whenever they annoyed her. I could wish you were here to see them, James, Lily," he thought. "They act so mature now."

"We have to," Hermione said. Sirius seemed to understand why. When burdened with responsibilities people tend to become mature faster than their age.

00000

Harry and Gohan arrived at the outskirts of Hogwarts' wards. Nothing seemed to be wrong from there. It was as calm and quiet as it was supposed to be during the summer holidays. However the boys knew that whatever it was it was inside the castle.

"Let's walk over to the limits of the wards," Gohan said. "I want to feel the wards before we get inside." Harry nodded and a minute later the two were standing near the wards although Harry couldn't see it. No one could see the wards. They were marked with natural or man-made things like trees, or houses or anything. However, Harry knew that Gohan could feel the wards. It was the same as he felt ki in others. Harry was also in the middle of learning it. he could, too, feel the ki of some creatures and humans but feeling the power of something as vast and structured as the castle's wards was something different. He let Gohan take action from here.

Gohan stretched his left hand and closing his eyes heightened his Saiyan senses to clearly feel the wards and its knitting. When he touched the wards he felt a tingling sensation just like before. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the wards of the castle. So why had Luna lost her connection with the castle and the founders? Gohan thought that it was the wards that did the talking since they were outside and inside the castle. But it all seemed fine and just like it was. That left out just one more thing.

"It all seems fine from here," Gohan said, looking at Harry who understood what he was talking about.

"Where do we start then?" Harry asked.

"The room of requirement," Gohan said.

Taking out his invisibility cloak Harry wrapped it around himself and Gohan before Gohan teleported them within the walls of the castle and on the seventh floor. Letting the cloak stay on them they wished for the door which opened and the two entered into the heart of the castle. The room was dark. They could not see anything. Taking out his wand Harry cast a lumos spell but the light did nothing to lessen up the darkness. It was as if they were inside some kind of dark room or portal. Gohan thought of it like the hyperbolic time chamber, only in place of the white infinity it was dark and black. Suddenly the room illuminated and slowly materialized into the place they both recognized. Turning around they both saw Hogwarts standing there looking intently at them. She definitely looked weak.

"Luna told us that she can't sense you or the founders," Harry said. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Hogwarts said. "It is the distance and the time of contact. She's away from the castle's magic for too long so she can't feel the connection. It will re-establish itself once she returns back to the castle."

"Shall we bring her now?" Gohan asked.

"It will be of no use," Hogwarts said. Although the connection will form once again but it will also vanish in some time once she leaves the castle."

"Is there another way for us to contact you?" Harry asked.

"There will be no need for that, not at least until the holidays are over," the castle said.

"Aren't you feeling weak?" Gohan asked.

"I am but just a little bit," Hogwarts said. "Also, Dumbledore is away and probably remain away from the castle for quite sometimes. He has received some news regarding Tom."

"What news?" Harry asked, at once alert.

"I can't tell," Hogwarts said. "He had gained the information outside the wards of mine and only informed home of his faculty members that he will be leaving for some time."

"Won't that leave you vulnerable?" Gohan asked.

"I see just the opposite of it," the castle's projection said with a smile.

"She's right," Harry said, looking at Gohan. "With Dumbledore gone he can't really absorb Hogwarts' magic. With time she will only get stronger and her wards, too. His absence is good for us."

"And What about Voldemort?" Gohan asked.

"We have no information about him, although I have to believe Dumbledore's words on this one," Harry said. "I, too, have a feeling that Voldemort's not gone."

"Voldemort's whereabouts are unknown to all," the castle said. "No one knows where he is hiding. Even if Dumbledore knows anything about him I cannot access the information out of him, although I will try."

The two nodded. It was a few minutes later that the two stood outside the wards of the castle, preparing to leave as a dark figure watched them from within the walls of the castle with a smile on its face. "He is a little hard to crack but he is a human after all, just like his ancestor Godric," Thawrk said as she disappeared from Dumbledore's office.

 **00000**

 **A/N: thanks for reading…..**


End file.
